DAROR E MÍRIEL
by Myriara
Summary: Podem um Senhor de Harad e uma dama de Gondor encontrar a felicidade juntos?Ramificação de A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN. Prefácio de SADIE SIL.
1. PREFÁCIO DE SADIE SIL

**As faces do que as pessoas chamam de amor.**

Existem coisas que a gente não entende. Entre elas, encabeçando nossa lista isoladamente, está o amor. E quando eu digo amor eu me refiro a qualquer tipo de amor, desde a amizade sincera até às paixões arrebatadoras.

Amor de amizade é esse que fez com que uma escritora talentosa como a Myri me convidasse para escrever esse prefácio.

Amor de admiração é esse que me faz tremer dos pés a cabeça com medo de não ser capaz de escrever algo a altura do que vocês hoje começam a ler.

Amor arrebatador é com certeza o que vocês recentemente conheceram na fabulosa PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN.

E amor... amor... Que tipo de amor será esse que move Daror e Míriel?

Bem, essa é a descoberta a qual eu os desafio de hoje em diante. Esse é um dos fascínios do texto com o qual a nossa Myri começa a nos brindar a partir desse momento.

Está bem, eu confesso... Eu li... Eu li uma parte muito importante desse texto que está agora sendo apresentado diante de vocês. Mas, conhecendo a Myri como conheço, não acredito que esteja em grande vantagem nessa caminhada na qual provavelmente o fator principal, ou seja, a resposta a muitas perguntas, só se dará mesmo nos últimos episódios, no último suspiro de um leitor desnorteado pela admiração.

Bem, o que estou fazendo aqui então? Boa pergunta... Acho que estou aqui porque estou encantada... Enfeitiçada por uma obra maior, por uma luz de simplicidade, força e magia chamada Daror. Estou encantada por uma flor de energia e descoberta chamada Miriel e, acima de tudo, estou fascinada por um povo corajoso chamado Haradrim.

E nesse meu encantamento, nesse meu vôo alto, eu não me sinto capaz de fazer nada além de recomendar esse texto, de impor-lhes um desafio até: o de encontrar os inúmeros segredos que estão guardados por trás de Daror, de Míriel e de tantos outros personagens admiráveis que agora vão cruzar o seu caminho ou talvez até, como eu mesma já me senti tantas vezes lendo essa fic, atropelar vocês sem ao menos se desculparem. A realidade bate mais uma vez a nossa porta e, por mais que temamos ver nossos rostos, nossos medos e nossas crenças expostas em personagens que sequer conhecemos, não conseguimos nos segurar, não conseguimos conter o desejo imenso de girar a chave e deixá-los entrar... ou talvez nos permitir sairmos e com eles conviver, e com eles descobrir um pouco de nós nesse mundo tão bem estruturado, nessa narrativa tão bem elaborada e, acima de tudo, nesse amor pintado à mão firme e que tão bem privilegia todas as cores e formas, sem jamais esquecer de ninguém.

Venham comigo, segurem minha mão e deixem a Myri nos guiar, ela sabe bem o caminho e eu tenho certeza que não vamos nos decepcionar com o que vamos encontrar.

Beijos

Sadie


	2. INTRODUÇÃO

**DAROR E MÍRIEL - **Podem um senhor de Harad e uma dama de Gondor encontrar a felicidade juntos?

Benção de Harad para você que chega agora, viajante.

No mundo que nos foi apresentado por Tolkien, há um vasto espaço selvagem e misterioso, do qual muito pouco é conhecido, e que toma todo o Sul da Terra Média – se é que aqueles ermos podem ainda ser considerados parte dela.

Lá ficam o Harad e seu deserto, terra de um povo moreno e guerreiro, do qual pouco se conhece, além da riqueza lendária de suas minas, de sua ferocidade, e de seus animais imensos, do tamanho de grandes prédios, chamados de olifantes ou mûmaks.

Chegamos até eles pelo atalho de algumas passagens de A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN – principalmente os capítulos O DOTE e O CASAMENTO DE DARAI - cuja leitura é sugerida como preparação para essa viagem longa e tortuosa, que não segue em linha reta e nem sabe onde vai chegar, pois os Filhos do Sol dependem da clemência de seu Pai por todo o caminho.

Não é uma empreitada para os fracos, e aqueles que não entenderem isso falharão. Também não é um lar para a inocência e a ingenuidade; é preciso amadurecer rápido para sobreviver aos seus desafios, e também para aproveitar suas benesses e desfrutar tudo que esse lugar exótico de grandes paixões e sensualidade cotidiana tem para oferecer.

Dito isso, aqueles que se apegam ao pudor e à timidez, devem retornar daqui, pois nessa terra de amores ásperos, homens e mulheres são o que são, e desfrutam sofregamente de cada momento que pode não se repetir.

Aqueles que ousarem, tomem conosco o rumo do Harad agora.


	3. Cap I RUMO AO HARAD

**Durante a Guerra do Anel, as mulheres de Harad foram perdidas para sempre. Revelada a traição de Sauron, os haradrim propuseram casamento às filhas de Minas Tirith: pelas que aceitaram, foi pago o peso em ouro ao Tesouro de Gondor ... agora ambos seguem para o deserto, e todos têm cinco anos para aprender a enfrentar o desafio de uma convivência entre culturas tão díspares. **

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

****

**Capítulo I – Rumo ao Harad**

****

**A PRIMEIRA NOITE **

Suas costas doíam, sua cabeça doía, Míriel estava exausta e profundamente enjoada após dias viajando sobre aquela criatura monstruosa. Do final de tarde em que as mulheres de Gondor chegaram ao acampamento dos haradrim até a partida para o sul nem 48 horas haviam se passado, e desde então estiveram viajando...

Naquela primeira noite observaram de longe a princesa de Harad ser conduzida ao casamento nos ombros de vários homens.

Tal imagem assombrara Míriel! A mulher era linda, majestosa, mas, à exceção da cobertura proporcionada pelas inúmeras jóias, todo o seu corpo estava exposto.

A noiva parecera não se importar com isso, enquanto avançava em direção à colina por entre fileiras de haradrim, até escapar do campo de visão das mulheres de Gondor. Ao imaginar o mesmo acontecendo consigo, entretanto, Míriel decidiu retornar a Minas Tirith – suplicaria a sua mãe o lugar de guardadora de porcos na fazenda mais distante – porém, desde que aquele gigante a desapeara, tinha sido apartada de seu cavalo, e não encontrou outro meio de fugir dali.

Seu temor revelou-se o mesmo de muitas das tímidas gondolim, defrontadas tão subitamente com os costumes bárbaros dos homens a que vinham se oferecer para desposar. E o temor aumentou ainda mais com o alarido que começou a se propagar do topo da colina pelas fileiras de homens que a circundavam até sua base.

Então os homens desceram em direção a elas com música e vinho, e levaram seus pares para as fogueiras em que animais inteiros assavam no espeto - enquanto outros ajudavam os soldados de Gondor a carregar a grande carroça com as arcas repletas do ouro do dote entregue por Harad em suas noivas.

Junto às arcas, escribas de Minas Tirith preenchiam folhas e folhas de anotações, próximo a eles o Rei Elessar. Míriel chegara a caminhar em direção ao soberano, quando se dera conta de que aquele homem enorme estava de pé ao lado dele, e que conversavam.

Pelos Valar! Por que justo aquele...aquela coisa a escolhera? Era enorme; os descendentes de Númenor não eram baixos, mas aquele era o homem mais alto e forte que jamais vira, parecia-lhe quase um troll! E, como que para acentuar ainda mais aquele aspecto grotesco, trazia a cabeça totalmente raspada, reluzente, e Míriel pudera notar nos breves momentos em que se aproximara dela e lhe falara que era coberto de cicatrizes.

Muitos dos haradrim que as cercavam agora eram até bonitos: homens de bastas cabeleiras negras, pele morena, lábios vermelhos e densos olhos negros; mas o que se dispusera a desposá-la era um monstro, arrepiava-se.

Míriel quedara-se só e incerta, sem saber o que fazer, até que o retorno de algumas das companheiras a acalmara parcialmente. A mulher morena era a mais nobre de seu povo e a última de suas princesas, irmã do grande Daror, por isso fora casada de conformidade com um ritual antigo.

Os demais casamentos daquela noite se processariam de uma forma mais simples: a entrega do dote já os sacramentara...e a consumação de muitos já começara nas tendas disponíveis. Entre expressões de receio e risos nervosos, muitas noivas aguardavam sua vez bebendo da mesma taça dos maridos que haviam acabado de conhecer.

Antes de se retirar, o Rei Elessar dirigira-se às mulheres, garantindo que Gondor olharia pelo cumprimento da promessa do Senhor de Harad, de que todas retornariam aos limites do Pelennor dali a cinco anos, para declarar se era sua vontade permanecer entre os haradrim ou não; e que até aquela data seu dote ficaria sob a guarda do Tesouro Real.

Então ELE viera a ela novamente, e lhe fizera beber de sua taça também, a segurara pelo braço e conduzira à maior das tendas:

- Já é quase manhã, pode dormir aqui, descansar para a longa viagem de amanhã – disse-lhe o Grande Daror, Rei de Harad, na língua comum.

----

Só quando a claridade fora da tenda já ia alta Míriel conseguira dormir; tensa, atemorizada, exausta.

Fazia-se escuro quando acordou novamente, a dor percorrendo seu peito, o vômito subindo à boca. Míriel correu para fora da tenda e despejou sua bile sobre as botas de Daror, que retornava.

Míriel levantou os olhos para o rosto acima do seu e quedou petrificada.

Daror encarou a figura toda torta em sua frente, os homens com quem estivera reunido voltando-se para observar a cena; olhou para suas botas encharcadas...e soltou uma gargalhada.

Os homens em volta começaram a rir também. Um riso cruel pareceu à dama de Gondor, que buscava aprumar-se com o resto de sua dignidade. O Senhor de Harad mostrava-se divertidíssimo com a situação, mal conseguindo dirigir-se em sua língua horrenda a um dos homens que se afastava, rindo antes de entrar na tenda.

O homem logo retornou com uma ânfora cheia d'água e uma bacia. Míriel quase vergou ao peso da jarra que lhe foi entregue, mas percebeu que deveria levá-la para o interior da tenda, o que teve de fazer equilibrando a bacia também.

Com apenas uma das mãos Daror segurou o cântaro, e com a outra depositou a bacia no chão, enchendo-a de água e agachando-se para lavar as mãos e o rosto.

Não satisfeito, o gigante mergulhou a cabeça na bacia, jogando água na nuca e no pescoço. A água fazia caminhos na pele empoeirada.

- Passou o dia todo sem comer? Havia fruta e pão aqui – disse Daror na língua comum, servindo-se na bandeja posta a um canto, que só então Míriel percebeu. – Não deve ficar sem alimento – acrescentou servindo-se de vários goles d'água, antes de sentar-se no estrado em que ela estivera dormindo.

- Qual é mesmo o seu nome? – Sim, só agora lhe perguntava propriamente o nome, e o fazia estendendo-lhe as botas para que as tirasse.

- Míriel – respondeu a dama sem encará-lo, lutando para extrair as botas daqueles pés enormes sem sujar o vestido.

- Limpe e deixe do lado de fora para secar, Míriel – ordenara ele. – Acordaremos antes do nascer do sol, quero partir ainda de manhã – falou recostando-se.

----

Limpar botas não podia ser pior do que tratar porcos, mas era a primeira vez que Míriel o fazia. O vômito misturara-se com o pó, produzindo uma lama nauseante; fora preciso encontrar um pano para esfregá-las, e ela lutara contra a sujeira durante um bom tempo, com a barriga vazia, enjôo e fraqueza, mas não ousara interromper-se até cumprir a ordem.

Daror dormia profundamente então.

**MURDUG **

A partida estava demorando mais do que ele previra. As tendas já haviam sido desmontadas e carregadas no pequeno animal que Darai trouxera. O verdadeiro problema, entretanto, começara na hora de fazer as mulheres subirem para as torres do animal grande.

Murdug era um companheiro antigo, nascido em sua casa antes do próprio Raor tornar-se o Pai, acostumado a Daror desde que este não era mais que um menino. Sua obediência aos comandos do condutor mesmo no auge da batalha, crivado de flechas, cercado de inimigos, sob os gritos dos nâzgul, reputavam-no confiável além de toda prova; mas aquelas mulheres não entendiam do animal gigantesco mais que seu porte e suas presas, ferozes ainda que não mais ostentassem seus espinhos ou sua pintura de guerra.

Bem, Daror era o líder e o condutor, afinal de contas, daria o exemplo novamente; e subiu para o animal com a esposa.

----

De pé sobre a grande cabeça, Daror acompanhava seu carregamento. Muitos dos homens já haviam coberto os rostos das mulheres com véus. Isso era sábio: mesmo que ainda estivessem longe do sol de Harad, o vento e o mormaço da jornada não poderiam ser desprezados, principalmente em se tratando daquelas peles claras.

Deveria fazer aquilo com a sua mulher também, esclarecê-la dos costumes; eram dos poucos que dispunham de uma língua comum, ela poderia transmitir o conhecimento às outras, estava negligenciando essa sorte.

Estava negligenciando muitas coisas. Estava negligenciando-a por completo, coitada, ainda não a honrara: o maior Senhor simplesmente não tivera tempo de fazer o mesmo que todos os seus. Precisava compensá-la, pensou Daror voltando-se para Míriel.

A mulher tremia, realmente apavorada, quase em choque, em pé junto a ele sobre a cabeça de Murdug. Parecia um passarinho assustado, e Daror puxou-a para si antes que perdesse de vez o equilíbrio com as primeiras passadas do olifante em direção a Harad.

Harad! Harad! Estava indo para casa!

----

Na planície verdejante Murdug avançava sem obstáculos, a mulher há muito desmaiada nos braços do condutor. Pelo menos não vomitara em cima dele novamente, refletiu Daror divertido. Que criaturinha frágil! Será que fizera uma escolha sábia? Será que ela sobreviveria ao deserto? Parecera, contudo, mesmo em meio a todo o seu medo, tão palpável, nobre e cheia de iniciativa, liderando a marcha das mulheres em seu belo cavalo.

Bah! Mulheres com iniciativa, eram tudo que ele não queria. Não invejava a sorte do elfo, a quem dera sua irmã.

Invejava, invejava sim.

Mas nem! Tinha uma flor delicada em seus braços agora. Uma flor dourada que cuidaria e guiaria à sua vontade. Uma flor que precisava de sombra, pois estava ficando toda vermelha ao vento e ao sol que subia.

Daror deixou ao olifante o caminho, e levou Míriel às torres, deitando-a entre as mulheres.

**AS SEMANAS **

Uma versão mais simples do acampamento, apenas para o pernoite, foi montada pouco antes do anoitecer, próximo a um dos belos lagos da terra de Ithilien. Míriel, contudo, não pode desfrutá-lo junto com as outras mulheres. Não comera nada durante o dia, mareada o suficiente pelo balanço do olifante, e agora ao anoitecer seu estômago não conseguia reter nada do que ingeria. Depois de mergulhar com os homens, Daror molhara-lhe a fronte e fizera providenciar um chá, após o que ela conseguira provar do caldo, para depois praticamente desfalecer de cansaço, embora até em sonho permanecesse enjoada, sentindo ainda o movimento do grande animal.

Daror estava cansado também, exausto, preocupado. Seus roncos logo preencheram a tenda.

E assim seguiram os dias. Suas náuseas aumentavam sempre que ele se aproximava, e a experiência o mantinha um pouco mais distante quando ela estava vomitando. Parecia que tinha pena de acordá-la quando a via adormecer em meio à agonia daquele enjôo...e Míriel podia finalmente relaxar quando ouvia o trovão do ronco ao seu lado.

Embora não pudesse dormir, é claro.

Suas costas doíam, sua cabeça doía, Míriel estava exausta e profundamente enjoada. Mas pelo menos estava conseguindo manter o gigante longe de si.


	4. Cap II ITHILIEN

Todos os agradecimentos do mundo às fantásticas escritoras **SADIE, NIMRODELL, KIKA-SAMA, KIANNAH, REGINA** e **SOI**, que deixaram suas histórias de lado por alguns momentos para se dar ao trabalho de ler e comentar essa fic atípica e pretensiosa, que entretanto espero que gostem.

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo II – Ithilien**

**O CALMO DESPERTAR **

Míriel levantou-se conformada para mais um dia de viagem. Daror a instruíra de que se levantasse cedo e comesse cedo todos esses dias, antes do desmonte do acampamento, para não vomitar em cima do olifante e empestear a viagem. Muito gentil a preocupação do Grande Daror, pensava Míriel com ironia. Como ela, da mais pura e autêntica linhagem de Númenor, fora parar nas mãos daquele ogro? Como?

O acampamento ainda estava adormecido quando Míriel saiu da tenda para a alvorada, e a dama se permitiu esticar o corpo. Sacudiu a cabeça também, tentando se livrar do zumbido provocado pelo estrondo com que dormia todas as noites desde que saíra de Gondor. O Grande Daror roncava como um porco, e ela dormiria melhor num chiqueiro do que em sua companhia.

O acampamento continuava tranqüilo em seu despertar preguiçoso, alguns vigias próximos às brasas da fogueira que se extinguia.

O caldeirão ainda estava quente e Míriel encontrou uma gamela, que lavou com um pouco d'água, para se servir do cozido. Não havia cerimônias, a refeição era obra de todos, que jogavam o que lhes apetecia na panela, na condição de higiene que lhes apetecia, e o preparo fervia o tempo que o acampamento permanecesse no lugar. Quem quisesse que mergulhasse sua tigela na panela e se servisse. Fora difícil até conseguir uma colher – Míriel agora portava consigo a sua – a maioria simplesmente bebia da sopa, empurrando um eventual bocado sólido para a goela com os dedos.

Se Míriel soubesse disso quando deixou sua casa! Havia tantos faqueiros de prata, poderia ter trazido ao menos um consigo. Poderia ter trazido tanta coisa! Mas quando imaginaria a barbárie absoluta daquela gente?

Mas, se houvesse imaginado, de fato não teria trazido nada, não teria nem vindo.

Fervido à noite inteira, contudo, o cozido estaria ao menos higienizado. Com a fome que acordara, na verdade, estava até bom. Parecia que pela primeira vez tinha tranqüilidade para sentir o sabor do tempero...havia sal, mas não demais, havia alguma erva que lhe dava um sabor fresco, e ao mesmo tempo havia algo levemente amargo, estava sempre lá, toda comida dos haradrim o tinha, mas estranhamente não era ruim.

Sim, pela primeira vez conseguia prestar atenção no que comia, pela primeira vez não estava apressada pela visão do desmonte do acampamento, mareada por antecipação ao ver o carregamento do olifante.

E por quê?

Porque o acampamento não estava sendo desmontado nem o olifante carregado.

O que acontecera? Havia chegado em Harad? Não, Harad era uma planície desértica...e muito, muito mais distante. Não, haviam avançado pouco, lentamente, todos aqueles dias, poucos homens a cavalo, a maioria a pé, só as mulheres sobre o grande animal e as carroças, os rebanhos seguindo-os.

A não ser pelos batedores que perscrutavam os caminhos, o grande grupo não se separava, um mar de olhos negros em meio aos turbantes e véus também negros, um exército ainda impressionante, armado de ouro e bronze, coeso, a têmpera guerreira latente, desconfiada, impondo o poderio de sua nação à possibilidade de qualquer inimigo.

Haviam avançado pouco. Ainda não haviam saído de Ithilien. Por que o acampamento não estava sendo desmontado? O sol já nascera, o céu já estava claro, por que Daror ainda estava dormindo?

Bem...Daror não mais dormia, estava se espreguiçando em frente à tenda. Já ia comandar a partida.

Daror se aproximou da fogueira sem pressa.

- Está melhor hoje? – perguntou na língua comum, tomando-lhe a tigela vazia das mãos e servindo-se de sopa sem lavá-la.

- Eh...Sim senhor – respondeu Míriel, enojada de vê-lo beber a sopa, recolhendo com os dedos os restos sólidos do fundo, e enfiando-os na boca.

Daror repetiu a operação mais duas vezes, limpou a boca com as costas da mão e arrotou.

- Está descansada?

- Estou pronta para mais um dia de viagem, senhor.

- Não vamos viajar hoje. Venha – disse Daror tomando a mão dela em sua mão enorme e imunda.

**NA CACHOEIRA**

Não! Não, não, não! Míriel queria gritar. Por que se fizera de forte dando aquelas respostas? Porque não dissera que estava passando mal? Estava passando muito mal, sua mão envolvida por aquela mão pegajosa, suja de comida, estava enjoada, estava com ânsia de vômito...porque não iriam seguir viagem? Enquanto continuassem viajando tudo daria certo.

Daror não a levou de volta para a tenda, contudo, e Míriel achou que conseguiria retomar a respiração, mesmo em meio ao esforço de acompanhar as grandes passadas.

- Onde está me levando?

- Não toma banho há dias, vai começar a cheirar mal – respondeu Daror, passando por um varal e pegando uma grande toalha de linho.

- C-como?

- Todos já aproveitaram a cachoeira ontem, reservei-a para mim hoje de manhã.

- Mas, mas...está frio.

- Frio? A noite inteira houve casais aqui, justamente por causa do calor, e a água não é fria.

A água realmente não era tão fria, descobriu Míriel quando Daror resolveu seus protestos atirando-a de roupa e tudo dentro do lago sob a nascente que cascateava. Seu vestido, sua roupa de baixo, tudo estava encharcado agora, somente os sapatos ele lhe tirara antes de arremessá-la.

E agora ele estava ao seu lado na água, depois de haver tirado a própria roupa; estava ao seu lado, estava em volta dela, estava abraçando-a nu dentro da água.

- Esqueci de perguntar se sabia nadar.

- Eu sei nadar, eu sei nadar, não se preocupe.

- Não me preocupo, já percebi que sabe nadar, não precisa se debater, florzinha, por que está agitada assim?

- Minha roupa está toda molhada.

- Você deve ter outras roupas, trouxe uma carroça inteira atulhada de baús, já estava em tempo de lavar essas. Lave as minhas também, há sabão ali, está vendo? – Daror apontou.

Ah sim! Lavaria as roupas dele, seriam as roupas mais bem lavadas de todos os tempos, ia começar agora. Míriel dirigiu-se para a roupa de Daror e depois para o local em que estava o sabão, junto às pedras lisas. Era um ponto que dava pé, mas Míriel não viu como subir para as pedras, e começou o trabalho assim mesmo, ensaboando ensandecidamente a roupa de Daror.

A mão enorme tomou-lhe o sabão das suas...e começou a passá-lo em seu cabelo.

Míriel pensou que deveria...deveria avisá-lo para não fazer, que precisava pentear o cabelo antes de lavar ... ia ficar todo embaraçado ... Mas, por outro lado, enquanto ele estivesse ocupado disso, talvez...

Os dedos longos massagearam-lhe a cabeça e a nuca, deslizando pela espuma, e depois pressionaram seus ombros tensos. Míriel ficou ainda mais tensa com aquele toque, mas as mãos dele insistiram atrás dela, concentrada em sua faina, ainda esperançosa de evitá-lo, se ele percebesse o quanto estava ocupada agora...

Um passarinho assustado, pensava Daror. Um passarinho assustado. Era alta, mas era magra, será que realmente não seria frágil demais para ele? Os dedos continuaram trabalhando, pacientes. De todos os problemas que tinha para resolver esse era o menor...e o mais prazeroso, precisava dar-se o direito de dedicar-lhe uma manhã ao menos, ele estava precisando disso tanto quanto ela.

A rigidez dos músculos haveria de acabar vencida pela pressão contínua dos dedos, alternando movimentos longos e circulares, e logo abaixo do ombro começavam os cordões do vestido. Daror desatou o laço e começou a expandir os polegares em direção à carne branca revelada na medida em que os ilhoses se separavam.

"_Oh! Varda, Senhora das Estrelas! Tende piedade dessa filha dos homens, protegei-me nessa hora."_

O sabão deslizava em suas costas. A mão de Daror estendeu-se por sobre ela, depositando o cadarço do vestido sobre as pedras, estava todo aberto agora, e o gigante de Harad começou a descê-lo por seus ombros.

- Não precisa chorar, florzinha, Daror sabe que é delicada e não vai machucá-la.

Míriel soluçava.

- Não é uma rosa selvagem de Harad, eu sei, eu sei.

O corpo dela tremia.

- Nem é virgem, por que chorar assim?

- Desculpe, me desculpe... – vergonha! Vergonha! Vergonha! O que tinha ela para julgar-se acima dele? Não passava de uma vadia, como sua mãe dissera, à qual ele acolhera com um filho no ventre. Ele lhe jogava a verdade na cara, e ela sabia que isso era merecido.

- Pare de chorar.

Míriel estava engasgada de choro, não conseguia parar.

- Já disse para parar com isso.

O tapa de Daror em suas costas destravou o caminho para a saída do ar dos pulmões de Míriel. A garganta doía, arranhada, mas talvez pelo susto agora a mulher conseguia controlá-la.

- Não tente ganhar o meu favor com choros.

- Eu...sei...que não devia ... tem sido ... bom para mim ... não pense que estou ... sendo ingrata.

Daror tapou-lhe o nariz e a empurrou para dentro d´água, quase afogando-a enquanto lhe enxaguava os cabelos. Míriel estava totalmente sem fôlego quando ele a puxou à tona, mas o espanto finalmente afastara o choro.

- Não venha com suas lágrimas de mulher para mim – disse Daror, afastando-se para baixo da cachoeira.

Droga! Era só o que lhe faltava: uma mulher cheia de artifícios! Ele era a única exceção, justo ele, TODOS os homens que se haviam casado naquela noite já haviam honrado suas esposas...várias vezes, várias vezes a cada noite.

Mesmo em meio à viagem, mesmo sem tendas para todos. Não havia arbusto próximo aos acampamentos que não se mexesse de noite. Muitos inclusive se haviam arriscado a afastar-se para clareiras mais distantes, aquele povo indomável e imprudente pelo qual ele, Daror, tinha que zelar.

Parece que desde que se lembrava não havia feito outra coisa. Desde que tinha 18 anos. Desde que seu pai morrera tocaiado, unindo seu povo sob a bandeira do ódio, bandeira que era o seu governo há anos.

Que ironia maldita! A traição que sofreram proporcionou às Casas de Harad seu primeiro momento de união verdadeira que se lembravam. Sempre se uniam contra os inimigos externos, é verdade, mas sempre estavam brigando entre si quando a ameaça exterior era afastada; por um oásis, uma partida de cavalos, uma noiva, um pedaço de terra arável...

Raor, seu pai, lhe legara um Harad unido pela espada. Daror, entretanto, governara um reino unido pelo sentimento.

Pelo sentimento de ódio e vingança, que agora jamais poderia ser satisfeito. Harad iria esfrangalhar-se novamente, e muito enfraquecido, se Daror não conseguisse forjar uma liga de igual poder, se não conseguisse transmutar aquele sentimento em outro, num sentimento de nação, de estado, de povo...se não conseguisse fazer os demais chefes virem acima do próprio orgulho, que nenhum deles se bastaria sozinho naquele momento, que apenas unidos teriam uma chance de sobreviver.

Já começara: nas Casas em que o primogênito não era forte, a morte do Pai era confrontação certa, e as mortes eram incontáveis.

Irmãos nem sempre eram uma benção, não nas Casas dos Senhores. O próprio Raor tivera de livrar-se de um. Afortunadamente Daror não tinha irmãos, só Darai, e afortunadamente Darai tinha nascido mulher, porque era sedenta de poder e sem a menor dúvida o teria disputado até a morte com ele.

Afortunadamente ela era mulher. Afortunadamente.

Não, as mulheres que o cercavam não lhe eram fortuna alguma. Nem sua traiçoeira irmã. Nem aquele canário molhado que tomara para si, onde estava ela?

Onde estava aquela mulher?

**O BÁRBARO PORCO **

Míriel correra de volta para a tenda como se um balrog estivesse em seu encalço, mesmo com o vestido encharcado, pesado de água, mesmo embrulhada na toalha. Que iria fazer? Que iria fazer? Aquele monstro logo viria atrás dela, precisava se acalmar, precisava pensar...bem, o deixara sem roupa e sem toalha na cachoeira, ele dissera que só os dois estariam lá pela manhã...tinha tempo de fugir. Isso! Trocaria de roupa e dessa vez encontraria o seu cavalo.

O vestido ficou empoçando os tapetes da tenda, enquanto Míriel terminava de enxugar o corpo. Alguns de seus baús de roupas estavam ao pé da cama, um vestido de montaria e um casaco para as noites lhe bastariam.

Daror surgiu nu e ainda pingando à sua frente.

- Ficou louca? Veio embora com a toalha!

Míriel não estava acreditando.

Daror era enorme, e dessa vez estava irado, realmente irado, e isso o fazia parecer ainda maior.

- O que é isso, uma provocação?! Quer sentir a ira de um guerreiro de Harad?! - as mãos dele estavam fechadas com força sobre os braços dela, que ainda tentavam segurar a toalha junto ao corpo enquanto ele a sacudia. - Quer que eu a tome à força, é isso?

- Não!

- Quer que eu a jogue no chão e transpasse o seu corpo com a minha lança?! É isso que quer sentir?!

- Não! Não! Não! – mas os gestos de Daror já acompanhavam suas palavras, e Míriel já estava no chão, a toalha arrancada de suas mãos.

- Não! Socorro! Monstro!

Daror estava em cima dela.

- Não! Não! Socorro!

- Ninguém vai entrar na tenda de Daror porque sua mulher está gritando.

Mas Míriel continuava se esgoelando

- Bárbaro! Selvagem! Porco!

- Quem passou a viagem inteira sem tomar banho foi você.

Míriel sentiu que Daror se levantava. Saíra de cima dela.

- Aliás, não foi um comportamento muito atraente. Nenhum comportamento que teve até agora foi. Se o seu objetivo era, como é que seu povo diz? Ah! "preservar o seu recato", não se preocupe, nunca estive tão interessado assim; guarde-o em paz, não lhe voltarei o meu favor tão cedo.


	5. Cap III A DAMA DA CIDADE ALTA

Agradecimentos e desculpas, os primeiros pelas mensagens de estímulo de tantos leitores que vêm se transformando em amigos, as segundas pelas falhas em responder-lhes e ... bem ... pela decepção que esse texto possa representar daqui em diante.

Após este terceiro capítulo, vai se encerrando o período introdutório da história: personagens e cenário – embora a história continue ainda um bom tempo "on the road" - terão se tornado suficientemente familiares aos leitores, espero, para que alguma ação – interior e exterior - vá passando a ocupar seu devido lugar.

Mas já daqui se começa a notar algo que lamento, que esse texto não mantém a qualidade dos capítulos iniciais, ou mesmo a clareza e coesão da fic antecedente; já tentei reescrevê-lo, mas meu momento pessoal não está ajudando. Qualquer correção, sugestão ou crítica será muito bem vinda.

De qualquer forma, farei o possível para manter um mínimo de dignidade que me permita continuar jogando no time de:

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA**, cuja versão em inglês ganhou o 2º LUGAR do concurso MY PRECIOUS AWARD, do site ELVENLORDS, na categoria INGLÊS COMO SEGUNDA LÍNGUA... Precisa dizer mais alguma coisa? Procurem! Leiam! Comentem! APAIXONEM-SE!

Sadie Sil – E de Sadie, precisa dizer alguma coisa? **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS** terá seu último capítulo postado a qualquer momento, terão sido 41 semanas de desenvolvimento de uma nova religião, de adoração a LEGOLAS, ELLADAN, ELROHIR, ESTEL E ELROND ... Prostem-se!

Nimrodell Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** ... cresceu tanto, mas tanto, que já não cabia mais em seu sumary anterior ... se por acaso – embora eu não acredite na possibilidade – você começou a ler e não se interessou, avance logo para o capítulo 5, onde a história começa a apontar sua guinada, e saboreie. Não deixe de ler!

Kika-Sama – Está fazendo um super-esforço para manter **APRENDENDO** constantemente atualizado, as fãs de Estel precisam dar um apoio!

Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** vem ganhando corações sorrateiramente. Triângulos amorosos tocantes e muita ação aguardam os que a acompanharem. Vale a pena enfrentar mesmo os capítulos que pareçam longos!

Regina Bernardo – **ELDAR E EDAIN**. Ups! Romance com o elfo favorito de nove entre dez leitoras no pedaço. A eleita é uma edain que poderia ser você!

Soi – **IDRIL NUMENESS**. História singela que em momento algum nega a inspiração em Sadie. Ternura da qual todas nós precisamos!

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo III – A Dama da Cidade Alta**

**A DESONRA DE MÍRIEL **

O que pensara? O que pensara afinal? Que poderia fugir? Que ele não iria atrás dela? E se não fosse? O que faria? Voltaria para sua mãe? Nem como guardadora de porcos ela a acolheria de novo, sabia disso. Ao contrário, faria com que todas as portas de Minas Tirith e de Gondor fossem-lhe fechadas, até que não lhe sobrasse alternativa senão mendigar nas ruas, ela mesma lhe dissera. E nas ruas da parte baixa da cidade, onde não tivesse de vê-la nunca mais.

Não fora coragem que a impulsionara para os haradrim naquela noite, fora falta de opção...a criança já passara do tempo em que poderia ser retirada, dissera a entendida à sua mãe.

Não era mais a mais nobre das filhas da cidade branca, a última pérola pura da raça de Númenor, tinha arruinado sua vida em uma noite, jogado o nome de sua família na lama, sua mãe tinha razão.

Que direito tinha de querer negar-se ao bárbaro, se ela mesma viera a ele? Em que era melhor que ele, que lhe dissera "seu filho será meu filho"? E o dissera com tal majestade. Como um Rei. Ele era um Rei afinal, Rei de um povo bárbaro, mas um Rei. Era o Grande Daror de Harad, e Míriel não devia ofendê-lo assim. E de qualquer forma, não conseguiria mantê-lo afastado eternamente. Como fora tola, achando que seus ardis o punham longe. Era a própria vontade que o conservava distante, e tal vontade não aceitaria ser contrariada quando realmente se voltasse para ela, finalmente entendera.

Estava na hora de pôr a camisola, a longa e rebuscada camisola branca de seu enxoval, aquela que sua própria mãe bordara, em tempos felizes, quando não aspirava para a filha menos que o casamento com um dos herdeiros do Senhor Denethor, o Regente de Gondor.

----

- Que roupa é essa? – Indagou Daror ao entrar na tenda que Míriel limpara.

- É...minha camisola de núp...

- Parece muito fina, é melhor botar uma roupa de trabalho: vai ajudar a defumar a caça que traremos.

- Defumar caça?

- Está pejada, não está inválida. Há trabalho demais para que continue sem fazer nada – disse Daror recolhendo as armas que levaria na expedição.

**TRABALHO **

Defumar a carne seria o de menos, pensava Míriel, cavando fundo no chão, junto com as outras mulheres. Era praticamente uma trincheira: embaixo ficaria a fogueira, em cima uma armação em que os pedaços de carne seriam pendurados. Os homens que não foram à caça estavam cortando madeira, que deveria ser encharcada para produzir fumaça, ou ceifando os campos, recolhendo comida para alimentar os animais na travessia do deserto. A verde Ithilien logo seria deixada para trás, e os oásis e campos aráveis do Sul não receberiam seus filhos com fartura naquele momento, era a notícia que os batedores tinham trazido após a descoberta da traição.

Como aquelas mulheres sabiam de tudo isso, se não mais que meia dúzia de outros senhores além de Daror falavam a língua comum, era um mistério para Míriel. Simplesmente todas pareciam estar melhor a par do que acontecia do que ela. Conheciam a história das Casas de Harad, os costumes e tradições do povo, a geografia do grande deserto...

- Não é só deserto, na sua maior parte é uma planície, semi-árida, mas arável na estação da chuva. A chuva forma pequenos rios, que vão desembocar nos oásis. Os clãs estão sempre se movendo entre os campos de um para outro. Somente as Casas mais antigas e ricas chegam a ter cidades, palácios construídos junto a grandes oásis. Sem esses reservatórios naturais de água o Harad não existiria, mas é no deserto profundo que estão suas minas, sua riqueza.

Os olhos de Faidenel brilhavam alegres ao falar da terra do marido. Ele lhe dissera que sua família tinha belos oásis, e lhe prometera muitos mergulhos sob as estrelas, na água sempre tépida.

- Mas nenhuma Casa tem tantos oásis quanto a Casa de Daror, nenhuma é tão grande.

- Não é só a Casa que Daror tem grande.

- Eu o vi chegando nu atrás de Míriel, quase fiquei sem ar

- Ele é enorme Míriel, como você consegue?

Míriel? Míriel? Quem lhes dera a intimidade de tratá-la pelo primeiro nome, àquelas ... mulheres do primeiro círculo da cidade? Criadas, trabalhadoras, filhas de comerciantes... umas pouquíssimas que poderiam alegar alguma nobreza, mas nenhuma tão pura e numenoriana quanto a dela.

O bárbaro a queria humilhar, era isso, mostrar-lhe que não valia mais que nenhuma delas, a ela, cujas mãos delicadas jamais haviam conhecido outro labor que não o trabalho com as agulhas.

**BONEQUINHA DE LUXO **

As agulhas de bordar os bordados intermináveis na sala fria onde o sol era um triste fio de gelo que percorria o chão pela fresta da janela, onde suas roupas nunca se sujavam, jamais ficavam amassadas, e mesmo seus sapatos pareciam não tocar o chão, o solado imaculadamente branco daquela existência trancada em casa...treinando mesuras e reverências para quando as visitas chegavam sim, mas nunca visitando a outros: sua mãe era a dama mais nobre da cidade, os outros é que deviam vir a ela, nunca o contrário.

Apenas a família do regente lhes estava acima e apenas para eventos no palácio saíam de casa...ocasião em que as criadas passavam horas enfeitando-a, sob a supervisão de sua mãe: o resultado, entretanto, era tão delicado, que se diria que Míriel acordava assim todos os dias, naturalmente a pérola mais nobre e bela e imaculada de Númenor, uma luz para a qual os olhos dos filhos de Denethor, assim como de todos os presentes se voltariam inevitavelmente, sem que ela desse a notar que o percebia.

Se houvesse algo a dar a perceber naquelas ocasiões, seria o tanto que tais atenções a embaraçavam. Para não fazê-lo, e mais uma vez incorrer no desagrado da mãe, Míriel transmutava-se na estátua fria e altiva que lhe ensinara a ser...e nisso se saía muito bem, pois nem mesmo sua mãe conseguiu disfarçar o próprio contentamento na noite em que o olhar de Boromir se prendeu em Míriel. Boromir, o filho favorito e herdeiro do regente, Capitão dentre os Capitães de Gondor, a mãe apertou a mão da filha.

Míriel, entretanto, mal retribui-lhe o olhar, tomada sem saber porque de antipatia pelo primogênito de Denethor. Era até estranho que assim fosse, pois do balcão de sua casa não deixara de admirar várias vezes a força e o porte do bravo guerreiro que vezes sem conta vira retornar vitorioso pelas ruas da Cidade Branca...discretamente a um canto, contudo, estava Faramir, o caçula do regente, e lhe pareceu mais belo e adorável, sorrindo-lhe tão timidamente quanto ela lhe sorriu de volta.

- Por que sorrir para Faramir quando era o futuro governante de Gondor que lhe estava dirigindo sua atenção? – A mãe perguntara-lhe friamente no dia seguinte, após o pai e os irmãos se retirarem da sala onde o desjejum fora servido.

- A senhora diz que os dois são dignos.

- Mas Boromir é o primogênito e o herdeiro, não há porque voltar-se para o mais novo se pode ter esperanças com o mais velho.

- Boromir me parece um tanto rude – Míriel tentava parecer adulta, emitir tais comentários de forma displicente – Faramir é mais gentil.

- E menos valoroso, da próxima vez que Boromir fitá-la, faça o favor de sorrir-lhe.

- Nunca o vi sorrindo, ao contrário de Faramir.

- Carrega o fardo de uma grande responsabilidade, não tem porque portar-se levianamente...

- Nenhum de meus irmãos jamais pôs em questão a bravura ou o valor do Capitão Faramir.

- Míriel, você me interrompeu – a suave voz da senhora sua mãe era um açoite de gelo.

- Eu sinto...desculpe-me, senhora...mãe.

A grande dama da cidade alta pegou o rosto da filha entre as mãos, uma expressão difícil de decifrar nos olhos, um misto de crueldade e ternura.

- Minha filha, se isto é possível, torna-se ainda mais bela quando está para prorromper em prantos; é impossível negar-lhe o que quer que seja nessa hora, mesmo a desculpa do seu mau comportamento.

- Não tive a intenção, minha mãe – os olhos de Míriel batiam como asas de borboleta, tentando conter as lágrimas...era verdade, sua mãe acalmava-se ao vê-las, mas de alguma forma aquilo ia mais e mais incomodando Míriel; não tinha direito a uma opinião? Nem a justificar nenhum de seus atos?

- Minha bonequinha – disse a mãe puxando-a para o colo em que Míriel depositou sua tristeza...bonequinha...Bonequinha que deveria ficar guardada na estante, aguardando o chamado para a próxima brincadeira...tomar chá, ser penteada e enfeitada, fazer reverências para as visitas, enfeitar o ambiente sem proferir um som quando o pai e os irmãos estivessem em casa, de volta de suas campanhas ou das fazendas, e nessas noites receber seu beijo terno antes de recolher-se ...

E o que restava para uma dama afinal, além de ser o mais belo enfeite?

----

- Essa noite o primogênito do Senhor Denethor virá falar consigo, tenho certeza, está deslumbrante.

- E quê lhe responderei? – Perguntara Míriel de repente, assombrada.

- O que ele lhe perguntar, minha querida.

- Mas...e se eu não souber?

- Minha preciosa, desde que lhe sorria, aquilo que proferir terá pouca importância.

Não se importaria com o que ela dissesse...de nada valeria? Para que falar com alguém que não a escutaria? Os olhos de Míriel encheram-se d'água.

- Não, Míriel, não agora, vai borrar a pintura – disse a mãe tomando seu rosto nas mãos e assoprando seus olhos – o que foi criança? Diga para sua mãe.

- Eu...não sei...Boromir me assusta.

- Isso é normal filha, perfeitamente natural, ele é um bravo guerreiro, e você uma pérola delicada, mas acredite, você terá a capacidade necessária para suportá-lo, como toda mulher surpreendentemente tem. E terá uma compensação que as outras hão de invejar: será a esposa do regente, a mais alta dentre as mulheres de Gondor...mais elevada até que sua mãe, e eu me curvarei para você – disse-lhe a mãe, fazendo a mais graciosa das reverências para uma Míriel atônita..sua mãe, curvando-se a ela? Desde quando quisera isso?

Mas, por outro lado, se assim não estivesse mais sob o jugo de suas conveniências, de suas ordens, de seus desejos...se por um momento Míriel tivesse a liberdade de desejar algo para si mesma e por si mesma...Elbereth! Nem tinha idéia do que desejaria.

E um sorriso para o capitão Boromir não haveria de ser nenhum sacrifício, como não o era o sorriso que enchia o seu rosto nessa hora, ante o olhar orgulhoso de sua mãe.

Mas Boromir não olhou para ela ou para nenhuma outra moça aquela noite, o tempo todo ao lado de Faramir, dividindo com o irmão algum tipo de preocupação, mas deixando claro para quem quisesse perceber que o valor que atribuía ao caçula era bem maior do que aquele que pessoas como sua mãe atribuiam.

E bailes e festas se tornaram mais e mais raros numa Minas Tirith assolada pelo pesadelo de Mordor, e longe dos olhos dos filhos do Senhor Denethor, Míriel não era muito estimulada pela mãe a sorrir.

----

Na defesa de Osgiliath retomada, seu pai pegara uma febre, e seus filhos e ordenanças o trouxeram de volta, sem outra esperança que a de vê-lo morrer em casa, apesar dos cuidados dos sábios das casas de cura. Os momentos em que chorara agarrada à sua mão ajoelhada junto a cama, em que cansada da vigília achegara-se ao corpo fraco e cansado foram, entretanto, os momentos de maior intimidade que Míriel jamais desfrutara em muitos e muitos anos com aquele estranho, que freqüentemente hesitava em tocar a filha chegando sujo e suado das campanhas, como hesitava em fazê-lo com a esposa tão bela e distante.

As campanhas em que se engajavam os comandantes, entretanto, eram cada vez mais próximas, e uma movimentação incomum instalava-se na casa em que alguns dos irmãos sempre estavam, primeiro na devoção e no luto pelo pai, depois na idéia de consolar a mãe; ou de aproximar-se da senhora fria que não derramara uma lágrima no enterro do marido, mas que em respeito a ele tingira todas as roupas de preto, e agora mesmo é que não saía da casa, que se não fosse o entra e sai de soldados pareceria mais um mausoléu.

A qualquer hora do dia ou da noite podia acontecer uma reunião, e secretamente Míriel animava-se, portando seu luto sóbrio mas correndo para providenciar comida quente para as barrigas sempre famintas dos homens, água e vinho para suas gargantas sedentas – enquanto a sua mãe recolhida ao leito não queria ver ninguém e indignava-se do desrespeito que se estabelecera em sua casa.

- Exibir tua figura menos de um mês após a morte de teu pai, para plebeus desconhecidos que tem seus quartéis para se reunir? É assim que se porta uma dama?

- Estamos à beira de uma guerra, senhora minha mãe, se não apoiarmos os soldados, seremos damas mortas muito em breve.

Pela primeira vez Míriel retirou-se antes de ouvir a resposta da sua mãe ante uma malcriação sua. Apesar do luto havia agora vida pulsando na casa, na agitação dos homens, na adrenalina dos combates que tratavam, na urgência de viver que transmitiam para ela.

Viver, e não apenas existir. Querer, fazer, participar, tomar parte. Míriel pouco acompanhava seus debates, dos quais entenderia menos ainda, mas corria a abrir-lhes as portas, mandar servi-los ou preparar-lhes um farnel, providenciar um quarto para um guerreiro exausto, refugiando-se das reprimendas da mãe na companhia dos irmãos, sem se aperceber ou importar que uma ou outra mecha de cabelo fugisse do lugar na correria dos preparativos de grandes batalhas.

Mas tristemente os irmãos que após tantos anos voltaram a abraçá-la naqueles meses em que a urgência da defesa de Gondor fizera renascer a intimidade entre as famílias foram caindo um a um, e sua casa foi voltando a ficar vazia, triste, escura e sufocante.

E quando o ordenança que os servira a todos veio trazer a notícia da queda do último, Míriel escorregara pela parede chorando, sem saber como suportaria transmitir aquela notícia terrível à mãe, sem saber em quem se apoiar, onde buscar forças.

A força e o apoio estavam ali, no jovem tenente que a amparou, disse-lhe de sua admiração pela bravura de cada um dos filhos daquela família, e num ímpeto declarou seu amor pela coragem da irmã deles.

Ninguém, nunca, havia atribuído coragem a Míriel. Nem ela mesma. Mas, mesmo em meio à sua dor, Míriel apreciou imensamente aquele elogio que não era dirigido à sua beleza, à sua nobreza, aos seus modos, à pureza de sua linhagem, mas ao seu espírito. Aquele elogio que de alguma forma a equiparava aos seus bravos irmãos, que a fazia digna como jamais se julgara.

Míriel prometeu ao jovem e humilde oficial que o encontraria de novo, e serviu-se da coragem que ele mencionara para sair escondida de casa, para descer aos círculos baixos onde a cidade fervilhava, mas onde havia becos em que uma moça corajosa poderia beijar um soldado, abraça-lo, sentir-se viva e especial junto a um homem que a apreciava pelo que ela realmente era, sem que precisasse usar qualquer máscara ou comportamento ensaiado e artificial, prometer-lhe que se casariam, e por fim entregar-lhe o que tinha de mais precioso, às vésperas da partida para a retomada de Osgiliath, sob o comando do Capitão Faramir.

----

Muita coisa mudou depois daquela batalha. A Cidade Branca, Gondor, o mundo que conheceram sob a regência do Senhor Denethor cedeu lugar ao reino que passou a ser governado pelo Rei Elessar.

Foi como se o mundo de Míriel e da mãe houvesse caído. Por razões diferentes.

O Rei trouxera uma esposa de outra raça para reinar ao seu lado, e amigos estrangeiros, e a hierarquia da corte de repente estava sendo restabelecida em outros parâmetros. Subitamente, Faramir passou a parecer um excelente partido à mãe de Míriel – parece que ele também, se enamorara de uma mulher estrangeira, mas não se haviam casado ainda, e mais de uma vez o filho de Lorde Denethor, a quem dizia-se agora que seria concedida uma terra para reinar, olhara para Míriel.

Para Míriel, entretanto, não era uma questão de reencaixar peças que haviam se soltado em sua vida: ela não sabia mais de quais peças sua vida era composta.

O respeito à mãe fora a vida restrita que conhecera até bem pouco tempo, e que depois de ter conhecido alguma liberdade sob a guarida de seus irmãos, parecia-lhe uma clausura insuportável, mas Míriel não sabia como ir até aquela outra vida sozinha, sem mãos que a guiassem...e de repente parecia-lhe que qualquer uma dessas opções lhe fugia, pois alguma coisa inesperada e terrível ocorrera.

Para onde iria? O que faria? O que lhe aconteceria agora? Quem a guiaria? Míriel suspeitava que a mãe não mais se prestaria a esse papel quando soubesse o que estava acontecendo.

E foi exatamente como previra.

Não. Foi pior.

Tornara-se tão indigna os olhos de sua mãe, que fez questão de apontar-lhe uma a uma as saídas fechadas à sua questão, até que a única forma parecia ser atirar-se da Cidade Alta. Com ou sem um filho no ventre, pois mesmo que o retirasse, deveria retirar-se da vida que conhecia, e existir apenas para os tormentos que aguardavam as mulheres decaídas, e que seriam sua expiação pelo resto de tempo que os Valar lhe reservassem.

Em que a vida com os estrangeiros seria pior que isso? Míriel reencontrou pela última vez em muito tempo a coragem despertada pelo jovem mártir de Minas Tirith para jogar a pergunta à mãe, enquanto arrumava os baús que levaria consigo, fazendo questão de mostrar que continham apenas o que era seu, e nada que pudesse ser considerado parte da herança à qual sua mãe fizera questão de declarar que ela não tinha direito.

Sua mãe se comprazera em apontar durante horas tudo aquilo que seria pior para ela dentre os haradrim, finalizando com:

- E não me venha dentro de cinco anos bater-me à porta arrependida, trazendo atrás de si uma corja de bastardos, filhos de seus violadores.

- Não virei!

----

Seu enjôo atingiu o paroxismo com a chegada dos animais abatidos. O cheiro de sebo, a retirada das vísceras, o trabalho sobre o couro...até tripas Míriel teve de limpar, para fazer lingüiça.

Naqueles dias não foi qualquer ardil que a manteve afastada de Daror, mas a faina incessante com que todos preparavam a despensa que teria de sustentá-los por um tempo indeterminado no deserto.

Pensando bem nem ele lhe dirigira qualquer atenção, ainda mais ocupado que ela. Mas independente do cansaço, ao fim do dia era sempre limpo que ele se deitava, então não importava que horas fosse, ela só se recostava quando se julgasse limpa também, adormecendo exausta, incapaz de ser incomodada por qualquer ronco.


	6. Cap IV CAMINHOS TRILHADOS

Olá!

Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo – esse aqui curto e desimportante, dependendo da velocidade de repercussão pode até vir a ser seguido pelo próximo – bem mais significativo - num intervalo menor.

Chama-se "caminhos trilhados", numa alusão a que a parte introdutória da jornada já foi percorrida, e esses personagens tão novos já não são mais desconhecidos para vocês – espero – embora possam continuar a ser estranhos um para o outro (ou talvez, mesmo sob esse aspecto, o tempo tenha começado a exercer o seu poder transformador – ou não).

Muito tenho a agradecer reviewers como Nanda, Vick e Regina, que rebatendo a autocrítica à presente narrativa, alimentaram meu estímulo a continuar chateando vocês por muitos e muitos capítulos, mais que na PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN.

Ora, esse é o problema, ou pelo menos um dos problemas de DAROR E MÍRIEL. Enquanto PAIXÃO era uma obra concisa, correta e de progressão direta, D&M está me saindo o seu oposto.

Quanto às questões de linguagem a que fiz menção anteriormente, a confusão em que me meti é a seguinte: no SdA, o mais simplório ou inculto dos companheiros era Sam. Frodo era um erudito, Merry um intelectual, e mesmo Pipppin um membro da elite; Aragorn, Boromir e Legolas, príncipes – Gimli também, embora de um povo de expressão não tão graciosa – Gandalf um sábio ... Em D&M, o personagem mais culto é a própria Míriel, preciso marcar uma diferença sutil entre o discurso desta e das demais gondolim, de origem proletária, assim como preciso deixar claro que no Harad se fala uma língua diferente, oriunda de uma cultura diferente, embora a convivência vá fazer com que todos influenciem a expressão própria de cada um. – Levando em conta que não sou Tolkien, em alguns momentos me enrolo bastante, mas sinto que esse é um aspecto que não pode ser relegado numa obra inspirada por ele.

Gondolim: como bem observou a talentosa e atenta Nimrodel, talvez o melhor fosse chamá-las de "gondorianas" ... acontece que queria usar a desinência preferencial do Mestre para indicação de origem (rohirim, haradrim, sindarim, ...). Acabei entre "gondorim" e "gondolim"; embora a primeira fosse a mais correta, a segunda me encantou mais, parecendo-me mais feminina e suave – em contraposição a um idioma áspero carregado de "erres", como suponho que seja o de Harad – e dou como desculpa para adotá-la a intenção de homenagear o Mestre, referindo-me a um dos lugares que criou.

Façam uma forcinha para engolir, está bem? Depois deleitem-se com:

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA**, cuja versão em inglês ganhou o 2º LUGAR do concurso MY PRECIOUS AWARD, do site ELVENLORDS, na categoria INGLÊS COMO SEGUNDA LÍNGUA... Texto de cunho adulto, que entretanto não atenta contra a dignidade inerente à personalidade élfica, conservando-lhes intacta a magia peculiar. Imprescindível como estudo do desenvolvimento de personagens plausíveis, carismáticos e não-maniqueístas (além de heroínas belas, dignas, fortes e ainda assim sexualizadas). Só pode ser visualizado ajustando a página do ffnet para o ratting R ou All.

Nimrodell Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** ... As modificações gritantes e corajosas expandiram tanto o horizonte original do texto, que já estava em tempo de modificar seu sumário. Foi o que a Nim fez; sem deixar de lado a aventura, o texto assumiu integralmente seu mergulho no romance adulto. Detalhe: a beta-reader é SADIE SIL.

Kika-Sama – **APRENDENDO **e ensinando a todos os fãs de Estel uma lição de persistência, esforço e aprimoramento.

Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** vem ganhando corações sorrateiramente. Triângulos amorosos tocantes e muita ação aguardam os que a acompanharem. Vale a pena enfrentar mesmo os capítulos que pareçam longos, MESMO QUE ESTES DEMOREM.

Regina – **ELDAR E EDAIN**. Romance envolvendo o filho do meu rei élfico favorito e uma moça parecida com qualquer uma de nós ... capítulos curtos e constantes garantem o ritmo e o suspense de uma relação fadada ao imponderável.

Soi – **IDRIL NUMENESS**. História singela de inspiração familiar. Uma atmosfera fluida de conto de fadas, daquelas que prometem a redenção de nosso próprio sofrimento ao final.

Sadie Sil – **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS** encerra essa lista com seu capítulo de encerramento. Exatamente o que esperávamos, e bastante diferente. Muitas lágrimas sim, de emoção, reconciliação, recordação ... mas também de um inconformismo desconforme com uma melodia divina que mesmo os elfos podem apenas sentir, mas não entender ou – como Melkor, paradoxalmente – aceitar. É o final, mas também o testemunho do eterno e forçoso recomeço ao qual os filhos do Único parecem igualmente condenados, cada um à sua maneira, como se fôssemos todos lagartas rastejantes, invejosos do destino das borboletas.

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo IV – Caminhos trilhados**

**O LEITE DE ANDIR **

Uma lua inteira havia-se passado, mas o enjôo da viagem não arrefecia, por isso ela não conseguia cobrir o rosto com o véu, sentindo-se sufocar sob ele ao sol quente, vomitando em todas as tentativas. O resultado é que seu rosto ardia, inchado, após um dia inteiro de mormaço.

Daror examinou-a, fazendo uma careta:

- Isso está horrível, e vai descascar ainda pior.

O quê ela poderia fazer? Pensava Míriel com a compressa d'água sobre o rosto. E isso era apenas o começo. Aquilo não era sol, era como estar dentro de uma fogueira: suas mãos, suas orelhas, seu colo, cada parte de seu corpo que não estivera coberta aquele dia agora ardia como se fogo as houvesse tocado.

- Tome, passe isso. – Daror lhe estendia uma gamela com um líquido viscoso.

- O quê é isso?

- Leite de Andir.

- Como?

- É a seiva de uma árvore, mulher, pegue.

- Esse cheiro...

- Vai acabar em carne viva, esqueça o cheiro – Daror estendeu-lhe mais uma vez o óleo, mas Míriel virou a cara ao odor adocicado.

De repente as mãos de Daror estavam em seu rosto, espalhando aquela gosma, enquanto ele praguejava em sua língua incompreensível.

Agora as tentativas de Míriel de tomar-lhe o ungüento de nada valiam. A mão de Daror pesava em seu rosto, seu pescoço, suas orelhas, seu colo.

- Eu faço, eu faço, pode deixar.

A mão de Daror estava descendo para seus seios.

- Pode deixar. Não precisa...

Daror finalmente entregou-lhe a pequena tigela.

- De quantos meses está realmente?

- Perdi a conta de quantos dias viajamos

- Mais de 40

- Então...cinco meses.

- Hum – Daror recostara-se nas almofadas sobre o estrado que lhes servia de cama – use o andir também nos seios e no ventre. Deve usá-lo em todo corpo.

- Vou usar – disse Míriel sob o olhar impositivo de Daror, passando o óleo nos seios por dentro do vestido.

- Assim não, faça massagem nos seios, senão seu leite vai empedrar.

Míriel sentiu que seu rosto agora ardia também por debaixo da pele.

- Assim não, mulher estúpida, assim está empurrando seu bico para dentro.

Daror desceu-lhe o vestido dos ombros, sem que Míriel tivesse coragem de se mexer, e os dedos dele começaram a puxar dolorosamente o mamilo para fora.

- Ai.

- Seus seios estão inchados, é por isso que doem. Deve fazer todo dia como estou fazendo agora. O óleo de andir é miraculoso, para a pele, para a dor ... pode passar no cabelo também, está parecendo uma tempestade de areia.

Míriel abriu os olhos que fechara para não sentir as mãos dele em seus mamilos, os dedos ásperos retendo os bicos, puxando e apertando, comprimindo seus seios.

Se seu cabelo o desagradava tanto, porque ele não tirava aquelas mãos calejadas de cima dela?

- Cinco meses, hein? Então seus seios devem ser muito pequenos mesmo – disse Daror quando percebeu o olhar da mulher sobre si.

Rá! A "recatada" flor do Norte, se soubesse como sua aparência estava medonha certamente não lhe lançaria aquele olhar ofendido e superior. Como se ele tivesse razão para ter algum interesse especial por ela. Se o tivera, já esquecera.

**ENTRE AS MULHERES **

Fosse o hábito, fosse o tempo que não se detém, fosse a resignação ao destino...o enjôo finalmente cedeu e Míriel descobriu em si uma fome incontrolável. Pensava em comida o tempo todo e agora era das primeiras a se servir do caldo, no qual punha um pedaço de carne defumada, comendo em meio às outras mulheres, à volta da fogueira.

Muitas também já eram gestantes a esta altura, e as mulheres que haviam trazido filhos pequenos lhes dirigiam seus conselhos agora:

- A dor do leite empedrado é pior que a própria dor do parto...

- Passe manteiga nos bicos.

- Meu corpo está ficando todo marcado...

- Minha barriga parece que vai se rasgar.

- Peça ao seu marido para lhe conseguir Leite de Andir – disse Míriel.

As vozes das mulheres se calaram subitamente. Ora, ora, a senhora da cidade alta se dignara a falar com elas, descera de seu pedestal de esposa do Grande Daror para lhes dirigir a palavra.

O silêncio pesou sobre Míriel. Estar no meio do tagarelar das mulheres lhe dava conforto, e lhe trazia muita informação também: sobre o Harad, sobre filhos... sobre homens; coisas que jamais ouvira nem de sua mãe nem de ninguém antes - embora muitas vezes torcesse o nariz para a vulgaridade dos comentários que faziam sobre ... coisas íntimas.

Pela primeira vez sentia-se à vontade para falar, tinha algo a dizer, uma informação para compartilhar. Não esperara que todas se voltassem para ela daquela forma, como se fosse uma intrusa, como se fosse uma estrangeira. Eram suas compatriotas afinal, todas exiladas em meio àquela. .. selvageria. Deveriam manter-se unidas.

- Meu marido ... me trouxe um pouco, é a seiva de uma árvore do Harad ... deve-se passar em todo o corpo.

- É você ou Daror que passa em seu corpo? – perguntou Hellë, gerando várias risadinhas.

- Lager também trouxe para mim, mas é para eu lhe massagear as costas.

As mulheres riam afogueadas, trocando olhares maliciosos. Os homens de Harad eram tão ... atrevidos; cada uma tinha uma história do marido para contar. Que as beijavam após haver mastigado fava de baunilha. Que as agarravam pela cintura mesmo em público. Que viviam encostando-se às esposas para lhes mostrar sua excitação.

- E Daror, Míriel? – Míriel sentiu congelar por fora novamente; e queimar por dentro. Para que se misturara com aquela gentinha? E o quê teria para lhes contar agora?

- Daror é tão grande quanto dizem, Míriel?

- Eu VI Daror no dia em que andou nu pelo acampamento e NOSSA!

A algaravia recomeçara. Pela graça dos Valar não precisara abrir a boca.

- Faz muito bem em não dar trela para essas fofoqueiras, mocinha. Se começa a tecer muitas loas ao seu carneiro, logo outra fica de olho em sua lã.

- Olá! Agora isso é uma bobagem, todas aqui estamos bem servidas de marido.

- Mas foi assim que perdi o meu em Minas Tirith. Teci-lhe tantos elogios, fiz-lhe tantas vontades, que acabou fugindo com a vizinha e me deixando uma filha pequena para criar.

- Isso foi lá. Aqui há muito mais homens que mulheres, e nenhum vai se atrever a desprezar a sua. Ainda mais sabendo que daqui a cinco anos podem-na perder.

- Eu? Deixar de Raanat? Mas nem! Podem saber todas que o favor dele me faz MUITO feliz. E que a mosca varejeira que ficar de olho no meu carneiro, vai acabar tosquiada. – Hellë era a mais brincalhona de todas as mulheres de Gondor. Baixinha e de corpo arredondado, atraíra para marido Raanat, um rapaz tão risonho quanto ela, e fora a primeira a acostumar-se com os costumes de Harad, falando sem pudores de suas brincadeiras amorosas.

- De qualquer forma, Míriel faz bem em calar, Daror também não dá aos homens confiança de ficar falando sobre ela, muitos já disseram.

E que Daror teria para contar sobre ela? "Ah! Honrou sua mulher até debaixo do olifante uma noite? Sei". "Prometeu a ela que lhe faria o quê se ela fizesse o quê em você?". "Beijou-a em baixo d'água na cachoeira? Bem, a minha eu nunca beijei".

----

Ele realmente não estava tão interessado. Era verdade. Nem a olhava direito quando estava untando o corpo como ele lhe ensinara. Nas vezes em que a tocara fora para espalhar o óleo onde ela não alcançava:

- Não quero que sua pele fique marcada. É muito branca, fina. Se não tiver cuidado ficará arruinada...

Depois saía logo, a ver os demais Chefes de Harad, aconselhar e ser aconselhado pelos Clãs. Sempre o último a se recolher e o primeiro a despertar.

----

Ai! Suspirava. O Grande Daror, tantos o chamavam. O Grande Daror estava ficando louco. Ao invés de um alívio acabara arranjando mais uma aporrinhação. Mas ele ia vê-la pedindo, pedindo ao bárbaro porco, ah ia!

----

Todas as noites ela vestia a camisola bordada, já impregnada pelo doce perfume do andir. Míriel espalhava seu cabelo dourado sobre os travesseiros. Se ele a chamasse, ela estaria lá. Já aceitara. Já entendera. Não poderia mais fugir.


	7. Cap V O HARAD PRÓXIMO

Prometi e acabei não cumprindo ... A desculpa é que um vírus para lá de peso-pesado me levou a nocaute; tanto que nem consegui ler os capítulos novos que esses dias postaram no ffnet. Mesmo este capítulo só vai ao ar agora porque o trabalho de edição já estava adiantado. Sorry pessoas.

Recomendações:

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA**, cuja versão em inglês ganhou o 2º LUGAR do concurso MY PRECIOUS AWARD, do site ELVENLORDS, na categoria INGLÊS COMO SEGUNDA LÍNGUA... Texto de cunho adulto, que insisto imprescindível como estudo do desenvolvimento de personagens plausíveis, carismáticos e não-maniqueístas (além de heroínas belas, dignas, fortes e ainda assim sexualizadas). Só pode ser visualizado ajustando a página do ffnet para o ratting R ou All.

Nimrodell Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** ... Nimrodel modificou o sumário para dar conta do rumo adulto e romântico que a fic tomou. Beta-reader SADIE SIL. Imperdível.

Kika-Sama – **APRENDENDO **e ensinando a todos os fãs de Estel uma lição de persistência, esforço e aprimoramento.

Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** vem ganhando corações sorrateiramente. Triângulos amorosos tocantes e muita ação aguardam os que a acompanharem. Vale a pena enfrentar mesmo os capítulos que pareçam longos, MESMO QUE ESTES CONTINUEM DEMORANDO.

Regina – **ELDAR E EDAIN**. Romance envolvendo ... Ora! Se vocês estão interessados em saber, tratem de ler!

Soi – **IDRIL NUMENESS**. História promissora. Correspondente gentil. Atualizadora sofrível.

Sadie Sil – após o final da inigualável **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS**, a autora nos brinda com** O DESTINO DE MUITOS**; tenho certeza que não preciso explicar o motivo da recomendação.

Nanda's Menelin – inicia com o pé direito sua carreira de autora no original plot de **UMA HIST"RIA MUITO ESPERADA**.

Agradeço as manifestações favoráveis ao último capítulo, e agora fico com medo de que este – apesar de importante – pareça longo e tedioso, centrado na figura de Daror e dos haradrim, e no duro recomeço que os encontra na volta ao seu adorado Harad, confrontando-os a deixar pra trás os erros e as premissas do passado à medida em que a grande marcha de retorno dos haradrim adentra finalmente seu destino.

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo V – O Harad Próximo**

**O CONSELHO DOS HARADRIM **

A primeira terra a que chegaram foi a da Casa de Cassor. Devastada.

Os campos queimados, o oásis poluído, as construções em escombros.

- Todos querem chegar à própria terra. Eu também quero chegar à minha terra. Mas o Harad precisa da Casa de Cassor forte ao Norte, para a vigilância da fronteira. Todos juntos em mês aramos seu campo e reconstruímos seus fortes. Basta estabelecer um suprimento do oásis de Nâk, que está preservado.

Daror pisava pesado e impunha sua presença aos Clãs reunidos. Deviam mandar batedores para colher informações mais detalhadas sobre a situação das Terras de todas as Casas sim, os oásis remanescentes, os sobreviventes refugiados ... Que um grupo com membros de todas as Famílias partisse à cavalo, enquanto os demais pousassem nos domínios de cada Casa do caminho, soerguendo-as.

- E quanto tempo vai levar isso, Daror? E quem vai me auxiliar quando por fim minha Casa chegar ao Sul?

- Com os campos arados e algum abrigo em condições, só as Casas da fronteira precisam de todos os seus homens. Os filhos do Médio Harad e do Haradwaith prosseguem para o Sul até a necessidade da última Casa, antes do Extremo Harad.

- Ah! Isso é que não!

- Ah sim, Tarick! – Daror aprumou-se em toda sua altura, jogando os ombros para trás, a voz grave e perigosa, impondo-se mesmo sem um aumento sensível de volume, e aproximou-se do chefe do Haradwaith – Harad se mantém unido, para sobreviver unido.

- Sobraram muito poucos à minha Casa.

- Que não darão conta nem de arar seus campos se não forem ajudados. Aramos os campos juntos, depois seus filhos seguem para arar os campos do Sul.

- Você fala em arar. E quem colhe?

- As mulheres colhem.

- Essa é boa! Deixar minha Casa na mão de mulheres estrangeiras, para que outro venha e tome a terra e as mulheres.

- A Casa que violar a confiança de outra Casa, violará a confiança de todas as Casas, o que tomou será retomado, e o que um dia foi seu nunca mais será. Escuta ó Harad, é Daror que fala.

E Daror ainda era o mais forte, e o mais rico, o Pai da maior Casa, e havia sentido em suas palavras.

**ISOLADOS**

A defesa da Fronteira tinha de constituir um consenso entre os Senhores de Harad, mas a destruição que atingira suas duas Casas era a mesma, a profanação absoluta da região um empecilho imenso.

O Norte não era a região mais seca de Harad, ao contrário, dele vinham as fontes que alimentavam boa parte de seus oásis, mas os reservatórios que serviam os fortes da fronteira estavam todos poluídos: escombros, corpos e carcaças de animais apodrecendo-os.

- Daror, não há como manter os fortes sem água – argumentava Terair – Foi a presença da água que definiu a fronteira na época dos avós dos avós de nossos avós.

- Recuar a fronteira para Nâk e Segir vai reduzir o território das Casas de Cassor e Nássar à metade.

- Se essa for sua sentença, Nássar e Cassor terão de se curvar.

- Porque um trabalho tão minucioso de ruína em nossa fronteira, Terair?

- Todo Harad foi atingido, Daror

- Os oásis principais de cada Casa, Terair me disse, as capitais saqueadas. Aqui na fronteira cada fonte de abastecimento de nossa linha de defesa foi cuidadosamente apodrecida.

- Daror, a Casa de Nássar não tem filhos suficientes para manter guarnição nos antigos fortes, arar e colher em Segir, e fazer ligação entre os dois extremos. Não temos homens, não temos cavalos, não temos grandes animais. O rico Harad de Raor está morto, ordene o recuo da fronteira!

----

Talvez fosse o calor ... não era por ser noite que arrefecia significativamente ... no coração do deserto sim, mas não no vale do Nâk. Não agora, no auge do verão daquela terra cada vez mais quente em que estavam penetrando.

Talvez fosse o desânimo do acampamento. Era como se os haradrim não houvessem acreditado na ruína narrada pelos batedores até se defrontar com ela. Como se só acreditassem finalmente que suas mães e tias não estariam lá, aguardando o retorno de seus filhos, quando tiveram de dar funeral às centenas de corpos irreconhecíveis que eram a família que os estaria esperando em cada Casa.

Ou talvez fosse o silêncio.

Era o mais estranho de tudo: o silêncio.

Míriel virou-se muito vagarosamente na cama; será que Daror não estaria deitado ao seu lado?

Daror estava lá, o olhar perdido no teto. Devia estar vagando, sonhando de olhos abertos, pois não deu nenhuma demonstração de ter percebido a mulher virando-se para ele, inconscientemente sobraçando uma almofada para apoiar o ventre.

Míriel fitava Daror.

Daror fitava suas encruzilhadas.

_O rico Harad de Raor está morto! O rico Harad de Raor está morto! Ah, Meu Pai, o que fiz de tua herança?_

Míriel quase estendeu sua mão para tocar Daror, mas ... será que deveria?

_Meu Pai! Meu Pai! Meu Pai!_

_Meu Pai jamais entregaria um palmo de terra._

_O que o inimigo urdia? E quem era esse inimigo, se diziam que Sauron estava morto?_

_Bah! O que nunca faltara a Harad eram inimigos_

_Recuar a fronteira era chancelar uma zona de ninguém._

_Era trabalho para muitos anos, mas a terra poderia ser recuperada, Terair sabia disso._

_A terra poderia ser recuperada se houvesse recursos: homens, cavalos... tempo...paz._

_Não tinha como recuperar a terra e defendê-la ao mesmo tempo, era o que seu mestre estava tentando lhe fazer ouvir. A manutenção da fronteira nos antigos marcos iria exaurir a Casa de Nássar._

- Você...

Daror voltou o rosto, um pouco espantado, para os olhos verde-claros que o fitavam.

- ...

- O quê?

- Nada. – Míriel deu as costas a Daror tão rápido que deixou a almofada atrás de si, sem coragem sequer de esticar o braço para buscá-la.

Daror ficou olhando para os cabelos dourados que haviam tomado o lugar dos olhos verdes em frente a ele, antes de percorrer o resto da imagem estendida ao seu lado.

Divisou vagamente o contorno das ancas, acentuado pelo avanço da gravidez.

Quanto pano! Aquela mulher não sentia calor?

Há quantas noites Daror aguardava encontrá-la nua, à sua espera ... mas nem, era sempre coberta dos pés à cabeça que ela se deitava. A recatada Míriel e sua recatada camisola.

Daror respirou profundamente.

Por que não a tomara ainda? Pensou na decepção de Seu Pai se soubesse.

Mais uma.

Pensou em como escarneceria dele.

Escarneceria dele com Darai.

Darai a filha favorita.

Darai, o tesouro de Raor, a herdeira de seu espírito. Darai que se entendia com o pai numa troca de olhares. Darai que tinha o favor de Raor pelo que era.

Ah Darai, como gostaria de tê-la ao seu lado agora!

De muitas maneiras. Por muitas razões.

Mas naquele momento...queria que estivesse aqui exatamente como filha de Raor, ira de Harad, tempestade do deserto.

Queria que ela decidisse a decisão sem dúvidas, que se impunha pelo que era, sentença do Pai de Harad.

Se ela estivesse aqui. Se ela pudesse estar aqui, se não tivesse de tê-la afastado...

Daror lançou um último olhar às costas de Míriel e levantou-se em direção ao lago.

_Tinha de haver uma maneira, tinha de haver. Não podia abrir mão da faixa de fronteira!_

**----**

- Daror é o primeiro que se levanta e o último que se recolhe, Míriel, e trabalha por dez homens, ele não dorme? – perguntou Thanaë enquanto dispunham os cachos de uva para secar sobre a rocha negra.

Míriel levantou os olhos para Thanaë, embora fosse doloroso expor seus olhos delicados àquela claridade abrasiva.

Belos olhos castanhos sorriram amistosos para ela. Seu pai fora um comerciante, mas sua mãe vinha de uma família nobre; a mãe de Míriel chegara a retribuir-lhe o cumprimento algumas vezes, em ocasiões públicas. Thanaë demonstrava uma desenvoltura que Míriel admirara desde o início da viagem, e que a fazia ainda mais bela e nobre.

- Estava no lago com Mahor à noite. Daror nadou mais de uma hora. Só estou comentando.

- Todos os homens parecem ... inquietos desde que instalaram o acampamento no oásis ... tantos corpos. Parecem tristes, preocupados do que podem encontrar mais para frente. Mahor também não está ... pesaroso?

- Não. – Respondeu Thanaë, para rapidamente acrescentar – Isto é, está, um pouco, mas você sabe, eu o consolei como podia.

Thanaë lançou um sorriso cúmplice para a dama da cidade alta.

Míriel baixou os olhos, mas apesar do embaraço procurou retribuir o sorriso ... não sabia ser maliciosa, mas estimou aquela camaradagem. Precisava dela, desesperadamente; era a pessoa mais só daquela terra: não falava a língua dos homens ... não participava da vida das mulheres.

Ninguém poderia se sentir mais sozinho.

**----**

- Vai unir o Harad sim. Vai unir o Harad inteiro contra você!

- É minha sentença.

- Parece que faz de propósito! Nenhum Pai vai querer abrir mão de seus Filhos para defender terra de Nássar ou Cassor. Nem Nássar e Cassor vão querer Filhos de outro Pai entrincheirados em sua terra. Vai conseguir desagradar a todas as Casas, inclusive a sua!

- Cada Casa fará um sacrifício igual, e Nássar designará os comandante dos fortes dentre os filhos de sua escolha.

- Não se submeterão! – Rugia Terair – e nem a Casa de Daror pode se opor a todas as Casas se elas se unirem.

- Se todas as Casas de Harad se unirem, ainda que seja contra a Minha Casa ... já será alguma coisa.

- Os filhos da Casa de Daror não pensarão assim.

- E o que você fará, Terair, se os Meus Filhos se voltarem contra mim?! Você os comandará?!

----

E Daror quase teve de matar, mas mesmo os ferozes haradrim estavam por demais exaustos de guerra. Foi de muito má-vontade que os Senhores comprometeram-se em ceder algum rapaz solteiro para as guarnições, mas ao final curvaram-se, embora aí tenham tido de lidar com os ânimos acirrados de suas próprias Casas. Nenhum dos potenciais candidatos estava disposto a ficar sob o comando de uma Casa estranha, num forte sem água, repleto de homens ... não quando estavam tão perto de sua própria terra.

Mas por fim, mais aquela sentença de Daror se impôs.

A questão era até quando.

----

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Capítulo informalmente dedicado a Nimrodel Lorelim, com a esperança de que se permita entrever a majestade de uma outra forma de realeza.


	8. Cap VI A CASA DE CALÉPSIR E A CASA DE HA...

Olá pessoas!

Pela quantidade de reviews dos últimos capítulos, parece que muitos leitores estão saltando fora do olifante ... Myri entende - mas não vai fingir que não lamenta. – Acontece que o ritmo que encontrei para contar essa história é mesmo meio lento, cheio de idas, vindas, e paradas para explicar – mal – os usos e costumes do Harad ... Esse capítulo também é assim, e confesso que nessa última revisão antes da postagem o considerei sem sal como não havia feito ainda; e olha que na verdade trata-se até de um capítulo pesado, onde algo há muito aguardado acaba acontecendo, só que de forma nada romântica. Uma ducha de água fria em meio ao calor de Harad.

Algo bem diferente do que conseguem as fabulosas:

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA**, - premiada com o 2º LUGAR do MPA na categoria INGLÊS COMO SEGUNDA LÍNGUA. – No capítulo desta semana, uma cena para deixar os românticos roucos de tanto suspirar... A autora está atualizando furiosamente, e é bom correr para pegar o ritmo e conseguir acompanhar: comecem já!

Nimrodell Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** ... Nimrodel está há mais de 40 dias sem atualizar, e Myri não perdoa, vamos entupir a caixa de mensagens dela com cobranças, né gente?.

Kika-Sama – **APRENDENDO **Espero que seu silêncio signifique trabalho árduo... (Myri meio mal-humorada hoje).

Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** O controle de qualidade dessa autora perfeccionista atrasa um pouquinho as atualizações, mas é o tempo que você, leitora, pode estar precisando para se enfronhar nessa linda história.

Regina – **ELDAR E EDAIN**. Romance surpreendente! Atualização constante. Novo capítulo prometido para 15/11/04: mal posso esperar!

Soi – **IDRIL NUMENESS**. Os filhos de Elrond descobriram o paradeiro de sua irmãzinha adotiva. O que acontecerá agora?

Sadie Sil – Ainda sob o impacto de **VIDAS & ESPÍRITOS**, mal conseguimos respirar no já arrebatador** O DESTINO DE MUITOS**. Nossos personagens queridos vieram parar no nosso mundo e, ups, ele é bem diferente da acolhedora Terra Media que conheciam ... Um ser de luz, entretanto, parece ter sido enviado de Valinor com o propósito de ajudar a esperança a reviver ...

Nanda – Mal inicia **UMA HIST"RIA MUITO ESPERADA, **e já declarou que o último capítulo está a caminho ... Vão todos conferir esse grande talento e pedir que não nos abandone.

Falando em abandono, por onde anda a ELFA JU BLOOM, do divertido e saudoso **ROSAS, ARMAS AMOR E SANGUE**?

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo VI – A Casa de Calépsir e a Casa de Hamur**

**DESEJO E DOR **

Míriel estava de 7 meses quando chegaram à Casa de Calépsir, e lá houve grande festa, pois boa parte de seus inúmeros e férteis oásis estava preservada.

O Clã nunca se importara com cidades, revezando-se entre as benesses de um reservatório e outro. A capital era onde a tenda do Pai estivesse armada, não havia escombros para assorear os caminhos da água, e a única tristeza foi a quantidade de corpos a dar funeral. Naquele ponto ainda próximo à fronteira nem mesmo uma criança sobrevivera à espada do inimigo.Arar seria um trabalho rápido, e uma garantia para todo Harad, que dessa vez se entregou ao trabalho até com satisfação.

Era sob muitos aspectos uma trégua, e Míriel percebeu o olhar de Daror novamente sobre si, quando lhe trouxe mais leite de andir.

Estava de costas para ele, envolta na toalha a um canto da tenda, junto à mesa em que depositara a vasilha de óleo que passava no corpo.

Míriel sentiu a presença de Daror junto de si, as mãos dele em seu corpo, espalhando o leite.

Daror agachava-se, passando o andir nas pernas da mulher, em suas nádegas, em suas costas.

Seu toque estremecia Míriel.

- Ai.

As mãos calejadas procuravam tocar nela da forma suave, mas era muito frágil. Daror afastou a excitação que tencionara mostrar a ela no costume de seu povo; só ia assustá-la ainda mais.

- Ai! – A mulher ainda gemia, uma expressão de dor.

- O quê? – Daror começava a se impacientar; aquilo era o tipo de artimanha feminina de que ele não gostava.

- Na-nada - Míriel encolhia-se ante o tom de Daror, protegendo os seios doloridos.

Daror fê-la virar-se para si e baixar as mãos que retinham a toalha, embora o corpo dela buscasse fugir ao seu toque

- Espere – Daror a segurou e segurou seu seio.

- Ai! – Míriel não conseguia mais reter as lágrimas, a nudez que o gigante de Harad forçara eclipsada pela dor.

- Vai ter muito leite, mas não tem feito o que tem de fazer.

- Ai! Ai! – Míriel se debatia, tentando libertar-se daquelas mãos cruéis.

- Veja, veja, está saindo.

E Míriel viu a substância esbranquiçada sair de seu peito sob a compressão das mãos de Daror.

O seio terminara a operação mais dolorido ainda, mas de uma forma diferente, como que aliviado, e ainda chorando ela permitiu às mãos calejadas repetirem a operação no outro.

- Banhe-se na água fresca de manhã e à noite. Pegue um pouco de sol no seio de manhã, está sempre isolada, enfurnada na tenda quando não está trabalhando, sempre só.

----

O Plantio da Casa de Calépsir foi rápido, e mais uma vez os Mûmaks foram carregados, dessa vez em direção a Casa de Hamur .

Os oásis iam-se tornando maiores, mas ao mesmo tempo mais espaçados, e seu comprometimento significava a condenação de uma vasta área ao redor.

A capital não queimara no que era pedra, e ao avistá-la ao longe de cima do grande animal, Míriel teve uma idéia do que seria uma cidade do Harad: construções largas, altas, arredondadas, que não deixavam de lembrar tendas, estendendo-se à volta de um grande oásis.

A água da cidade de Hamur, entretanto, fora envenenada de alguma forma, e os batedores haviam narrado uma fedentina de animais mortos ao seu redor.

Hamur decidiu-se por agrupar seus recursos em dois pontos: a Nordeste, onde mulheres e campos aráveis ficariam resguardados, e a Oeste, onde Harad era perigosamente próximo de Umbar, a cidade dos corsários.

Daror, cuja Casa também fazia fronteira com a cidade dos numenorianos negros - que dizia-se há muitas gerações atrás haver pertencido ao Harad, antes de ser tomada por Gondor, e acabar tornando-se fortim dos príncipes dissidentes do Norte – concordou que os Filhos daquela Casa lá permanecessem, defendendo a terra do inimigo que até a época de Raor fora a principal preocupação do Harad.

**THANAË **

Daror mergulhou, vencendo uma grande distância por sob a água antes de voltar à tona para respirar, e atravessou a extensão do lago, pouca coisa, não mais que 1 km. Voltava de costas, com braçadas sem pressa:

- O Grande Daror nunca se cansa?

Daror se deteve, voltando-se para a voz que perguntava.

- Thanaë de Mahor – cumprimentou Daror, reconhecendo a mulher do primo.

- Eu o tenho observado.

Ela o tinha observado? Observado o quê?

- Vem sempre sozinho.

- Também está sozinha. Onde está Mahor?

- Dormindo – sorriu Thanaë– nem todos têm a mesma disposição de Daror.

A barriga de vários meses estava escondida sob as águas, mas Thanaë segurava os cabelos no alto da cabeça, como se não quisesse molhá-los. Nessa posição, seus seios cheios subiam quase inteiros até a linha d'água.

Uma bela mulher.

Capaz de justificar a dissensão de uma Casa.

Daror sorriu-lhe de volta e mergulhou, vencendo uma grande distância sob a água.

A mulher só o viu de novo quando já alcançara a margem, e içou seu corpo enorme para fora do lago, enrolando a toalha nas espáduas.

**A PRIMEIRA VEZ **

Míriel finalmente criara coragem de espremer o próprio seio. Fazendo-o todo dia o sofrimento era menor. Hoje, depois de espalhar o óleo, pusera uma camisola sem mangas, com o decote fechado por laços que abertos lhe permitiam pôr uma compressa fresca nos seios ao deitar.

Estava quente dentro da tenda, e Míriel não conseguia dormir. Mais de uma vez trocou as compressas, aproveitando para refrescar também a fronte e a nuca.

Estava quente, e Daror sempre voltava tarde. Míriel despiu a camisola e escorreu a água da compressa em suas costas.

"_Estrela guia de Harad, pelo menos um caminho iluminado essa noite._"

Míriel não teve tempo de se cobrir ante a súbita presença de Daror, pois no instante seguinte os braços dele já estavam sobre si, o corpo colado às suas costas. O corpo dele fora refrescado pela temperatura do lago, e o contato frio foi sentido como um alívio pela pele de Míriel.

Daror evitou tocar-lhe os seios, o gesto ficara associado à dor. Num movimento rápido tomou-a nos braços, para em três passadas pôr seu corpo sentado na beira da cama, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela.

- Deite-se.

Míriel obedeceu, até sobressaltar-se quando sentiu Daror:

- O bebê!

- Bom para o bebê! Bom para o bebê! Bom para você.

Ele não a estava machucando, as mãos enormes de Daror envolviam seus quadris, não poderia mesmo adiar aquilo por mais tempo ... Tudo que ele fizera até então fora bom para ela ... aquilo também estava sendo bom ... devia ser bom para o bebê também ... uma sensação ... todo o seu corpo ... sentindo o contato do corpo dele.

Tudo acabou muito rápido.

Míriel fitava por sobre sua barriga o rosto de Daror. Os negros cílios longos e espessos fechados sobre os olhos, a boca entreaberta deixando escapar a respiração.

Daror abriu lentamente os olhos e deparou-se com as esmeraldas de Míriel focadas nele.

Não se lhe negara, mas também não o acolhera ... uma última tentativa de se esquivar.

- A seiva do pai alimenta a criança – disse Daror levantando-se.

Era melhor do que se sentir tentado no direito de seu primo.

**PEDRAS VERDES **

Míriel punha uma almofada sob a cabeça quando Daror a tomava e ficava observando seu rosto. A expressão dele a incomodava, era grotesca, talvez porque pudesse parecer de dor ou sofrimento. Sua posição também era constrangedora...nunca imaginara que seria assim, mas também nunca imaginara que seria com uma criatura ... um homem como aquele.

Daror por sua vez entendera que nunca a encontraria nua à sua espera, só vestida, e apenas levantava-lhe a camisola, posicionando-a na beirada da cama. Era a posição mais confortável que poderia visualizar para ela naquela situação, mas era óbvio que a mulher não tirava nenhum prazer daquilo ... bem, nem ela o ajudava a proporcionar-lhe prazer ... Tampouco disfarçava sua indiferença, os olhos de pedras verdes frias postos em si enquanto durasse o ato.

Entretanto, havia algo de fascinante naquele rosto marcado, algo que a tocava, mas Míriel não sabia o que era.

Se não estivesse grávida ele a castigaria, a faria gritar... preferiria ouvir seus gritos que sua indiferença.

Afinal chegara a uma conclusão surpreendente: ele tinha uma boca bonita! A boca mais bonita que ela jamais vira. Irretocavelmente bem desenhada, tão bela que se poderia dizer que havia algo de feminino nela, vermelha, cheia ... de lábios maiores que os de Míriel, que tinha uma boca rósea, de lábios finos.

E ainda se preocupava com ela, com sua fragilidade, sua delicadeza, aquela mulher cheia de merda, que o julgava um bárbaro de qualquer forma ... Daror arrependia-se de sua escolha...mas se a repudiasse para tomar a mulher de outro homem agora, acabaria se criando mais um problema...e não podia ficar sem mulher...mesmo que fosse aquela....não depois que a reencontrara...

Involuntariamente levou a mão aos lábios, tentando afastar de si o pensamento daquela boca sobre a sua.

----

Se você chegou até aqui, deve gostar mesmo de fanfics inspiradas no universo de Tolkien, então venha dar um alô ao grupo formado por Sadie Sil para esta galera – o nome vai por extenso porque senão o site não reproduz corretamente: http duas barras groups ponto yahoo ponto com barra group barra tolkien tracinho group barra


	9. Cap VII A CASA DE DAROR Parte 1

Queridas Companheiras de viagem,

Juro que procurarei manter minha boca grande sob controle após a surra que tomei esta semana!

Choraminguei ausência de reviews ... recebi tantas que não consegui responder a todas! Obrigada.

Acusei falta de atualizações ... e fui brindada com mais do que poderia dar conta! Desculpem-me Kiannah e Regina. Sorry Nanda (hahaha ... hahaha .... hahaha ... gasp! Gasp ... Cof! Cof! Cof!). Sorry também Kwannom (eu já li o 13º capítulo, que você disse que era a minha cara. Não sou quem você está pensando: sou muito pior! Achei POUCO ... conversaremos depois).

Enfim, descobrique reclamar dos outros é algo para o qual bem poucos estão habilitados, e que todos, cedo ou tarde, encontraremos contratempos em nosso caminho ... Por issoos capítulos, VII e VIII, originalmente um só, que eu pretendia postar com um intervalo pequeno, estão indo ao ar no mesmo dia: não terei tempo de fazer uma nova postagem esta semana, e um intervalo muito longo prejudicaria a apreciação de fatos que afinal de conta estão muito próximos. Há uma cena razoavelmente explícita, que espero que não as incomode, mas desde já acato qualquer crítica; reviews também são para isso.

Até lá agradeço pelo voto de confiança e me despeço com as recomendações que menos do que nunca poderia deixar de fazer:

Sadie Sil – **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**. Quem porventura ainda não tiver começado, faça-o agora: Sadie é uma atualizadora religiosa, e só mesmo um grande contratempo pode estar fazendo-a demorar-se ...

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA**. Nossa autora adulta e premiada é, como já disse, uma atualizadora furiosa: em 1 semana postou 2 capítulos, ambos de tirar o fôlego; por diferentes razões. Espero ANSIOSAMENTE pelo próximo.

Nimrodell Lorelin – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** ... Brindou-nos com um capítulo belo, pungente e sensual, tudo ao mesmo tempo, e, infelizmente, já começa a pensar no fim da fic: eu já estou com gosto de quero mais.

Kika-Sama – **APRENDENDO **Deve estar envolvida com as provas do final do semestre, assim como eu, ou pelo menos assim espero.

Kiannah – **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** Mesmo sem ter lido o novo capítulo, sei que posso recomendar de olhos fechados ... principalmente depois da ousada ampliação de rumo sinalizada pela mudança do resumo.

Regina – **ELDAR E EDAIN**. Outra com quem meu débito está crescendo à medida em que atualiza com paixão sua históriaapaixonada.

Soi – **IDRIL NUMENESSË**. Uma leitora piedosa desta escriba, quecontinua nos mantendo curiosos sobre o destino da encantada Idril.

Nanda – **UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA. **Não ... não ... dá .... para .... hahaha .... hahaha .... comentar .... hahaha ... tem ... de .... hahahahahahahahahahaha .... tosse, tosse, tosse ... ler ...

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo VII – A Casa de Daror – Parte 1**

**A CAPITAL DEVASTADA**

Daror caminhava de um lado para outro na tenda, a cabeça entre as mãos.

O Palácio de Seu Pai, os jardins de sua mãe, os pomares de sua infância.

O Oásis da Grande Casa, berço de Harad, a herança de Raor.

Duvidara de Darai, duvidara de Terair, vira no sofrimento dos Pais de outras Casas apenas o instrumento da união de Harad ... porém agora que chegara a sua vez ...

Se Daror soubesse chorar ... mas nunca havia aprendido.

Sob os olhos apavorados de Míriel, os parcos móveis da tenda voavam como se fossem feitos não de madeira maciça, mas de papel, no caminho da ira de Daror.

Ela abaixou-se como podia, tentando proteger a barriga enorme, quando uma mesa simplesmente foi lançada ao espaço, impulsionada pelo pontapé de Daror.

A única coisa intacta eram os pilares que sustinham a tenda quando ele saiu.

- Onde está Terair?

- Ali.

- Terair! Pega tua espada, vamos nos bater!

- Nem! Estou velho, estou cansado, já passei do tempo! Vai procurar outro. Não precisa de combate de espadas, precisa de lutar com os punhos. Chama Rundrick, campeão de Calépsir, ou chama Baatar, filho de Adatar, que já mais de uma vez te convidou para lutar com ele.

**O CAMPEÃO DE RAOR**

- Deixa me bater pelo seu boi, meu Pai – pediu Daror ajoelhando-se com a testa no chão para Raor.

- Tu não tens treze anos, Daror.

- Ah, deixa pai, quero ver Daror bater-se – falou a menina que ditava as Sentenças do Harad, sentada nos joelhos de Raor.

Então Raor riu seu riso sanguinário, agradado da disposição guerreira de seu filho. E Daror já tinha a sua altura.

Mas não tinha a idade e o peso do campeão de Hamur, e sofreu uma derrota humilhante, obrigado a ajoelhar-se ao Pai de outra Casa.

- É só um boi, Daror.

- Falhei com Meu Pai.

- Tu és jovem, tens muitas lutas pela frente, só tua disposição já ganhou o favor de teu Pai.

- Não quero o favor de meu Pai na derrota.

E sob o sol de Harad e o olhar de Terair, Daror treinara, e treinara, e treinara

Até que só os guerreiros mais experientes de sua Casa lhe faziam frente.

E o próprio Raor fora defrontá-lo na arena:

- Cuidado com esse recuo, não está bom.

- Bom ataque, filho, tente novamente.

- Mas nem, abriu muito sua defesa.

O nariz de Daror sangrava, esmagado, mas ele sorria feliz com o favor do Pai em lutar com ele.

- Eihei! Há muitos anos que ninguém tira sangue de Raor, nem Terair.

- O menino é melhor que ti, velho.

- Não está mal, não está mal.

Mas não conseguiu livrar-se ao final do aperto de ferro do pai, e sua testa foi conduzida à areia, onde permaneceu segura por Raor.

- Agora, sabe o que ainda está levando tua testa ao chão, filho?

- O quê, Meu Pai?

- Por onde o estou prendendo, filho?

- Meus braços estão presos às costas pelos seus, Pai

- Sim, meu filho, mas não te levava ao chão se não houvesse tanto cabelo que agarrar.

Raor aliviou a pressão sobre Daror e levantou-o do chão pelos cabelos.

- Vês?

- Sim meu Pai.

- Se tivesses o cabelo curto como Raor, ninguém te conduzia a curvar-se

- Cabelo curto? Tu estás é a ficar calvo, Raor. Pára de troçar do menino.

Mas Daror ofegava, exultante com a honra do favor de seu Pai aquela tarde, naquela camaradagem de homens que Darai não poderia partilhar. Lutar de espadas sim, ela lutava, e bem, páreo para muitos espadachins do Harad, ágil e criativa da dança, como guardiã de tradição, mas de embate de corpo, só com os primos de sua idade.

----

- Ajuda-me, Darai.

- Quê tu queres, maninho?

- Os Filhos de Cassor estão passando por aqui, em direção ao deserto, e pedi ao Pai um embate com o campeão deles.

- E daí?

- Corta-me o cabelo, Darai, não estou a conseguir sozinho.

- Ugh! Está horrível.

- Ô merda, ajuda-me, sua imprestável.

- Se tu queres ... Ai, mas está tudo torto, você já meteu a tesoura aqui, fez um buraco.

- Então pega a navalha e raspa.

- Eu não, mamãe vai arrancar o nosso couro quando vir.

- Daraizinha linda, faz o que estou mandando criatura.

- Se tu queres ... hum ... pronto ... Ai como estás feio! Teu nariz parece ainda mais um tomate explodido.

- Feio o suficiente para assustar o inimigo?

- Feio o suficiente para assustar o monstro mais feio! Medonho! Acho bom tu ganhares essa luta, senão nenhuma de nossas primas vai voltar mais o favor para ti.

- Rá! Daror é forte o suficiente para tomar o favor que quiser.

- Certos favores não podem ser tomados, só dados; mamãe já diz e papai não discorda.

Mas aquela noite Daror sentiu-se como se tomasse o favor do Pai das mãos do inimigo, derrotando com facilidade um campeão que tinha o dobro de sua idade.

E passado um ano, já o homem mais alto do Harad, o forte Daror começou a encorpar ainda mais, e tornou-se impossível de vencer o Campeão de Raor.

Raor então fazia-se acompanhar do filho em suas viagens, ostentando seu campeão imbatível, e levou-o em campanha naquele mesmo ano, e no ano seguinte, antes dos 16 anos, Daror tornou-se capitão de seu Pai, atrás apenas de Terair, mestre dos mestres.


	10. Cap VIII A CASA DE DAROR Parte 2

Último aviso: Capítulo na fronteira entre R e NC-17 por descrição de cunho sexual.

**DAROR E MÏRIEL**

**Capítulo VIII – A Casa de Daror – Parte 2**

**A IRA DO CAMPEÃO **

- Acode Terair, que Daror perdeu a medida e vai matar o filho de Adatar.

- Ô Merda! – Praguejou Terair correndo para evitar uma desgraça. Daror era filho de Raor, mas sabia ser sensato ... Quê lhe havia dado agora? Resmungava, sem se lembrar que tivera meses para cavalgar sobre a própria dor depois de testemunhar como batedor a profanação do santuário de Or, a sede da Casa das Casas, o oásis que se preciso fosse poderia acolher o Harad inteiro.

Em cada fonte que o alimentava foram empilhados seus rebanhos mortos. Não só sua água fora envenenada, mas também seus campos. Não só as imponentes e extensas construções, trabalho de muitas gerações, foram incendiadas, mas cada árvore, cada planta, cada ramo de flor dos jardins da bela Ravai havia sido causticado.

Doze homens agora seguravam Daror, mas nem assim o gigante ia ao solo, onde estavam vários corpos desacordados, inclusive os dos também enormes Rundrick e Baatar, homens da Casa do príncipe já se acercando com ameaças.

Terair acertou a rótula de Daror antes que este pudesse se libertar, e finalmente caiu ajoelhado o gigante, campeão invicto de seu pai desde os quinze anos, permitindo aos seus doze primos imobilizá-lo com mais eficiência.

Terair pegou de uma ânfora e derrubou água sobre Rundrick e Baatar, e ainda que feridos os dois pareceram despertar.

Terair voltou-se para Daror:

- Ficou louco?! Vai criar uma guerra entre as Casas agora?! – E desceu-lhe o cântaro na cara, despedaçando-o.

- Não! – Gritou Míriel

À visão da mulher que se aproximara da cena, foi como se a situação cedesse.

Os primos quase desabaram em cima de Daror, que destensionou o corpo, para logo depois afrouxarem seu aperto, uma vez que esse parara de tentar libertar-se, e por fim o soltaram, para que se erguesse nas vistas da mulher.

- Faça com que se acalme de qualquer maneira – grunhiu Terair, empurrando-a em direção a Daror ao passar retirando-se da cena – se não quiser ver uma tragédia.

Daror pusera-se de pé, embora seu joelho doesse como só, enquanto Míriel se aproximava tímida e assustada. A mão ferida de tanto bater pousou sobre os ombros dela e Míriel a segurou entre as suas pela primeira vez, antes de lentamente retornarem à tenda, depois de Daror ter visto seus oponentes serem postos de pé, e acenarem-lhe ainda com raiva, mas no cumprimento dos lutadores ... Quase pusera tudo a perder, abençoado Terair.

**EM SUAS MÃOS **

Destruíra toda a tenda assim, em frente àquela mulher coitada?

Não era mais o Pai de uma Casa rica, não podia se permitir aquilo, admoestava-se Daror mentalmente, tentando recolocar o colchão no estrado para pelo menos sentar. Nenhum banco resistira à sua fúria, e ficar de pé nunca lhe doera tanto na vida.

Míriel adentrou a tenda com o vaso d'água e a bacia, depositando-os no chão próximo à cama onde Daror sentara, e começou a limpar-lhe o rosto.

Agora era Daror que fitava o rosto de Míriel, cuidadoso examinando o seu. O golpe de Terair caíra de cima para baixo, da esquerda para direita, abrira-lhe o supercílio e o lábio – além de que sua face esquerda amanhã seria um hematoma só, é claro.

A água da bacia logo ficou turva, tinta de sangue, poeira e suor.

Míriel comprimiu delicadamente a sobrancelha de Daror com o pano molhado, era de onde mais escorria sangue, mas não era o que mais lhe chamava atenção ... Atentava mesmo era para a boca inchada e cortada, a linda boca de Daror, a única coisa que ele tinha de bonito. Será que aqueles bárbaros queriam se certificar de que não sobrasse nada de agradável nele?

O sangramento da testa pareceu ceder, e Míriel lavou o pano com água da ânfora antes de encostá-lo no lábio ferido.

- Está doendo muito?

Daror quase lhe disse que o que doía mesmo era seu joelho ... Que praga! Terair também não precisava aleijá-lo só porque se excedera um pouco, Baatar não fora lutar contra ele obrigado.

Mas a mão esquerda de Míriel segurava seu rosto enquanto a direita aplicava a compressa, e Daror não falou nada.

As mãos dela nunca tinham estado em seu rosto.

O rosto dela nunca havia estado tão perto do seu.

----

Ele nem falava de tão possesso.

Terair a havia ameaçado com uma tragédia se não o acalmasse.

De alguma forma era responsabilidade dela.

O rosto de Daror estava limpo e não sangrava mais.

- Eu ... gostaria de ajudá-lo a se acalmar ... se houver algo ...

Os olhos de Daror afastaram-se do rosto para o corpo dela, vestida com uma camisa dele, uma saia larga improvisada.

- Está muito adiantada na gravidez ... não quero precipitar o parto ... quanto mais demorar melhor. Não faz seis meses que a desposei.

Míriel mordeu os lábios finos, por isso se afastara nas últimas semanas...

A barriga estava enorme. Suas costas eram um tormento. Os atos mais cotidianos ... até caminhar tornara-se difícil.

Havia uma coisa que tinha ouvido das mulheres.

Uma coisa vil.

Nojenta.

Repugnante.

Mas Terair a havia ameaçado com uma tragédia se não o acalmasse.

De alguma forma era responsabilidade dela.

Míriel ajoelhou-se em frente a Daror, os olhos baixos, o rosto vermelho.

Daror viu-a umedecer os lábios, fechar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça, tateando com as mãos para abrir os cordões de sua calça.

Míriel o ouviu gemer. Tudo que teve de fazer foi manter a boca aberta, pois a mão dele guiou sua cabeça.

Era salgado, pegajoso ... mas a maciez molhada de seus lábios trouxe a seiva dele à sua garganta em segundos.

O pior de tudo que havia imaginado, o mais nojento ... mas ela engoliria (e que mais podia fazer?)

Era esquisito mesmo. Salgado, melado, grudento, altamente concentrado ... entretanto, sendo honesta, quando a fome da gravidez a devorara por dentro, improvisara para si mesma um mingau ainda pior e o comera.

Fizera o que estava ao seu alcance e tentou se levantar, sentindo-se sobretudo constrangida.

A mão de Daror segurou seu rosto, áspera, fazendo-a encontrar os olhos dele.

- É a primeira vez que faz isso?

Míriel quis se ofender, mas não havia malícia ou ofensa no rosto de Daror.

Era só uma pergunta.

Ela acedeu com a cabeça.

Daror tentou sorrir, mas o inchaço de sua boca transformou a tentativa num esgar.

Seus braços puxaram o corpo de Míriel para si, enquanto ele estendia o próprio corpo na cama. O rosto dela repousou sobre o ombro dele, a barriga encaixando-se contra a lateral de Daror.

Seu braço direito a envolvia, e o esquerdo estava dobrado embaixo da própria cabeça, voltada para o teto.

Daror mirava suas encruzilhadas mais uma vez.

Seu caminho estava cheio delas.

E Míriel o ouviu falar de seu Pai, do quanto lhe custaria testemunhar aquela destruição.

Do amor de sua mãe pelos jardins.

Da riqueza agora perdida dos palácios.

Alguma coisa sobre Daror lamentar não ter neste momento mais que uma tenda para lhe oferecer, a ela que fora criada em uma cidade.

Que ao longe Daror divisara a Cidade Branca de Gondor, e que gostaria que Míriel houvesse testemunhado a riqueza e a glória de sua própria cidade.

Que um dia ainda haveria de proporcionar-lhe isso.

E Míriel escutava a voz de Daror com o máximo de atenção, mas as palavras da língua comum foram-se mesclando cada vez mais às palavras do idioma de Harad, e ela só entendia que ele estava triste.

Mas se acalmara.


	11. Cap IX O FILHO DE MÍRIEL

Queridos passageiros e passageiras,

O Olifante tem sacudido um pouco, mas espero que a viagem não esteja desconfortável para vocês ... Aqui na torre de comando, contudo, a situação tem estado meio turbulenta, razão pela qual peço especiais desculpas por todas as reviews não respondidas e pelo atraso em comentar:

**O DESTINO DE MUITOS** – Sadie Sil postou o 4º capítulo esta semana. Ai, amiga! Dessa vez o olifante da vida desembestou sem controle, e o tempo parece que escorregou do corpanzil enorme ... ainda estou procurando-o, louca de curiosidade para ver o choque de Legolas frente à modernidade, a tão aguardada e (bem) comentada participação de Celebrian, as explicações sobre os gêmeos, mas você sabe que não farei isso enquanto não puder fazê-lo devidamente, não é mesmo?

**ELDAR E EDAIN** – Regina. Ai! Que vontade de me esconder embaixo da mesa ... Perdão pelo atraso na review, acredite: estou sofrendo, sem saber como esse triângulo se estabeleceu (pois já li o fim do capítulo ... um péssimo hábito que tenho, conforme Sadie pode testemunhar)

**ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** – Kiannah ... Não vou nem tentar me justificar: perfume de romance na brisa de Rivendell e eu marcando touca, tentando apreender toda a sua poesia em fragmentos esparsos, entre os textos que tenho de estudar para as provas.

Recomendações permanentes, com as quais, graças às bençãos do Harad, consegui me atualizar, até as próximas atualizações dessas autoras fantásticas me colocarem na berlinda novamente, é claro:

**HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA** – Kwannom. Minha premiada autora de alcova é também fonte de consulta quando o assunto é fanfic ou Tolkien ... Mas continuo achando que falta mostrar o que vem depois da classificação R ...

**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** - Nimrodell Lorelin ... Tremo de prazer e antecipação ao imaginar o quanto às imagens do Tolkien Group a estão inspirando ... para os capítulos finais das CRÔNICAS .... para os capítulos iniciais das histórias futuras ....

**APRENDENDO - **Kika-Sama –Deve estar envolvida com as provas do final do semestre, assim como eu, ou pelo menos assim espero.

**IDRIL NUMENESSË – **Soi, cujas provas parecem ter ido bem, na mesma medida que o computador foi mal – nossos PCs estão unidos em algum tipo de complô – com certeza vai nos brindar com uma atualização até o Natal, sua história já tem um quê da atmosfera mágica dos contos dessa época do ano..

**UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA** – Nanda's Menelin, que quase me mata de tanto rir com sua fic-comédia perfeita, é outra que pode nos brindar com um Natal élfico ... Quem me segue nesta campanha?

No mais, Nanda inspirou uma pequena explicação que segue nesse capítulo, sob um personagem que para mim estava muito claro, mas me fez perceber que para os leitores poderia estar meio obscuro ... O capítulo, entretanto, é dedicado a Soi, que atentou para o que seria inevitável que viesse com ele.

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo IX - O Filho de Míriel**

Contra o conselho de Terair, mais uma vez, Daror decidiu-se pelo Oásis de Sûr.

- O maior e mais fértil dos que restaram.

- Muito a Leste, muito próximo de Umbar.

- Medo do inimigo, Terair?

- Como está seu joelho?

Próximo de Umbar sim! A defesa do território de Sua Casa concentrada de forma a não dar espaço ao inimigo.

**AS DORES**

Suas costas a estavam matando, pelos Valar! Sabia que se Daror lhe desse uma surra não sentiria mais dor do que sentia agora.

Gostaria de sentir o peso das mãos dele neste momento, comprimindo aquela dor. Eram ao mesmo tempo firmes e suaves, e a ela até hoje só tinham trazido alívio.

Ai! Pelo Único! Estavam doendo mesmo aquele dia!

Não que houvesse se esforçado tanto nos dias anteriores. Daror, e mesmo as mulheres estavam lhe recomendando que sossegasse um pouco. Ficar sem fazer nada, no entanto, também era irritante, e ela realizara algumas pequenas tarefas.

Realmente ia seguir o conselho e sossegar, a dor das costas estava se espalhando em ondas pelo seu corpo.

Era aquela barriga enorme.

E a vontade terrível de se aliviar a cada meia hora. Cada vez mais infundada.

Lá ia ela outra vez.

Pelo menos dava graças de que desta vez o urinol estaria vazio: cabia às crianças um pouco mais velhas recolher o conteúdo dos urinóis de cada moradia ao amanhecer, numa carroça puxada por um cavalo velho, e carregar a sujeira para longe do oásis. Se havia uma coisa que os haradrim não faziam era jogar dejetos em sua preciosa água.

Mas as duas dezenas de meninos de Harad, cujo encontro com vida nos oásis mais recônditos de sua Casa havia aliviado o peso do coração de Daror – e confirmado sua suspeita de que os servos de Sauron não devastaram Harad sozinhos, mas sob a orientação de quem conhecia seus domínios de próximo e espionava-os há longos anos, durante as falsas negociações em que a guerra entre Umbar e Harad encontrava trégua de tempos em tempos - mostraram-se bastante arredios àquela tarefa, e a empurraram para os filhos das mulheres do norte.

As crianças vindas de Gondor também não ficaram satisfeitas com a incumbência, nem suas mães, e por conseguinte seus maridos também não.

O resultado é que não havia hora nem pessoa certa para a tarefa.

Até que Daror enfileirara os meninos lado a lado, filhos de Harad e filhos do Norte indistintamente, e os chicoteara a todos, sob o choro e a ira das mulheres seguras pelos maridos. Vendo que os meninos de Harad não choravam, entretanto, os filhos dessas também não o fizeram.

E após alguns dias de reclamações e narizes torcidos, não é que o problema se resolvera?

Em Harad, todos tinham obrigações, e Daror as faria cumprirem-nas ainda que sob o seu rebenque, pensava Míriel, lembrando-se de que desde que participara do tratamento da caça em Ithilien não ousara quedar-se desocupada nos acampamentos, por medo dele, até o ponto em que tinha de admitir que era agradável sentir-se útil, e não uma incapaz sem criada ou ama por perto...

**O PARTO**

Entretanto, quando Míriel chegou à tenda e levantou as saias, um líquido viscoso e grumento escorria por suas pernas.

Seus gritos atraíram as mulheres.

- Calma agora – assumiu o controle a experiente Mariän – está tudo bem, não se preocupe, vai ser rápido.

- O quê?

- Seu parto, Míriel, o bebê já está chegando.

- Como?

- Como todos os bebês, deite-se. Thanaë, água. Hellë, me ajude com ela.

- Daror? Onde está Daror?

- Vou chamá-lo – disse Thanaë.

- Já mandei meus filhos a avisá-lo – redargüiu Mariän - vão correndo e não a arrastar uma barriga, pode tratar de ficar, Thanaë.

- Se é assim.

- Hellë! Thanaë! – chamou Míriel.

- O quê? – perguntou Thanaë tomando-lhe a mão.

- Se eu morrer ...

- Sem chances – Hellë cortou rapidamente.

- Se você morrer...?

- Empurre, Míriel! Empurre!

- Ai! Ai! Ai!

- Mais uma vez! – Mariän era como um capitão comandando seus soldados. – Vamos lá, força!

- Aaaaahhhhh!

- Pode fazer melhor, Míriel.

Thanaë segurava-lhe a mão enquanto Míriel empurrava, ou melhor, o corpo de Míriel empurrava a si mesmo. Ela estava aparvalhada em terror com as horas de agonia que divisava a sua frente, mas a barriga se contraía a cada cólica, por instinto, buscando a forma de acabar com aquela dor.

- Mais uma vez! Está quase.

Míriel tomou ar para falar, explicar às mulheres que, caso morresse...

A nova onda de dor concentrou toda sua atenção em empurrar.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!! – Ela não seria capaz de suportar aquilo.

- Ôooh! Eu não disse que era barriga de menino?

- Você tem um filho, Míriel

Míriel olhou para Mariän e Hellë, sem acreditar que já acabara.

- Um filho?

- Um menino grande e forte ... como Daror – disse Mariän, não conseguindo evitar uma troca de olhares com Hellë.

- Mas ... mas ... ele não está chorando?

- Não, mas está bem vivo, se é o que quer saber – Na verdade o menino soltava uns gorgulhos nos braços de Hellë, que o limpava, um meio chorinho. O que contava é que respirava bem, agitando-se como se se espreguiçasse.

- É lindo e perfeito – disse Hellë entregando-o a Míriel, que mirou o rosto enrugadinho, os dedinhos perfeitos, as unhinhas grandes.

- Eu ... não entendo.

- O quê? Ele está bem, Míriel.

- É que ... foi tão rápido.

- Abençoada seja, Míriel – riu Mariän – você é boa parideira, muito boa mesmo, só isso – a mulher mais velha aproximou-se, sentando na beirada da cama. - Poderá dar muitos filhos a Daror – disse com expressão bondosa – é melhor não se preocupar agora.

Preocupar-se? Agora? Agora que sobrevivera às dores excruciantes cuja expectativa a assombrara tanto tempo?

Excruciantes? Dores excruciantes? Dores excruciantes sentira quando seu leite empedrara e Daror quase lhe tivera de arrancar o seio fora, não agora.

Agora sentira medo. Incômodo sem dúvida. Dor? Sim, sentira dor, é claro, mas não fora insuportável.

E passara tão rápido.

Na verdade, agora sentia o seu corpo estranhamente relaxado, sonolento, quase anestesiado pelo esforço.

Olhou para a criança em seus braços e sorriu. Afinal havia sobrevivido ao parto. Haviam ambos sobrevivido. Suas preocupações, com todas as bênçãos de Elbereth e Nienna, revelaram-se infundadas.

Nunca se preocupara com o que quer que pudesse ocorrer depois do parto.

Jamais pensara nesse depois.

**O FILHO EM SUA HERANÇA**

O filho de Míriel, pensava Daror.

Logo lhe seria trazido.

Poderia abençoá-lo: seria tão filho de sua Casa quanto qualquer outro.

Ou poderia tomá-lo em sua herança.

Não que nesse exato momento dispusesse de nenhuma herança invejável para legar.

O parto correra bem, logo poderia tê-la prenhe de um filho seu.

Dissera-lhe no dia que a desposara "seu filho será meu filho", mas não dissera que o faria filho em Sua Herança.

Sua sentença só declarara a ela que o acolheria.

----

Hellë dirigiu-se aos homens reunidos em torno da fogueira de outono. Daror aproximou-se e observou a criança.

Suas mãos ergueram o menino acima de sua cabeça.

- Eis o filho de Daror da Casa de Daror, Naraor seu Pai o chama!

Estava feito.

**O SORRISO DE DESPEDIDA **

Os dias ainda eram quentes, e Míriel sentara-se a uma sombra quase à beira d'água para aleitar o filho, porém longe o suficiente para julgar-se sozinha.

Quando percebeu Daror, tudo que pode fazer foi jogar seu xale sobre a cena; Naraor abriria o berreiro se lhe tirasse o peito agora.

Ele agachou-se junto dela, puxando o pano.

- É bonito, Míriel. A mãe que tem leite faz rico em filhos o pai, justifica seu dote.

Míriel enrubesceu, mas não deixou de sorrir, ainda que as palavras lhe parecessem grosseiras.

De repente ela viu, Daror também sorria para ela.

Um sorriso belo, alegre.

Não era só a boca que sorria, os olhos também, todo o rosto, era um sorriso que vinha de dentro, um encantamento.

Daror tinha um sorriso irresistível ... um sorriso de menino.

- O que foi? – ele sorriu ainda mais.

- Você está sorrindo

- E o que é que tem?

- Nunca o tinha visto sorrir.

Daror sentara-se em frente a ela, os pés no solo, os joelhos no ar, apoiando os braços.

Daror olhou para o chão.

Quando levantou os olhos não sorria mais.

Míriel mordeu o lábio.

- Acabamos o plantio e a instalação das defesas – falou ele.

- Ah sim? – não se sentia muito interessada na verdade, meio que se alienara no último mês, voltada apenas para aquela criaturinha ávida que simplesmente tomara conta de sua vida.

- É, vamos seguir depois de amanhã.

- Seguir? Pensei que iríamos ficar aqui, não é a terra de Sua Casa?

- Vocês vão ficar, é claro, mas eu parto com nossos filhos para prosseguir até a necessidade da última Casa, foi a sentença que pronunciei.

- Mas ... mas os outros Senhores permaneceram em suas terras quando a marcha para o sul prosseguiu.

- Sou o Pai de Harad, Míriel, não posso me preocupar só com a minha Casa como os outros.

- Mas, Daror, Terair diz que estamos muito perto da terra dos corsários. Se você for embora com os homens, quem nos protegerá?

- Ao menos de filhos minha Casa ainda é a mais rica, mulher, por mais que eu leve comigo, muitos ainda ficarão, mais que suficientes.

- Mas, se você se vai, quem os comandará?

- Terair, que já fez mais sacrifício que todos de lá para cá, fica a comandar.

- Terair? – Se havia alguém de quem Míriel sentia mais medo do que já sentira de Daror, esse alguém era Terair. Velho, severo, rijo como o aço que bailava em suas mãos. Terair, cruel e sanguinário, que não temia nem a Daror.

- Mas ... discutem o tempo todo, nunca parecem estar de acordo.

Daror acedeu com a cabeça, uma expressão que mesclava várias emoções em seu rosto: riso, tristeza, preocupação, melancolia ... carinho.

- Meu Mestre é o homem mais velho do Harad, mais velho até que Hamur ou Calépsir, mais velho do que era meu pai ... sobreviveu aos seus filhos, sobreviveu às suas mulheres, à Raor, Ravai ... ao Harad que conheceu e a praticamente tudo que amou ... Não lhe resta muito apego pelo futuro, está sempre na linha de frente da batalha, e gostaria de conduzir todo o Harad à morte do guerreiro, arremetendo contra a vingança que Gondor nos espoliou, florzinha, ao invés de rumar em direção a um futuro que será diferente de tudo que foi ... de todas as tradições que defendeu ... Mas a maior de todas as tradições é a obediência ao Pai, e Terair zelará como nenhum outro pelo cumprimento de minhas sentenças.

Ante as palavras de Daror, de sede de vingança de Terair contra Gondor, de sua fome de batalha, entretanto, os olhos verdes de Míriel se arregalaram de medo, ao mesmo tempo em que se enchiam de pena. Pena da nostalgia que transparecera nas palavras de Daror. Medo de ver-se sob o jugo vingativo de Terair.

Os dedos grossos de Daror recolheram as lágrimas de Míriel e ele as olhou absorto durante algum tempo, avaliando-as.

- Não precisa chorar. Recomendei o seu bem estar a Terair especialmente, e nada a atingirá sobre a proteção dele, que é a minha proteção: Daror falou. – sentenciou o Pai da Casa levantando-se e erguendo a mulher que terminara de amamentar seu primogênito.


	12. Cap X HARAD ADENTRO

Queridos Amigos,

Depois de duas semanas de desventuras e atribulações nada tolkenianas, só resta confessar-me total e vergonhosamente desatualizada .... mas como não estava mais agüentando as saudades de Arda, e confio plenamente no taco das minhas autoras de fé, sem mais delongas entrego-lhes o novo capítulo de Daror e Míriel, antes que o olifante perca o rumo de vez, mantendo as recomendações acima de qualquer suspeita de:

**O DESTINO DE MUITOS** – Sadie Sil

**ELDAR E EDAIN** – Regina Botori.

**ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** – Kiannah

**HALDIR E HALETH VERSÃO REVISADA** – Kwannom.

**CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** - Nimrodell Lorelin

**APRENDENDO - **Kika-Sama

**IDRIL NUMENESSË – **Soi

**UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA** – Nanda's Menellin

**DAROR E MÍRIEL  
**

**Capítulo X – Harad Adentro **

**AS CASAS DO HARADWAITH **

E Daror acompanhou a própria sentença, e esteve entre os que percorreram todas as 12 Casas de Harad até a necessidade da última.

Cassor e Nássar ao Norte, ou Harad Próximo, seguidos da Casa de Calépsir, na fronteira Leste com Khand.

Hamur e Daror no Oeste, próximas ao mar, e Adatar no Sudeste, fechando a fronteira com Khand, formavam o Médio Harad.

Adatar, Dafér e Tarick, as extensas Casas do Haradwaith, o cinturão de Harad, que guardavam o deserto profundo, seco e mortal, onde entretanto estavam as minas que faziam a riqueza daquele povo.

Damahar, Dillin e por fim Ruhir, fechando a fronteira com o Extremo Harad do povo negro.

No Haradwaith inóspito a invasão dos parcos oásis não deixou chance a sobreviventes. Mas Daror comandou Murdug com afinco no trabalho de recuperação dos açudes. Não haviam sido envenenados, apenas receptáculo de corpos carbonizados agora apodrecidos e poucos escombros – pois não possuíam muitas construções. - Naquelas paragens não havia um segundo ou terceiro oásis pelo qual optar, a única possibilidade era a recuperação dos que existiam e os haradrim mergulharam na água insalubre para retirar as centenas de corpos ... pedindo à clemência de Harad chuva nas cabeceiras que pudesse renovar os oásis de que todas as Casas necessitariam quando fossem buscar a reconstrução de sua riqueza.

Impossibilitados de atravessar o deserto, entretanto, os orcs de Sauron haviam destruído com veneno a linha de oásis de Damahar a Leste que possibilitava a ligação do Harad Sul com o Médio Harad. Não havia uma só fonte capaz de sustentar vida por semanas de marcha sob um sol que ali brilhava como no deserto profundo.

A outrora bela terra de Damahar quase serviu de túmulo à marcha de retorno dos haradrim, mais e mais desesperados a cada oásis alcançado, onde a água envenenada brilhava cristalina aos olhos dos homens, mesmo entre os cadáveres de animais às suas margens.

**A LIGAÇÃO DESTRUÍDA **

E Damahar se fizera Pai de sua Casa com a morte de seu irmão Damar no Pellenor, sendo também jovem, e gritou e praguejou ao ver a cada dia a devastação da herança de seu clã, cada vez mais impotente ante a ausência de futuro que se anunciava para sua Terra, até que por fim também quis bater-se, e Daror o abraçou:

- Poupe a água de sua vida, meu primo.

- Lute comigo, Daror – disseram-lhe os lábios gretados. - Mate-me e tome meus filhos, pois minha terra não tem mais como alimentá-los.

- É a terra de minha mãe, filho de meu tio, e será defendida nem que Harad precise atravessar o deserto para abastecê-la.

- O Harad é um Pai inclemente, Daror, não ampara os erros de seus filhos ... Minha Casa errou ao afastar seus filhos de nossa terra para lutar no estrangeiro, embora meu pai, minha mãe e minha tia tenham morrido na emboscada. Abandonamos nossa terra aos inimigos naquela ira, e Harad não perdoa.

- O erro não foi de sua Casa, Damahar. Quem conclamou Damar à luta foi Daror. Quem exigiu todos os homens para aquela aliança maldita foi Daror. Não fujo da minha dívida agora.

- Nosso Pai foi morto, Daror. Damar teria partido mesmo contra a sentença de Daror. E seguindo Damahar! Lembro agora da impaciência com que sempre estava na Casa de Daror, a cobrar a marcha contra o povo do Norte. Tudo parecia tão mais fácil quando eu era só um príncipe e capitão de meu irmão. Queria ter morrido no lugar dele.

- Ninguém foi mais impaciente e imponderado que Daror, que cavalgou sozinho com Sua Casa ao saber do assassinato de Raor ... só a febre de morte trazida por aquele frio maligno me fez retroceder já além do Harad e deixar as outras Casas compartilharem da vingança ... Nunca me dei à reflexão de duvidar daquela armadilha! Comprometi o Harad inteiro em uma aliança vil, com emissários torpes, levei nosso povo a marchar com algo que a todos repugnava, só pensava em sangue desde que assumi minha Casa, e sabe porque Damahar? Porque era mais fácil ser um príncipe que ser um Pai! Agi como um capitão, esquecido que agora carregava a responsabilidade do Senhor. Deixei que estrangeiros me dissessem o que fazer, convencido de que era minha decisão só porque era sentença que emanava da minha boca. Se alguém deixou a Casa de Minha mãe à mercê fui eu, e vou soerguê-la Damahar, vou soerguê-la, mas agora precisamos continuar, precisamos de água, não temos mais reserva para percorrer o caminho de volta.

Mas finalmente, quando os exércitos de Harad chegaram a Dillin e Ruir, encontraram água e alegria, pois nas duas últimas Casas do Sul, os oásis e as famílias estavam intocados.

**AS CASAS INTACTAS **

Dillin e Ruir então abraçaram Daror, por ter lhes dado garantia para sua necessidade, e abraçaram Damahar, concordando de abastecê-lo para sua própria defesa.

- Sua Casa se fará muito rica, Dillin. Suas belas filhas são sangue puro de Harad ... Muitos guardaram sua riqueza exatamente nessa esperança. Mesmo as viúvas dos filhos que você perdeu no Norte alcançarão um alto dote para sua Casa.

- Ah! E valem mais que aquelas mulheres do Norte que você nos quis empurrar Daror! Nem me venham com menos que seu peso em ouro! Não é assim agora?

- Valerão mais! Mas precisa garantir a linha de Damahar, para que os haradrim possam ir e vir para cá.

- Sempre esperto, Daror. Sempre comprometendo as Casas de Harad com a garantia umas das outras. – Gargalhou Ruir.

- Ai Ruir! E estou a falar algo que não está bom?

- Não Daror. É que o conheci como campeão de Raor, e depois como Pai de Guerra de Harad. Quem olha para o grande Daror, sempre enxerga o guerreiro, mas tenho observado algo mais.

- Será o filho de Raor um sábio? – caçoou Dillin.

- Quer um embate com Daror para verificar? – riu Daror.

- Não sem Terair por perto para controlá-lo, filho de Raor – gargalhou Ruir mais ainda – quase que o seu propósito de Harad unido tropeça em você mesmo.

- Não é um propósito para mim, é um propósito para Harad. Agora que Ruir encontrou sua Casa em ordem, quer desfazer da garantia das outras Casas?

- Ao contrário, quero honrar essa aliança. Desposarão as filhas de Minha Casa os homens que vieram pela necessidade dela, é essa a minha sentença.

- Ah! Agora vimos quem é sábio aqui, e também justo. Bela sentença.

- Ruir era primo terceiro de sua mãe, Daror. Ravai, a bela do Sul. Chamei minhas filhas para virem a Dillin e dançarem nossa tradição, já que aqui encontramos tempo de festa e não de labuta. Escolha uma noiva de Harad para você, Daror meu sobrinho. Não há necessidade de ficar com aquela mulher do Norte, dê-a a outro. Sua aliança é o dote do mais alto valor para mim.

E no vinho, as palavras de seu tio Ruir ficaram na cabeça que Daror finalmente podia desviar, vendo o Harad tomar rumo.

Mas à noite a dança das beldades do Sul confirmou sua escolha.

Estavam alegres e afogueadas. Eram dispostas e frenéticas – embora quem houvesse crescido vendo a dança de Ravai e depois de Darai soubesse que eram apenas dançarinas, e não guardiãs da tradição.

A essência da arte que podiam apresentar era tão somente seu entusiasmo. O que aquela altura estava bom para todos.

Menos para Daror.

Daror que fitava os cabelos negros sobraçados por todas.

Daror que esperava divisar o rosto de Darai em cada face morena que se lhe virava.

Daror que viu em vários corpos o corpo de sua irmã, seus braços, suas pernas, seus quadris.

E lembrou-se do seu cheiro, e ouviu sua voz na cabeça.

Daror que soube que não ousaria dormir aquela noite, porque teria medo de seus sonhos.


	13. Cap XI O CAMINHO DO RETORNO

**EU, TU E VOCÊS.**

Intrépidos passageiros,

Antes de mais nada, um Feliz Natal e um melhor 2005 para todos

Aos trancos e barrancos nossa aventura agora vai avançando ... pelo idioma de Harad.

A única palavra da qual tenho conhecimento que Tolkien nos legou deste povo é "INCANNUS", nome pelo qual Gandalf disse ser conhecido no Sul, entretanto, acredito que Harad, mûmak e mûmakil, assim como Umbar (que originalmente era sua capital), também são palavras de origem haradrim (sim, Soi, todas as analogias levam a crer que o Harad de Tolkien correspondia à África do Norte dos povos árabes, fronteira sul da Terra Média temperada que em contrapartida representaria a Europa Ocidental - sendo os Hobbits do Condado, ao seu Norte, como o próprio mestre admitiu, o espírito da Inglaterra rural ... Cabe acrescentar que, à época do professor, a imagem de tal lugar ensolarado, misterioso e distante devia estar mais próxima das Mil e Uma Noites e da tradição histórica de sua ciência e poesia, que da imagem sempre crítica e pejorativa que a mídia veicula hoje em dia).

Onde eu estava mesmo? Ah sim! Idioma! Pois é, outro espaço vasto para a nossa criatividade ... ou incompetência, no meu caso. O fato é que não quis diferenciar a língua comum da de Harad através de aspas ou itálico, primeiro porque acredito que as famílias em seu cotidiano vão misturar muito as duas, segundo porque precisava sentir, vivenciar essa língua, pensar nas características que deveria ter para refletir o caráter do povo que se vale dela. E me esbodegar nessa pretensiosa tentativa, óbvio.

Assim sendo, enquanto na língua comum o tratamento informal é "você" (enquanto o formal seria "Senhor" ou "Vossa Senhoria, Alteza ou Majestade"), na língua direta de Harad o informal é o "tu", e o formal, que os Senhores usam entre si, é o "Você" (derivado do "Vosmecê", derivado de "Vossa Mercê", ...). Qualquer conversa entre os haradrin nos capítulos anteriores que pareça fora desse esquema é falha minha ... a não ser que se trate de uma conversa entre personagens que têm intimidade, como Daror e Terair, pupilo e Mestre, ou como a que vocês verão daqui a pouco entre Daror e um seu simples soldado, Raanat: representam momentos em que Daror não está na posição de Pai da Casa ou Patriarca de Harad, mas de jovem ou amigo.

É nessas horas que a gente se arrepende de nunca ter estudado Português direito, e eu devo ter cometido vários atentados à segunda pessoa do imperativo (e como esses belicosos usam o imperativo!).

Outro detalhe é que o pronome reto da 1ª pessoa quase não é usado, revestindo-se de grande ênfase ou solenidade nessas ocasiões (embora existam frases flexionadas na 1ª pessoa), a preferência é que as pessoas se refiram a si mesmas usando o próprio nome – rústico, não? – De qualquer forma é algo que as crianças fazem constantemente, e esse capítulo é marcado por recordações de Daror e Darai entre a meninice e a adolescência (há três anos de diferença entre eles, se Daror está entre os treze e os quatorze, Darai têm dez para onze anos), a maioria dos erros então pode ser atribuída à pouca idade dos dois, certo?

É um capítulo sem muita ação(Aliás, Dona Nimrodel, não vamos tocar tão fundo em questões geopolíticas nesta fic, esta bem? Deixe esse assunto para suas improváveis continuações, ok?), mas com uma certa pimentinha , espero que todos gostem como eu gosto de:

Estrela Silenciosa by Kiannah – Novo capítulo, cheio de ação, foi lançado no Dia de Natal

Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança by L. Eowyn – Um presente para sempre, garanto a vocês.

Sozinho e Haldir e Haleth Versão revisada by Kwannom - Esta última vencedora do segundo lugar na categoria melhor história de autor de língua não inglesa (English Second Language), no MPA 2004.

O DESTINO DE MUITOS by SadieSil – Dispensa comentários

Idril Númenessë by Soi – Vale conferir.

Crônicas Aragornianas by Nimrodel Lorellin – Estou desconfiada de que o último capítulo seguiu em demasia a influência angst de Sadie ... mas a história continua absolutamente imperdível

Eldar e Edain by reginabernardo – Regina pôs a fic " EM PROCESSO DE REVISÃO", e na verdade recomeçou tudo de novo, sob a orientação de Kwannom. Ótima oportunidade para acompanhar desde o começo.

UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA by Nanda's Menelin – Cura qualquer ressaca ... a gargalhadas.

Aprendendo by kika-sama – Kika, onde está você?

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XI – O Caminho do Retorno **

- Êh Daror, vai para as torres e dorme, deixa que levo Murdug – chegou Raanat, sentando-se na cabeça do mûmak, ao lado de Daror.

- Quê? Ah Raanat, não estou cansado.

- Parece que não quer dormir! Poupa forças para tua flor do Norte, são só mais três dias.

- E tu? Não precisas de poupar forças também? Também não tens uma flor branquinha esperando por ti no Sûr?

- Ah sim! – Os olhos de Raanat brilharam - e um filho a esta altura. Embora nossas primas do Sul quase me tenham tirado do sério.

- Ruhir também tas ofereceu? – sorria Daror.

- Não. Um homem que tem de repudiar a mulher para casar só é bom genro se é o Pai de Harad – sorria mais ainda Raanat – E eu não repudiaria Hellë. Não repudiaria minha flor risonha, acabei agradado da doçura dela... nossas primas são belas e tem a cintura fina, mas não são doces, não da forma dessas mulheres do Norte. Tua Míriel também não é doce, Daror?

Daror pensou antes de responder. Podia ser que sim. Podia ser que ela fosse doce e suave como a palma da mão dela em seu rosto, como seus lábios ... Se ela fosse doce para ele, Daror lhe voltaria o seu favor ardente ... mas com todo o cuidado ... todo o cuidado que aquela florzinha delicada precisava para não ser machucada, para que suas pétalas não fossem maculadas ... não era como as mulheres de Harad, mais rijas... como Darai ...

- Êh Daror, não disse que estais dormindo? Toca para as torres, vamos.

Raanat tinha razão, já mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos ... e estava com tanto sono que nem sonharia mais nada ... ia dirigir o pensamento para a flor do Norte, e, se tivesse de sonhar, sonharia com aquela pele alva como uma pétala de flor.

----

Uma pétala de flor branca e perfumada, uma pétala de jasmim, a flor de jasmim que estava percorrendo o corpo deitado na grama, à beira do pequeno oásis, o corpo tão jovem, ainda ganhando as primeiras formas.

- Teus biquinhos ficaram duros e vermelhos, Darai.

- E tu também não estás duro?

- Passa a mão que tu vais ver.

- Não vou passar a mão em ti, Ramur.

- Ora vamos Darai, só um pouquinho.

- Não foi o que combinamos

- Ai prima, daqui a pouco vou-me embora de sua Casa com meu pai...pode-se passar muito tempo até que Ramur volte, me conceda o seu favor.

- Não tem favor nenhum – Darai afastava o menino, mas seus olhos riam enquanto ele tentava segurá-la. – E assim não brinco mais contigo.

- Vou-me embora amanhã ... vou para as minas buscar ouro para teu dote, prima, quero casar contigo.

- Tu és um fedelho, Ramur, teu Pai vai é te deixar em casa antes de seguir para as minas, me larga.

- Ai, mas tu não ias gostar de casar comigo? Vamos nos passar as mãos, só isso.

- Não vou me casar com um fedelho, e nem vou passar as mãos em ti.

- Ah não?! – Ramur já tinha a mão dela sobre si – veja, não sou mais um fedelho.

- É sim, é sim – ria Darai – é pequenininho.

- Tu também és pequenininha hoje, Darai, mas nós dois vamos crescer e Ramur vai ao deserto buscar muito ouro para o teu dote.

- Vai ter de ser muito ouro mesmo, para me fazer casar com um fedelho como tu.

- Agora deixa eu passar a mão em ti, Darai.

- Não.

- Deixa, Darai – as mãos do menino lutaram com as dela, mas foi com facilidade que as prendeu, como se a prima não houvesse resistido de verdade.

- Não! Tira as mãos de mim!

- Larga minha irmã, Ramur!

- Daror! Que estás fazendo aqui? – Darai pôs-se de pé, colocando rapidamente a blusa, os cabelos ainda molhados encharcando o pano, enfiando de qualquer jeito a calça e as botas.

- Vamos para casa, ainda estás muito nova para esse tipo de brincadeira. E tu some daqui, Ramur.

- Ai Daror, larga meu braço! – bradou Darai em ira – Para de me perseguir. Não tenho culpa se estás tão feio que nossas primas não querem mais brincar contigo.

- Quem não quer mais brincar comigo? Semana passada mesmo...

- Semana passada Daror esteve aqui com Nitá, e ela disse que tu a machucaste.

- Não machuquei não! Nitá é que não quis brincar como combinamos.

- Claro! A prima disse que Daror ficou enorme e ...

- Nitá está se fazendo de mais boba do que é se diz que pensava que Daror ia continuar pequeno encostado na entrada dela...

- Daror grande, bobo e desajeitado! Ninguém quer brincar com ele!

- Mentirosa! – altercavam os irmãos tocando as cabras de Raor de volta para Or.

- Grande e bobo! Grande e bobo! Bruto!

- Daror é forte, não é bruto!

- Machucou Nitá! As primas não querem mais brincar com ele ... lálálálálá!

- Cala a boca! – gritou Daror agarrando a irmã pelos dois braços e sacudindo-a.

- Solta meu braço! Solta, ou conto para o Pai que tu queres de mim o que as primas não querem contigo.

- Sua cobra mentirosa! Não quero nada contigo, sou teu irmão – largou-a Daror rapidamente, mas em seus olhos desespero ... ele não a queria, não a queria ... era seu irmão, não podia ...

- Então pára de me vigiar e me seguir e me observar escondido, bobão.

- Boba és tu, és muito nova, o Pai que manda protegê-la.

- Darai sabe se proteger, Daror, cuida da tua vida, vê se é menos afoito com as primas, que estás muito bruto e pesado.

- Daror não quis machucar Nitá, quando viu que a prima realmente não queria soltou ela.- Darai tinha o dom de transtorná-lo de um jeito ou de outro, irritá-lo bem naquilo que mais o incomodasse. Pensara que Nitá estava só fingindo, até ver as manchas vermelhas que suas mãos haviam deixado nos braços morenos, dissera-lhe que não pretendia machucá-la e que a compensaria, a prima não precisava ter ido queixar-se às outras, queria muito bem a todas elas, mas estavam lhe fazendo cara feia agora ... à sua maneira, eram as meninas que comandavam aquela brincadeira, e o primo que não brincasse direito com uma decaía do favor de todas.

- Darai sabe – mas eles eram grandes camaradas afinal, e voltaram a tocar as cabras juntos – mas é que precisas saber que o embate com as primas é diferente, e às vezes tu não controlas tua força; quase arrancou meu braço agora.

- Darai mereceu, sou o mais velho, tem de me respeitar.

- Mas é um grande bobo, só tem tamanho – troçou a irmã, socando-lhe alegremente as costas, até que ele sorrisse. – Nunca vai muito longe sem mim.

- Bobona – empurrou-a afetuosamente Daror.

- Quando fores o Pai de Harad, serei tua conselheira – disse a menina levantando-se com os negros olhos risonhos.

Mas o par de olhos iguais não sorriu.

Darai queria era mandar nele, como achava que mandava em Raor.

Mas não mandava não

E não mandaria nele também

Aquela cobrinha cruel que lhe picava o coração.

Estava cheia de valentia agora.

Bem diferente de um ano atrás, quando Raor aparecera no quarto de Daror com a filha no colo.

O menino levantou sobressaltado, que havia ele feito agora?

- Pronto filha, dorme esta noite com teu maninho a zelar por ti, que amanhã já falei com tua mãe e o assunto está encerrado – dizia o rei passando a menina relutante para os braços do irmão.

- Não pai, quero dormir contigo – chorava ela.

- Já disse que não, oras que cheia de vontades. Daror aqui cuida muito bem de ti, certo filho?

- Sim, Pai – acedeu o menino com a cabeça, já com a pequena nos braços.

- Agora pára de chorar e dá um sorriso para teu pai, vamos.

Mas Darai virou a cara para Raor, enterrando o rosto no pescoço do irmão, a malcriada.

- Quê foi que houve afinal? – Perguntou Daror à irmã que depositara na cama à saída de Raor.

Fungando e chorando, Darai contou que, ao saber que fora ela que raspara a cabeça do irmão, a mãe dissera que lhe faria o mesmo.

Por um átimo de segundo Daror sorriu, pronto a empunhar a tesoura e aterrorizar a irmã; mas Daror era sobretudo um menino justo, e logo declarou:

- Mas a idéia foi minha.

- Eu falei para a mamãe – soluçou Darai, realmente desesperada, levando o irmão a finalmente acreditar em suas lágrimas desta vez.

- Êh boba, o pai já não disse que vai falar com a mãe? Isso é ira que Ravai já esqueceu amanhã.

- Tu achas? – fungou Darai.

- Aquieta tonta – riu Daror tirando a camisa. – Toma, assoa o nariz – disse esfregando-lhe o pano na cara – Nossa! Mais barulhenta que Murdug. Como irias dançar ao lado da mãe para os convidados do Pai sem teus cabelos?

- Darai disse que a mãe não ia gostar dessa história – falou a menina recostando-se no ombro do irmão para dormirem a pensar no argumento, ambos já bocejando.

- Mas nem ia querer raspar o teu cabelo também, nem o pai deixaria fazer isso, bobona.

- E tu? – perguntou Darai sabida, garantindo-se na natureza protetora do irmão que ela sabia utilizar muito bem quando era do seu interesse. – Deixarias?

- Pois o Pai não me incumbe de zelar por ti? Claro que não deixo.

- É bom mesmo, que essa história toda foi idéia tua – sentenciou a menina definitivamente sonolenta após tantas emoções dos últimos dias.

Desaforada, sorriu Daror afastando os cabelos da testinha suada de agonia da menina. Estava tão assustada que resolvera de chupar o dedo: ah! Quisera só que Raor visse sua Tempestade Indômita agora!

Mas a maninha era mesmo mimosa, reconheceu Daror, tirando-lhe o dedo da boca e beijando-lhe a testa, e ele não deixaria que nada nem ninguém lhe fizesse mal.

Os braços de Daror eram um leito de segurança, e a semi-adormecida Darai retribuiu-lhe com um beijinho ainda úmido de saliva.

Saliva que molhou o canto da boca de Daror, e umedeceu os sonhos do corpo dolorido mas vitorioso do menino-rapaz naquela noite, e em tantas outras, por mais desesperadamente que ele buscasse um novo sonho para sonhar.

----

NOTA DA AUTORA: Essa última cena nasceu de uma troca de idéias com Soi, portanto é dedicada a ela.


	14. Cap XII O RETORNO DOS HOMENS Parte 1

Como tudo na minha vida, esta atualização está atrasada. Posto então dois capítulos de uma vez. Na verdade, junto com o capítulo antecedente, formavam todos um só, mas cada parte trazia enfoques diferentes dos acontecimentos ligados ao retorno de Daror para o Sûr, e eu queria que pequeninos detalhes não se perdessem, mesmo sabendo que a paciência de todos para com os desencontros entre Daror e Míriel tem limites.

O que não tem limites é o talento demonstrado em:

Estrela Silenciosa by Kiannah – Ação e emoção dominam a história de nossa sofrida estrela neste momento, e atormentam o coração de um certo gêmeo...

Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança by L. Eowyn – Um presente para sempre, garanto a vocês.

Sozinho e Haldir e Haleth Versão revisada by Kwannom - Esta última vencedora do segundo lugar na categoria melhor história de autor de língua não inglesa (English Second Language), no MPA 2004.

O DESTINO DE MUITOS by SadieSil – Proibida para quem sofre de problemas cardíacos.

Crônicas Aragornianas by Nimrodel Lorellin – Quando é má, é pior que Sadie ... Nunca vi ninguém fazer o que ela fez com seu próprio personagem ... só nos resta preparar os corações e os lenços para os derradeiros capítulos.

Eldar e Edain by reginabernardo – Regina pôs a fic " EM PROCESSO DE REVISÃO", e na verdade recomeçou tudo de novo, sob a orientação de Kwannom. Ótima oportunidade para acompanhar desde o começo.

UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA by Nanda's Menelin – Cura qualquer ressaca ... a gargalhadas.

A MEDALHA by Gybi - Está conseguindo fundir magá com SdA de forma insuspeitamente verossímil.

Aprendendo by kika-sama – Kika, última chamada.

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XII – O Retorno dos Homens - Parte 1**

**HELLË **

- Os homens estão chegando! Míriel, os homens estão voltando! – cantava Hellë, entrando na tenda para avisar a amiga.

- E eu já não sei? – Míriel terminava de pentear os cabelos ainda molhados ao olhar para Hellë.

- Nossa! Que vestido lindo, tão claro e verde quanto seus olhos. Daror vai ficar embevecido.

As duas se olharam. Subitamente Hellë começou a rir: embevecido não era o tipo de palavra que combinasse com o Grande Daror ... Nem com os homens que estavam voltando com ele agora, depois de tantos meses no deserto.

- Seu vestido também é lindo, Hellë. Mas do quê está rindo?

- Ai, nada! – Hellë imaginava que o fino vestido de Míriel resistiria muito pouco à chegada de Daror ... era uma pena, um lindo vestido de seda. Então pensou no seu pobre vestido de algodão azul, tão estufado em seus seios. – Acho que esse vestido me engordou ainda mais.

- Oh não, Hellë, você emagreceu muito, está mais magra que antes da gravidez, seus seios só é que ainda estão cheios de leite.

- Ai, e se Raanat não gostar?

- Mas é bonito, Hellë, a mãe que tem leite faz rico em filhos o pai, justifica seu dote.

- Assim espero. Eu sou pesada, Raanat pagou um alto dote por essa lavadeira.

- Dizem que ele não tirava os olhos de você naquela noite.

- E eu nem podia acreditar, fiquei com um sorriso parvo a noite inteira ... as outras eram tão lindas, estavam tão arrumadas, ricamente vestidas, começaram a ser escolhidas e eu ficava lá na carroça, rindo de nervoso imaginando o ridículo de voltar sozinha para Minas Tirith, como um refugo, uma mercadoria que ninguém quer ... quando havia rapazes tão lindos como Raanat sorrindo para as outras moças ... olhos negros, dentes brancos, cabelos cacheados ... e de repente ele estava na minha frente, rindo para mim ... a minha boca doía de paralisada naquele riso idiota...e ele não parava de sorrir para mim também ... eu comecei a rir histérica, não sabia onde enfiar a cara, queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão e me tragasse de tão estúpida que me sentia ... e aí, Míriel, ele tomou meu rosto nas mãos e me beijou, de língua e tudo ... e eu nunca me senti assim ... tão feliz e tão envergonhada em minha vida ... Quando o beijo terminou, ele simplesmente olhou nos meus olhos, bateu em seu peito e disse "Raanat" e apontou para mim olhando nos meus olhos ... e eu respondi "Hellë", e ele repetiu "Hellë", e sorriu e me beijou de novo, pegou minha mão e me trouxe para ser sua esposa.

Os olhos de Hellë brilhavam. Como as coisas podiam ser ... simples, pensou Míriel. Raanat e Hellë nem sequer falavam a mesma língua, e isso não foi empecilho nenhum ao seu entendimento.

Mais que entendimento, felicidade ... era encantador vê-los juntos ... Mas também, Hellë era encantadora, sempre sorridente, mesmo nas horas de labuta pesada, que ela não temia, à qual se entregava com a mesma alegria com que se entregava a qualquer outra atividade ... mesmo na hora do parto.

Que diferença entre elas duas. Hellë tivera seu filho rindo, chorando de dor mas rindo, feliz, tranqüila, obediente aos comandos de Mariän, sem gritos, sem temores.

E dois dias depois estava de pé, ajudando Mariän no próprio parto.

As coisas eram tão fáceis para Hellë, ela parecia tão feliz. Míriel gostaria de ser assim, gostaria de ... bem ... se não pudesse ... se não tivesse aquela capacidade de ser feliz ... poderia ... deveria ... tentar que Daror ao menos fosse ... ele também era simples, os haradrim eram simples, ele seria fácil de fazer feliz ... pedia tão pouco na verdade

Gostaria de não ser tão complicada.

- Será que você podia ... oh, desculpe, Míriel. – Hellë sorria, vermelha não só do sol, mas genuinamente ruborizada.

- O quê? Por favor, fale – disse Míriel, vagamente recordando que já ouvira palavras semelhantes dirigidas a ela, numa entonação cheia de compreensão e calor.

- Ai, Míriel, desculpe, é que todas estão tão enfeitadas, e são tão belas, não quero que Raanat se decepcione de me ver tão ... despossuída. Pode me emprestar seus prendedores de prata, se não for usar?

- Oh, Hellë. – Sorriu Míriel, tocada pela humildade da outra ... sempre tivera tantos enfeites e vestidos ... nunca lhe ocorrera como seria não ter um prendedor de cabelo. – Sente-se aqui, deixe-me ajeitar seu cabelo.

- Ah não, Míriel, de jeito nenhum.

- Por favor!

- Não! Eu sei que é um abuso ... você é uma dama de família nobre, é esposa do Pai de Harad ... não deveria nunca ter tomado essa liberdade.

- É a única que toma liberdade comigo, é a única que me trata como amiga, por favor, deixe-me pentear seu cabelo, sente aqui à minha penteadeira, em frente ao espelho de mesa. – Empurrou-a delicadamente Míriel para que tomasse assento no banco, já correndo o pente nos lisos e grossos cabelos cor de mel de Hellë.

Míriel não só prendeu-lhe o cabelo com seus pregadores de prata trabalhada, como também fez Hellë aceitar que lhe emprestasse seus brincos e seu colar de prata e pérolas.

- É tudo um conjunto. Não pode usar uma coisa sem usar a outra.

- Você me fez tão bonita, Raanat há de se agradar, mas prometo que devolvo tudo intacto, farei com que ele tenha cuidado.

Os olhos de Hellë brilhavam à menção do nome do marido.

A Míriel pareceu que Hellë era a mais rica das duas.

**O ABRAÇO DA MULTIDÃO**

Hellë fez questão de também arrumar o cabelo de Míriel, prendendo-lhe as mechas refulgentes no alto da cabeça. Mal conseguia conter a própria ansiedade, mas insistiu em aguardar que Míriel se arrumasse:

- Mas tens de enfeitar-se também, e por tuas jóias, ora tem graça!

Quando Míriel e Hellë saíram da tenda, os homens já estavam acabando de desmontar. Muitas mulheres já se afastavam com seus maridos, para longe do aglomerado de familiares e amigos que cercavam os recém-chegados.

A figura de Daror sobressaía-se enquanto Míriel avançava, puxada pela mão de Hellë. A dama da cidade alta estremeceu. Como pudera esquecer quão alto e forte ele era? Quão enorme era Daror? Simplesmente tivera em mente um outro Daror todos esses meses ... o Daror agachado ao seu lado, para vê-la amamentando, o menino que lhe sorrira aquela tarde no oásis, não esse gigante ...

Daror ouvia as pendências dos homens, que já discutiam as providências que deveria tomar, enquanto seus olhos a procuravam ... nem viera saudá-lo?

De repente Míriel o viu, o sorriso, o sorriso de menino estava lá, olhando para o sonho pelo qual tanto ansiara, encarnado na mais linda das formas.

Nossa! Era bonita mesmo: uma verdadeira flor de caule verde delgado, longas mangas como folhas, os cabelos eram pétalas do mais puro ouro, o rosto um miolo branco e róseo, com duas gotas de esmeralda, e uma boca da cor da rosa cor-de-rosa, da qual Daror queria sugar todo o néctar doce.

Mas aos poucos o sorriso se desvaneceu ... Daror era um leão, e não um passarinho para recolher o néctar daquela flor delicada ... Ele era um bárbaro porco, um bruto e um monstro, que nem saberia se acercar de uma fada tão frágil como aquela ... que parecia plantada no chão esperando ser colhida suavemente ... inerte ante a ele ... pacientemente aguardando que todos os problemas de sua Casa fossem depositados nos ombros de Daror de novo.

Pensara tanto naquele momento, quase ... quase ansiara por ele, imaginando o que diria ao seu esposo. Que lhe era grata, que desejava ser uma boa esposa para Daror, que reconhecia suas qualidades e sua paciência.

Tudo que conseguia era ficar ali parada, paralisada de timidez entre todos aqueles homens, temerosa ainda e mais uma vez do tamanho daquele gigante que, entretanto, até agora, à sua maneira, fora sempre tão gentil a ela, tão atento ...

Simplesmente ficara pregada ao solo quando Hellë soltara sua mão para ir resgatar Raanat do meio daquela multidão.

Hellë que agora lhe acenava dentre os braços e a boca sequiosa de Raanat, afastando-o da aglomeração que enfrentara agarrada ao troféu de sua iniciativa.

Enquanto o sorriso triste dos olhos de Daror se voltava para os homens de sua Casa.

Míriel não sabia como se aproximar, encolhendo-se, esgueirando-se entre os homens da Casa de Daror, sentindo a barra do seu vestido ser pisada, as mangas prendendo-se ...

- Êh corja, abram caminho para minha mulher –dizia Daror empurrando seus primos até liberar o caminho: seu sonho não só tinha forma, como também vida, e vontade de vir até ele, de fazerem-se juntos – ou vocês também estão interessados no meu favor, sua matilha de cães sarnentos – riu o Pai de Harad puxando-a pela cintura para bem junto de si.

- Deixem-me passar! Larguem-me! Não quero ver suas caras feias me cercando. Quem gosta disso é Terair, vão se esfregar nele. – Gargalhava Daror, abrindo caminho com seu porte, praticamente carregando Míriel ao se afastar para a tenda. Era hora das obrigações de marido, e não de chefe.

----

Míriel nem respirava. Daror cheirava como um cavalo. Não, pior ... era ... era ... simplesmente indescritível. Sem mulheres e já bem reduzido em tamanho após ter deixado os filhos da maioria das Casas em seus clãs, a massa de homens restantes simplesmente se amontoara sobre Murdug e tomara uma reta de uma semana para Sûr. Era o tempo que o grande animal agüentava ficar sem água ... era o tempo que ficaram ao sol sem banho.

Adentrando a tenda, Daror enlaçou-a com os dois braços, sorridente, aproximando o rosto, enquanto ela se afastava num reflexo.

Daror reparou nas narinas contraídas de Míriel.

- Ai, esqueci como deveria estar cheirando mal – riu, soltando-a – já volto, florzinha, já volto.

**----- **

Após tirar as botas ainda correndo, Daror deu um salto mortal e caiu na água entre seus homens.

- Êh, sua coisa pequena, vai transformar lago em mar se jogando assim.

- Cale a boca e me passe o sabão – disse Daror tirando a camisa e a calça, atirando-as de qualquer jeito para a margem.

- Com a disposição que arrastou tua mulher para a tenda, pensei que nem fosse lembrar de te lavar.

- Foi ela que me lembrou

Os haradrim caíram na gargalhada.

- Pensei que estivesse sem fôlego dos meus beijos, mas não conseguia era respirar esse fedor...

- Nem me fale, o grupo mais fedorento em que já viajei, nunca mais quero estar com vocês na minha vida...

- Falou o senhor perfumado.

- Urgh! Espero que recolham a água de beber do outro lado do lago, vamos deixar essa parte imprestável até para nadar.

- Uma coisa é certa, essa noite quero uma cama ... o tempo das noites frias chegou no meio do deserto, e agora finalmente tenho uma tenda só para mim e ...

- Isso é porque agora você tem um filhinho, que vai chorar a noite inteira, para atrapalhar a sua diversão.

- O meu começou a chorar no colo da mãe quando sentiu meu cheiro.

- Mas essa noite vai para outra tenda...amanhã celebraremos nossa volta na fogueira e vou nomeá-lo, mas essa noite...

- Ei Daror, essa é a minha toalha!

- Pega outra.

- Ai que pressa! Cuidado para não matares a mulher.

- Ai Daror!

- Não corre Daror!

- Ei essa é a minha toalha

- Ninguém trouxe toalha aqui? Onde vocês estavam com a cabeça?

Calma Daror, calma, muita calma nessa hora.


	15. Cap XIII O RETORNO DOS HOMENS Parte 2

**WARNING: Capítulo VERY RESTRICTED, and I will say no more.**

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XIII – O Retorno dos Homens - Parte 2**

**O BEIJO **

Míriel fitava-se no espelho, ainda abalada pelo odor selvagem exalado por Daror, o vestido de seda verde arruinado pela multidão de bárbaros na qual se metera. O delicado bordado das barras pisado e rasgado, as mangas também, esgarçadas e rasgadas, e o corpo do vestido todo imundo do contato com o gigante.

Não fora assim que fantasiara o seu reencontro.

Que vestido deveria pôr agora? Ou talvez fosse melhor pôr a camisola – Míriel respirou fundo - era o que estava para acontecer, não era? E de certa forma, seria sua primeira vez com Daror, a primeira vez sem estar enjoada, inchada, sem aquela barriga imensa, sem o desconhecimento de que ele era um homem bom, apenas nascido e criado em Harad ... Ele era um homem bom afinal. Precisava aprender que as coisas nunca são como fantasiamos.

----

Hum ... a bendita camisola toda fechada ... Era para dissuadi-lo? Para lembrá-lo de refrear-se? Para avisá-lo de que era frágil e não poderia ser tomada como uma mulher de Harad, sob o risco de partir-se? Bem, mesmo suas primas nos oásis mais de uma vez não o haviam admoestado? Ai Daror, te controla!

Sem saber o que fazer, viu o cesto sobre a mesa:

- Como está o menino?

- Agora dorme, brincou de manhã e à tarde.

Daror aproximou-se para olhar. Louro, louro, louro. A pele branca rosada de sol.

- É um belo menino, parecido com você, goza de boa saúde?

- Oh sim. Já quase anda, come bem...

Míriel não prosseguiu. Os olhos de Daror estavam fixos nela, fora gentil da parte dele perguntar, mas não estava realmente prestando atenção em seu filho ... porque deveria? Não era filho dele.

Míriel tentou se lembrar das palavras de agradecimento que ensaiara no idioma de Harad. Bem poucas por sinal, não havia fórmulas de cortesia entre aquele povo rude. A mesma palavra poderia servir para muitas coisas; o mais aproximado seria dizer que ele era um homem de honra, e que ganhara o favor dela.

Daror estava ao seu lado em frente à mesa em que repousava o cesto do bebê, debruçado para ela, sua boca entreaberta, como se implorasse esse favor.

Timidamente Míriel aproximou sua boca da boca de Daror, e seus lábios tocaram os lábios dele.

Foi preciso coragem, pois ela esperava que aquele bárbaro enorme a engolisse ao primeiro contato.

Mas não, ao contrário, Daror beijou-a muito suavemente.

Primeiro ele acompanhou o movimento da boca de Míriel, abrindo a sua na medida em que ela abrisse a dela, não mais.

Depois ela sentiu o toque das mãos dele em suas costas, leve, quase que só seu calor, apenas apoiando-a.

Então a língua dele buscara a sua devagar, e lhe parecera grande e quente, fazendo Míriel arrepiar, no que Daror retraiu a própria língua,voltando a beijá-la apenas com os lábios, que agora, entretanto, faziam só um pouco mais de pressão.

Era surpreendente que um homem tão grande pudesse beijá-la de uma maneira tão delicada. Daror lentamente envolveu-a em seus braços, sem apertá-la, sem constrangê-la de qualquer forma, e tomou Míriel no colo, elevando-a a uma altura considerável. Estivera esse tempo todo abaixado, para que ela tivesse acesso a ele, em atenção a ela.

Agora seus braços a carregavam para cama. Mais uma vez.

Daror deitou Míriel, reclinando-se sobre ela. Sua língua já ia mais fundo e Míriel tocou-a com a dela.

Daror soltou um gemido.

Aquele som produziu uma vibração no corpo de Míriel, um calor.

Míriel se assustou, não sabia o que fazer com os braços que pusera nos ombros dele. Estava abraçando-o? Poderia correr as mãos pela cabeça lisa de Daror?

A língua dele ganhara espaço na confiança dela, mas até na forma como ele bebia de sua boca ainda havia gentileza. Ela precisava disso, na verdade, nunca houvera tanta saliva em sua boca antes.

O calor da mão dele, quente, estava em sua cintura, em sua barriga, agora ele a comprimia, subindo, subindo para seus seios.

Suas bocas se descolaram quando Míriel fugiu com o corpo, a enorme mão de Daror segura pela sua mão fina.

- Míriel ... Míriel ... Do que você tem medo? Não vou machucá-la – ofegava Daror – confie em mim.

Medo? Sim, ela tinha muito medo ... Daror era tão grande ... O Grande Daror ... todas gostavam de comentar e rir e dizer que o tinham visto ... mas ele já a tivera quando estava grávida, não é mesmo? Seja corajosa Míriel.

- ... Eu confio em você.

Daror gemeu e beijou-a novamente, um beijo confiante, um beijo sorridente, se se pudesse dizer.

Míriel sentiu as mãos dele comprimindo os bordados brancos da camisola branca sobre seus seios, sentiu a vibração de seu corpo novamente, o calor intenso.

A mão dele já estava em suas coxas, subindo rapidamente a camisola.

Passando-a por baixo de suas ancas.

- Não Daror – suspirou Míriel em sua timidez.

- Tire, tire – respondeu Daror num sussurro rouco – não sentirá frio, eu a aquecerei, estou queimando.

- Mas ... Daror – Míriel estava totalmente atordoada.

- Tire ... esperei tanto ... preciso tanto.

Ele esperara, ele esperara muito por ela, ela sabia, ele precisava, os homens precisavam daquilo, ela já ouvira isso antes.

Míriel submeteu-se às mãos que a despiam e fechou os olhos ao seu toque, sentindo uma espécie de agonia ser-lhe transmitida pela boca e pelas mãos que percorriam seu corpo.

Finalmente as mãos dele chegaram lá, e fizeram com que as pernas de Míriel se separassem.

Ela o sentiu, e ele era realmente grande.

Mas Daror foi suave novamente, e não a penetrou de uma vez, mas por um longo tempo foi como se apenas brincasse em sua entrada, subindo e descendo, adiantando-se um pouco para logo depois retroceder.

Suas bocas voltaram a se descolar, apenas o suficiente para que ele lhe perguntasse:

- Está bom para você?

Se estava bom para ela? Oh, Daror era mesmo gentil. Não, ele não a estava brutalizando de forma alguma ... sim, estava sendo bom para ela ... estava sendo melhor do que ela jamais supusera que pudesse ser.

- Estou machucando você?

- Não ... assim está bom para mim.

Daror voltou a beijá-la, e ela sentiu-o todo dentro de si, era simplesmente perfeito. Do que tivera medo? Já haviam feito isso quando estivera grávida. Ele realmente não a machucava ...

- Você me quer também?

- ... quero.

Daror foi e voltou, foi e voltou, foi e ...

Voltara maior?

- Ai.

- Calma, relaxe, já vai melhorar.

Ele ia e voltava dentro dela, mas certamente estava mais largo, ela só não sabia como.

Não é que fosse ruim, o movimento dele era até agradável ... mas é que às vezes sentia uma pressão maior dentro de si ... diferente.

Míriel abriu os olhos e descolou sua boca da dele, olhando por um momento para os olhos ainda fechados.

Desceu o olhar pelo tronco reclinado de lado sobre o seu.

Deparou-se com um grande e gotejante Daror pronto para penetrá-la.

Assim que os dedos lhe cedessem a vez.

**A RECUSA DE MÍRIEL **

Sem saber como, Míriel deu um salto para longe de Daror, livrando-se daquelas mãos.

- O quê foi? – sobressaltou-se ele, podia jurar que não a estava machucando.

- Não! – Míriel encolheu-se do abraço com que Daror queria prendê-la novamente. – Eu ... não posso ... você é grande demais.

- Não vou machucá-la, pode confiar em mim.

- Confiar? ... Mas ... mas ... você ... você me enganou ... esse tempo todo ... eu não sabia .... quando eu estava grávida ... eram só seus dedos?

- Claro que não. Quando estava grávida estava mais larga, agora voltou a ficar estreita, e faz quase um ano para nós. – Daror segurava Míriel em seus braços tentando acalmá-la. "_Não faça isso comigo. Não agora. Não posso mais_" – Eu só estava preparando você.

- Nunca poderei estar preparada para isso. – Acabara de ver claramenteo que evitara mirar todo esse tempo. Parecia-lhe um cavalo.

- Pode sim, pôde antes, pode de novo. Nós já fizemos, também não é uma menininha.

- E me machucou.

- Não machuquei.

- Machucou sim. Eu não quero! – Míriel começou a chorar.

Daror fitou-a em ira.

Não, não era ira, uma palavra tão simples não poderia descrever a violência daquele olhar. O turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos que rodopiavam enfurecidamente nele.

Uma mesa voou quando Daror saiu da tenda, a toalha presa à cintura.

**O SENTIDO DAS PALAVRAS **

Daror observou o vulto de camisola branca a procurá-lo. Melhor que não o encontrasse, a afogaria se viesse para dentro da água onde estava. Odiava aquela mulher, odiava, odiava. Odiava-a mais do que se lembrava de jamais ter odiado Darai.

Darai ao menos não tinha culpa nenhuma de ser sua irmã.

Essa mulher tinha toda a culpa de se negar a ajudá-lo, quando ele colocara sua sanidade nas mãos dela.

Fria! Mais fria que aquela terra gelada de onde ela vinha!

Tinha certeza que não a machucara ... tomara tanto cuidado, tanto carinho.

Devia ter escolhido uma mulher de Harad, ainda que através dessa acabasse tomando Darai.

Merda! Ela o vira, aquela mulher cheia de merda!

Míriel ajoelhou-se na margem próxima de onde a cabeça de Daror estava.

- Eu ... sinto muito ... me desculpe.

- Você as usa muito, mas até hoje não entendi direito o que significam essas palavras, não existem na minha língua.

Míriel não queria chorar, sabia que era algo que ele não gostava, embora não soubesse porque.

Não sabia muitas coisas.

Não sabia que na gravidez estivera mais "larga", como ele dissera, e que depois supostamente teria voltado a ficar estreita.

Não sabia que o leite empedrava, e só com ele aprendera a retirá-lo.

Não sabia que se podiam pôr os dedos dentro de si para prepará-la, mas quando pensara nisso ... fazia algum sentido.

Não sabia por que se sentira tão mal quando ele saíra da tenda, talvez para nunca mais voltar-se para ela. Não a matara nem lhe batera, como seus olhos escreveram nos olhos dela que iria fazer momentos antes.

E se nunca mais se voltasse para ela, não seria de todo mal ... ou seria?

Por que esse aperto na garganta, essa fisgada no peito?

Era por pena? Estava com pena dele? Da mágoa que julgara ver em seu olhar?

Era por perder a própria dignidade, sentir que o enganara ao deixá-lo tomá-la por esposa, grávida de outro, e depois negar-se a ele?

Era por, de alguma forma, a ânsia dele por ela ter-se transmitido para o seu próprio corpo, deixando-lhe aquelas sensações esquisitas a cada vez que o imaginava consumando o seu desejo?

Estava confusa. Era confusa.

E não sabia como se explicar.

- Eu, sei que deveria agir diferente.

Só a cabeça de Daror aparecia à tona d'água, os olhos sem expressão.

- Eu sei que você precisa e ...

- Preciso do quê? De você? Não por isso. Já me aliviei. Venho me aliviando sozinho há tanto tempo que nem me importo mais.

- Oh! Eu, sinto muito ... eu ... da próxima vez não será mais necessário ... Sei que lhe devo este sacrifício.

- Sacrifício? Sacrifício! Estou dispensando o seu sacrifício, há muita mulher disposta a estar no seu lugar.

- Não! – falou Míriel, o coração disparado sem saber por quê – não ... eu ... lamento.

- Lamento como o lamento pela morte de alguém? Ninguém morreu, continuo sem entender.

- Quer dizer que eu não devia ter agido assim.

- Quer dizer que cometeu um erro? Então está à disposição do meu castigo, pode submeter-se a ele ou implorar clemência, mas deve curvar-se às conseqüências dos seus atos de um jeito ou de outro, não podemos mudar nossos atos, Míriel. Está pedindo a minha clemência, é isso que quer dizer "desculpe"?

- Quer dizer que se eu pudesse voltar atrás, teria agido diferente.

- Mas não pode! Que coisa sem sentido está me dizendo. Todos gostaríamos de voltar atrás e fazer algo diferente, EU gostaria muito, só que isso não é possível ... ninguém vai perder seu tempo de viver nisso, não resolve nada. O quê quer afinal, mulher?

- Quero ... quero que volte para a tenda comigo.

- Para quê? Para que amanhã todos vejam que passamos a noite juntos e pensem que você tem o meu favor, quando não passaria de uma mentira? Para isso?

- Não ... para que ... para que ... possamos nos entender e ser felizes ... como Raanat e Hellë.

- Nunca será feliz, Míriel, nunca nos entenderemos. Ofertei-lhe o meu favor, mais de uma vez, e você o desprezou, tem merda na cabeça, tem beleza e não sabe usá-la, é apenas uma cruel miragem de água que atormenta o viajante sedento, ou é como se fosse uma rica e bela caixa, cheia de merda por dentro. Você é cheia de merda!

Míriel baixou a cabeça, o que poderia dizer? Era mesmo, era cheia de merda ... Daror merecia coisa melhor, merecia uma mulher que simplesmente não tivesse tantos medos, vivesse a vida, soubesse o que queria. Ele nunca a machucara, e em seu íntimo Míriel sabia que também não a teria machucado aquela noite. Era ela que trazia consigo um medo que a fazia sofrer mais em antecipação do que no momento em que as coisas realmente aconteciam: não fora assim quando Daror a possuíra na gravidez? Não fora assim quando dera a luz? Carregava tanto medo dentro de si que estava permanentemente paralisada, dando vida a uma dor e uma tragédia que existiam apenas em sua cabeça.

Míriel afastou-se lentamente de volta para a tenda.

- E desiste muito fácil do que quer – Daror estava ao seu lado. – Se lutasse, talvez o meu favor se voltasse para você novamente – a água escorria pelo corpo nu que segurava seu braço.

E Míriel não se entendia, mas sentia ali o desespero de uma última chance, e menos ainda entendia porque se sentia tão desesperada, e não pensou, porque se pensasse por um segundo não faria, e depois que pensou não soube como o fez, mas simplesmente saltou para a boca de Daror, dependurando-se em seu pescoço.

As mãos dele a seguraram ao mesmo tempo em que as pernas dela o enlaçavam, e a camisola dela subira, e o favor dele estava dentro dela, de pé, à beira do Sûr, e ninguém que estivesse olhando deixaria de vê-los, mas por um instante isso não teve importância para Míriel.

O instante em que descobriu o quanto desejava Daror.

Senti-lo.

Vê-lo ser tomado pelos movimentos e pelas expressões do prazer.

Olhar seu rosto no momento do gozo.

- Entrou ... bem ... fácil – ofegava Daror – você .... estava ... molhada.

O sorriso, o sorriso de menino estava lá.

Míriel abraçou ainda mais a Daror com suas pernas, e ele gemeu e quase cambaleou naquela posição inusitada.

Ela não era peso nenhum para ele, era o próprio corpo que Daror sentia tonto.

E naquela noite Míriel dormiu aconchegada a Daror.

Até ser despertada pela potência do seu ronco de exaustão.

----

**ENTENDIMENTO**

- Diga-me rapaz, quando estaremos indo ao combate juntos?

Míriel abriu os olhos, tateando por uma coberta para seu recato. Mal dormira, e de repente percebeu que era tarde. Naraor estava nos braços de Daror, lambuzando as frutas da bandeja que o gigante de Harad lhe oferecia.

- Olha só, a flor dorminhoca do norte despertou. – Daror aproximou-se com o menino todo sujo de figo.

Míriel sentia-se nua e enrolava-se nas cobertas, não encontrando um jeito de pegá-lo.

Daror simplesmente deitou-se novamente à cama, com Naraor e a bandeja de frutas, protagonizando uma lambança.

- Está sujando tudo.

- Arre! Tome, coma também para calar a boca. – Riu-lhe o menino gigantesco enfiando um caqui inteiro em sua boca, que escorreu sumo pela face de Míriel.

Daror prontamente lambeu o rosto da mulher, tomando a metade do fruto que pendia-lhe da boca com a própria boca.

- Agora vista-se, leve esse lindo menininho para a tenda de uma mulher que não tenha ficado com o marido fora por meses e volte rápido.

Era assim? Era assim tão simples? Estavam realmente se entendendo? Era tão fácil ... como fora tonta ... como fora cheia de merda ... quase o perdera ... quase perdera o favor que ele lhe ofertava ... tudo que precisava agora

Tudo que precisava agora era de alguém para ficar um pouco com seu filho.

Mas quem?

Como iria pedir isso? Ninguém nunca pedira a ela que ficasse com seus filhos.

Hellë? Ah, não! Raanat também estivera fora, não podia.

Thanaë?

Mahor não se ausentara, mas de certa forma Thänae também não parecia uma boa escolha. Haviam-se distanciado desde o parto, só agora Míriel percebia.

- Mariän – chamou Míriel do lado de fora da tenda, sem graça.

Mariän lhe surgiu calorosa:

- Pode entrar, essa tenda está repleta de crianças hoje.

Míriel sorriu grata e espantada, realmente havia mais de 10 crianças na tenda, além dos 2 meninos já maiores que Mariän trouxera de Gondor. Estavam todos espalhados pelos tapetes, o marido de Mariän também.

Míriel se julgara corajosa? Julgara que era necessário coragem para permitir-se a Daror? Aquilo era coragem! Acolher alegremente 12 bebês em sua tenda, engatinhando pelos tapetes, mexendo em tudo.

Mariän tomou Naraor dos braços da surpresa Míriel apenas para botá-lo no chão, deixando-o engatinhar até as outras crianças.

Mariän não era uma mocinha inexperiente, era uma mulher vivida, calejada, de fibra, e séria mesmo quando alegre, não perguntou nada a Míriel, apenas olhou em seus olhos.

Míriel sorriu, corou e abaixou os dela.

Mariän pegou sua mão e deu-lhe um aperto caloroso entre as suas.

- Fico feliz por vocês dois, agora vai ter com seu homem. Corre, anda.

----

NOTA DA AUTORA: Este capítulo nunca me pareceu realmente terminado, está praticamente igual ao esboço que rascunhei muitos meses atrás, entretanto espero que me desculpem; precisava fechar este ciclo de um jeito ou de outro.

Myri


	16. Cap XIV MARIÄN

**NÓS E ELAS **

Quando escrevia A PAIXÃO DOS EDAIN, fiquei muito orgulhosa da repercussão obtida pela personagem principal – embora desconcertada, pois não se tratava de alguém sem defeitos, ao contrário. – "Puxa, finalmente uma heroína destemida e carismática o suficiente para estar no meio dos heróis da Terra Média", era mais ou menos o comentário que eu ouvia.

Em que pese que ninguém amou Cabelos Negros mais do que eu, o receio de ver-me presa a esse tipo de heroína guerreira e sensual fez-me dar a luz então seu oposto, a frágil e tímida Míriel.

Ao contrário de Darai, entretanto, a própria Míriel encontrou inspiração em outros personagens que circulavam pelo ffnet na ocasião, fruto da vocação poética de uma das autoras mais talentosas com que travei conhecimento nestas plagas: VICK WEASLEY.

Desafortunadamente, VICK parece ter sido tragada pelo mundo lá fora, deixando seus personagens e leitores no mesmo abandononada adocicado de BITTERSWEET.

Mais do que uma maldade conosco, esse castigo trata-se de uma maldade com seus protagonistas tão grandiosos quanto delicados, sensíveis e temperamentais.

Além de reclamar da WEASLEY, porém, essa longa introdução tem também o objetivo de declarar que a forte impressão causada pelo pouco contato que nos permitiu com sua obra me desafiou a construir uma terceira personagem. Uma mulher que, sem ser Darai, também não fosse Míriel. Que não fosse nem guerreira nem princesa, nem atrevida nem tímida, mas uma mulher comum, sem glamour, que aprendeu a encarar a vida de forma antes de tudo prática ... e então ver se poderia fazê-la simpática e aceita entre os leitores, porque, sem ser Mary Sue, ela é aquilo de mais próximo de uma mulher como nós que eu poderia conceber.

Pode ser que Mariän seja rejeitada, por não se enquadrar num universo onde esperamos encontrar fantasia que nos transporte para longe desse mundo que já nos força a ser pragmáticas demais.

Ou pode ser que reconheçamos nela o charme discreto dos lutadores de outros tipos de batalha que somos todos nós.

Dizem presente aos desafios dessa vida:

SadieSil - O DESTINO DE MUITOS

Nimrodel Lorellin - Crônicas Aragornianas

L. Eowyn - Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança

Kwannom - Sozinho e Haldir e Haleth Versão revisada

Kiannah - Estrela Silenciosa

Soi - Idril Númenessë

Nanda's Menelin - UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA

reginabernardo - Eldar e Edain

Giby a hobbit – A MEDALHA

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

**Capítulo XIV – Mariän **

O dia ainda não estava propriamente claro quando Mariän chegou ao armazém que fora de seu pai. Não se deteve, porém, a pensar nos tempos idos em que sua família residia no vasto apartamento acima e nada lhe faltava à mesa.

Não adiantaria: seu pai estava morto e seu irmão perdera o negócio, acabando por entregá-lo ao velho Ëllis em pagamento de uma infinidade de dívidas; Mariän sabia ler e reconhecera as assinaturas do irmão nas promissórias.

Seu irmão agora estava morto também, como seu marido, engajado na carreira militar na pior hora, e era Mariän quem sustentava a mãe, a cunhada e os dois filhos de cada uma, graças à "caridade" do velho Ëllis, que a empregara.

Mariän nunca se afastara do armazém, na verdade, e talvez o velho a houvesse considerado parte do fundo de comércio, como o estoque e os balcões ... aqueles que freqüentavam o entreposto sempre a viram ali, desde que era uma menina auxiliando o pai - mesmo quando este, tomado de uma estranha ambição, arranjara-lhe o casamento com um oficial do exército.

Embora ao longo de seu casamento Mariän não tenha sido indiferente ao garbo e à farda do marido, nunca se quedara em casa por mais que o tempo de amamentar os filhos, sabendo da desordem que os livros acumulariam em sua ausência.

Era uma das razões porque chegava cedo: organizar os documentos, emitir os pedidos, pôr em ordem as contas a pagar e a receber ... antes que o velho Ëllis descesse.

O velho Ëllis. O velhaco.

O Velhaco que convencera seu irmão a ignorar as censuras sobre a maneira com que dirigia o negócio após a morte do pai, como se fossem intromissão indevida de uma mulher que o marido deveria manter em casa, enquanto fazia ao irmão e ao marido de Mariän empréstimo sobre empréstimo.

O velhaco que esbravejara quando, após a conferência do estoque, na ocasião da entrega da loja, Mariän lhe estendera a chave do negócio que agora era dele para ir cuidar da mudança de sua família para os dois cômodos no primeiro círculo da cidade.

- Mas como?! Isso não foi o combinado! É você que abre o entreposto todo dia e vai continuar a fazê-lo, está entre os serviçais do armazém!

- Os serviçais dos quais este armazém dispõe são trabalhadores livres, que recebem paga pelo seu serviço.

- Oras! E ainda quer que eu lhe pague?!

E Mariän não queria: precisava. Ainda mais com o marido já morto e o irmão pronto a seguí-lo; e o velho Ëllis, por fim, concordara em "ajudá-la".

Entretanto, nunca conseguira fazê-lo assinar um contrato que especificasse detalhadamente em que consistiam seus serviços.

E em que não consistiam.

E às vezes o velho lhe retinha o salário, reclamando que ela não cumpria o combinado.

E às vezes Mariän pensava em sair correndo do labor que sempre fora para ela uma lar ... mas era só uma mulher, uma mulher responsável por seis bocas, e não havia trabalho remunerado para uma mulher naquela cidade destruída.

Havia trabalho para homens. Trabalho de construção, de lidar com ferro e madeira, ocupações de força, e muitos dos rapazes do armazém abandonavam o velho sovina em busca dessa melhor sorte, deixando o negócio quase sem ninguém, mesmo para as tarefas pesadas.

Mas não era por isso que no meio da manhã era ela estava carregando a carroça

Não era exatamente pela falta de braços no armazém que era Mariän quem estava vergando sob os pesados fardos de trigo que o velho Ëllis vendera aos homens de Harad.

Era por causa do safanão que lhe dera ao sentir o hálito fétido acercando-se dela, porque o empurrara para livrar-se daquelas mãos que cismavam em encostar-se nela a todo instante, todo o instante em que a esposa e as filhas do velho Ëllis não estivessem por perto olhando.

A esposa e as filhas, porque dos filhos ele não escondia nada, e esses também já começavam a seguir o exemplo do pai.

Ou a rir de vê-la toda suja de farinha como agora.

Até que uma mão morena pegasse o fardo.

Uma mão morena saída de uma manga vermelha, que jogou a saca sobre o ombro, indiferente aos protestos da mulher.

Mariän logo retornou ao estoque para dar continuidade ao carregamento, mas Tunir já chamara os filhos:

- Sunir! Sendir! – e eles a seguiram, tomando de dois sacos em sua cabeça cada um e voltando ligeiros para o comando de seu pai.

- Isso não é necessário – seguira-os Mariän – Olhe ... e suas roupas vão ficar imundas assim.

- Meus filhos não falam a língua comum, mulher do Norte, mesmo eu a conheço pouco, mas entendo o que você diz – e a uma nova ordem, rapidamente Sunir e Sendir tiraram os coletes pretos e as blusas vermelhas, deixando-os a um canto, assim como o pai, e continuaram o trabalho, já conhecedores do caminho do depósito.

- Oh não, meu Senhor! Não precisam fazer isso. Minha serva se encarrega!

- Em Harad, mulher não carrega peso se há homem por perto.

A resposta foi proferida com o tom ofensivo característico dos haradrim, e Ëllis não conseguiu encarar Tunir após ouvi-la, retirando-se depois de dizer a Mariän que não tirasse os olhos daqueles bárbaros ladrões em seu estoque.

Mariän não deixou de pensar em quem era realmente o ladrão ali: aquela mercadoria estava saindo da loja por quatro vezes o preço normal, e fora paga em ouro...

Ainda assim ela não tirou os olhos dos 3 torsos nus.

Não que, trabalhando desde mocinha no entreposto, já não houvesse visto muitos homens sem camisa ... Mas aqueles não tinham a pele pálida e cheia de pelos, mas sim morena e quase lisa, exceto pelo mais velho, que trazia uma penugem rala no peito.

Fácil concluir que era o pai dos dois rapazes, embora seu corpo não ostentasse menos firmeza ou músculos que os dos jovens, ao contrário, era o mais forte dos três, e logo terminaram o serviço.

- Há um lugar para nos lavarmos aqui?

- Por favor – disse Mariän, fazendo sinal para que a seguissem até a fonte do Pátio.

Os rapazes muito se admiraram da obra esculpida pelos homens do Norte, mas Tunir estava-se admirando era da mulher de cabelos claros e anelados que também limpava o rosto e os braços da farinha naquele momento.

- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou retirando o turbante imundo e revelando seu cabelo de noite revolta salpicada de estrelas.

- Mariän, meu senhor.

- É casada, Mariän?

- Sou viúva.

- Como eu, sou Tunir da Casa de Daror, e esses são meus filhos, Sunir e Sendir.

- Também tenho dois filhos, mas ainda não belos rapazes como os seus, ainda pequenos, Maxel e Danael.

- Ótimo! Virão conosco se te quiseres casar comigo.

Mariän piscou. Depois pensou numa resposta bem fria ... Mas não queria saber de jogos que espicaçassem, nem tampouco de mal-criações que espantassem os fregueses, que os levassem a queixar-se ao velho Ëllis, já tinha problemas demais ...

- Já estou muito velha – respondeu com o melhor argumento que pôde encontrar, atribuindo-lhe em seu tom todos os anos amargos com que realmente se sentia.

- Também não sou mais tão jovem, e você certamente é mais nova do que eu.

Claro que era! Pelo tamanho de seus filhos, Tunir não devia estar longe dos 40, e ela mal completara 30.

- Estou velha demais para esse tipo de conversa, sou uma mãe de família.

- Traga-a com você: braços fortes e espírito trabalhador como o seu nunca ficam sem amparo em Harad.

Aquela resposta a surpreendeu um pouco; esperara que a insistência do estrangeiro descambasse para uma galanteria falsa ou grosseira, ou até para alguma proposta delirante – Mariän não desconhecia o que estava sendo comentado por toda cidade, mas tinha para si que a oferta do seu peso em ouro por cada mulher que se juntasse aos haradrim não podia passar de invencionice de fofoqueiros desocupados.

Entretanto aquele homem lhe falava de labuta, e ela riu, era quase uma proposta de emprego, um contrato em que finalmente TODOS os seus serviços estariam embutidos.

Tunir aproximou-se, terminando de prender o colete com o cinto. Seu hálito era fresco e seus dentes eram bons.

Mariän fez uma cara muito feia.

- Eu sou uma mulher séria.

- Eu sei, não quero uma menina doidivanas, nem uma jovem sonhadora, ninguém vai lhes dizer que a vida no deserto é fácil, mas muitas das mocinhas cujos olhares se voltam para os que aqui vêm negociar, ou que volta e meia agora tem assuntos a tratar no Pelennor não compreenderão antes de chegar à minha terra, e eu não sou um homem de paciência com tolices. Mas também não sou difícil de conviver, fui casado por muitos anos, e sei dar valor a uma mulher que seja uma companheira e não uma carga.

- O senhor se engana, trago comigo uma grande carga: uma mãe doente e uma cunhada com filhos, além de meus dois meninos.

- Já disse que os acolho a todos.

- Minha mãe não seguiria, mesmo que quisesse não tem condições, e nem minha cunhada, cujo marido, meu irmão, morreu lutando exatamente contra o seu povo.

- Também eu tinha um irmão, e também ele morreu nesse combate, estamos cada vez mais iguais, Mariän – e dizendo isso, Tunir tirou do pescoço um colar de ouro e marfim com uma pedra vermelha, que lhe entregou.

- Os haradrim partem do Pelennor em menos de uma semana, se te decidires a me dizer sim, vai até lá usando este colar: traz a pedra de minha Casa e saberão que já estais reservada.

E antes que Mariän pudesse abrir a mão que Tunir fechara sobre o seu presente, ele se fora, seguido dos filhos, que se curvaram para a mulher de Gondor em grande deferência ao ver o que o pai tinha feito. Tunir havia de ser um pai austero, mas o respeito que inspirava nos filhos que agora se acercavam da figura que se distanciava com a carroça, curiosos, certamente perguntando-lhe sobre o que se passara, era claramente mesclado com o carinho das mãos do pai em seus ombros.

Em dez minutos de conversa com aquele homem, mal falando a mesma língua, experimentara um entendimento melhor que em dez anos de vida em comum com seu marido.

----

- Vim devolver-lhe o seu colar – disse Mariän, fazendo menção de tirá-lo do pescoço.

- Não veio aqui para isso – sorriu-lhe Tunir com os dentes brancos; se sabia ser austero, sabia também ser alegre – Cadê seus filhos?

- Não os trouxe, vim só devolver a sua jóia.

- É ciosa da minha riqueza, e certamente ela crescerá sob seu cuidado – disse Tunir pegando-lhe a mão – Agora vem conhecer o meu povo.

E Tunir lhe contara do Harad, fazendo-a provar do vinho e da comida, e assim como Sunir e Sendir, todos os que a viam na companhia dele a cumprimentavam com deferência, pois Tunir era um homem de grande valor.

Quando teve de se afastar como testemunha do casamento de Darai, Tunir lhe explicou do que se tratava, e pediu que aguardasse por ele. E ao retornar para junto dela, por fim, ele a fez sentar numa espécie de gangorra ou balanço, em cujo lado oposto havia uma arca.

Mariän ficou pasma quando viu o ouro reluzente ser despejado nela, até se aperceber que seus pés não mais tocavam o chão. Tunir tomou aquela arca e aproximou-se dos escribas do Rei de Gondor:

- Tunir da Casa de Daror por Mariän.

Os escribas então perguntaram a Mariän de sua família e onde residia.

E Mariän viu à sua frente os anos que teria trabalhando como um burro de carga por um salário de fome, mesmo sendo de mais valia que qualquer homem na administração daquele comércio, tendo de fugir das mãos bobas do velho e de seus filhos, lutando para criar dois filhos na pobreza enquanto sua feminilidade se extingüiria no cuidado da mãe, até que esta morresse e anos depois ela tivesse o mesmo destino, de adoecer de pobreza ou desgosto.

E casou-se com Tunir.

Entretanto, aquela noite o capitão de Daror cedeu sua tenda para outros casais, pois aguardaria até o dia seguinte, quando iriam até a casa de Mariän, pegar seus filhos e deixar sua família amparada, antes de tomá-la.

Quando chegaram em frente à morada muito humilde, para buscar seus filhos e seus pertences , mais um saco de ouro Tunir lhe estendeu.

- Para que isso?

- Para tua mãe, não te prometi que a ampararia?

- Já entregaste muito ouro ontem.

- Vai para o Pai de teu povo, o rei.

- Não, acertei-me com o Tesouro Real, lá ficará depositado, mas reverterá para minha mãe de tempos em tempos, na forma de uma pensão.

- Tu és engenhosa e versada em negócios, Mariän. Isso já está certo?

- Sim, fiz ser colocado em palavras, e o rei as assinou.

- Ainda assim este ouro é teu: separei-o para ti.

- Pois poupa-o agora, que não quero te enganar, Tunir, e volto daqui a cinco anos, dependendo de como as coisas correrem entre nós.

- És firme e orgulhosa sem deixar de ser sábia, estou realmente enamorado de ti e penso que não terás razão para voltar daqui a cinco anos.

E sua mãe fez escândalo.

E sua cunhada fez escândalo (mas entendeu muito bem como funcionaria a renda que Mariän lhes proviera).

E seus filho de 6 e 8 anos fizeram escândalo também, ainda mas quando Tunir os fez saber que agora era seu pai, e vieram amuados e chorando na carroça que voltou para o acampamento cheia dos pertences das novas esposas dos haradrim depois de haver sido descarregada do ouro, junto a algumas dúzias de crianças na mesma situação.

E o choro aumentou ainda mais quando sua mãe sumiu pela abertura da tenda com aquele usurpador.

E perdurou até que seus novos irmãos os levassem para subir ao grande animal.

Não mais.


	17. Cap XV O BÁRBARO E A DAMA

Pensei em uma longa digressão para explicar o porquê deste capítulo que originalmente não estava previsto – foi um dos últimos a ser escrito – ter nascido e acabado por ganhar vida própria, sendo destacado do próximo, do qual deveria ser apenas uma introdução.

Entretanto, as circunstâncias forçam uma explicação mais curta: foi tudo culpa de Sadie, que me instigou a deixar-me seduzir pelos meus próprios personagens e deixar que simplesmente "sejam", vivam um período sem grandes acontecimentos que não a dinâmica de sua descoberta mútua.

Assim sendo, este capítulo – embora traga todos os avisos de **PERIGO! TEMPERATURA ELEVADA ADIANTE**, que ela evita explorar em sua obra (não por falta de talentoé óbvio) – é dedicado à mestra que encabeça nossa lista.

SadieSil – AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA; MANCHAS VERMELHAS; VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS; O DESTINO DE MUITOS; ETC...

Kwannom – HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA; SOZINHO; O COMEÇO DO FIM

Nimrodel Lorellin - Crônicas Aragornianas

L. Eowyn - Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança

Kiannah - Estrela Silenciosa

Soi - Idril Númenessë

Nanda's Menelin - UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA

reginabernardo - Eldar e Edain

GYBI – A MEDALHA

Cabe esclarecer ainda que, ainda que a forma do texto ainda precise de muita revisão, toda história já está com seus rumos traçados há muito tempo, não sendo influenciada por acontecimentos recentes.

Isso posto, espero que, ainda que sabendo que ele não é fundamental e dá para saltar diretamente para o próximo sem maiores percalços, vocês gostem de ler este capítulo tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever:

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

**Capítulo XV – O Bárbaro e a Dama **

Daror, Daror, Daror, arrulhava Míriel no R cantante do idioma de Harad.

Míriel não cabia em si de contentamento.

Como fora tola, tola, tola ... como desperdiçara sua felicidade em tontices.

Era uma completa idiota. Era a mais completa das idiotas.

Mas ainda assim tinha o seu favor, ah sim, tinha!

* * *

Como fora boba ... ao retornar à tenda aquele primeiro dia, encontrou-a toda fresca e iluminada. Daror liberara a entrada do ar e da luz suspendendo as laterais superiores que uniam o teto às paredes da moradia nômade. Míriel quase virara uma estátua ao entrar. Na total claridade Daror estava novamente nu. Nu, descoberto, recostado à cama e enormemente entusiasmado do retorno dela. Enormemente.

- O quê foi, florzinha?

O sorriso ensolarado que adornava Daror desfez-se ante o olhar inábil que Míriel lhe lançou, nublando o coração da dama da cidade alta. Que iria dizer ou fazer agora para consertar mais aquele mal-entendido que parecia estar sempre fazendo instalar-se entre eles?

" _... Desde que lhe sorria, aquilo que proferir terá pouca importância ..."_

Míriel arremedou um sorriso no rosto todo vermelho, que as mãos de Daror, já ao seu lado, entretanto não permitiram que permanecesse baixo.

- Quê tem a minha flor?

As mãos dele eram quentes, tão quentes quanto a febre que alastravam do rosto para o corpo de Míriel.

- Conta para Daror.

Mas ela não queria lhe contar nada. Nada que pudesse sair de sua boca agora seria de algum proveito. Como fazer aquele gigante inclinado para ela parar de inquiri-la?

- Flor... – Míriel encostou seus lábios nos de Daror ... e todo o universo sumiu naquele beijo, na boca cheia de carne dele, na respiração que se confundia, nas línguas que se reconheciam.

Míriel nem percebera que já estava na cama, o sorriso que se esquecera de todas as perguntas sobre ela, os braços dele à sua volta, as mãos tateando em busca dos fechos do vestido.

Foi algo divertido de entender, Daror não conhecia botões. O vestido era muito justo para ser simplesmente puxado pela cabeça ou empurrado para baixo. A nova pergunta veio num tom meio agoniado:

- Como é que se tira isso?

Míriel não pôde deixar de rir, ainda que parecesse a si mesma uma boba.

- Ah, estais rindo de Daror?

Míriel estremeceu. Daror era um guerreiro temível, um rei muito importante, respeitado por todo um povo de cuja vida dispunha ... A dama se desabotoou e, pondo-se de pé, deixou o vestido escorregar de seu corpo, ficando só de roupa de baixo.

- Mais roupa?

Ele a queria nua? Totalmente nua ao lado dele?

Ele a quisera assim ontem ... mas, agora? À luz clara do dia?

Bem ... ele mesmo estava nu, não estava? E ainda mais naquela situação! Parecia natural para ele, mas ela ... Míriel não fora criada assim.

Daror sentara-se na cama, como que esperando que o que começara terminasse.

Muito lentamente, Míriel despiu as três anáguas, uma a uma.

Seu corpo tremia quando retirou a combinação pela cabeça, mas, trazendo-a frente aos seios, não teve coragem de a baixar e permaneceu fervente de vergonha e uma leve sensação de ridículo tentando cobrir-se só com aquele pedacinho de pano na frente de Daror, até criar coragem de olhar para ele.

Um rio de leite corria pela barriga morena, descendo para a floresta negra que Daror ostentava no baixo ventre, em oposição ao resto do corpo quase sem pelosà exceção das pernas e das axilas.

- Daror se entusiasmou, florzinha – sorriu ele, parecendo meio sem jeito – parecias uma flor cujas pétalas brancas se iam soltando.

Ficando de pé dentro da grande bacia, Daror verteu água sobre o próprio corpo. Ao vê-lo coberto ao menos com a toalha, Míriel se sentiu um pouco mais confortável.

- Ei! Não te vistas de novo, Daror logo estará pronto para ti novamente – e ele a arrastou em seu abraço de volta para a cama, apenas a combinação reposta – Sabes que não te posso resistir não é, mulher?

Não, ela não sabia do que ele estava falando.

- Artificiosa, feiticeira – sussurrava ele em seu ouvido – Daror está perdido.

" _Deixa-me perder em ti. Faça-me perder em ti_"

Sedutora, quereria ele dizer? Desejável? Era assustador ... mas ... de alguma forma era exatamente o que Míriel queria: ser desejável para ele. Teria de o suportar, mas disso agora se sentia capaz; apesar de tudo, suportara-o bem à noite passada. Maravilhosamente bem. Míriel tomou o rosto grande entre as mãos.

Foi outra coisa que descobriu logo, tocar-lhe o rosto ... Daror se imobilizava quando ela fazia isso, como que alheio ao universo à volta. Míriel tinha a impressão de que ele voltava realmente a ser um menino naqueles momentos ... Um menino que lhe pertencia.

E também entendeu brevemente que pudor era uma idéia desconhecida para ele, em minutos descera-lhe a combinação pelo corpo, interessado em examinar cada pedacinho que as mãos reticentes de Míriel ainda tentavam esconder.

* * *

O corpo dela era propriedade dele,claro, deduzia Míriel; mas é que Daror ... não havia como guardar qualquer recato junto a ele, suas mãos fortes a reviravam. A boca molhada não se intimidava frente a nenhuma barreira ... seus seios, ele os sugara tanto que Míriel teve de dizer, ainda que com receio de o desapontar:

- Não ... não tenho mais leite ... já secou.

- Para mim suas tetinhas escorrem mel, florzinha doce.

Tetinhas? – Míriel ardeu humilhada com a vulgaridade da comparação. Mas os seios que Daror continuava percorrendo como se quisesse abocanhar ao mesmo tempo, não podiam mesmo lhe passar outra impressão que os de uma cabra ou cadela sem cria ... É, eram pequenos, como ele mesmo já lhe apontara ...tinham estado grandes enquanto aleitara, mas agora ... não pareciam suficientes para a boca daquele homem imenso.

Mas o cúmulo do qual tirara suas lições foi numa das outras vezes em que ficou olhando para ela depois de abrir-lhe as pernas.

Não para ela propriamente, mas, bem, para sua intimidade.

E o pior é que, sob o olhar de Daror, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos impedidas de cobrir qualquer outra coisa, Míriel teve a horrível sensação de que se mexia por dentro, abrindo-se e fechando-se em espasmos.

Daror a farejava. Ele tinha o hábito de a farejar, como um grande cão, mas precisava examinar tão detidamente aquele lugar ... sujo?

- Ahi! – arrancou-se Míriel das mãos dele, Daror a beijara ali.

A mulher lhe chutara o rosto e dessa vez Daror puxou-a de forma violenta. Estava sempre se esquivando do seu carinho, e ele se sentia furioso com isso.

Sua expressão de zanga desfez-se rapidamente, pois Míriel o olhava muito assustada. O corpo dela estava preso à cama, e Daror ouvira e sentira o choque dos quadris contra os seus quadris.

- Eu não ... pretendia ... fazer algo que o desagradasse ... – começou a choramingar Míriel.

- Está machucada? – perguntou Daror, liberando o corpo frágil do seu peso, deitando-se ao lado dela, friccionando-lhe os ossos do quadril. Não queria que tivesse medo deleé que às vezes o enervava com tantas manhas. Tudo tem uma medida.

- Não...estou bem – a desconcertava, era tão feroz num momento, e no seguinte...

- Tu és minha escolhida, não precisas de artifícios para me agradar, Míriel – disse-lhe puxando o rosto que de outra forma já conhecia que ela manteria baixo.

Míriel sorriu com os olhos rasos d'água àquelas palavras ... sem artifícios ... apenas Míriel ... tendo o que mais queria ... agradar a Daror.

"_E tu és tão feio, monstro disforme, que a tortura de olhar para ti me traz água aos olhos – é isso que queres dizer, bela do norte, filha da lua?_"

Míriel riu um riso cristalino em resposta, eco dos antepassados élficos de Númenor, e enxugou suas lágrimas bobas com as mãos que estendeu a Daror.

Mãos de flor, suaves pétalas perfumadas de esperança que Daror beijou com fé: "_Preciso amar-te, brilho de estrelas. Deixe-me amar a ti, cuidar-te-ei tão bem, serei tão bom para ti, se simplesmente me permitires. Somos tão diferentes, eu sei, tu és como a Lua e eu sou como o Sol, mas zelarei para que tenhas sombra no meu jardim de Harad, serei teu jardineiro atento e nenhuma flor florescerá como tu, te prometo_".

- Eu ... sou uma boba ... quero tanto agradar-te, Daror.

Foi a vez de Daror sorrir de olhos baixos, como que para si mesmo: era uma das primeiras vezes que o chamava pelo nome, e não mais "senhor" ou "Grande Daror". Grande Daror era um título de guerra, nunca um chamado que quisesse ouvir da boca de sua mulher.

- Então porque choras e foges de mim?

- Ah ... unh ... Daror faz ... coisas que não espero.

- Por isso fugiste de mim ainda agora?

Míriel apenas acedeu com a cabeça, mais uma vez Daror riu.

- Flor, és toda rósea por dentro, e dourada. Daror nunca havia visto uma mulher dourada.

Quantas mulheres será que Daror já havia visto ... isto é, daquela forma?

Será que Míriel nunca? Não, não podia ser.

* * *

A nudez era realmente uma questão muito diferente em Harad. Apesar do clima quente, os haradrim eram muito limpos: serviam-se de seus imensos oásis para isso, e amavam tanto a água e estar dentro dela que não pensavam em mais nada antes de atirar-se nos grandes lagos. Míriel devia levar toalha para Daror no final da tarde se não quisesse sabê-lo nu pelo Sûr de volta à tenda.

Encontrava-o sempre já na água, cabriolando. Mas ainda que estivesse entre outros, estes se afastariam à sua chegada, rindo, e ela teria de estender-lhe a toalha de longe, senão ele a puxaria pelas saias, como se esperasse que ela fosse se juntar a ele.

- Vem, vem, Míriel! – Chamava-a ele para a água, por vezes capturando a ponta do vestido relutante e puxando-a.

- Vem, vem Míriel! – mas ela não queria, podia haver gente por ali ... e não se mostrava disposta, debatendo-se às vezes até a barra da vestimenta rasgar ...

Uma vez, entretanto, perdera o equilíbrio e seu corpo precipitou-se para a água com um grito. No último momento, contudo, as mãos de Daror a ampararam sobre sua cabeça, e quando Míriel abriu os olhos que cerrara junto com as narinas, ele a estava deitando na margem, cuidadoso de que sequer um pedaço da longa saia se molhasse

- Minha florzinha tem medo da água. Daror sabe, estava apenas brincando com Míriel.

Desconcertava-a.

Nunca saberia o que esperar dele.

* * *

À noite junto à fogueira volta e meia uma discussão altercava entre os homens:

- Não é justo que só cuidemos dos teus rebanhos, Daror.

- Não é justo! E que rebanhos tem Aker para cuidar? A rês de quem está comendo agora? Só quem trouxe rebanhos do Norte foi DarorÉ deles que Aker se alimenta e das sementes que Daror trouxe que vai colher! Aker é filho de Minha Casa, e deveria saudar o Pai previdente que tem a cada sol que nasce!

- Um pai previdente que permitiu a ruína da terra de Harad?

Daror voou em cima de Aker e aplicou-lhe tal surra que os outros homens tiveram que jogar-se em cima dele para contê-lo.

- Parece que não conheces Aker, Daror, é o vinho!

- Sentencia-o, Meu Pai.

- Não sobrou muita coisa para ser sentenciada aqui.

- Um falastrão preguiçoso que foi uma pena não ter ficado lá nos campos de batalha do Norte.

- Alguém mais duvida de seu Pai aqui? – Daror já de pé, olhava à volta como uma fera pronta a atacar o próximo que lhe desacatasse.

- Alguém manda aquela mulher inútil levar Daror daqui – grunhiu Terair.

Tunir dirigiu-se rapidamente a Mariän, e esta a Míriel.

- Míriel, leva Daror para se recolher, o sangue dele está a procura de batalha, e isso não é bom.

"_Já fez isso antes, vamos Míriel, vamos_", afastou-se a dama das demais mulheres, após entregar a Hellë o prato de sopa que ficara abandonado em suas mãos durante toda a cena de selvageria.

- Porque, se houver é bom que diga logo ... – como iria movê-lo dali era um mistério, mas assim que a mão de Míriel tocou na mão de Daror, esta se fechou sobre aquela, e ele a seguiu bufando em direção à tenda, vendo seus filhos se lhe curvarem em respeito e deferência ... Não, ninguém realmente partilhava da opinião de Aker, que aliás só ficava tão ultrajado pela "ruína da Terra de Harad" quando estava embriagado.

Mas fora muito atrevimento. Raor não o teria poupado de sua espada, Daror era mesmo um incapaz ... Darai, pequena ainda, não ditaria uma sentença menor que 100 chibatadas para uma tal insubordinação.

Daror lavara o rosto e as mãos, mas a temperatura de sua ira não parecia arrefecer, quando Míriel começou a abrir-lhe os fechos das calças.

- Não precisa fazer isso – a mão dele segurava o seu rosto sem qualquer gentileza agora – Não me pareceu que tenha apreciado muito da última vez.

* * *

- Não é à toa que Daror ficou aborrecido, Raanat disse que Aker merecia morrer pelo que disse.

- Os filhos da Casa de Daror o amam, mas se filhos de outra Casas estão entre nós para ouvir essa besteirada, logo uma dissensão se espalha.

- Talvez não tão facilmente - ponderou Mariän. - Daror dividiu seus rebanhos com os Senhores das outras Casa, praticamente todos os recursos que teve a previdência de trazer.

- Mas exatamente, Mariän; todos têm pouco, logo nenhum está satisfeito.

- Acontece que os Senhores que tiverem algum bom senso saberão que dividir-se a desafiar Daror não resolverá o problema, precisam é chegar unidos ao Pelennor daqui a cinco anos e aliar suas riquezas para recomeçar as criações que tiveram.

- Mas Mariän, por que não o fazem cada um por si?

- Porque é Daror quem os guia no trato com Gondor, foi ele que conseguiu abrir-lhes essas portas, e os haradrim, vocês devem ter reparado, não são bons negociantes.

As mulheres riram da graça um tanto o quanto involuntária da sempre séria Mariän.

Realmente, ela enxergava longe, admirava-se Míriel. Nunca havia parado para pensar nas complexidades enfrentadas pelo povo de Harad. Chegara ao Sûr praticamente parindo, e o universo que passou a girar em torno de seu filho resumira-se àquele pedaço de terra, quase se esquecera que havia outros Senhores de outros oásis e outra Casas, só se lembrava disso quando Daror falava em sua necessidade de ir até elas, ou quando um de seus príncipes vinha ter com ele. Talvez devesse ter prestado mais atenção a tantos problemas que tinha Daror, buscar uma forma de ajudar ... mas como?

- Acho que não nos devíamos sentar apartadas dos homens junto à fogueira na hora da refeição, mas junto a eles – disse Mariän.

- Mas...sempre foi assim, Mariän – redarguiu Hellë.

- Não ... nós é que começamos a nos reunir entre nós durante a viagem, ainda tímidas de estar entre os homens, mas não é o hábito de Harad, perguntei a Tunir.

- Acha que nossa presença ao seu lado vai acalmar os ânimos?

- Acho que podemos tentar.

* * *

Ora, ora ... quão inteligente era Mariän. Os homens realmente tornaram-se mais serenos ao lado das mulheres, ocupando-se a partir de então menos de embrenhar-se nas mesmas velhas discussões de sempre e mais de achegarem-se a elas. Ou de vê-las alimentarem-se, como no caso de Daror.

- Toma – disse estendendo-lhe o pedaço de carne ainda sangrento com a mão.

- Obrigada ... não – Míriel jamais comera com as mãos.

- Quase não comes, preferes a carne mais passada?

Será que nunca tinham ouvido falar em pratos? Talheres? Porque trouxera tantas inutilidades – bibelôs, enfeites, um baú inteiro de lenços de seda, bandejas, jogos de louça, quadros – quadros! No Sûr não havia nem paredes! – e nem um, unzinho faqueiro?

Míriel agarrava-se ao seu caldo enquanto Daror insistia.

- Abre a boca – ordenou ele, depositando-lhe um pedaço razoavelmente grande dentro dela e observando-a severo mastigar e engolir tudo, enquanto ele mesmo devorava a carne de um grande osso.

Ele praguejava ao alimentar a ela assim, mas pouco a pouco passou a ser uma estranha diversão dos dois, dar-lhe de comer das próprias mãos.

- Míriel manhosa – às vezes sussurrava em seu ouvido, para logo depois voltar-se para as porções sangrentas que apreciava.

O mais esquisito de tudo é que Míriel passou a perceber com o canto dos olhos outros casais fazendo o mesmo, entre risos. Era como se supusessem que aquilo fosse uma mera brincadeira. Não era tão ridícula, afinal.

* * *

Se não era ridícula, também não era sábia como Mariän, cuja capacidade logo foi percebida e louvada até por Daror.

- Tunir é mesmo tinhoso, escolheu uma mulher versada em negócios, parece que será de grande valia quando voltarmos à sua cidade, florzinha. Isso é bom, alguém com quem partilhar a carga.

Bem ... não tinha grandes capacidades ou sabedoria, mas tinha beleza, e Daror gostava de beleza.

Míriel escovou seus cabelos até os anéis transformarem-se em ondas, e usou pequenos prendedores de ouro em forma de flor apenas nas extremidades sobre a testa aquela noite. Escolheu uma blusa branca cinturada, simples mas decotada - na verdade um dos vestidos que ela, assim como outras das gondolim começavam a adaptar a vida ao ar livre do Harad, pouco propícia a caudas, saias muito longas e mangas exageradas - e uma saia escura que encurtara. O colarzinho de flores diminutas que combinava com os prendedores e os brincos que completavam o conjunto foram a ostentação que se permitiu...também Thanaë se enfeitava, e, se a questionassem, diria que era seu aniversário.

A reação de Daror superou suas expectativas.

A deusa da Lua não era mais branca, nem as estrelas mais brilhantes que o cabelo da sua Míriel. E trazia ouro sobre si para o agradar, desejosa do favor DELE. Ouro sobre prata, e Daror ficou ensandecido para cobrir aquela Lua com o Sol.

Daror alimentou-se pouco e rápido, demonstrando naquela noite mais atenção em que ela partilhasse de sua grande taça de ouro do que de sua comida, e quando Míriel deu cabo do conteúdo de seu prato de sopa, simplesmente arrebatou-a em seus braços em meio a todos os homens, virando em direção à tenda e tomando seu rumo com olhos que não disfarçavam sua intenção.

- Daror, o que vão pensar ... o que vão dizer de você me carregar para a tenda assim?

- Que eu sou o teu homem e tu és a minha mulher, oras – foi a resposta

- Não te agrada que seja Daror o teu homem? – perguntou-lhe o guerreiro ao depositar a mulher na cama, entre seus beijos.

Mas Mïriel não foi capaz de responder nada, totalmente constrangida. Era simplesmente selvagem, passava de todos os limites, podia esperar qualquer coisa dele, qualquer coisa ...

* * *

Daror voltou para a tenda mais cedo e ouviu o chapinhar por detrás do biombo. Grande parte da mobília que agora preenchia a tenda fora trazida por Míriel: a penteadeira, mesinhas, delicadas cadeiras – frágeis demais para que pudessem servir a Daror – um canapé incapaz de conter mais que o tronco do gigante, deixando-lhe as pernas para fora ... era tanta coisa que Daror determinara a utilização de uma partida de couro para a confecção de um anexo, onde Míriel instalara seus baús de roupas e outros petrechos íntimos, separando-a do restante do espaço com o biombo que Daror chamou de parede de papel.

A cabeça de Daror surgiu por cima da divisória, e Míriel afundou os seios na água em que se banhava com seus sais.

- O que é isso? Estais te banhando com leite, Míriel? – Uhn, era assim que ela se fazia tão macia, tão alva, que exótico!

- Não é leite ... são ... sais de banho ... na água. – O gaguejar era por causa do despir de Daror, que não refletiu nem um segundo sobre o que estava fazendo: aquele líquido parecia-lhe doce, e ele queria ter Míriel nele.

O corpo imenso fez o de Míriel ser cuspido para fora ao imergir na banheira ... e isso foi muito bom, porque só quando já se tratava de uma fato consumado é que Daror descobriu que ficara entalado.

Mais da metade da água transbordara para os tapetes misericordiosamente velhos que Míriel havia disposto em sua sala íntima. Ela rapidamente enrolou-se em seu roupão e serviu-se de uma toalha de seus baús para estender-lhe, se ele conseguisse sair dali.

Já que estava nessa situação, Daror ao menos iria provar daquela água.

Horrível, demonstrou uma careta. Um gosto de sabão bem diferente do gosto de Míriel.

Mas o cheiro, este sim, doce e perfumado.

- Hum! Esta água leitosa tem o teu cheiroés tu que perfumas a água ou a água que te perfuma, flor?

Míriel quase gargalhou ... era a galanteria mais deliciosa de tola que jamais imaginara ouvir na vida.

O som cristalino que escapou do sorriso dela encheu o coração de Daror de alegria e desejo de arrebatar Míriel em seu abraço. O difícil era se auto-extrair daquela armadilha; suas pernas estavam tão coladas ao seu peito, os pés tão sem apoio, que Daror quase virou a banheira no chão com o que ainda nela restava da água, escorregando nos tapetes encharcados enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo evitar o alagamento definitivo da tenda e o cair com todo o seu peso em cima de Míriel, que não pôde deixar de soltar um gritinho ao recuar das toneladas de massa de Daror pendendo para cima dela.

- Hum ... bem ... petrecho só para o banhar das mulheres mesmo, não foi feito para guerreiros – sorriu Daror dando-lhe de ombros ao conseguir firmar-se no chão e tomar da toalha que pendia da mão de Míriel – Mas não te dá muito trabalho enchê-la e depois a esvaziar no meio da tenda?

- Nem tanto – respondeu Míriel mostrando-lhe as rodas com que a banheira podia ser conduzida para fora, e o furo fechado por uma torneirinha pelo qual a água escoaria.

Êh, que engenhoso ... teu povo é mesmo cheio de ofícios, flor do norte. Quero contratar teus mestres para instalarem oficinas no Harad e ensinar ao meu povo essas habilidades - disse Daror concentrando sua curiosidade no artefacto por um momento, antes de voltar-se para ela novamente ... Uma flor branca envolvida num robe branco de longas mangas brancas... Ai, que deliciosa! Daror tomou-a nos braços finalmente, após enrolar os quadris na toalha, mordendo-lhe o pescoço e a orelha a rosnar.

- Estais tão tenra e apetitosa, vou devorar-te hoje – disse pondo-a na cama.

Aquelas palavras realmente despertaram pavor em Míriel. Sua mãe lhe dissera que eram canibais ...

- O quê foi, Míriel? – num momento estava toda risonha, noutro encolhia-se chorando como se preferisse ... como se preferisse um demônio a ele.

Daror estava ajoelhado na cama, sentado sobre os calcanhares, olhando para ela com a incompreensão estampada nos olhos, tão imenso e tão pequeno, tão poderoso e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável ... Por quê? Que absurda! Era patética, patética! Estava fazendo alguma confusão terrível! Daror era só cuidado com ela ... nunca se sentira mais protegida na vida do que quando os braços dele envolviam seu corpo por inteiro e ela repousava em seu peito, ouvindo o pulsar tranqüilo e vital do corpo poderoso que era a sua segurança.

- Eu...oh...des...sinto...não...

- Pensei que o tempo de tuas lágrimas havia passado, Míriel ... Daror não a machucou, nunca, podes ir embora se algum dia o fizer. Não sou um bruto. – O olhar dele se desviara dela e Daror se levantara, encaminhando-se para fora.

Míriel correu antes que mergulhasse no lago, interpondo-se entre o homem e a água, querendo puxar o rosto dele para si com as mãos.

Daror deteve os braços estendidos.

Ai! Estava mesmo magoado, e não era para menos: que estupidez a dela! Pensar que Daror a iria assar e comer...Viviam como marido e mulher, e ela insistia em desconhecê-lo.

- Não te entendo, Míriel. – Mas ele entendia muito bem, ela não o queria. Daror era um sacrifício para aquela flor tão refinada ... Porque a escolhera afinal, uma flor arriscada a desmanchar-se ao toque? Que desatino o acometera no Pelennor! Devia tê-la mandado dar meia volta e retornar à Cidade Branca ... não era para o homem de Harad.

Pelo menos não para Daror, bárbaro e porco e monstro...

E como iria explicar-lhe o desatino que a acometera? Não! Ofender-se-ia mortalmente se lhe dissesse o que pensara ... ela se ofenderia da mesma forma se alguém tivesse uma idéia tão imbecil a seu respeito.

Êh Daror, não se pode nem brincar com você? – Míriel vestiu um sorriso amuado.

- Estavas brincando? – Perguntou Daror com os olhos desconfiados.

- Pois estava – e Míriel quis sair de fininho daqueles olhos negros inquiridores, mas a mão dela estava presa entre a face e o ombro do homem que a abraçava.

- Que brincadeira boba, florzinha, não gosto de te ver chorar.

* * *

- Hellë, Raanat já lhe disse alguma vez que queria...devorar-te?

O riso de Hellë em meio à água dentre as pedras fez-se resposta ... e pelo jeito como aumentava cada vez mais, Míriel não pode deixar de rir também, de si e de sua parvoice.

- Anh... – supirou Hellë tentando retomar a respiração – nossos homens são bem vorazes, não é mesmo? – perguntou tomando de mais uma peça do cesto de Míriel para lavar.

- Hellë, pare com isso, só lavei uma blusa, você já deu cabo do seu cesto e de metade do meu. É roupa de Daror, acho que é minha obrigação...

- Foi Daror que pagou por meu dote, e não Raanat.

- Hein?

- Só Senhores e capitães viajam com grande quantidade de ouro ... e Raanat e os outros nunca teriam ouro suficiente para pagar o peso de uma mulher, a não ser que gramassem anos nas minas, pois metade do que aufere um homem nas minas de seu Pai pertence à Casa, como as crias dos rebanhos que tem ...

- Sim?

- De qualquer forma, ao fim da guerra, poucos dispunham do que quer que fosse consigo, foi o ouro das cúpulas dos palácios de Or, que os saqueadores não puderam levar e Daror então mandou Terair trazer, que serviu para pagar o dote de quase todas as noivas do Pelennor.

- ...

É divida que jamais poderei pagar, Míriel, comprou-me a felicidade de ser mulher de Raanat, lavo-lhe todas as roupas com prazer, nem você sabe fazer isso direito...

Míriel estava muda. Como um rio que atravessa o deserto, Daror, o bárbaro selvagem, era literalmente o pai generoso que trazia a vida para o seu povo ... era ele que os alimentava ... que garantira a proteção das nascentes que vinham da fronteira Norte ... que abençoava suas famílias ... que, em última instância, assegurava sua sobrevivência,

Era isso que era um bárbaro? E o que era ela, que nem sabia lavar roupas ?

- Mas...assim... suas mãos vão ficar ásperas, Hellë.

- Raanat já me conheceu com as mãos ásperas, conserva as tuas macias para Daror. Para Thanaë, só as lavo para juntar o dinheiro da pequena criação que Raanat e eu queremos começar quando estivermos em Gondor, mas para você, Míriel, mulher de Meu Pai, as lavarei com prazer sempre.

Recebia as deferências devidas a Daror, merecidas pelos méritos dele, e no entanto não o enxergava como era, mas apenas pela lente embaçada do preconceito ... Não faziam planos juntos, nem ela o apoiava em nada, como Hellë a Raanat ... Até hesitava em entregar-lhe o coração que não conseguia mais negar a si mesma que há muito já lhe pertencia ... quando na verdade ele é que estava em posição de hesitar e desprezar uma criatura tão minúscula e burra e tapada como ela.

Ele era Daror, e isso era muito.

Ela era Míriel, e se fora alguma coisa um dia, agora não era nada.

O quê poderia oferecer-lhe em troca?

* * *

Daror, Daror, Daror.

Míriel não cabia em si de contentamento.

Um filho de Daror.

Um filho varão para o viril Daror.

Tinha o seu favor, ah sim, tinha! E teria ainda mais depois de lhe dar um filho.

Demonstrava o seu favor também e o honrava, o fazia rico e pagava sua dívida para com tantos erros tolos e desatinos.

A última pérola de Númenor ficara definitivamente para trás, agora seria a mãe dos filhos do Pai de Harad. Sem saber explicar o porquê, este título a fazia muito mais feliz que o anterior.

Daror, Daror, Daror, arrulhava Míriel no R cantante do idioma de Harad.


	18. Cap XVI A GRAVIDEZ DE MÍRIEL

Um dos primeiros capítulos desta história a serem escritos, este nunca me pareceu bom o suficiente. Entretanto desisti de fazer melhor, confesso, e o entrego a vocês logo após citar as autoras fantásticas que não se permitem essa autocomplacência:

SadieSil – AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA; MANCHAS VERMELHAS; VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS; O DESTINO DE MUITOS; ETC...

Kwannom – HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA; SOZINHO; O COMEÇO DO FIM

Nimrodel Lorellin - Crônicas Aragornianas

L. Eowyn - Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança

Kiannah - Estrela Silenciosa

Soi - Idril Númenessë

Nanda's Menelin - UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA

reginabernardo - Eldar e Edain

GYBI – A MEDALHA

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

**  
Capítulo XVI – A gravidez de Míriel **

"Ahhhhhhhh!" – O grito de Thänae trouxe-lhe a imediata atenção de Mahor

"O que foi?"

"Um bicho! Um bicho!"

Mahor viu o escorpião, e imediatamente acercou-se com suas botas, mas, no último momento, mudou de idéia e simplesmente estendeu a mão, que foi picada ao capturar o inseto negro.

"Arranja-me uma caixa, mulher, vou guardar para meu filho."

"Quê? Esse bicho nojento?" – Irou-se Thänae, embora ainda assustada.

"Cahor deve começar a ter contato com o veneno quando fizer dois anos. Terá dor e febre, mas após 3 ou 4 vezes estará imunizado para toda vida: isso é sábio, há muito escorpião nas minas."

"Não estais querendo guardar essa criatura perto de mim, certamente. Nem expor meu filho a ela, que loucura é essa de que estais falando?"

"É sabedoria de Harad, mulher. A picada do escorpião pode matar, mas não a quem teve contato com o veneno aos poucos, ainda menino. É o costume. Traz-me uma caixa e não mexe nela, pois parece que já estais prenha de novo, e deves de todo modo evitar abri-la, o bicho viverá longamente fechado ... Minha mãe teve um escorpião guardado por anos para inocular os filhos."

* * *

**A GRAVIDEZ DE MÍRIEL**

Daror quisera uma festa para celebrar a gravidez de Míriel.

Era uma ocasião para vê-la em seus mais lindos vestidos.

Sentado na beirada da cama, Daror apalpava aquele agora: era de veludo verde escuro, e o Pai do Harad admirava-se dos ofícios do Norte.

"É quente, e não é tão frágil quanto aquele outro" – percebera a ruína do vestido de seda de Míriel – "é muito bonito, é brilhante e macio."

Daror olhou para Míriel. Bela. Muito bela. O fino cordão de ouro no pescoço, as orelhas enfeitadas pelos brincos diminutos.

Ai! Que despossuída!

Sabia que Míriel trouxera outras jóias consigo, mas estava no direito dela lembrar que nunca ganhara dele, Daror, uma jóia.

Havia dado as últimas jóias de Ravai à irmã, no dia em que dançara ... nem pensara em guardar algo para uma esposa.

Mas também, cabia a ele cobri-la de ouro, não à herança de sua mãe.

Um dia cobriria Míriel de jóias.

Mais do que seu pai cobrira à sua mãe.

Míriel merecia, e fazia bem em lembrar a ele disso.

Sua doce flor do norte.

Daror beijou-lhe o ventre.

* * *

Míriel percorria a volta do tablado com uma bandeja. O neto mais velho de Terair fora ao sul entregar a Dillin o dote e trazer sua noiva de sangue puro para o Sûr, e ela agora dançaria para sua nova Casa na festa de Daror.

"Arre! Fica aqui, mulher" – disse Daror quando Míriel passou servindo, agarrando-a pelo pulso e tirando-lhe a bandeja, passando-a para quem estava próximo e deixando que seguisse de mão em mão.

Daror, assim como os demais homens de sua Casa, estava sentado nos tapetes dispostos ao redor do tablado, e puxou Míriel para sentar-se junto de si, acomodando-a entre suas pernas, recostada em seu peito.

"Vamos ver se a mulher do neto de Terair sabe guardar a tradição" – disse ele, fazendo Míriel beber de sua grande taça de ouro.

Os instrumentos de percussão e cordas soaram, e as saias vermelhas da cor da nova Casa da dançarina rodopiaram pelo tablado.

Ouviu-se a platéia bradar.

Míriel sentiu que se arrepiava e ruborescia aquele som selvagem. Mesmo Daror estava gritando também.

E não era para menos, a moça morena era linda.

Percorria o palco mexendo os quadris.

Trajava uma saia com um cinturão de pedrarias soltas, que chacoalhavam no seu rebolado.

Um sutiã de ouro e pedras.

Muitos colares e pulseiras

O cabelo entrançado de ouro

E só.

Estava praticamente nua.

Pelo menos aos olhos de Míriel.

E não era só isso ... a forma como movimentava o corpo ... os quadris ... o tronco ... os seios, os braços.

Elbereth! Nienna! Se Daror soubesse que ainda havia mulheres como essa em sua terra, certamente não a teria esposado no Pelennor ... como mexia os quadris ... estava ajoelhada no chão, as costas reclinadas para trás, e era como se ... era como se ... era como se estivesse sob um homem.

Ou como se os sonhos mais absolutos de como uma mulher poderia se mexer tendo sobre si um homem poderiam parecer.

Porque Míriel tinha certeza de que ninguém, nenhuma mulher poderia se mexer assim, jamais.

E no entanto, aquela mulher o estava fazendo.

Estava se mexendo de uma forma que sem dúvida alguma, deixaria qualquer homem louco.

Inclusive o seu Daror.

Ou principalmente o seu Daror, ou um homem como ele.

Todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o palco, e muito, muito discretamente, Míriel procurou certificar-se de sua suspeita.

E sim, ela se confirmou.

E de repente o olhar de Daror estava nela, para seu constrangimento mais absoluto.

Então Daror lhe sorriu. Sorriu de uma forma diferente, mas qualquer sorriso de Daror era algo que a desarmava e desconcertava de encantamento.

"Está gostando?" – Daror sussurrou em seu ouvido – "Ela não é má."

"O quê?" – sussurrou Míriel de volta, sem compreender direito.

"Ela não é má. É melhor que esperava. O neto de Terair soube escolher."

Ela não era má como assim? Haveria mulheres melhores? Mais belas? Mais deslumbrantes? Mais ... despudoradamente ... dispostas?

E Míriel o comprovara. .. ele .. ele estava tocado pelos dotes da...moça.

Merda.

Merda!

Míriel queria entender o que sentia, uma agonia, uma inveja ... uma indignação daquela barbárie, daqueles homens bárbaros gritando, daquela mulher bárbara dançando ... se exibindo ... provocando ... que marido era o neto de Terair afinal, para permitir que a esposa se exibisse dessa forma? E onde estava Terair, aquele falastrão, permitindo que sua nora ...

E Daror ali, a sorrir para ela, como se não estivesse ... como se não estivesse ... admirando aquela mulher!

E ... e ... não o escondia ... ao contrário, de alguma forma a puxara mais para si, e agora comprimia-se às suas costas.

"Daror!" – O sussurro soava como um grito.

"Vê, florzinha" – a boca dele respirava em seus ouvidos, arrepiando Míriel – "seus quadris fazem o oito nos temas calmos, e fremem quando a música se agita, mas só têm esses dois movimentos. Uma guardiã de tradição, como minha mãe e minha irmã, mescla os dois numa infinidade de variações, e são capazes de o fazer em qualquer ritmo. Quem assiste uma guardiã de tradição dançando, percebe qualquer mudança na vibração da música antes vendo a dançarina que ouvindo os tambores ... as costas dela se reclinam duras, não acompanham os movimentos do ventre ... os braços: minha irmã sabe movê-los tanto acompanhando o quadril, quando é preciso, quanto em movimentos totalmente dissociados deste."

"Ôh Daror, cala a boca, deixa a menina dançar para nós."

"Eh, e estou a falar algo que não está bom?"

"Se não queres apreciar, avia-te daqui com tua mulher, mestre de tradições."

Daror riu e continuou sentado, queria que Míriel conhecesse as tradições de seu povo, e gostava de festa.

Míriel queria continuar em seu colo, sentindo o volume com que ele a pressionava, e gostava de Daror.

Esforçava-se para prestar atenção ... queria ... queria ser capaz de mover-se assim para ele.

A movimentação infatigável e libidinosa de Aniá – o nome da noiva – perdurou durante horas, numa demonstração de poder e força da filha do Sol. Até que a freqüência do solo começou a indicar que mesmo aquelas pernas aparentemente incansáveis pareciam estar prestes a encontrar seu limite.

Mas foram os braços fortes do Pai de sua nova Casa o que encontraram, prontos a sustentar os passos de um bailado mais calmo, mas não menos provocante.

Míriel teria gritado se não tivesse sido pega tão de surpresa. Daror a deixara para dançar com a noiva, levantara-se e atravessara o tablado sobre os joelhos num único impulso ... As mãos dele colaram o corpo de Aniá ao seu quando os dois corpos se ergueram, e agora a percorriam: o que significava aquilo?

Como ... que ousadia ... nenhuma mulher a não ser Míriel deveria jamais ser tocada por Daror daquela forma, achegar-se tão próximo.

A filha do Norte só não estava mais possessa que surpresa. Aquele homem rude e grosseiro dançava com graça e desenvoltura, e a grande diferença de altura entre os dançarinos, que de outra forma poderia parecer grotesca, era utilizada para prover um suporte sem esforço aos passos da dançarina. As habilidades de filho de Ravai, afinal, lhe tinham valido boa parte dos favores que conquistara quando adolescente.

Míriel queria arrancar os olhos dela com as unhas. Estava quase chorando. Chamava mentalmente a filha de Harad de desgraçada.

Mas a única desgraçada ali era ela mesma.

Seu marido estava oferecendo os favores a outra.

Subitamente como dirigira-se à noiva, Daror parou ajoelhado à frente de onde Míriel sentava-se ainda, estendendo-lhe a mão enquanto Aniá rodopiava para os braços do marido.

"Vem, Míriel."

O quê? Ela? Dançar? Naquele palco? Aquela dança?

Míriel se encolheu toda.

Inútil.

Se havia uma ação inútil em sua vida, era tentar fugir de Daror. As mãos dele a levantaram pela cintura, como haviam levantado Aniá e começaram a conduzi-la sobre o tablado.

Míriel queria sumir, deixar de existir.

"Daror ... eu ... não."

"Essa festa é tua, mulher, sorria."

Ai ... porque ... que vergonha!

"Não acredito que nunca tenha dançado na vida."

"Assim não..."- choramingou. Míriel conhecia os passos do delicado minueto de Númenor, não sabia conduzir-se ao som daquela música sincopada, de passos sensuais.

"Não és a única, tuas amigas também não parecem muito acostumadas."

Míriel olhou à volta; vários casais se achegavam, Hellë e Raanat, Thanaë e Mahor ... Para seu espanto quem dançava com Aniá agora era o próprio Terair, Míriel riu do par mais que inusitado.

"Gosto quando minha florzinha ri."

"Nunca imaginei o velho Terair dançando."

"Terair é guardião de muitas tradições, vá dançar com ele."

"Não."

Mas Daror já a impulsionara em direção ao comandante que devolvera a nora aos braços do noivo, e conduziu com elegância fria a mulher estrangeira do Senhor do Harad.

Míriel teve de dançar com todos os capitães de seu marido, e levou algumas belas pisadas antes de conseguir entregar-se ao ritmo da música e ao guiar dos condutores. Não havia passos marcados, era uma questão de deixar-se levar, como as gondolim estavam aprendendo, forçadas a fazer par não só com os maridos, mas todos os homens do clã, naquela escassez de mulheres. Thanaë era quase tão disputada quanto Aniá; Mariän começou revezando-se entre o marido e os enteados, mas viu-se também reconhecida pelas atenções de Terair e do próprio Daror – o que provocou uma pontada de ciúmes em Míriel.

O riso e a diversão maiores, contudo, cabiam aos pares de Hellë, que dançava gargalhando e retribuindo todas as pisadas que recebia.

À medida em que o ritmo voltou a tornar-se mais forte, uma roda foi-se formando. Por vezes entremeava homens e mulheres, por vezes as encerrava em seu meio, onde a noiva recomeçou a solar.

Thanaë a seguiu, desenvolta, para grande orgulho de Mahor.

Hellë dançou logo depois, rindo muito, declarando-se abençoada pela quantidade de vinho que bebera aquela noite.

Mariän respirou fundo e permitiu-se o constrangimento de uns movimentos breves no meio da roda.

Uma após outra, mais rápidas ou mais espevitadas, algumas surpreendentemente desenvoltas, outras francamente desajeitadas, as mulheres dançavam.

Só faltava a futura mãe.

A mulher do Pai da Casa.

Míriel.

Nem em mil anos a filha de sua mãe seria capaz de sacudir-se ao som selvagem dos tambores de Harad, em meio a toda aquela gente.

Míriel sentiu que iria desmaiar sob o coro que chamava seu nome.

E de repente estava rodopiando no meio da roda, elevada pelas mãos de Daror acima de sua cabeça, escutando o selvagem brado de guerra do gigante que exibia o poder de sua fertilidade a todo o Harad.

Míriel realmente desfaleceu.

Absolutamente vexada do próprio contentamento.

* * *

**A PICADA DO ESCORPIÃO**

"Estamos grávidas, não deveríamos estar aqui trabalhando ao sol. Nunca trabalhei em minha vida."

Míriel sorriu para o mau humor de Thanaë, também se sentira indisposta na espera de Naraor, e entendia a amiga.

"Mas dispor a fruta para secar sob o sol é o trabalho mais leve, é trabalho das crianças. E ficar o dia inteiro cuidando da tenda pode ser bem mais enfadonho."

"Estou com calor" – reclamou Thanaë, arregaçando as mangas e enxugando o rosto.

"Senta na sombra que eu já termino o trabalho" – sorriu-lhe mais uma vez Míriel. Desde que se certificara de estar grávida, poucos foram os momentos em que conseguira tirar o sorriso do rosto. Uma noite dormiu quase por inteiro, e Daror lhe confessara de manhã que não roncara porque não dormira, admirando seu sono sorridente.

"Cada gravidez é diferente, é o que diz Mariän. Deves estar mais enjoada nessa, eu, foi na primeira que me senti horrível, lembra de como ficava prostrada? Pois contigo está acontecendo na segunda vez. Vai passar, você vai ver."

"É deve ser isso, espero que estejas certa, senta um pouco ao meu lado na sombra."

Míriel apoio-se na mão e agachou pouco a pouco. Ainda não estava de cinco meses, mas já encontrava alguma dificuldade para sentar. A sombra, entretanto, era convidativa, e Míriel deitou-se na relva de olhos fechados e braços estendidos, sorrindo para a benção daquela frescura após o calor abrasivo do sol junto às pedras negras.

E foi no pulso exposto que se cravou o ferrão.

* * *

"Raanat, cavalga para Hamur e avisa Daror."

"E que lhe digo? Ela vai viver, Terair?"

"Isso não sei, mas já perdeu a criança"


	19. Cap XVII O ABORTO

Eram dois capítulos, virou um, e agora virou dois de novo, pois não consegui aprontar o resto para publicar tudo de uma vez. Achei, contudo, que, apesar de curto, junto com o outro pedaço teria informação demais, e assim como está cada um deles pode ser melhor apreciado.

Tudo desculpas esfarrapadas, é claro ...

Vocês fariam um melhor negócio lendo:

SadieSil – **AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA**; **MANCHAS VERMELHAS**; **VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS**; **O DESTINO DE MUITOS**; ETC...

Kwannom – **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA**; **SOZINHO**; **O COMEÇO DO FIM**

Nimrodel Lorellin - **Crônicas Aragornianas**

L. Eowyn - **Tributo à Saudade**, **A Melodia de Arwen **e **Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança**

Kiannah - **Estrela Silenciosa**

Soi - **Idril Númenessë**

Nanda's Menelin - **UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA**

reginabernardo - **Eldar e Edain**

GYBI – **A MEDALHA**

**

* * *

**

****

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

**  
Capítulo XVII - O aborto**

**VENENO DO CORPO **

Daror olhava para a mulher que se debatia de febre. Porque a trouxera para o Harad, aquela criatura frágil? Agora ia morrer, e seria mais um erro dentre os muitos que cometera, a ter trazido. Harad só aceita filhos fortes, não sabia disso?

Puxou o ar e soltou-o de maneira longa e profunda.

"Eu sinto muito, Daror" – disse Thanaë, tocando-lhe o braço cruzado em frente ao peito – "pela criança ... por tudo".

Daror fez um cumprimento com a cabeça à mulher de Mahor.

Mariän limpou o rosto de Míriel com uma compressa, antes de mais uma vez forçá-la a beber da infusão fumegante. Estava muito quente ali, a cama cercada de braseiros, vapor de ervas impregnando a tenda.

"Está quente aqui" – disse Daror.

"A mulher de Tunir está certa, se há alguma chance de expulsar o veneno, é no calor e no suor" – respondeu Terair.

"Então traz mais lenha" – falou Daror.

* * *

Sensações às vezes são difíceis de ser descritas. Míriel não conseguiria descrever a sua nesse momento. Sua sensação vaga de dor e desconforto, de corpo torcido em cada músculo e osso, de olhos ardendo, de língua grossa e pegajosa, de suor fétido, de cabelos grudados a cabeça, de falta de asseio.

Até porque sua cabeça não estava funcionando de forma muito diferente de um sonho ruim, a sensação indo e voltando, a percepção de algo errado, a realidade tão distante.

Até que a mão calejada percorreu sua cabeça, afastando os cabelos da face, soerguendo-a para que bebesse água fresca desta vez.

Míriel abriu os olhos.

Era Daror.

"Ol�, florzinha".

* * *

Daror estava com Míriel nos braços à entrada da tenda, enquanto as mulheres tratavam de arejar o abrigo e trocar os lençóis da cama.

Que sorte que não morrera.

O Harad dera-lhe uma segunda chance, uma segunda chance de cuidar direito de sua flor.

Não desprezaria o favor que recebera.

Quando as mulheres se retiraram, Daror entrou de novo e pôs Míriel à cama.

O ambiente agora estava fresco, bem melhor.

Uma mulher discreta trouxe a ânfora e a bacia, e as depositou sobre a mesa.

"Mariän de Tunir."

"Sim, Daror?"

"Você é uma mulher de valor e sabedoria, fique sabendo que ganhou o meu favor."

"O pouco que fiz foi pelo ditame do meu coração. O favor do Pai de Harad é uma honra, mas não há que comprometê-lo por isso" - respondeu a mulher saindo.

Que fala altiva, pensou Daror, quase uma sentença. Falaria a Tunir do favor que lhe devia então, se a orgulhosa filha do Norte não o apreciava.

* * *

**VENENO DA ALMA**

"Que quer, Míriel? Não precisa chorar, Daror lhe concederá."

* * *

"Que espera conseguir com essas lágrimas ... é um desperdício, toda água que entra por sua boca sai pelos teus olhos."

* * *

"Chega de ficar fechada nessa tenda, deitada nessa cama!" – Daror tomou-a nos braços e levou-a para o sol que brilhava caloroso lá fora, no céu azul sem nuvens de Harad, e para o lago. 

"Não!" – tentou reagir Míriel, quando ele lhes tirou as roupas e mergulhou com ela presa em seu abraço.

"A água é uma benção Míriel, sacia a sede, limpa, refresca ... aproveitas tão pouco as bênçãos do Harad. Vem, vamos nadar até o outro lado do Sûr."

"Eu ... não ..."

"Não o quê? É sempre não, não, não! Quando vais me dizer sim, Míriel? "_Sim Daror! Sim Daror!_", Nunca? A vida do homem é feita para viver, não para esperar."

"Eu, me sinto fraca, e ... não sei nadar assim tão bem ... foi só uma vez, uma tarde."

E Míriel lembrou-se da tarde na fazenda com seus irmãos, todos mortos agora, mas naquela época alegres e destemidos senhorinhos de uma das famílias mais nobres, sonhando com as glórias do comando em batalha, desconhecedores de que ela era ínfima frente ao pó, ao sangue e à morte, à cova que seria para seus sonhos de juventude ...

Lembrou-se de que cavalgara com eles, pelos campos onde os camponeses lavravam a terra, num verão excepcionalmente quente, até pararem todos afogueados na beira do rio, e que eles ficaram só de ceroulas e mergulharam, e como ela os invejou divertindo-se dentro d'água, de como desejou mergulhar também, do olhar sedento com que olhou para a água fresca:

"Vem irmãzinha, não tem medo, dá a mão, vamos ensinar Míriel a nadar."

Míriel tomou coragem e ficou só de roupa de baixo, e pegando a mão que seu irmão mais velho lhe estendia, sentiu que guiada por aquela mão poderia caminhar até dentro d'água ... onde os irmãos sustentaram seu corpo até que aprendesse que o único segredo para não se afogar era perder o medo de se afogar, e deixar o corpo boiar sozinho ... depois puxar com os braços na direção que quisesse ir, e empurrar com as pernas.

De repente aquela capacidade que um dia lhe parecera absolutamente mágica e inalcançável de mover-se dentro d'água estava em seu poder...

"Os cabelos molhados! A roupa de baixo encharcada! Puseste-te quase nua em meio a teus irmãos! É este o comportamento de uma dama?"

A mãe admoestava-a com palavras frias e iradas ao mesmo tempo, sussurradas e gritadas, enquanto as amas lhe enxugavam o cabelo e dispunham trajes secos para que se trocasse.

"Responde, Míriel, é esse o comportamento que lhe ensinei?"

"Não senhora."

"Ah! Então sabes que este não é o comportamento de uma dama?"

"Sim Senhora."

"E ainda assim o praticas. Porque Míriel? Porque? Onde foi que sua mãe errou?"

"Não errou mãe, a culpa foi minha" – disse Míriel já chorando.

A mãe aproximou-se e tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

"Pelo menos admites o teu erro."

"Sim senhora ... me desculpe"

"Está desculpada."

"É esta fazenda ... esse calor incivilizado. Falarei com teu pai, nós duas voltamos para Minas Tirith amanhã."


	20. Cap XVIII A DEPRESSÃO DE MÍRIEL

Senhores Passageiros,

Desculpem o atraso ... muitas atribulações têm percorrido este caminho.

Antes que recomecem, daremos rapidamente prosseguimento à nossa viagem, logo após nossas recomendações de fé:

SadieSil – AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA; MANCHAS VERMELHAS; VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS; O DESTINO DE MUITOS; ETC...

Kwannom – HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA; SOZINHO; O COMEÇO DO FIM

Nimrodel Lorellin - Crônicas Aragornianas

L. Eowyn - Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança

Kiannah - Estrela Silenciosa

Soi - Idril Númenessë

Nanda's Menelin - UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA

reginabernardo - Eldar e Edain

GYBI – A MEDALHA

* * *

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XVIII – A Depressão de Míriel**

**A DESPEDIDA PARA AS MINAS**

Daror consolou Míriel, e gritou com ela, ameaçou castigá-la, fez-lhe ver que nem do filho cuidava, propôs bater-se com outro campeão para distraí-la ... mas nada do que Daror fizesse secava a inesgotável fonte de lágrimas de Míriel, e por fim até o gigante de Harad viu-se afogado nelas.

Míriel não dormira, e não era por causa do ronco de Daror, pois ele nem mais se recolhia à tenda de noite, na esperança de que assim ela conseguisse dormir, e recostava-se mesmo ao relento cálido.

Sacrifício vão, pois claramente ela não pregara o olho, como parecia não tê-lo feito desde que acordara com o ventre vazio.

Daror suspirou, ao encontrá-la prostrada na cama com os olhos vermelhos e perdidos, as olheiras fundas no rosto doentiamente pálido. Ele também não dormira aquela noite.

"Míriel –" ele chamou.

Até mesmo mover o rosto em direção a Daror parecia um esforço sobre-humano para ela. E quanto mais sabia quanto ele detestava suas lágrimas, parece que mais prontamente elas se ofereciam aos seus olhos, e mais Míriel se desprezou.

Mas dessa vez Daror não brigou com Míriel. Aquele sofrimento eternizado parecia finalmente tê-lo vencido.

"S-Sim, Daror?" – Conseguiu dizer afinal. Ele tinha razão, ela sabia; viera mais uma vez dizer-lhe que se levantasse, que saísse à entrada, que cuidasse do filho, que lavasse as roupas, que não ficasse deitada na cama chorando enquanto Hellë cuidava da tenda e das obrigações que eram dela. Viera dizer-lhe que não teria o seu favor largada e sem asseio, sempre enclausurada, passando os dias sem pentear o cabelo ou trocar de roupa, e que assim sim, era certo que não teriam outro filho. Era isso, certamente, que ele viera lhe dizer; e ela sabia que ele estaria certo, como sabia também que lhe pediria desculpas, voltaria a chorar e continuaria prostrada, e ele a odiaria por isso, como ela se odiava agora.

Mas Daror respirou fundo mais uma vez, aquele ar viciado da tenda sempre fechada, e tomando uma fruta da bandeja sentou-se na cama e fez Míriel comer como a uma criança pequena, que precisa ser cuidada.

E se Míriel tivesse olhado para além de si mesma, teria visto que, se isso fosse possível, os olhos de Daror naquela manhã traziam mais tristeza do que os dela.

"Tomei uma decisão, Míriel."

Ela apenas lhe voltou seus olhos aguados.

"Vou lhe dizer desculpe, essa palavra de que você tanto gosta."

Era uma palavra da língua comum, que na língua de Harad se aproximaria de "_meu erro, minha obrigação"._

"Eu errei trazendo-a para o Harad."

Ele errara. Ele se arrependia. Ela sabia disso, era um estorvo para ele, uma fonte de desgosto. Era o que ela era, e as lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

"Sabia que era uma flor tão frágil quanto bela, criada numa estufa, e mesmo assim quis transplantá-la para um jardim ao ar livre, um jardim cheio de sol do deserto, quando não ignorava que Míriel era uma flor de tempo ameno."

Era uma decepção para ele, um desapontamento ... e ainda assim ele lhe tinha palavras gentis. Ela queria tanto, queria tanto retribuir a ele, à sua dedicação, mas nunca conseguia, nunca sabia como, e há meses chorava sem conseguir parar, sem saber como parar, era uma desgraçada.

"Vou levá-la de volta para sua terra, Míriel."

Como? O que foi que ele dissera?

"Le-levar-me de volta? Para Gondor?"

"Para sua Casa na Cidade Branca."

Não!

Havia muitas coisas que Míriel não queria: não queria comer, não queria beber água, não queria levantar da cama, não queria ficar na cama, não queria pentear o cabelo, não queria ficar despenteada, não queria tomar banho, não queria ficar sem tomar banho, não queria ver ninguém e não queria ficar sozinha.

Mas de todas as coisas que ela não queria, certamente a que menos queria era voltar para Minas Tirith.

Tinha a certeza absoluta de que não queria aquilo, não queria voltar para a casa fria da cidade alta. Era uma certeza anterior àquele tormento em que se vira enfiada agora: não queria voltar, não podia voltar. Não queria encarar sua mãe nunca mais.

"Para sua família".

"N-não tenho família, Daror, minha mãe me repudiou, não há nada para mim lá."

"Dar-lhe-ei seu peso em ouro pela segunda vez, Míriel, conforme prometeu minha sentença. É muita riqueza em qualquer terra, na sua ou na minha, comprará tudo que você possa precisar e muito mais pelo fim de seus dias."

"Não, Daror, não entende ... não quero o sacrifício do pouco ouro que lhe restou ..."

"É isso que vim lhe dizer, estou partindo para as Minas. Já estava em tempo, já trabalhei o que podia nos campos e no desassoreamento dos caminhos d'água, agora é contar com a chuva nas nascentes, mas passarei essa estação no deserto profundo, e quando voltar levo você para o Norte."

"Mas ... Daror."

"Mariän e Hellë continuarão cuidando de você, como têm feito, e do menino" – disse Daror ao se levantar e dirigir-se para fora daquele ambiente claustrofóbico.

– "Naraor ainda é da idade em que pertence à disposição da mãe" – voltou-se Daror antes de sair – "mas acho que deveria deixá-lo ficar, ele está bem aqui, entre os filhos de Mariän". – concluiu retirando-se.

E antes que Míriel conseguisse organizar seus pensamentos e vencer sua letargia, Daror partiu.

* * *

**CONTRA-VENENO **

"Não quero ir, será que ele não vê? Não compreende?"

"A única coisa que ele vê é você chorando o tempo todo, sem vontade de comer, de levantar-se ... é como se quisesse morrer, Míriel. Ele pensa que você está morrendo, disse que é como uma flor murchando, fenecendo ... parece que não quer carregar mais essa culpa, essa responsabilidade, já carrega muitas. Tunir diz que Daror considera todas as desditas do Harad como dívida dele."

"Oh, Mariän!" – e Míriel prorrompeu em prantos mais uma vez – "não é nada disso. Eu só ... não sei ... não quero voltar ... e não queria ser um peso para Daror."

"Diga a ele que não quer voltar, Míriel. Daror é um Pai bom para todo o seu povo, se você lhe declarar a sua vontade, não a forçará a fazer algo que não quer, certamente deixará que outro a acolha como esposa."

Míriel olhou para Mariän, os olhos secos pela primeira vez em muito tempo; de espanto, de acinte, de repulsa. Ser acolhida como esposa por outro? Ser tomada por outro que não Daror?

"O que a faz pensar em eu me casando com outro?"

"Nessa terra necessitada de mulheres, Míriel, sozinha é que não teria cabimento que Daror a deixasse ficar, dessa condição você não escaparia depois que Daror lhe entregasse o ouro que deve a você."

Ele a repudiaria? É isso? Ia livrar-se dela para tomar outra esposa? Oh, que estúpida era! Havia esgotado o favor de Daror para consigo, junto com sua paciência, e agora ele ia repudiá-la para tomar uma beldade de Harad como esposa, uma dançarina do Sul do Harad, que lhe satisfizesse a voracidade de homem do deserto ... Não era do conhecimento geral que Ruir oferecera as filhas ao Pai de Harad, com o único dote de sua aliança?

Ia livrar-se daquela mulher que era um peso e um estorvo para ele, que só sabia chorar e se encolher e se negar. Que não o ajudava em nada, que não lhe aliviava a carga. Ia tomar para si uma mulher bela e disposta, e também forte, e companheira e sábia, como tantas vezes ouvira-o elogiando Mariän.

Mariän, a quem ouvia com atenção. Mariän a quem Daror buscava o conselho.

Por ser de fato mais vivida, e tão séria, por ter trazido de Gondor dois filhos já no meio da infância, Míriel sempre vira Mariän como uma mulher mais velha.

Contudo, olhando em seu rosto agora, Míriel percebeu que a juventude ainda não o abandonara, pelo contrário, ainda era viçoso ... Na verdade o Harad parecia ter tido um efeito muito benéfico sobre a sua beleza, sobre a pele que brilhava, radiante.

E mais radiante ainda porque Mariän estava grávida de Tunir de novo.

Grávida, fértil, saudável.

Forte, sábia.

Bela, jovem, talvez contando poucos anos mais que Míriel.

Admirada por Daror.

Abertamente elogiada por ele.

Possuidora do seu favor.

E segura de que Daror repudiaria Míriel.

E dizendo-lhe claramente que ou fosse embora ou casasse com outro.

E lembrando-lhe que a dívida de Daror para consigo estava para ser paga.

Que ele pagaria para livrar-se dela.

Ah! E quem sabe, então, simplesmente ordenasse a Tunir que seu casamento com Mariän estava acabado.

E a tomasse para si.

Ou pelo menos fosse isso que ela sonhasse, ou quisesse.

"Pode ir para sua casa Mariän, agradeço o trabalho que teve comigo, não será mais necessário."

Foi a vez de Mariän espantar-se, pois Míriel levantou da cama pela primeira vez desde que Daror partira.

"E separe as coisas do meu filho que vou buscá-lo de volta hoje."

E no dia seguinte os olhos claros de Míriel enfrentaram o sol, embora lágrimas rolassem deles sob a luz ainda durante muito tempo, mas ela banhou-se e banhou seu filho, lavou sua roupas e os lençóis da cama.

E cerziu muitas peças de roupa acumuladas, limpou e arrumou toda a tenda.

Limpou e arrumou os utensílios de uso comum também, os grandes caldeirões que ferviam nas viagens, as conchas e colheres que os mexiam, os grandes espetos e os depósitos de víveres.

É verdade que já os encontrou cuidados por Mariän, mas aquilo era disposição da mulher de Daror, e Míriel ainda era a mulher de Daror.

E dessa vez Raanat não viajara com Daror – nem nunca teria de pagar um segundo dote a Hellë, isso era tudo que havia de certo sob as estrelas do céu de Harad – e Míriel pediu sua ajuda para construir um galinheiro, para que as poedeiras não deitassem seus ovos nos cantos recônditos do Sûr, e metade destes se perdesse, e elas na boca dos predadores.

E ao ver que o algodão se desprendia das árvores ao vento, mandou aos meninos de Harad que o colhessem para fiá-lo em sua roca por tanto tempo esquecida. E quando os moleques se negaram fazendo-lhe pouco caso, surpreendentemente Terair os castigou: o Sûr produziu vários fardos de algodão, e outras rocas do Norte surgiram para juntar-se à de Míriel nas noites quentes à beira do lago.

Míriel então montou seu tear, e mesmo os homens vieram vê-lo, comparando-o com os teares de sua tradição, e a esposa do neto de Terair, que trouxera o seu do Sul, quis que o marido lhe acrescentasse aquilo de melhor que observou no de Míriel.

E Míriel era a primeira a levantar-se, embora só ela soubesse como era difícil encontrar em sua alma forças para encarar cada novo dia, e a última a se recolher, pois só no esgotamento do corpo e da mente conseguia conquistar o direito ao sono.

Mas fingia para todos que estava bem, e para o filho que era capaz de sorrir, e para si mesma que ainda tinha esperança.

E ocupava-se todo tempo de fugir das palavras com que a mãe a amaldiçoara: de que era uma mulher sem eira nem beira, destinada a passar de mão em mão.

Fugir do pensamento nauseante de outras mãos que não as de Daror em si.

Fugir da imagem torturante de outro corpo nas mãos dele.


	21. Cap XIX O RETORNO DAS MINAS

**DAROR E MÍRIEL  
**

**Capítulo XIX – O Retorno das Minas **

E novamente, depois de uma longa estação de espera, o grande animal despontou no horizonte do Sûr.

O mûmak vinha pesado, carregado de ouro, pois Daror não pensava em voltar à tortura das minas por longos anos, e os homens vinham cansados e magros, castigados pelo sol e tão secos e cobertos de areia que nem a parada no Haradwaith parecia ter sido capaz de repor a água da vida que haviam perdido naqueles meses.

Mas dessa vez o olhar de Daror não procurou por Míriel ao descer de Murdug, pois ela estava agarrada a ele antes que seus pés tocassem o chão. E não haveria cheiro ruim ou aparência gretada nem lábios partidos que a fizessem desgrudar dele naquela hora.

Daror olhou para ela com espanto, retirando o turbante que lhe cobria a cabeça e o véu com que até ele em vão procurara proteger o rosto naquela jornada escaldante, e nem a enlaçou, lembrando-se do vestido que terminara de arruinar com sua sujeira pestilenta da última vez, mas Míriel tomou-lhe a mão e a passou em torno de si, retendo-a em seu ombro, oferecendo-lhe apoio.

E como nem Terair, ao ver Daror tão exaurido, animou-se de tratar dos assuntos da Casa com ele, e Míriel pode conduzi-lo à tenda antes que tivesse tempo de repudiá-la, ou de aproximar-se de Mariän ou de quem quer que fosse.

A tenda estava convidativa e fresca, havia flores nos vasos, água e vinho para a grande taça de Daror, fruta, pão e carne, lençóis novos, muito mais almofadas coloridas - tecidos e tingidos pelas mulheres - e Naraor vestido como um principezinho, ajoelhando-se aos pés do Pai e levando a testa ao chão para ele quando Daror se sentou no largo banco de encosto e espaldar que Míriel fizera recuperar e forrara de almofadas, ajoelhando-se ela também e tirando-lhe as botas, e mandando que o menino as levasse para fora enquanto não fossem lavadas.

"Mas ele já está falando."

"Passei a estação ensinando-lhe" – disse ela oferecendo a um Daror pasmo a taça de água e descascando-lhe fruta, levando os gomos sumarentos à boca. – "Já quase recita a linhagem de Sua Casa, meu Pai" – falou Míriel na língua de Harad – "e não há que se preocupar agora, que a Casa de Daror está em paz, a colheita feita, a água da chuva correu pelos caminhos renovando o Sûr, e também os oásis menores, segundo Raanat, que Terair enviou a bater sua terras, Senhor da Casa."

E Daror mastigava tudo que Míriel lhe punha na boca, embora naqueles meses houvesse desaprendido de sentir o sabor do alimento entremeado à areia fina, já que não lhe ocorria o que dizer.

Porque ele não tivera esperanças.

Às vezes supusera mesmo que ela não seria capaz de esperar, e já estaria morta quando ele retornasse.

Mas parece que sua promessa lhe dera forças, a fizera reagir, até demonstrar gratidão, velando tão bem do que era seu.

Tocasse a cumpri-la, então, depois disso não podia fazer que desconhecia o quanto era um sacrifício para ela, estar com ele.

"Dentro de duas semanas seguimos para o Norte, está bom para você?"

Míriel sentiu voltar-lhe tudo, todo o desespero avassalador que achava haver vencido, o aperto na garganta, as lágrimas descontroladas.

Duas semanas. Duas semanas. Ele havia dito duas semanas. Míriel deu um nó em si mesma, travando o choro, empurrando-o estômago abaixo. Era quando lhe sorria que ele lhe sorria de volta, era sorrindo que ela teria alguma chance, e não com as lágrimas que o haviam afastado.

"Ficaremos juntos essas duas semanas?"

O sorriso dela era forçado e não escondia o sacrifício.

"Não" – respondeu Daror – "não precisa fazer o que não quer."

"Mas eu quero" – redargüiu Míriel, enlaçando o pescoço de Daror e sentando-se em seu colo com a coragem do desespero.

"Só por estes dias vou mandar Naraor para Hellë, está bom para ti?"

"Se é o que tu queres" – respondeu por fim um Daror atônito, engolindo em seco a fruta que quase entalara.

"Aonde vais?" – perguntou Míriel ao ver Daror levantar.

"Vou ... ao lago" – respondeu Daror cada vez mais zonzo.

"Ah sim! Claro! Então vou levar Naraor a Hellë" – disse – "Volta logo!"

"Sim."

A mente e o cansaço de Daror, entretanto, caminhavam a passos lentos. Ela estava feliz de voltar, mas o queria junto a si por duas semanas. Duas semanas por ele, para agradecer-lhe, ou duas semanas por ela, para desfrutá-lo? Ela o queria ou não? Ele era para ela um sacrifício, ou não? Tivera prazer com ele?

Daror mirou seus dedos arrebentados, sentiu sua língua áspera na boca, pensou em como se sentia seco. Chamou um menino e ordenou:

"Corre a dizer a Mariän de Tunir para encontrar-me no lago, pois preciso de falar com ela."

**A FLOR DO CIÚME**

Mariän agachou-se na beirada do Sûr, em frente ao corpo submerso de Daror.

"O que se passou com Míriel na minha ausência? Ficou feliz assim só da promessa de voltar ao Norte?"

"Pelo contrário, Daror, se há uma coisa certa é que Míriel não quer voltar ao Norte. É minha opinião que se recuperou acima de tudo na esperança de reaver o seu favor. Mais não sei, porque por alguma razão decaí do favor dela."

"Decaiu do favor dela? Como?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas acho que se tomou de ira contra mim depois que lhe disse que iriam separar-se."

"Vim trazer-lhe toalha, Daror" – assomou Míriel.

"E pode sair, Mariän, a mulher de Daror sou eu, eu lhe faço companhia. Não fique tomando-se por conta de que alguma separação aconteceu, nem que seja tão certa de acontecer."

E à retirada de Mariän, surpreendendo Daror de novo, Míriel despiu à luz da Lua o corpo de que tantas vezes ele dissera que gostava, de forma a que o visse bem e por inteiro, como nunca o expusera tão voluntariamente.

Míriel então sentou-se na margem do lago e estendeu os braços, pedindo que Daror a ajudasse a entrar na água. Mãos enormes circundaram sua cintura e Míriel projetou-se para apoiar as mãos nos ombros mais que largos, aproximando os seios do rosto dele, fazendo-o descê-la para a água rente a si.

Pernas brancas e longas enlaçaram Daror, e ele sentiu como se a própria Lua branca o envolvesse.

E Daror, que à sua maneira passara em tristeza os últimos meses, quis voltar a sorrir mesmo com a boca aberta em ferida pelo deserto profundo – embora tudo que tenha conseguido foi fazer sangrar as rachaduras.

Mas de volta à tenda, Míriel passou-lhe leite de andir nos lábios, no rosto e na cabeça, e massageou-lhe todo o corpo imenso, e isso levou tanto tempo que Daror dormia quando ela terminou.

Ao escutar seu ronco, o medo de tê-lo perdido, de ter perdido definitivamente o seu favor assomou a Míriel mais uma vez ... mas Daror estava dormindo com o semblante pacificado, quase como se sorrisse, e embora acordasse tarde no dia seguinte, o que não era de seu feitio, havia sim um sorriso nos olhos que despertaram para Míriel

E Daror bebeu água e comeu fruta e pão, recostado à cama, pegou do andir e untou os dedos e o membro olhando para Míriel, que se achegou mais ao corpo dele, pondo uma perna por sobre as suas. E Daror não perdia o tempo de viver do homem do Harad em dúvidas.

* * *

Antes que a primeira semana se findasse, Daror perguntou a Míriel se ela queria mesmo retornar ao Norte.

"Oh não, Daror! Claro que não! E também não quero o seu ouro, nunca quis ... só peço que ... se me repudiar para tomar outra esposa ... não me force a casar com outro."

"Do quê está falando, mulher louca?"

"É que ... Mariän disse ... isto é, Mariän falou ... deu a entender ... eu acho que ela acha que você pretende desposá-la!"

E os lábios quase curados racharam novamente, de tanto que Daror gargalhou e riu do que ouvira.

"Mariän ... certamente ... não pensou isso ... esse tipo de coisa ... não ... só uma cabeça totalmente sem juízo como a sua ... minha florzinha desmiolada."

Míriel não sabia se sentia alívio ou ira com o escárnio de Daror ao seu pensamento.

"Fica me chamando de florzinha como se ... como se não me levasse a sério."

Daror riu mais ainda.

"É para levar a sério, Míriel, uma idéia dessas?" – mas ele sorriu e a abraçou – "Minha florzinha, minha florzinha ciumenta, minha florzinha boba ..."

/--

NOTA DA AUTORA: E finalmente, depois de uma longa estação de espera, pareceu-me a melhor forma de começar um texto que chega com tanto atraso ... acho que estou arriscando perder definitivamente todos os meus leitores, mas é que as tribulações do caminho foram muitas, muitos os contratempos, tantos que as recomendações ficaram ainda mais restritas, mas não sem antes prestar contas a uma certa dama élfica que nos está roubando a esperança, e que previu que Míriel viria a tomar consciência do poder de sua feminilidade.

Esse capítulo é especialmente dedicado a Nimrodel Lorellin

E a:

SadieSil – AFETO ROUBADO, VERDADE DECIFRADA; MANCHAS VERMELHAS; VIDAS E ESPÍRITOS; O DESTINO DE MUITOS; ETC...

Kwannom – HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA; SOZINHO; O COMEÇO DO FIM

L. Eowyn - Tributo à Saudade, A Melodia de Arwen e Cento e Dez Dias O fio da Esperança

Kiannah - Estrela Silenciosa

Soi - Idril Númenessë

Nanda's Menelin - UMA HISTÓRIA MUITO ESPERADA

reginabernardo - Eldar e Edain

GYBI – A MEDALHA


	22. Cap XX PARCERIAS

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XX – SEMENTES AO SOL **

**O CONSOLO DE DAROR **

"- Ai! –" Gritou Míriel, quase deixando cair Naraor que se agitava sem querer largar do pai para ir dormir.

"- O que foi! –" alarmou-se Daror retomando o filho ao ver o colo de Míriel falsear.

"- Nada –" Míriel apertava os dentes, mas Daror já flagrara o gesto reflexo de segurar o pulso.

Daror passou o menino a quem estivesse perto, e dessa vez fez calar sua manha com um olhar feio. Voltando-se para Míriel, puxou-a para junto da fogueira e examinou detidamente o pulso que fora ferroado pelo escorpião.

Apenas a pele prendia os ossos. O braço inteiro tremia em espasmos e a falta de carne chegava a desenhar aos olhos agora atentos um sulco no dorso da mão direita dela, cujos dedos apresentavam-se até ligeiramente curvados, parecendo deformá-la.

_Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar!_

_Ainda que Daror me recrimine por haver-lhe escondido minha mão. _

_Ainda que me culpe. _

_Ainda que me repudie._

_Não vou chorar!_

Daror não a recriminou, não a culpou e não a repudiou, apenas enfaixou o punho do queixo trêmulo.

Tomou-a normalmente aquela noite, sem demonstrar qualquerrepulsa de sua mão aleijada.

Dormiu.

Roncou.

Comeu fruta e pão ao acordar.

Estava se vestindo quando de repente perguntou-lhe:

"- Já me viu lutar de espadas?"

"- Uhm ... não."

"- Estão sempre a me chamar e faz tempo que não vou. Isso não é sábio, Daror é capaz de tomar uma coça dos rapazes novos que não tem esposa e passam a noite a bater-se até a exaustão."

"- Não me admira que não esteja entre eles –" sorriu Míriel, terminando de vestir-se também.

"- Uhm ... Vem comigo –" decidiu Daror, pegando-a pela mão. "- Talvez se apiedem de me humilhar em frente à minha mulher –" gargalhou sobraçando suas espadas.

Realmente a qualquer hora podiam-se encontrar rapazes se batendo pelo Sûr, e os dois filhos de Tunir treinavam com o neto de Terair nas proximidades, sob os olhos da esposa do último, que parecia apreciar o espetáculo.

Por mais que se esforçasse, Daror não tomou surra alguma. Era simplesmente bom demais, e muito alto e forte, impossível de ser atingido sem uma aproximação que qualquer oponente saberia insensata, e nem os filhos de Tunir nem muito menos o neto de Terair eram principiantes na arte da espada.

"- Ah! Mas não podem desistir assim –" disse-lhes Daror quando nem os três juntos conseguiram fazer-lhe frente "– Olhem; vou providenciar-me um contrapeso: mulher! –" ordenou "– Vem cá."

Míriel aproximou-se sem entender muito bem quando Daror virou-a de costas para si e com a mão em seu estômago colou-a ao seu corpo, estendendo o braço por sobre o braço dela e pondo-lhe a espada na mão sobre a qual fechou a sua, chamando os rapazes de volta à luta.

Também eles não entenderam bem o que acontecia, mas mesmo assim empunharam as espadas.

Míriel assustou-se quando as lâminas se chocaram, o barulho tão próximo, a vibração reverberando em seus ossos, e quis fugir, mas Daror segurou-a firme contra o seu corpo, defendendo-os dos ataques simultâneos.

"- Afaste as pernas – "comandou "– senão vamos ser desequilibrados."

"- Acompanhe Daror, Míriel, seja minha extensão, e não meu pior inimigo."

"- Gire agora."

Seu pulso vibrou durante o resto do dia, e à noite Daror teve de enfaixá-lo de novo, após massageá-lo com andir para conter a inflamação.

No dia seguinte, porém, levou Míriel para a mesma brincadeira sem graça e violenta.

E no seguinte também.

E quando ela lhe disse que não se agradava daquilo, Daror disse-lhe que ele se agradava, e muito.

Assim, Míriel não teve outro remédio a não ser acompanhá-lo para o compromisso ao qual a obrigava, e ao invés de vestido, pôs também calça e camisa – roupagem que já se tornara habitual entre tantas de suas conterrâneas naquela vida ao ar livre.

Todos os dias Míriel praguejava, primeiro para si mesma, depois abertamente, pois era uma dama e não um moleque para gostar daquela brincadeira.

E Daror gargalhou até ficar sem ar de vê-la levar alarmada a mão à boca de onde os impropérios começavam a sair sem que Míriel inicialmente percebesse

E ainda que seu pulso houvesse doído até se resignar, nem assim Daror a liberara daquela tortura com que cismara em iniciar os seus dias.

Como se ela não tivesse mais o que fazer.

/--/

Foi pensando em tudo que tinha de fazer aquele dia ao invés de desperdiçar seu tempo de viver ali, que o golpe de Sendir fez a espada cair no chão.

Não a pesada espada de Daror, mas uma menor que ele escolhera, mais adequada à empunhadura de Míriel.

"- Não estavas prestando atenção! –" admoestou-a Daror. "- Pega a espada –" ordenou à mulher que já se abaixava, um pouco espantada da arma haver escapado da mão forte dele.

A não ser que não fosse ele que a estivesse segurando.

Mas apenas Míriel.

E ela ergueu-se com grande desconfiança no olhar que voltou para Daror.

"- Acho que já estás boa de bater-se sozinha –" disse o Pai da Casa rápido, fazendo sinal para Sendir antes que Míriel pudesse falar.

Apesar da vontade de dizer-lhe que aquilo não tinha cabimento, que ela não gostava ... A defesa foi um gesto automático.

Daror mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito, deixando Sendir atacá-la, deixando-a defender-se sozinha, não a protegia nem mandava o filho de Tunir parar.

Mesmo quando ela caiu no chão, apenas mandou que se levantasse e passou a orientar a sua defesa:

"- Afaste as pernas Míriel, mantenha o equilíbrio."

"- Erga mais o braço, flexione o cotovelo."

"- Não tanto, mantenha a defesa fechada."

Quando o jogo terminou e os rapazes se afastaram, Míriel voltou-se enraivecida e ofegante para o tranqüilo Daror:

"- Já te disse que não gosto disso."

"- Desde que assumas a responsabilidade de deixar tua mão inutilizar-se, faz o que quiser."

Míriel olhou para a mão que empunhava firmemente a espada, mais forte do que jamais fora.

**AS PARCEIRAS DE DAROR**

Agora era Míriel que procurava o treino todo dia, insistindo em bater-se até mesmo com Daror, se outro oponente não estivesse disponível.

"- Nem! Assim não! Não quero que me deixes vencer fácil! –" reclamava Míriel, atacando-o e ao mesmo tempo batendo o pé descontente no chão, para demonstrar seu desagrado da condescendência de Daror.

"- Vês! Não deves descuidar comigo! –" bradava uma orgulhosa Míriel ao marido enfeitiçado, que sorria com a lâmina encostada ao pescoço. "- Tenho-te rendido agora!"

"- E quê Míriel pretende fazer comigo?" – ofegou Daror.

Míriel demandou que lutassem em dupla, como Hadair e Aniá, pois agora não seria mais seu contrapeso, mas sua parceira, e Daror chegou a lembrar da época em que fazia dupla com Darai para divertimento de Raor.

/--/

Ao baterem os inimigos, Daror erguia a irmã nos ombros, dividindo o aplauso e o favor de seu pai.

Desde sempre tinha que dividir suas glórias com ela, de tê-las eclipsadas pela irmã, na verdade, pois Darai não era só uma grande espadachim e campeã, mas cada vez mais bela e provocante, e era natural que as atenções se voltassem para seu jeito atrevido e gracioso, enquanto Daror parecia não parar de crescer nunca, e freqüentemente fosse até um alívio ver as atenções recaírem sobre o tesouro de Raor que sobre os pés e mãos desproporcionais que tentava esconder encolhendo-se nos cantos.

Gostava quando seu pai o chamava para estar no meio dos homens, é claro. Então estufava o peito e postava-se atrás do trono de Raor, figurando a pujança de sua casa. Mas cedo ou tarde alguma palavra sua acabava por despertar o riso dos Senhores, como tolices de criança proferidas pela boca de um homem adulto.

Já as sentenças que Darai proferia, sentada nos joelhos de Raor, podiam até despertar riso também, mas de um outro tipo, não de troça, e sim de admiração ou encantamento de sua empáfia, de seu destemor.

No entanto, quando lhe dava na telha, Darai podia saltar do colo do pai e juntar-se às outras crianças, correr, gritar, saltar ... Desabalar-se pelos oásis, brigar com os garotos de sua idade também, coisa que Daror não podia fazer, pois se sentia esquisito, tão grande em meio a eles.

Se insistisse, acabava por machucá-los. Mais de um ombro destroncou, mais de um braço quebrou, e soube que não era justo nem bom, e afastou-se dos menores juntando-se aos bem mais velhos.

Havia muito de bom nisso, pois entre os mais velhos estavam as primas mais velhas, cujos jogos iam além do beijar e do mostrar; mas também mais maliciosas, muitas vezes eram cruéis, quando não acabavam casando logo e partindo-lhe o coração ainda muito tenro.

"- Ai, Talyssia, tu me prometeste."

"- Mas que não estou preparada, acaricia-me mais Daror."

"- Assim prima? Assim está bom para ti?"

"- Ai, Daror, Darorzinho, me toca assim ..."

"- Ai Talyssia, não estou agüentando, não ... ahh ... ahh"

"- Êh garoto bobo, nem estava te tocando ainda."

/--/

"- Tu queres o meu favor, priminho?"

"- Ai Nitá, tu me darias o teu favor?"

"- Ah, isso depende de ti ..."

"- Queres alguma coisa de Daror, minha prima? Dizes e terás."

"- Tu te baterias por mim, Daror?"

"- Bater-me por ti? Nitá bonita, sou teu campeão; na festa de anos de Ravai todos os campeões que vierem serão curvados a ti."

"- Não precisas de curvar-me todos os campeões, Daror."

"- Ah não?"

"- Mas há um moleque de Virck, Tarick.. "

"- Tarick é o segundo filho do Pai de sua Casa, e é muito mais baixo que Daror."

"- Se tu pensas assim... –" e Nitá virou o rosto para o outro lado, amuada.

"- Êh prima, estou a dizer algo que não está bom? –" disse Daror tentando abraçá-la e puxar-lhe o rosto para si, mas Nitá arrancou-se de junto de Daror e começou a fungar.

"- Está chorando, prima? O que houve Nitá?"

"- O filho de Virck que não queres bater tentou forçar-me o favor da última vez que esteve aqui."

"- Ele te forçou, Nitá? Machucou-te? Hein? Fala Nitá!"

"- Não, não chegou a isso ... mas bem que tentou."

Na noite do dia em que os filhos de Virck pisaram na Terra de Raor, Tarick beijou a areia aos pés de Nitá.

Daror levou uma surra monumental do Pai às vistas de todos os Senhores de Harad.

E Tarick levou Nitá para ser sua mulher.

**FLORES DO DESERTO**

Aniá, a mulher do neto de Terair, como a grande parte das filhas de Harad, sabia manejar a espada, e treinava com Míriel sem poupá-la, briosa do valor do seu sangue e do seu dote.

Nessa época, Tunir achou por bem que aquilo que se aprende não se perde, e Mariän concordou com ele, indo juntar-se a elas, no que Míriel encontrou íntima satisfação em derrubá-la o quanto pode; embora Mariän não fosse do tipo que se queixa, mas que se levanta e aplica-se ainda mais.

Já Hellë achou apenas que seria divertido, e nem mesmo a orgulhosa Aniá, nascida na Casa de Dilin, deixava de ter a simpática Hellë como amiga, e pediu ao avô de seu marido que as treinasse.

"- Nem! Perder meu tempo com mulheres estrangeiras que choram por qualquer coisa."

E foi apenas asistir a proficiência da neta, mulher de seu amado Hadair, único descendente vivo de todos os filhos que Terair sacrificara nas guerras de Raor, batendo as três juntas.

Mas nas veias de Terair pulsava o sangue do mestre, e eram tantos erros que não conseguiu se conter até corrigi-los todos, enquanto Tunir e Daror disfarçavam o riso, e as mulheres do Norte quase entravam em choque, em contato direto com a arrogância absoluta da indelicadeza haradrim de Terair, desconhecedoras da grande maioria das pragas que jorravam de sua boca.

Quando Terair percebeu o que fizera, entretanto, Tunir e não Daror ponderou com ele que era da tradição de Harad que as mulheres conhecessem da espada parra defender-se quando os homens estivessem fora usando do arco na caça ou na guerra.

Ao cabo muitas mulheres aprenderam o manejo das armas no Sûr.

E a mão de Míriel não mais doeu, e até ganhou mais firmeza na roca, sem perder a suavidade, fiando fios delicados mas cada vez mais resistentes, como ela mesma estava se tornando.

/--/

NOTA DA AUTORA: Após um mês sem conseguir fazer nada melhor com esse capítulo, acabei decidindo-me a impingi-lo a vocês do jeito que está - hábito tornado contumaz ... não é de admirar que os reviews mingúem.

RECOMENDAÇÕES RESUMIDAS:

Sempre Nimrodel Lorellin – CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS

Mestra SadieSil – O DESTINO DE MUITOS

Multi Kwannom – HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA; BOCA SUJA

Simplesmente L. Eowyn– SE VOCÊ PARTIR

Estrela Kiannah - ESTRELA SILENCIOSA

Doce Pequena Soi - IDRIL NÚMENESSË


	23. Cap XXI TEMPOS DE COLHEITA

Da mesma forma como não tenho mais justificativas a oferecer pelo meu atraso, não tenho mais coragem de pedir desculpas aos passageiros desse olifante desgovernado.

O texto simplesmente não me parece pronto, mas cheguei a um ponto que, se não postá-lo assim mesmo, vou acabar tirando a fic do ar.

Juro que o próximo capítulo está melhor: apelo então, mais uma vez, para sua paciência com este aqui

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**CAPÍTULO XXI** **- TEMPOS DE COLHEITA**

Daror agradava-se muito de ver Míriel corada e cheia de saúde, e numa manhã tomou-lhe a mão em outra direção que não a dos campos de embates.

... Que estais pensando, Daror? – perguntou deliciada do sorriso travesso que ele lhe reservara esta manhã.

... Levar um amigo teu a passear – respondeu. – Mas vamos longe, e precisas de pôr o véu - disse ele prendendo-lhe os cabelos louros no turbante e neste o véu que protegeria seu rosto, não sem antes untá-lo de andir.

Um amigo?

Um conhecido talvez, de velha data, mas há anos que não o via, e acabara se esquecendo dele: Estor, o belo corcel da estrebaria de seu pai.

Míriel aproximou-se tímida; mesmo que se lembrasse dela após tanto tempo, não seria com o véu de Harad.

Mas a cavaleiros de rosto oculto, Estor estava bastante acostumado. Se Míriel o abandonara aqueles anos, o Sûr não o fizera, antes o brindara com os melhores pastos, cavalgadas pela areia macia, e também todas as éguas que pudesse emprenhar: era o pai de toda uma nova geração de potrinhos, e Míriel viu Daror prestar sua deferência ao cavalo antes de suspendê-la para sua sela.

É algo que não se desaprende, percebeu Míriel, ainda mais que agora não montava atravessada, e logo se sentiu segura, pois Daror emparelhara ao seu lado no garanhão negro que só a ele obedecia e era o único grande o suficiente para suportar-lhe bem o peso.

Míriel firmou as pernas à volta do animal para controlar as rédeas com uma só mão, trazendo a outra em pala na primeira vez desde que chegara que saiu do Sûr. Estava agora no deserto, na planície sem fim que tremia sob o calor, enganando os olhos.

Cavalgavam lado a lado, e embora logo parecesse a Míriel que estavam no meio do nada, ele lhe apontava um mundo que ela não enxergaria: arbustos que acumulavam água, moitas que escondiam roedores, pedras lisas que indicavam que o leito seco conduzia a água na época da cheia, e que poderiam ser seguidas em busca de algum reservatório, e muito, muito ao longe, rebanhos de animais que fugiam à sua aproximação.

... Estão voltando à minha terra, Míriel. Minha terra está se curando, é por isso que os animais voltam, porque começam a encontrar água de beber e comida ... Mas ainda não podemos caçá-los por longos anos, ou enquanto nossas colheitas forem suficientes, pois os animais sofreram ainda mais que os homens a traição de Harad.

Por fim um pequeno, muito pequeno oásis, não mais que duas dúzias de árvores para prover sombra à relva em volta do pequeno lago.

Ali pararam e Daror desmontou, estendendo os braços para desapeá-la.

Míriel quedou em transe, contemplando aquele rosto que um dia achara feio, lembrando-se da primeira vez em que o vira dirigir-lhe aquele gesto.

... Lembra da primeira vez que me viu, Daror?

... Lembro.

... Que pensaste então? – perguntou lânguida.

... Que é uma idiotice a mulher montar de lado como se não tivesse duas pernas igual ao homem.

Míriel estapeou-o quanto pôde, Daror gargalhando e protegendo-se com os braços ao mesmo tempo que prendia os animais onde pudessem pastar.

... Pensei que me achara bonita, ou desejável, ou nobre, ou ... qualquer coisa, mas que houvesse pensado em Míriel.

... E Míriel, que pensou de Daror a primeira vez que o viu? Hein?

Míriel recuou ante a pergunta, mas Daror avançou para ela.

... Pensou que Daror era um bárbaro, hein? Um selvagem? – Daror a agarrara e suspendera nos ombros, Míriel gritando – Um monstro? Um porco talvez? – tirara-lhe as botas e olhou-a com ar cruel antes de atirá-la à água.

... Ai Daror, ainda te lembras disso? – cuspiu água Míriel. E agora ele estava ao seu lado na água, depois de haver tirado a própria roupa; estava ao seu lado, estava em volta dela, estava abraçando-a nu dentro da água, tirando-lhe a roupa e estendendo-a nas margens.

... Depois de tu te me negares por meses? Não, já me esqueci!

... Êh Daror, eu era uma tola.

... Era?

... Eu já te queria, só não conseguia ver, devias ter-me tomado à força aquele dia.

... Sempre desconfiei que tu o apreciarias – disse sorrindo, mas qualquer vestígio de ironia ou crueldade se fora à afirmação de que ela sempre o quisera, e Daror agora a abraçava, beijando-lhe os cabelos molhados. – Mas estavas pejada, e na ira em que me deixaste ao tentar enganar-me, se te tomasse, abortarias, e Daror não queria isso.

Míriel tomou-lhe o rosto nas mãos ... é claro que ele não queria isso, nenhum aborto. Daror queria muitos filhos ...

Antes que as lágrimas chegassem, Míriel mudou o rumo de seu pensamento.

... Acho que às vezes Daror julga Míriel mais frágil do que realmente é.

... Míriel é frágil, é a flor delicada que Daror tem de zelar, como se fora um bom jardineiro.

... Mesmo que Míriel lute de espadas e cavalgue ao teu lado?

... Mesmo assim, ou não foi Míriel que gritou ainda há pouco, quando Daror a suspendeu?

... Mas gritou de deleite - voltou-se-lhe ela – Míriel gosta de sentir a força de Daror.

E Daror fê-la sentir a sua força, e mais de uma vez, somente aquela manhã.

* * *

Míriel abandonou-se na contemplação daquele rosto, esquecida de si mesma, mirando apaixonada o vai-e-vem de Daror, a face marcada tão próxima à dela, tão ... entregue. 

Míriel não se apercebeu da sensação que chegava até ser totalmente tragada por uma violenta onda de prazer, que a forçou a arquear o corpo e fechar os olhos, gritando: veio do baixo ventre e expandiu-se num círculo, escorrendo pelas coxas e joelhos, e subindo espetacularmente pelos seios e para a nuca, a cabeça, o rosto, as orelhas de Míriel.

Pareceu-lhe que perdia tão completamente o controle, que, por um momento, temeu haver urinado. Estava com uma sensação quente e molhada, e foi sem entender o que acontecia que abriu os olhos.

Míriel deparou-se com uma das visões mais ternas que sua lembrança viria a guardar pelo resto de seus longos dias numenorianos: os grandes olhos de Daror muito abertos, totalmente concentrados nela, com tal expressão de expectativa que eram como uma prece silenciosa.

... Parece que Daror fez algo que Míriel gostou?

... A-ham – Míriel não sabia porque estava ofegante.

... E o que foi? – sussurrou a voz grave de Daror, um sorriso pouco a pouco tomando conta de seus lábios, de todo o seu rosto, os olhos alegres do menino que acaba de ganhar o maior presente percorrendo o rosto de Míriel.

... Eu ... não sei – o que fora aquilo que alegrara tanto a sua criança? Míriel sentiu o corpo todo estremecer à simples cogitação da lembrança, e o ar escapou de sua boca involuntariamente, produzindo um som entre o gemido e o suspiro.

... Daror quer saber. Daror quer fazer de novo. – Dizia, abraçando e beijando Míriel, absolutamente tomado de alegria; sorrindo como um garotinho que se sabe amado.

Míriel ria, retribuindo os beijos e abraços da sua criança grande.

... Eu não sei ... nunca pensei.

... Nunca pensou o quê?

... Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir assim ... isso ... tanto prazer.

... Porque não poderia sentir prazer?

... Não pensei que mulheres ... sentissem esse prazer.

Daror riu, gargalhou até as lágrimas, recostando-se na relva por medo de esmagar Míriel, até finalmente puxá-la para bem junto de si e levantar-lhe o queixo com a ternura incongruente de suas mãos enormes.

... Depois nós somos o povo bárbaro. Na masmorra de qual prisão foste criada?

... Numa torre de pedra fria e escura, onde tinha de andar coberta o tempo todo e minha única liberdade era a de me sentir envergonhada.

... Nossa, que trágico! Bem vinda ao Harad, Míriel de Daror. Aqui és livre para praguejar, banhar-te nua, te entregares ao sol, fazer o que quiser por tua conta e risco, gritar de prazer ... Quero ouvi-la gritando, Míriel, quero ouvi-la gritando alto para que toda a Minha Casa ecoe o teu prazer. Só uma coisa proíbo: que sinta vergonha. É a sentença de seu Pai.

... Daror falou – respondeu Míriel.

* * *

E Daror percebeu que há muito, muito tempo não pensava na irmã como mais que isso. 

Há muito que, se porventura pensasse nela, esse pensamento não viria acompanhado de dor e culpa e raiva.

Darai era excepcional e incomparável sim, a única que poderia se igualar a Ravai em feitiço, a única com quem, para o bem e para o mal, partilhara o início de sua vida, aquela com quem pelo favor de Raor acabara fazendo-se um só. A própria encarnação do espírito haradrim, que a tudo resiste e luta sempre. Uma líder, uma líder a quem confiaria o Harad. Talvez para conduzi-lo à própria destruição, mas sem hesitar, sob muitos aspectos uma líder menos relutante que Daror.

Daror que por tanto tempo acalentara um sonho insano: o sonho de descobrir que não eram verdadeiramente irmãos, e de castigá-la pela mentira, pelas vezes sem conta em que fora punido no lugar dela, de castigá-la por todas às vezes em que invejara-lhe a certeza de colo ao correr para os braços de Raor, sua completa afinidade com ele, a capacidade de levá-lo a troçar do filho que respirava para agradá-lo, para obter um gesto de aprovação, que entretanto precisava ser cada vez mais forte, destemido, feroz, firme, simplesmente o melhor em tudo para conseguir o que ela conseguia sem esforço algum. Pela culpa que tinha sentido por desejá-la. Um desejo que ela bem que não desconhecia, que ao contrário chegara a utilizar.

E depois que a castigasse muito, muito, Daror a ergueria nos braços, curaria sua pele, e a cobriria de ouro como nunca mulher alguma jamais fora coberta. A tomaria como sua mulher e poria o Harad inteiro aos seus pés, sentando-a sobre os SEUS joelhos, para que pronunciasse as sentenças com que governariam, como só ele poderia fazê-lo.

Teria sido a frustração dela, nunca ser a Senhora do Harad, ele sabia.

Teria sido a frustração dele, nunca ser o senhor dela, ninguém nunca soubera.

E se durante os anos em que a julgou morta, tomou as primas querendo acreditar que chamava seu nome em saudade, quando ela retornou soube que o fizera em loucura, e de todas as formas o estrangeiro que a levara para longe fora a melhor solução para os dois.

E de todas as formas a delicada flor branca fora a melhor solução para ele, pois seu amor suave o preenchera por completo.

... Míriel! Míriel! Míriel! – exultara ele aquela noite, repetindo-lhe infindavelmente o nome adorado ao senti-la exultar sob o seu amor.

... Míriel, meu bem-querer – disse Daror quase desfalecendo, pacificado de pertencer à sua flor.

* * *

Ele lhe estenderia a semente, ela lhe estenderia o fruto. 

Ele lhe estenderia a semente, ela lhe estenderia o fruto.

Ele lhe estenderia a semente, ela lhe estenderia o fruto. Míriel repetia mentalmente o roteiro da cerimônia simples para si mesma, extremamente excitada. Daror estaria no Sûr participando da colheita dessa vez, e fizera questão de iniciá-la com o rito tradicional.

Míriel receberia a semente, representando a Mãe Terra de Harad, e como esta retribuiria com o fruto.

... E Daror, estará representando o quê?

... O próprio homem, Míriel, pois nem a terra nem a mãe dão frutos sem que o homem lhes dê primeiro a semente.

... Pensei que representasse o Sol de Harad.

... Nem! o Sol vermelho não precisa do fruto, ele se basta a si mesmo. Foi, é e será, por isso não necessita de ofertar a semente, mas não há o que exista na Terra que não venha dele.

... Parece que estais falando do Único, Erú-Iluvatar, o Criador, Pai dos homens e dos Elfos

... O Sol é único e criou tudo que há. Só a Ele adoramos, mas se quiseres, te construo um altar para tua deusa da Lua e das Estrelas, minha flor branca.

... Elbereth? – riu Míriel – Elbereth não é uma deusa, é uma Vala, um dos Poderes de Arda.

... Parece a deusa da Lua para mim, não vejo como podeis estar falando de outra coisa.

... Os Valar são instrumentos do Deus Único, dirigimo-lhes nossas preces e nosso respeito, mas através deles adoramos apenas Um.

... Também os Haradrin reservam sua adoração para o Sol Vermelho tão somente, mas toda força da natureza deve ser louvada.

... Acreditou-se em Gondor que o povo de Harad adorava a Sauron ...

Míriel temeu que a faísca que subitamente luziu nos olhos de Daror fosse incendiar sua ira, arrependendo-se de ter distraidamente guiado a conversa no rumo daquelas feridas; mas era predisposição de Daror perdoá-la antes mesmo de zangar-se:

... O Norte fica longe, e seu povo fala do que não conhce quando confunde Harad e Umbar. Agora chega de falar e toca para os campos, mulher tagarela.

A Terra de Harad merecera seu louvor. Retribuíra a semente que o Homem lhe entregara e a água que lhe direcionara com a generosidade da Mãe, e junto com todo o povo Míriel participou da colheita, cantando e rindo, suando alegre ao sentir aumentar o peso do cesto preso em suas costas. Sentia que aquilo era a essência da vida, e que se irmanava a essa essência trabalhando ao lado de seu marido e do povo dele.

* * *

... Nosso povo – corrigiu Daror. – Só não te chamam de mãezinha ainda porque pareces por demais jovem, mas as gerações que chegam o farão, verás.

Míriel, esposa de Daror, mãe do Sûr, Senhora de Harad ... A vida reservara um destino insuspeito para a filha de sua mãe, ria Míriel, tonta de vinho e festa no encerramento da temporada, girando nos braços do marido, encontrando abrigo para sua exaustão nos braços fortes nos quais adorava se deixar guiar, na dança como no prazer.

**

* * *

**... Daror? 

... Fale

... Onde aprendeu tudo que sabe?

... TUDO o que sei?

... Sobre ... sobre homem e mulher.

... Como o quê, por exemplo?

... Sobre beijos, e sobre dedos.

... Ah! Isso – riu Daror, voltando-se mais para Míriel na cama, aconchegando-a ao seu corpo – agradam Míriel, o beijo e o toque de Daror?

Míriel ruboresceu, e foi muito engraçado, porque agora deitava-se nua ao lado de Daror, e não só seu rosto, mas seu colo e seus seios também ficaram vermelhos, e ele riu por muito tempo de ver isso, e exercitou novamente o seu beijo e o seu toque, e mais alguma coisa.

* * *

... Nunca vai me responder? É o seu segredo? 

... O quê?

... A pergunta que faço que sempre acaba em outra coisa.

... Ah! sobre as artes de prazer de Daror? Olha, está ficando vermelha, Daror nunca vai lhe responder assim, não quando vê os peitinhos ficando corados.

... Daror, pare.

* * *

... De pé contra um muro? Então não sabias de nada? Eras uma tola mesmo. 

... Daror não precisa caçoar de Míriel – meio que irritou-se da ignorância que ele apontara.

... Preferes a mentira à verdade? Não a terás de Daror. Daror odeia a mentira e não suporta ser enganado. A pior verdade é preferível à melhor mentira; lembra-te disso.

* * *

... Não sei como vocês se arranjam lá no frio do Norte, mas no calor de Harad há oásis, e banhos, e primas... 

Por um momento Daror pensou nelas, em suas primas queridas; Nitá que lhe dera o favor; Talyssia que lhe prometera o favor quando voltasse da viagem ... atraiçoadas, forçadas, machucadas, brutalizadas ... e agora misericordiosamente mortas.

Mas foi só um instante: Harad honrava seus mortos, e os vingava, mas não chorava por eles, não era o hábito do deserto ...

... Brincávamos com nossas primas, ora. Elas nos tocavam, e nós tocávamos a elas. Às vezes nos deixavam gozar em suas coxas.

... E os pais não proibiam?

... Bem, sim, mas quem iria nos controlar quando cavalgávamos até os oásis? Surras sempre acontecem aos meninos, as que resultavam dessa razão valiam à pena. Quanto às meninas, na verdade a maioria dos pais não lhes bateria até estragar a pele.

... Mas ... nunca nenhuma delas ficou grávida?

... Acontecia sim, e era um peso extra para uma menina pequena, coisa da responsabilidade dela, por isso geralmente não nos deixavam ir muito longe.

... Quer dizer que quando acontecia não se casavam, quero dizer, com o namorado?

... O casamento entre primos é muito raro, não forma alianças. A fertilidade comprovada, entretanto, geralmente resultava em um bom dote para a Casa da mulher que levaria para a Casa do marido um filho que logo viria a trabalhar.

... Mas Daror, quase todos em Harad são aparentados, parece que quase todos são primos.

... Todos de uma mesma geração se tratam por primos, mas primos verdadeiros são os criados sob a mesma Casa, sob o mesmo Pai, Míriel. Os filhos de minha irmã, embora possa não ser assim na sua terra, estão sendo criados longe, sob outra Casa que não a Minha, por exemplo, e serão só primos segundos de nossos filhos.

Volta e meia Daror se distraia e falava: nossos filhos.

Mas como a terra fértil de Harad, ela recebia a semente do homem todos os dias, e frutificaria.

Era só aguardar a época da colheita.

* * *

As **RECOMENDAÇÕES** têm vindo resumidas, num reflexo das minhas próprias dificuldades em me manter atualizada com tantos trabalhos fenomenais que uma séria de escritoras talentosas vem partilhando conosco: 

**Kwannom** é incansável – **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA** (texto adulto premiado, irretocável, sensual e verossímel) ; **BOCA SUJA** (tradução generosa e politicamente incorreta); **O COMEÇO DO FIM** (ramificação de Haldir e Haleth com brilho próprio)

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** (profissão de fé e louvor de uma autora apaixonada por seu personagem, da qual estamos todas com saudades ... EXTRA! EXTRA! PARECE QUA ACABOU DE SER ATUALIZADA: CORRAM LÁ, QUE EU JÁ FUI!)

**Mestra SadieSil – O DESTINO DE MUITOS** (dispensa comentários)

**L. Eowyn**– **SE VOCÊ PARTIR** (amor, intriga, amizade e vingança que funde personagens clássicos e originais num texto de lirismo absoluto, centrado no meu casal tolkeniano favorito: Faramir e Éowyn)

**Kiannah** - **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** (ousa entrelaçar personagens canônicos e originais em meio aos acontecimentos da própria Guerra do Anel. Romance, aventura, espadas e flores amarelas)

Doce Pequena **Soi - IDRIL NÚMENESSË** (a doce Idril foi adotada pelo clã mais amado da Terra Média, mas parece que anda esquecendo da gente ...)


	24. Cap XXII TEMPOS DE ESTIO

Esse capítulo é dedicado a uma menina chamada Isadora ... porque às vezes queremos fugir dos problemas de forma atabalhoada, e acabamos machucando quem a gente ama.

**Daror & Míriel**

**Capítulo XXII – Tempos de Estio**

**Alguns anos depois ...**

Como provavelmente a esmagadora maioria das gondolim, Míriel supusera que o extravagante dote de Harad em suas noivas advinha da necessidade de mulheres.

Não era bem isso.

Tendo perdido quase dois terços de sua população durante a guerra do anel, o que Harad visava era menos as mulheres do que os filhos que elas lhes pudessem dar, percebia cada vez mais claramente, fiando com as outras ao entardecer do Sûr, os homens chegando do trabalho para o lago, as crianças se lhes atirando aos braços e à água.

Acostumara-se com a nudez dos homens. Era com naturalidade que se despiam para mergulhar ao final de um dia de trabalho. Não estavam afeitos a fazê-lo próximo de onde as mulheres estivessem reunidas, ao abrigo de alguma sombra, mas não se preocupavam em esconder o que quer que fosse de suas vistas.

Já as mulheres não costumavam banhar-se na presença dos homens – não seriam importunadas, talvez no máximo espionadas por um olhar adolescente curioso mas distante, porém mesmo Aniá do Sul do Harad, que na hora da tradição dançava sem pudor, não tinha o hábito de exibir sua nudez para todo o Sûr – e se um marido pretendesse banhar-se com a mulher, procuraria fazê-lo num local mais reservado e num horário mais tardio.

Quatro anos após a noite do Pelennor, os haradrim deviam estar satisfeitos, pois como os oásis de outras Casas, o de Daror regurgitava de crianças. Parecia um viveiro de peixinhos multicoloridos àquela hora, pois todos os matizes podiam ser encontrados naquele cardume: do puro ouro de Naraor ao moreno profundo do sul do Harad de Batiá, a bisnetinha de Terair.

O sol poente rebrilhava na água espadanada pelos pés pequeninos que tentavam atingir a grande bóia, a verdadeira torre que era Daror no meio do lago, já alcançado por uns 20 bracinhos, ávidos por imitar os um pouco mais velhos e hábeis que escalavam aquela montanha para pular de sua cabeça, liderados por Naraor.

- Ele nasceu para ter muitos filhos – declarou distraidamente Thanaë, para ninguém em particular, tingindo de remorso o fio enlevado que Míriel vinha fiando.

O súbito silêncio entre as mulheres pareceu-lhe um eco do silêncio de seu próprio coração, preenchido pelos gritos alegres dos meninos ao fundo.

* * *

Se a algazarra das crianças era um encantamento às margens do entardecer, não o era à noite em sua tenda. 

A intensa procriação tinha seus ônus, e para aliviar a carga de um fim de gravidez, de um filho recém-nascido, ou mesmo de um casal que precisasse de algumas noites de tranqüilidade, a mulher que estivesse de regras e não fosse se entregar ao marido geralmente acolhia um grupo maior ou menor de crianças durante uma semana.

- Estás de regras de novo? Mas há poucos dias essa tenda estava cheia! – reclamou Daror, cuja chegada aumentou ainda mais o alarido das crianças que o puxavam para suas brincadeiras.

Daror se jogava no chão entre elas para que subissem nele e depois caíssem nas almofadas quando se levantava. Também brincava que ia esmagar a todas de uma vez prendendo-as em seu abraço, e lhes retribuía as gracinhas de bater e morder abocanhando bracinhos e barrigas e sacudindo-os a rosnar como um cão feroz.

Eram brincadeiras rudes e selvagens, e claro que se machucavam; volta e meia algum comprimia um galo ou um joelho esfolado.

Mas mesmo tão pequenos, rapidamente continham o choro junto de Daror: bem antes que este cumprisse a ameaça de seu olhar. O Pai do Clã não gostava de manha, viesse de meninos ou de meninas, e antes de aprender a falar, os filhos de uma Casa aprendiam a respeitar seu Pai.

Míriel fitara horrorizada a sujeira que todos faziam na tenda com as castanhas que Daror lhes jogava. Mas pelo menos de boca cheia o barulho foi se acalmando, e ela os viu cair um a um sob a voz grave e calma que lhes contava histórias que certamente não poderiam compreender.

Daror também acabou adormecendo sobre as almofadas, entre os outros meninos, que espantosamente prosseguiam impávidos em seu sonhos apesar do motor que rugia ao lado.

Tanto melhor que deitada na cama, com todos os travesseiros empilhados sobre a cabeça, Míriel não seria impedida de dormir por aquela vibração.

A vibração dos próprios pensamentos entretanto, de há muito que não havia como abafar. Thänae certamente não tinha intenção de atingi-la, como as mulheres volta e meia acusavam. Seus comentários nada mais eram que o óbvio que Míriel também percebia.

Não era mais a alma frágil e desorientada que se desmanchava à dor. Era cada vez mais uma alma ponderada que aceitava sua inevitabilidade sem se deixar abater.

Quase uma alma forte o suficiente paradecidir.

Fora a presença vital de Daror ao seu lado que lhe transmitira essa segurança.

E Míriel queria retribuir-lhe todo o bem que fizera a ela, dando-se toda a ele, e por inteiro.

Mas não lhe dera o que ele mais precisava.

Filhos.

Filhos fiéis que liderassem suas forças quando Daror ficasse mais velho.

Filhos suficientes para aliviar-lhe das cargas e permitir-lhe uma trégua de tantas obrigações de Pai do Harad.

O Harad que Daror unira sob sua liderança inconteste.

Filhos que mantivessem sua obra.

Herdeiros que não pudessem ser contestados.

Ao contrário do menino que dormia sobre a barriga dele agora.

O único filho que dera a Daror era um bastardo.

Ninguém deixaria de fazer as contas; de reparar em seu cabelo cor de ouro, em sua pele clara, em seus olhos verdes, de notar que não havia uma gota do sangue de Daror nele, nada.

E seu ventre secara.

Diziam-lhe que não, que deveria esperar.

Esperara anos, vendo as outras barrigas crescerem no Sûr.

Menos a sua.

Daror não poderia esperar eternamente: um filho leva uma vida inteira para crescer.

Mais de uma vez insinuara a possibilidade, e até a conveniência de que ele a repudiasse por uma mulher fértil, e que o fizesse rápido, pois uma criança demora muito a crescer.

* * *

- Para que essa preocupação agora? Quantos anos acha que tenho, mulher? 

Que idade teria Daror? Seu rosto era tão desfigurado, tão cheio de cicatrizes, tão curtido pelo sol ... Daror poderia ter qualquer idade.

- Quantos anos tem Daror?

- Daror foi concebido no verão, faz anos na primavera, por isso Daror gosta de flores ... não tenho 30 anos, Míriel.

Míriel não conseguiu esconder seu espanto

- Mas ... pensei que já era Pai de Harad há muitos anos.

- Desde que tinha 18 anos.

- Dezoito anos? Mas isto é muito jovem.

- Nunca fui jovem. Não tive tempo. Só tive tempo de cometer erros, e meus erros arrastaram consigo todo o Harad. Por isso também nunca vou ter tempo de descansar. Não tenho o direito, eu destruí o Harad, eu devo soerguê-lo. Nunca tive e nunca terei tempo de ser jovem, é por isso que pareço um velho para Míriel.

- Velho? Não é um velho para mim, Daror ... quando sorri, seu sorriso é tão alegre, é o sorriso de um menino ... queria fazê-lo sorrir mais vezes.

* * *

Queria-o demais, mas realmente mentira sobre estar de regras. Raramente aliviaria a carga das outras se não o fizesse, vinham sem regularidade, num fluxo de poucos dias... 

Seu corpo não funcionava direito, cada atraso angustiante acabara sendo apenas mais uma frustração para ambos, até convencê-la: não aconteceria mais.

Se o amava, precisava deixá-lo ir.

Precisava encarar a verdade, e fazer Daror encará-la também.

Mas como, se Daror chegara a passar-lhe uma descompostura frente a todo o Clã, quando se exasperara com a insistência dela, declarando que se recusava a repudiá-la em razão de sua presumida infertilidade e a proibira de tocar no assunto novamente, sob pena de castigá-la?

Se queria ajudá-lo, precisava ser forte.

Ela é que teria de tomar a iniciativa de afastar-se, e com uma justificativa que ele não pudesse recusar.

Faria tudo de forma acertada: nada de choros, de envolver os outros em seu sofrimento. Submeter-se-ia sim a um outro homem, depois que Daror a repudiasse, de alguma outra Casa, e afastar-se-ia com seu filho para que Daror pudesse reconstruir sua vida com outra.

Outra que pudesse lhe dar tudo que ele precisava, que fizesse por merecer tudo que Daror oferecia em troca.

* * *

- Quando tuas regras vão embora? – sussurrou Daror em seu ouvido ao encostar-se nela. 

- Tem paciência Daror – devolveu-lhe Míriel, entre a delícia absurda e a dor insuportável.

- Ai Míriel, bem-querer, Daror não sabe ficar sem ti – disse ele apertando o abraço.

- Aprende a esperar – meio que gritou Míriel, empurrando-o para se afastar.

Daror não era solo fértil para mal-entendidos, e logo seguiu-a para a tenda.

- Outra mulher fica com as crianças agora. Não podes ainda estar de regras, já faz mais de uma semana, que está acontecendo, Míriel?

Míriel não baixou os olhos, nem estes se encheram de água, mas antes da firmeza com que encarou Daror em seu intento.

Não importava o quanto fosse cuidadoso, seu menino tinha mesmo receio de poder quebrar o brinquedo dele, como quebrara tantos outrora.

- Não são bem regras, mas estou sangrando e sentindo dor. Daror tem me machucado por dentro

Embora fosse o que pretendia, o olhar atordoado dele não deixou de feri-la.

O que não pretendia foi o toque dele em seu rosto, o beijo terno em seus cabelos, seu abraço quente, seu pedido mudo de perdão.

- Daror fica por demais inebriado de sua flor.

- Não me aperte assim, Daror, está me amassando – Míriel reagiu violentamente contra a própria fraqueza, procurando mais uma vez livrar-se do abraço de Daror.

Prender a única cujas manhas tolerava já havia se tornado um ato reflexo, e Daror segurou-lhe os braços nus revelados naquela noite pelas mangas curtas do vestido de seda verde que ela finalmente reformara.

Segurou-os bem onde já havia outras marcas de seus dedos enormes na pele branca.

Daror atentou para os diversos matizes: das mais recentes quase roxas, às marrons que se desvaneciam.

A cútis nívea estava toda marcada da força de seu amor, maculada por ele.

- Tu tens a dívida da minha desatenção, bem-querer – quase desculpou-se o Senhor de Harad – vou te mandar fazer uma jóia com pedras da cor dos teus olhos, para nunca mais vê-los tristes. Queres um bracelete ou um colar?

- Quero meu dote, Daror.

- Teu dote? Como assim? Queres ir embora do meu amor?

Mas Daror não queria realmente ouvir a resposta àquela pergunta.

- Não Míriel, não precisa... Tenho sido desatencioso, sei que estou em dívida contigo ... assim que a viagem acabar começo a construir-te teu palácio ... não terás mais que viver numa tenda ... e trago mobília de verdade, da madeira da tua terra para te sentares ... e uma cama sólida para não dormires num estrado de campanha, Míriel ... vamos comprar tantos vestidos quantos quiseres ... todas as jóias ... – pela primeira vez era ele e não ela que estava em agonia, hesitando, procurando as palavras – .. não tem medo, nunca mais Daror se descuida, eu te prometo, não acontece mais...não acontece nunca mais do meu amor voltar a te machucar...

O amor dele nunca a machucaria. Não como estava machucando agora, quando ele segurava suas mãos em tormento, o medo estampado no rosto contendo o abraço impresso em cada músculo retesado. O grande senhor implorando como um pedinte; a ela, que tudo o que queria era ceder.

- O amor de Daror não foi feito para Míriel. Míriel tentou e Daror também tentou. Vejo que é chegado o tempo de procurares uma nova flor, e eu um novo jardineiro.

A mão que Míriel não pode evitar de estender não alcançou o rosto que o ódio afastou de suas últimas palavras, de sua decisão proferida com tanta segurança e frieza.

A mão que Daror não pode evitar de levantar para descer-lhe em cima acabou por imobilizar-se em frente ao ombro, fechando-se, e Míriel viu a cabeça de Daror se lhe curvar, como as cabeças dos senhores de Harad se curvavam somente a ele.

- Seja feita a sua vontade – pronunciou uma voz estrangulada antes de se retirar.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA - Havia duas opções: tirar esse engodo do ar, ou assumir que não passa do rascunho de uma história que talvez um dia eu venha a escrever. 

Fiz a segunda opção.

Quem sabe assim eu não me sinta envergonhada na notável companhia de:

**Kwannom** – **HALDIR E HALETH – VERSÃO REVISADA** (ou devo chamar de MÁSCARA DOURADA?); **O COMEÇO DO FIM** e **BOCA SUJA** (tradução generosa e politicamente incorreta);

**Nimrodel Lorellin** – **CRÔNICAS ARAGORNIANAS** (!)

**Mestra SadieSil – O DESTINO DE MUITOS**

**L. Eowyn**– **SE VOCÊ PARTIR** (poesia em prosa)

**Kiannah** - **ESTRELA SILENCIOSA** (Romance, aventura, espadas e flores amarelas)

Doce Pequena **Soi - IDRIL NÚMENESSË**


	25. Cap XXIII REPÚDIO DE MÍRIEL

Esse capítulo é dedicado ... ao meu filhinho, Rodrigo. Afinal sua pele pode ser branquinha e seus olhos verdinhos, mas seu espírito é completamente haradrim: indomável. Em menos de seis meses já tinha dado para perceber ... **

* * *

**

**DAROR E MÍRIEL **

**Capítulo XXIII – O Repúdio de Míriel **

Ela ia desistir de esperar. Daror fora visto sair em disparada do Sûr, mas não fora visto retornar. Não podia aguardar a noite inteira.

Até que Thanaë o viu montado em seu cavalo, e parecia olhar diretamente para ela, para o lugar em que ela sempre estava, onde ele sempre sabia que poderia encontrá-la.

Sim! Ele estava olhando para ela enquanto pulava do garanhão negro já tirando a camisa, as botas, abrindo os cordões das calças.

Sim! Era em sua direção que mergulhava.

E foi à sua frente que emergiu.

Pronto a tomar aquela cujos olhos prometeram desde que Thanaë compreendera quem ele era que ela era a mulher para ele.

Ela, Thanaë, e nunca aquela menina tola e insípida, filha da mulher mais arrogante de toda Minas Tirith, a quem sua mãe cumprimentava sempre com uma grande reverência, para receber não mais que a condescendência de um quase imperceptível meneio de cabeça em resposta.

Míriel e seu sangue numenoriano puro. Rá! Sangue aguado é o que deveria correr em suas veias. Quando o Grande Daror certamente precisava de uma mulher de sangue fervente ao seu lado.

Não fora mais que o acaso que fizera de Mïriel a mulher do Rei de Harad.

Não fora mais que a piedade que o fizera reconhecer como seu o filho dela.

Não fora mais do que a honra o que voltara Daror para aquela criatura débil; se mais de uma vez Thanaë vira o desejo por seu corpo ardente e voluptuoso quando encontrara o olhar dele em si.

Pois agora entregar-lhe-ia o que estava destinado a ser dele e consertaria os desacertos da fortuna.

Em Gondor Míriel poderia ser a mais elevada, e Thanaë teria de reverenciá-la; mas quando Thanaë estivesse junto a Daror, o contrário é que iria suceder.

Em que, nessa nova vida, Míriel era superior a ela? Procurara os haradrim da mesma forma que todas, e poucas haviam impingido ao marido um filho bastardo com tanta desfaçatez.

- Certifica-te bem, Daror, de que sejam seus os filhos que Thanaë insiste tanto em dizer que Míriel não lhe pode dar!

- Quê ?

- Hellë! – Gritou Raanat nadando atrás da mulher que se aproximara da cena desajeitadamente. Anos no Sûr não haviam ensinado Hellë a sustentar o corpo à tona onde a água não desse pé.

- E tu, Thanaë, cuidado para não provares do veneno que há muito semeias.

- Não sei do que está falando – disse Thanaë afastando-se, enquanto Raanat calava a mulher alarmado, já declarando sua dívida para com Daror e reclamando para si a culpa e o castigo da mulher que desacatara seu Pai.

Daror não tinha Hellë na conta de mais que uma doidivanas, e não lhe faltaria ira para sentenciá-la aquela noite; mas algo na saída de Thanaë não estava bom.

Se houvesse fugido em vergonha, estaria ciosa do resto da honra de seu marido.

Se houvesse enfrentado, estaria entrincheirada em seu orgulho.

Retirando-se friamente, deixava atrás de si um rastro de cálculo, e, como a Hellë, Daror também não a tinha na mais alta das contas, exatamente pelo motivo inverso.

Daror segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Quero ouvir o que tua mulher tem a dizer, Raanat.

Raanat havia quase afogado Hellë para silenciá-la, e ela tossiu alguma água antes de abrir a boca.

Para não emitir som algum, porque não sabia o que dizer.

Thanaë cresceu:

- Diga, Hellë, o que viu ou ouviu para apresentar contra mim?

- Minha mulher trabalhou muito ao sol e agora vejo que deu para inventar delírios, Meu Pai, é meu erro...

- Eu sou amiga de Míriel, jamais disse-lhe que ela não poderia ter filhos.

- Ah não disse! Não diretamente, mas quanta vez repetiu "É pena por Daror, que gosta tanto de crianças", "Que infelicidade para Daror, que não tenham ainda tido um filho...um outro filho", "Que sacrifício para Daror", "Como Daror é nobre, de esconder a sua dor" !

* * *

Do momento em que Daror deixou a tenda, as lágrimas voltaram a fazer companhia a Míriel. 

Ela tinha que ser forte ... mas agora que a dor começara ... agora que se consumara, que era real ...

E a reação de Daror! Elbereth, o sofrimento que Daror deixou transparecer ... Não imaginara feri-lo tanto assim ...sim, sabia que se afeiçoara a ela ... Não escorraçaria o brinquedo dele como a mãe havia feito com sua boneca ...

Tinha-lhe tanta pena que não a repudiaria de livre vontade. Muito ao contrário, cuidava e preocupava-se dela em todas as ocasiões, rindo de suas sugestões de separação, consolando-a da tristeza de seu ventre seco ...a chamava de bem-querer e a proibia de tocar no assunto...e era enroscado em seu corpo que Naraor dormia, nunca chamado de outra forma que não "Meu Filho"

Naraor! Gritaram os sentidos de Míriel ao perceber que no sono embalado pelas lágrimas o sol se pusera e nascera de novo sem que ela soubesse onde o filho estava.

Estava na frente dela, olhando o interior da tenda, e correndo para a entrada.

- Meu pai não está na tenda, tio.

- E tua mãe?

- Mamãe está na tenda.

- E está vestida?

- Pode entrar, Terair – respondeu Míriel à voz que reconhecia, levantando-se.

Não era raro que Terair fosse procurar Daror, geralmente se valendo do menino, muitas vezes ouvindo diversas pragas do Pai de Harad, e respondendo-lhe com outras tantas. Mas nunca entrara na tenda, nem tampouco jamais quisera falar com ela, mesmo quando Daror não estava.

Terair tinha pouquíssimas das noivas do Pelennor em boa conta, à exceção de Mariän, e, ainda que silenciosamente, nunca escondera a antipatia que lhe devotava em especial.

- Cadê seu marido, mulher?

- Não sei, Terair ... a última vez que o vi foi ontem.

- Não dormiu na tenda nem voltou aqui depois de ontem à tarde ?

- N-não – é verdade, Daror não dormira na tenda, ela teria ouvido. – Por quê?

- Saiu ontem a cavalgar pelo deserto, e agora o cavalo está de volta ao Sûr pastando com todos os arreios e ninguém viu Daror. Vou reunir os homens para procurá-lo.

- Acha ... – mas Terair já havia saído da tenda, deixando Míriel com o medo apertando-lhe a garganta.

O cavalo de Daror retornando para o Sûr sem Daror? Daror desapeado? Daror ferido? Daror sozinho no deserto?

Míriel atirou-se às suas calças de montaria, jogando o vestido de qualquer jeito na cama, enfiando a camisa pela cabeça e deixando o cabelo lá dentro, entre a pele e o pano, calçando as botas em pé, gritando para Naraor ir ficar com Hellë, esquecendo-se de admoestá-lo por não ter lhe avisado na tenda de quem iria passar à noite...

* * *

Daror quedara-se na margem distante do Sûr muito depois de Thanaë, Hellë e Raanat a deixarem; sua mente tinta de sangue vermelho manchando a pele imaculadamente branca de Míriel. 

Porque não lhe falara antes? Porque deixara a tortura do sacrifício a ele chegar ao ponto de querer partir assim? De tomar-se de tal repulsa a ele que ...

Pois devia vir de há muito esse tormento, para destruir assim o afeto de Míriel por ele.

A não ser que...

Será que não lhe tinha nenhum carinho, nenhum apego, aquela mulher a quem ele se apegara tanto?

Daror bateu a própria cabeça contra as pedras nas quais se recostara..

Míriel deixara claro quanto o detestava.

E só podia culpar a si mesmo.

Ela fizera questão de frisar que tentara ... apesar do tanto que a machucava.

Havia dito que preferia outro homem ... havia dito que queria qualquer outro homem olhando em seus olhos.

Não se importava de lançar-lhe aquelas palavras daquela maneira? Ferindo-o como nunca inimigo algum jamais o ferira?

Um ferimento que Daror, que achava que conhecia a dor, não estava certo de poder enfrentar.

Quisera cavalgar Thanaë como cavalgara seu garanhão, desesperado para esquecer, para mitigar aquela ferida ... E quando Hellë dissera que Thanaë envenenara Míriel, sentira-se quase feliz, agarrara-se a expectativa de uma esperança, de uma intriga que pudesse ser desfeita, mas ...

Já declarara mais de uma vez que mesmo que não tivessem mais filhos não a repudiaria. Já a mandara calar sobre esse assunto. Já lhe dissera que era o pai de todos os filhos de Harad, até lhe oferecera uma criança cuja mãe morrera no parto para aplacá-la...

* * *

_Sua florzinha continuava encolhida na cama, amuada como estivera desde que ele lhe respondera que deveriam aguardar mais uma lua antes de comemorar uma nova gestação que poderia não ser. _

_Virara-lhe as costas então, mesmo sabendo o quão desrespeitoso tal gesto era considerado em Harad. E ao invés de assumir seu erro quando as regras vieram, pusera-se mais contrariada ainda._

_Daror sorriu feliz: trazia nas mãos o fim da tristeza de Míriel._

_- Míriel – chamou – olha a mudinha de planta que trouxe para o nosso jardim._

_Míriel voltou-se entre irritada e confusa, era uma planta que ele estendia na mão? Que idéia!_

_Pouco a pouco os olhos de Míriel arregalaram-se de espanto: a palma imensa da mão de Daror fazia ainda menor a criaturinha que lhe estendia com um sorriso encantado, encolhida, nua e certamente recém-nascida._

_- Q - quê é isso?_

_- Zadeh não sobreviveu ao parto – e por um segundo constrangeu Daror haver encontrado conveniência no luto de outro homem. Mas um segundo e um constrangimento podem passar bem rápido, ainda mais quando a expectativa do regozijo corre apressada e alegre por sobre eles; e foi qual menino prosa que não pode deixar de vangloriar-se – Tonar e a mulher já estavam lá para pegá-la quando cheguei, mas reclamei-a para ti bem a tempo._

_- Uma menina? – Míriel foi estreitando os olhos._

_- Um botãozinho de rosa – ele ainda sorria ao dizer._

_O entusiasmo de Daror, entretanto, foi murchando ante o olhar de Míriel. Algo estava errado, e os braços estendidos começaram a recolher o que ofereciam, protetoramente._

_- Uma ME-NI-NA, para ficar permanentemente junto a mim quando estiveres cumprindo teus labores de homem, lembrando-me do meu fracasso como mulher – a voz de Míriel era um açoite de gelo._

_- Do que estás falando? – qual pérola em ostra a pequenina entre as duas mãos em concha junto ao peito de Daror agora era escondida da estranha ira das palavras sussurradas de Míriel._

_- Não só não tens filhos suficientes que te ajudem, como ainda arranjas mais uma mulher que arrastar._

_- Hein? – Daror não entendia do que Míriel falava.._

_Ante o tom do discurso que continuava, todavia, Daror se encolheu e foi recuando da tenda, qual cachorro escorraçado, desacorçoado da reação da mulher._

_- Ai, botãozinho, não fique triste; Mirielzinha é filha da deusa da Lua e das estrelas do Norte, e com tal mãe é mutante de humores – justificava-se Daror para a nenenzinha, desconsolado; acabara pegando Míriel num mau momento, e parece que ela não queria uma filha._

_- Pena, queria muito uma filhinha como tu, botãozinho – prosseguia para a figurinha adormecida entre seus dedos, que contida junto ao pulsar constante do corpo poderoso sentia-se num ambiente bem familiar._

_- Vamos fazer um trato? Em segredo continuas sendo minha filhinha, botãozinho. Como a uma princesinha não te faltarão roupas bonitas e ouro que teu paizinho olhará que nada te falte ... Nem uma mãe, que é o que precisas agora ... e uma cabra para teu leitinho._

_E da alegria de Tonar e da mulher com a criança Daror fez seu consolo._

* * *

Uma coisa era certa: filhos não estavam fazendo tanta falta assim a Míriel. 

Era só uma desculpa para negar-se a ele, pensou Daror, não o suportava mesmo.

Mas também, se a machucava, como poderia.

Não podia culpá-la por querer deixá-lo.

Não podia culpá-la por querer outro jardineiro se não cuidava bem de sua flor.

Míriel não queria mais ser a flor dele, dissera-o com todas as letras.

Florzinha cruel, não precisava ter feito isso daquela forma. Poderia ter esperado mais um ano.

Daror bateu novamente a cabeça nas pedras; de que lhe adiantaria apegar-se a ela por mais um ano? Enganar-se por mais um ano?

Daror bateu a cabeça forte e continuadamente contra as pedras.

Fora ele que quisera enganar a si mesmo.

Era um monstro e um bruto.

Nunca fora mais que isso para ela.

Como quisera entender.

Fora ele que quisera supor que o baixar de olhos e o virar de cabeça dela eram um convite.

Que suas mãos escondiam risos e não lamentos.

Que ela encolhia-se e lhe fugia na intenção de atiçá-lo.

Que seus gemidos eram de prazer e não de dor.

Que seu chamado era por mais, e não por menos.

Quanta vez insistiu muito além do que podia, já sem respirar, buscando pensar na pobreza indigna da moradia nômade que oferecia a ela, no palácio que se prometera ofertar-lhe, na mobília direita que precisava colocar a disposição de Míriel em substituição a peças como aquela cama precária que volta e meia vinha ao chão com eles, até supor que a agonia dela era uma permissão para a sua própria?

Daror aspirou o ar junto às pedras do solo.

Houve uma época em que o perfume da terra de Harad lhe lembraria alguém.

Mas Daror oferecera adoração à filha de uma deusa estrangeira.

E a Lua no céu agora parecia escarnecer dele, tão inolvidável quanto inatingível.

Desafiara duas deusas ao mesmo tempo:

A Mãe Terra de Harad por preterir suas filhas.

A Lua do Norte por pretender uma das dela.

E as deusas, assim como as mulheres, eram cruéis em sua vingança.

Mais cruéis que o Sol vermelho, deus da guerra de Harad.

Seu Pai banhara o filho recém-nascido no sangue de um sacrifício, prometendo que a vida de seu primogênito seria um sacerdócio de guerra, se o deus o fizesse crescer no guerreiro mais temível.

O Sol Sangrento cumprira sua parte.

Já de Daror, parecia muito difícil que se pudesse dizer o mesmo, ocupando-se de plantio, de pastoreio, de construção , de crianças, de família, de amor, de Mïriel ...

Míriel! Mïriel! Míriel!

Teria sido uma blasfêmia pretendê-la?

Teria sido uma ofensa ao deus da guerra desejar amá-la e viver em paz com ela?

Teria sido uma ofensa à Deusa da Lua Elberth de Míriel tê-la tomado para si?

* * *

- Terair é um bosta, manda cuidar da vida dele. 

- Mas o cavalo apareceu selado e arreado antes do nascer do sol.

- Trata de tirar-lhe os arreios e larga da minha sombra.

* * *

A pulsação disparada de terror cedeu vez à pulsação disparada de alívio quando Míriel viu Daror adentrar a tenda. 

Era a mesma coisa.

E no entanto era completamente diferente.

Míriel correu cega para Daror, as mãos estendidas para tocá-lo.

As mãos de Daror interceptaram os pulsos de Míriel, impedindo-a de se aproximar.

Os olhos dele estavam fixos na cama, na roupa dela, em suas anáguas reviradas, mas imaculadamente brancas.

Ele lhe voltou olhos de uma tristeza severa, e sentenciou:

- Você mentiu, mulher. Mentiu para Daror, e não lhe dou dote nenhum, não antes do retorno ao Pelennor.

- Oh Daror, me per...

- Até lá, você continua bela aos meus olhos, e ainda hei de desejá-la.

- Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça, Daror, eu ...

- Mas não hei mais de amá-la. Míriel não sabe ser amada.

- N ... !

- Negou-me só o que lhe pedia, que não eram mais filhos ou mesmo que fosse a mais sábia ou a mais dada, me negou o direito de amá-la, e naquela noite em suas terras, Míriel, tudo que Daror procurou foi uma mulher para amar. Não precisava nem me amar de volta, Míriel, bastava deixar-me honrá-la, ser um refúgio para a minha dor. Tudo que eu queria era cobri-la de favores, lhe fazer satisfeita, era tudo que eu pedia, que risse um pouco e me fizesse rir também. Dar-me paz, que foi tudo que não me deste, porque seu único desejo era se ver livre de mim

- Não é isso ... – Como ela pudera supor que seria capaz de exisitir sem ele? E como poderia imaginar que ele a amava ao ponto de mostrar-se tão obviamente ferido pela atitude insensata que agora nem Míriel atinava mais o que a levara a tomar? A ela que era tão menor, em todos os sentidos, que se sentia tão menor em tudo que realmente importava na vida, que a única coisa que parecera-lhe poder oferecer a ele era o sacrifício de si mesma?

- Olha para o Grande Daror e não vê que dentro dele há um coração também, e se sou tão maior que tu, talvez meu coração seja maior que o teu, e doa mais Míriel, que o teu que tanto chora, a cada vez que bate no sofrimento que o amor por ti lhe causa.

- Não, Daror, escute-me ...

- Cansei de escutá-la, Míriel, cansei de escutar as mentiras que são a sua verdade. Disse-me uma vez que queria me fazer sorrir, ser feliz e se entender comigo. Nunca será feliz, Míriel, não sabe conviver com a felicidade sob o mesmo teto, não lhe tem hospitalidade ... e Daror por fim entendeu isso, e não vai mais insistir.

- Seria tão fácil de fazer-me alegre, bastaria que se alegrasse também, mas toda vez que a felicidade se aproximou de nós tu a afastastes, e por fim você disse que meu amor a feria.

E eu quis me mutilar Míriel, arrancar de mim o que pudesse haver maculado aquela que eu elegi.

Arrancar de mim os dedos que manchavam tua pele, os braços que te amassavam, o desejo que te machucava, todo o arroubo de paixão que não estivesse de acordo com a tua delicadeza.

- Não Daror – chorava Míriel – nunca me machucou, nunca...

- Então porque me mentiu, Míriel?

- Porque não posso te dar filhos, Daror ... não queria que se visse velho sem herdeiros, e fosse tarde demais para arrepender-se de ter ficado comigo.

- Eu já tenho um filho em minha herança, Míriel, ele cresce forte, e desde o momento que o vi pela primeira vez é uma razão que tive para não me arrepender de ter ficado contigo.

- Mas não é teu filho.

- O quê, Míriel? – as mãos de Daror apertaram os pulsos dela, agora sem a menor preocupação de macerar-lhe a carne ... uma justiça terrível no olhar, algo que ela nunca vira antes, e a fez escorregar até ficar de joelhos, Daror encurvado sobre ela, machucando-a de verdade pela primeira vez, aparentemente pronto para matá-la.

- Naraor ... ninguém ... acreditará ... todos sabem ... não é seu filho.

- Naraor há de ouvir essas palavras vezes sem conta, e será a sua resposta que provará que é meu filho ... mas não admito que as ouça da própria mãe, e corto-lhe a língua agora, se não esquecê-las para sempre neste momento.

Míriel engoliu em seco, porque não restava mágoa na voz de Daror defendendo o filho, como não havia sombra de bazófia em sua ameaça.

- Entendeu, mulher?

- Sim, Meu Pai.

- Quem é o pai de Naraor?

- Daror.

- Quando ele foi feito?

- Na primeira noite.

- Por que nasceu tão forte se veio antes do tempo?

- Porque ... porque Daror é forte.

- Por que não é tão alto quanto Daror?

- Porque veio antes do tempo?

- Muito bem, Míriel, e porque não se parece comigo?

- Porque se parece com minha família.

- Vejo que preza tua língua mais do que preza teu marido, e isso agora está bom para mim. Levanta! – Daror suspendeu Míriel ao ficar ereto, e afrouxou um pouco a pressão sobre os punhos em que o sangue já não circulava.

- Como eu estava dizendo, quando fui interrompido por uma mulher que quer tomar para si as decisões que cabem ao Pai de Harad, enfim, repudio Míriel ... mas não agora ... não vou despencar-me para o Norte antes do tempo porque uma mulher cismou em decidir da vida de Daror por Daror. E também não vou permitir que permaneça em Harad, sob os cuidados de um "outro jardineiro" às minhas vistas – acha que não tenho sentimento?

A disposição de Míriel é minha até lá, a até lá tu continuas sendo minha mulher. Pois para mim ainda és bela, e o favor do meu desejo permanece contigo enquanto me for conveniente, embora o favor do meu amor eu afaste de ti nesse instante.

- Quanto a Naraor, fica comigo quando lhe deixar lá no Norte. É meu herdeiro, e não vou permitir que o despojes do que é direito dele, como tua mãe fez contigo.

Daror soltou os pulsos de Míriel, e esta quase caiu, mas aos poucos percebeu que Daror esperava seu acato, e não teve opção.

- Daror falou, sua filha se curva.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA: O capítulo está irregular, eu sei, mas achei que até que algumas partes poderiam agradar a vocês, como me agradaram. 

As RECOMENDAÇÕES, tenho certeza que todos já as conhecem, decidi entretanto que preciso me atualizar com tanta coisa boa que está surgindo no ffnet, para que não contemple injustiça demais, e só volto a publicá-las no próximo capítulo (que vai demorar, porque até agora é a pior coisa que já escrevi na vida: blargh!)

Até lá a Cia OLIFANTE DESGOVERNADO agradece a preferência e espera encontrá-los em breve.

Um Abraço,

Myri


	26. Cap XXIV COBRAS

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXIV – COBRAS**

Uma mulher para amar? Fora isso que Daror dissera que procurara no Pelennor?

Uma mulher para amar, e não uma mulher com quem ter filhos?

Ao menos não mais do que aquele que ela já trazia consigo.

Ele não se importava. Daror não se importava que Naraor não fosse seu filho. Também já ponderara o assunto, e simplesmente concluíra algo diverso: a seu tempo, caberia a Naraor provar o próprio valor; e Daror não duvidava que o filho eleito por seu coração viesse a fazê-lo.

E ele a amava. Daror a amava.

Ou pelo menos a amara.

Ele a amara, e ela simplesmente não vira isso.

Poderiam ter sido felizes todos esses anos.

Poderiam ter sido felizes por todos os anos vindouros.

Mas não ...

Alguma coisa a levara a passar todo esse tempo se digladiando com dificuldades que só ela via.

Que só ela criara.

Quanto desperdício!

Tomara por luxúria e condescendência o que era amor de homem e mulher.

Como fora tola.

Achara que lhe faria um bem, e só lhe fizera mal.

Pusera a felicidade dele à frente da sua, e jogara a dos dois ao vento.

Daror estava triste e infeliz e não estava bem.

Como queria consertar todo o dano que só agora compreendia que causara ao coração escondido no corpo tão poderoso que julgara invulnerável.

Precisava fazê-lo, tinha de fazê-lo.

Como já fizera antes.

* * *

_Míriel virou-se para Daror na cama. _

_Apercebera-se de sua chegada e sentira quando estrado e colchão gemeram ao seu peso. _

_Mas a mão grande e quente não viera buscá-la. _

_Isso não era bom sinal._

_A gondolim mordeu os lábios finos. Por que fazia essas coisas? Pusera-se de costas para Daror, irritada da razão que o favoreceu quando suas regras finalmente chegaram, após mais um rebate falso ao qual ela quisera desesperadamente se agarrar._

"_- Não me respeitas como inimigo nem me queres como amigo se me dás as costas, Míriel, não faz isso" – já lhe dissera ele vezes sem conta, virando-a para si com a paciência inesgotável que reservava somente para ela._

_O-oh! Estava mesmo aborrecido, deitado na cama mirando o teto, os braços cruzados sobre o peito. _

_Mas também, que idéia, trazer-lhe uma menina! _

_Mais que um atestado de desistência, uma menina que ficasse permanentemente ao lado de Míriel, que não pudesse assumir funções de homem, seria um marco vivo de sua própria inutilidade, da carga que era para Daror._

_Mas naqueles tempos a idéia de sua infertilidade ainda não ocupara todos os espaços da vida de Míriel_

_Ainda havia espaço para Daror._

_Para ter em foco o amor que a unia a ele, e que este sim ela já sabia reconhecer._

_O amor dela por ele._

_Que lhes seria suficiente._

_Que manteria o favor dele nela._

_E que por fim lhes traria o tão desejado filho._

_Pois movida por seu amor, ela o enfeitiçava..._

_Como o faria agora, debruçando-se languidamente sobre o torso emcimado por dois braços firmemente cruzados._

_- Daror está zangado com a florzinha dele?_

_Os braços continuaram presos ao corpo inerte, e os olhos de Daror não demonstraram o esforço com que eram mantidos indiferentes, mas a respiração do gigante tornou-se mais longa e lenta._

_- Por que Daror fica zangado com a florzinha dele? – os dedos de _

_Míriel passearam do peito para o rosto de Daror._

_- Daror não sabe que a florzinha é boba?- os dedos de Míriel percorriam agora a boca de Daror. Eram os primeiros gestos de seu feitiço de amor._

_Um beijinho depositado sobre os lábios, e o gemido dele não poderia mais ser contido._

_Dois beijinhos, e o nó dos braços dele seria desatado, à medida em que estes não conseguissem mais evitar de envolvê-la._

_Três beijinhos, e ele seria seu._

_Três beijinhos, era o quanto bastava para o amor de Míriel vencer a zanga de Daror, fazendo do Rei poderoso, escravo do desejo por ela, do guerreiro invencível, presa mansa da mulher._

_- Míriel feiticeira – rendia-se ele então, reclinando-se a beijar o corpo que abraçava, esquecido do que o aborrecera momentos atrás._

_Sim, feiticeira, orgulhava-se ela._

_Míriel, senhora do feitiço dos três beijinhos._

_Funcionava sempre._

* * *

Mas não estava funcionando agora.

Terair e os homens, que tinham de lidar com o mau humor do Pai da Casa o dia inteiro, olhavam-na com acusação, e nem mesmo Hellë e Thänae lhe dirigiam a palavra nas tardes de fiação à beira do lago.

Daror também não brincava mais com as crianças e nem queria saber delas em sua tenda.

Mas, apesar do que dissera, também não queria mais saber de Míriel.

Mesmo nas noites quentes, dormia de calças, e sempre de costas para ela, inexpugnável ao toque e ao beijo de Míriel.

A dama da Cidade Alta punha-se bela e solícita, mas todas suas tentativas de sedução fracassavam.

- Daror – chamou meiga quando se recolheram – estou a tua disposição, se me quiser...

- Não te quero – açoitou-a rapidamente Daror, com a veemência dos que querem acreditar. - Disseste-o bem, é tu que estás a minha disposição, e não o contrário, como sempre deveria ter sido – era o haradrin ríspido que falava agora, e não mais o menino enamorado. – Mas esta noite, teus encantos traiçoeiros não estão a me apetecer. Preferia mais a rosa selvagem, que não disfarça o que é, cujos espinhos estão lá para quem quiser ver, ao invés da pele macia de flor branca que esconde veneno que entra pela própria mão daquele que a acaricia.

Ela não sabia se o que lhe machucava mais eram as palavras ou o tom de ódio com que eram ditas.

Daror já a tratara com impaciência, já lhe esbravejara com os punhos voltados para o alto quando em ira, já despedaçara móveis e utensílios na frente de Míriel. Até já lhe lançara ofensas.

Mas nunca se utilizara das palavras contra ela como se quisesse realmente feri-la.

As asas de borboleta de seus olhos começaram a tremer.

- Não ouse chorar! – Daror agarrou seu rosto brutalmente, como se quisesse arrancá-lo fora de sua face. – Nunca mais ouse chorar em minha frente. Não acredito em suas lágrimas mentirosas, não passam de mais um artifício da mulher traiçoeira que você é, como tantas que conheci.

Daror largou-a com um empurrão, fazendo visível esforço para não esganá-la.

- E deixe-me dormir - ordenou socando os travesseiros, pondo um fim aos ardis de alcova de Míriel. Voltando-lhe as costas em grande desprezo mais uma noite.

* * *

As costas de Daror.

Muralhas talhadas em pedra.

Muralhas de carne retalhada.

Muralhas que não cediam às carícias que não tinham sensibilidade para perceber, por mais que Míriel estendesse às mãos àquela barreira, em busca de seu favor perdido.

Era como se as sentisse pela primeira vez.

Como se só agora as enxergasse.

As costas de Daror eram como um mapa: vales, encostas, leitos secos de rio, estradas ... uma duna após outra de cascalho, uma topografia acidentada e áspera.

Os músculos estavam por baixo, mas o que deveria ser pele, era uma manta feita de remendos de couro esfolado.

Quanta dor havia ali!

Quanta dor havia nele.

E ela nunca fora capaz de enxergar.

Como ele precisava do amor dela!

Agora compreendia.

* * *

-----

Noites se passaram até que Daror voltasse o rosto para trás, para perguntar o que acontecera aos olhos marejados.

- Suas costas...

Daror delongou a atinar a que ela poderia estar se referindo.

Até que se lembrou do que sempre estivera ali.

E Míriel parecia só ter visto agora.

Quando provavelmente lhe parecera ser de alguma conveniência.

Cobra sem guizo.

- Disposição de meu Pai. – grunhiu Daror, voltando a dar-lhe as costas com desdém.

- Seu Pai?

- Ao contrário de mim, meu Pai não poupava castigo à pele dos filhos em erro. – Foi o máximo de resposta que Míriel jamais obteve dele.

* * *

_- É meu!_

_- Não! É meu, me dá, Darai!_

_- Esse punhal é meu! Larga, Daror!_

_- Larga você, antes de se machucar, menina!_

_A lâmina finalmente escapou das mãos da garota, não sem antes cortá-la._

_- Viu, agora você se machucou, vai doer._

_- Não está doendo! Não está doendo!_

_- Está sangrando, menina boba!_

_- É meu! Devolve! – Gritava Darai em ira._

_- O quê vocês estão aprontando? – Bradou Raor, dirigindo-se à sala onde os filhos gritavam._

_Ao ouvir a aproximação do pai, subitamente Darai começou a chorar._

_- Ai Pai, Daror me machucou! – correu a menina com as mãos ensangüentadas para o pai._

_- Ai que mentira! Como você pode ser tão mentirosa Darai? – gritou Daror indignado._

_Raor pegou no colo a filhinha que sangrava, as mãos pingando sangue, as roupas e o rosto tintos de vermelho, e olhou para o menino com o punhal cheio de pedrarias na mão._

_- Corre a buscar o rebenque de seu Pai, moleque._

_Daror desabalou a cumprir a ordem de Raor. Dessa vez Darai receberia sua cota por ser tão mentirosa._

_O menino entregou o açoite ao pai e ajoelhou-se aos seus pés com a testa no chão, aguardando a sentença._

_A sentença de Raor estalou nas costas do filho. _

_Daror rapidamente puxou a camisa pelo pescoço e aprumou o corpo para a posição de castigo. As costas retas, as mãos sobre as coxas, sentado nos calcanhares. _

_Seria ele que receberia a ira de Raor, percebeu quando seus olhos baixos encontraram os olhos baixos de Darai ao seu lado, e ela lhe mostrou a língua._

_Cobra._

_Raor não lhe pronunciara sentença de início, seriam vinte chibatadas, a sentença só ao final. Os filhos de Harad aprendiam a contar sendo castigados._

_- Por te voltares contra tua irmã!_

_Mas o couro continuou comendo as costas de Daror, havia mais um erro a atentar. _

_- Por machucares uma mulher de tua casa!_

_Daror era um menino forte, mas prendeu a respiração quando o pai não parou em quarenta._

_- Por arriscares dano à beleza da filha de teu Pai!_

_O pai estava muito zangado consigo._

_- Por não zelares por ela, quando era tua obrigação!_

_A surra continuou, mas Daror perdeu a consciência antes de conhecer da próxima razão._

* * *

_- Mamãe – chamou o menino febril._

_- Estou aqui, meu filho – a palma fresca pousou sobre o rosto de Daror_

_- Mamãe, o papai ainda está muito zangado comigo? _

_Ravai segurou o rosto do filho com as duas mãos._

_Mesmo com apenas 8 anos, Daror já era grande demais para ser pego ao colo, e nem isso seria possível no estado de miséria em que suas costas se encontravam, tinha de ficar de bruços na cama, era a única posição possível para ele._

_Não poderia ser abraçado._

_Tudo que Ravai poderia fazer era segurar-lhe o rosto entre as mãos._

* * *

_Daror ardia em febre_

_- Enquanto meu filho não estiver bom e de pé, tu não terás o meu favor, Raor._

"_Ai mamãe" Daror quisera dizer "Não brigue com o pai por minha causa."_

* * *

_- Veja, mamãe, já estou de pé, Daror já está bom._

* * *

_- Agora beije sua irmãzinha – ordenara Raor_

_A essas palavras, a pequenina Darai enlaçou o pescoço de Daror e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na face._

_Ante o olhar de Raor, Daror abraçou a cinturinha da irmã e estalou-lhe por seu turno um beijo na bochecha._

_- Assim é que seu pai gosta – sorriu Raor para o filho, puxando Ravai para si._

_Na satisfação dos pais, Daror beijou novamente a irmãzinha._

_Era sua princesinha, o tesouro de sua Casa, e prometera a Raor que sempre zelaria por ela. _

_Ia ser de agora em diante um bom filho e um bom irmão._

_Nunca mais queria decepcionar tanto ao pai com seus erros._


	27. Cap XXV CASTIGOS

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXV - Castigos**

Noite após noite Daror oferecia a Míriel a paisagem de suas costas.

Noite após noite Míriel fitava as histórias ali escritas.

O que Daror poderia ter feito de tão terrível para ser punido assim? E por um pai do qual até hoje falava com respeito e emoção, quase com veneração.

Raor das Sete Guerras, que uniu o Harad sob sua espada e deteve a ameaça de Umbar.

O próprio Daror lhe contara que fora com prisioneiros feitos nessas guerras que ele, Tunir e uns outros poucos aprenderam a língua comum.

Há uma eternidade era com os corsários que Harad comerciava, que lhes vendiam as artes contrabandeadas do Norte em troca do seu ouro.

Mas a ambição dos piratas crescia, e volta e meia uma incursão traiçoeira tentava tomar aos haradrim oásis que pudessem servir de base para a expansão de Umbar em direção às minas, pilhando rebanhos, frutos, mulheres ... Por isso as filhas de Harad dominavam a espada, e por isso Raor fora ao Norte buscar laços comerciais com Gondor, pois os corsários do Sul nunca foram de confiança, e há muitas gerações o povo do deserto se afastara das costas à mercê dos navios, embora Daror tivesse sido levado por seu pai para conhecer o mar e os escombros das cidades que os haradrim anteriormente construíram à sua vista.

_- E o que foi feito desses prisioneiros, Daror? Foram trocados por filhos de Harad aprisionados por Umbar?_

_- Não, Míriel, o homem de Harad morre antes de cair prisioneiro ... mas algumas filhas sim, Raor libertou em barganha vil ... - hesitou Daror antes de prosseguir, como se o assunto lhe fosse penoso, o que não era habitual - Entretanto, depois de um tempo, preferiu matar a todos os que restavam ... Uma mulher que é tão forçada perde o dom da vida, e acaba procurando a própria morte no deserto... _

_Menos Darai sem fraqueza, sangue e espírito de Raor, pensou Daror._

_- Por isso não se toma mulher à força entre meu povo, desrespeita a memória de quem padeceu. – dissera ele._

Ah, como gostaria que a tomasse à força agora! Que exigisse do seu corpo a paz que ela ansiava por lhe dar.

* * *

--//--

Não a queria. Não a queria mesmo.

Não agora.

Não agora quando o tempo favoreceria a que Míriel se utilizasse das noites de intimidade para enredar Daror mais uma vez, fazê-lo voltar-lhe o seu favor por completo novamente.

Não, Daror se guardaria, se conteria até não poder mais de desejo, até o dia de repudiá-la.

De devolvê-la no Pelennor.

Ele a devolveria tão arrombada que nenhum homem nunca mais poderia preenchê-la.

Não a machucava?

Pois então. _

* * *

_

Noite após noite Daror oferecia a Míriel a paisagem de suas costas.

Noite após noite Míriel fitava as histórias ali escritas.

Pensava que começara a entendê-lo a partir das marcas impressas em seu corpo, recriando como podia a trajetória do menino instruído pela chibata a se tornar mais forte que o açoite.

Assim se formava um chefe de Harad, sob a intempérie.

Para conduzir seu povo por elas.

E contudo ...

A ela ele deixara conhecer um outro.

Um menino.

Que colocara o amor acima da descendência, e não se furtara a proclamá-lo com todas as letras, mesmo quando ela o renegara.

Quantas vezes o renegara, duas, três?

Daror, meu amado, não te causarei mais nenhum mal, serei teu consolo e teu refúgio, agora sei ... Toma o que é teu Daror, eu sou tua, sou tua, volta-te para mim, meu amor...

Mas, mesmo dormindo na mesma cama, não havia como fazê-lo aproximar-se, voltar-se para ela.

Por noites infindáveis.

Em que Míriel supunha que o entendia.

Quanto mais mirava o castigo de ambos, mais se convencia.

Menino tolo e transparente.

Não iria esconder-lhe que a amava virando-se de costas.

Como ela nunca mais se esconderia atrás de dúvidas inúteis e sacrifícios desnecessários.

Por que haveriam de irmanar-se na dor dos castigos.

Se errara, e estava em dívida, queria pagá-la de vez e seguir com sua vida.

E não teria vida de verdade longe de Daror.

Seria essa sua proposta.

Míriel percorreu os caminhos ásperos das costas de Daror com beijos, na linguagem que ele lhe ensinara.

Far-se-ia entender de qualquer maneira.

Usaria de todos os argumentos.

Sobre os joelhos, alcançou o rosto apoiado em tantos travesseiros que as costas de larga envergadura demandavam, pousando as mãos nele, chamando o menino através do toque suave.

Daror ainda de costas agarrou os pulsos de Míriel e voltou-se, prendendo-os à cama, aquela víbora.

Que recorrera ao seu derradeiro recurso.

E estava completamente nua.

Surpreso, Daror percorreu com os olhos o corpo que brilhava na tenda escura como a lua no manto da noite, sentindo nos punhos que ainda segurava a pulsação acelerando, uma onda de calor estremecer o corpo da mulher, os lábios se entreabrirem para o seu beijo, como as pernas dobradas estavam entreabertas para o seu desejo.

E a saliva não pode descer da garganta de Daror, os músculos retesados na agonia do que queria e do que não queria fazer agora, ao ver os bicos dos seios de Míriel duros oferecendo-se a ele

O homem de Harad não desperdiça a vida, mas naquele momento Daror teve certeza de que fizera uma promessa que não poderia cumprir...prometera que a teria sem amá-la, e Daror soube que não poderia se partir assim...que só sabia amar por inteiro, sempre fora o que ansiara, o que procurara e sempre fora a sua desgraça...

Míriel se havia aberto toda, e até fechara os olhos em antecipação.

Mas Daror levantou-se da cama deixando-a sozinha na tenda.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA: Entre este capítulo e o anterior estava previsto um outro que, entretanto, fugiu totalmente ao meu controle; desviou-se por um caminho que tomaria tempo demais para reconduzir ao ponto onde este começa, bem como traz uma Míriel ainda muito imatura, o que já não seria aceitável neste ponto da história. Aos que se interessarem, porém, basta solicitar o material extra pelo e-mail .


	28. Cap XXVI AFOGADOS

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXVI - AFOGADOS**

Mas como?! Ela vira o desejo nos olhos dele, no rosto dele, em todos os músculos de seu corpo. Daror quase gozara só de olhar para ela.

Ele vinha se aliviando sozinho, ela o conhecia, mas ele preferiria mil vezes em sua companhia ... era sua mulher, seu bem-querer ... Não se permitiria nunca mais ser uma bela caixa cheia de merda.

Míriel dominou a humilhação e a vergonha antes que elas a dominassem, ele não o proibira? Pois provaria que não mais se envergonhava, de nada, e saiu correndo nua atrás de Daror pelo Sûr.

Estava no lago, é claro!

- Daror! – chamou Míriel, sem resposta, para o corpo que nadava para o meio do lago.

- Daror! – gritou pulando na água atrás dele.

- Daror, me espere! – Míriel puxava com os braços e empurrava com as pernas as águas em que sua felicidade se distanciava.

– Daror! – chamava engolindo água, empregando toda a sua força, indiferente a que todo o Harad a ouvisse: errara e pediria clemência, não estava agüentando aquele castigo.

Puxa, empurra.

Puxa, empurra.

Respira, engole água, tosse...

Daror estava cada vez mais distante, para desespero de Míriel ... Não podia fugir dela agora, tinha tanto para lhe dizer!

Míriel gritou quando a cãibra imobilizou sua perna, torcendo-lhe o corpo dentro d'água.

Estava com a cabeça virada para o fundo do Sûr, batendo os braços sem saber em que direção, sem conseguir voltar à tona onde havia ar, apavorada de se afogar e cada vez se afogando mais, o pânico impedindo-a de boiar, os braços perdendo as forças e a garganta enchendo o corpo de água pesada ao invés de ar leve que faz flutuar.

* * *

Parara, desistira ... ou então fora maquinar outra coisa.

Detestava os artifícios de mulher, dos quais era presa tão fácil.

O mais forte guerreiro.

E o mais fraco também.

Praga.

As odiava.

E as adorava.

Especialmente as piores.

Especialmente a ela.

Quisera tanto.

Quase a tomara tantas vezes em que ela tentara.

Estremecera ao toque suave.

Fraco.

Precisando controlar-se para não acorrer-lhe como um cachorrinho mendigando afago.

Querendo acreditá-la arrependida, saudosa, apaixonada.

Praga!

Praga! Praga! Praga!

Merda!

MERDA!

Devia tomar a outra de uma vez, e lembrar-se de que uma mulher é igualzinha a outra mulher.

Sendo que Thanaë não lhe inspiraria qualquer dúvida, apenas certezas.

Jamais poderia confiar nela, e também nunca se importaria ... uma mulher para ser usada como usava aos outros, para enfiar até as entranhas sem preocupações ... e ainda estaria livrando Mahor de boa ...

Daror olhou para trás, para ver Míriel retornando à margem.

Nem sombra dela.

A última vez que a vira estava no meio do lago, qualquer das margens era distante, não poderia tê-las alcançado tão rápido.

Míriel era péssima nadadora.

E Daror nunca nadou tão rápido na vida, nunca atravessou tanta distância por sob a água.

A água do Sûr que era tão escura naquele ponto fundo, àquela hora da noite ...

* * *

Míriel acordou sob o castigo de Daror, as mãos descendo-lhe nas costas voltadas para baixo, expulsando água dos pulmões e do estômago, até os dois estarem totalmente cobertos de vômito, o vento frio enregelando a pele molhada, as tripas postas para fora sob a força de Daror até que este se certificasse que não havia mais uma gota da água do lago dentro dela.

Daror mergulhou com Míriel nos braços para limpá-la e correu com o corpo frio para a tenda.

Era difícil enxugá-la, pois Míriel não conseguia ficar de pé, os cabelos encharcados atrapalhando ainda mais a empreitada.

Daror deitou-a na cama com os cabelos totalmente molhados.

A cobertura da manta e a aproximação do braseiro que Daror alimentou não foram suficientes para clarear os lábios roxos.

Míriel tiritava em choque, e Daror enxugou-se e deitou ao seu lado, envolvendo-a em seu abraço sempre quente, friccionando-lhe as costas geladas, transmitindo à cabeça encostada em seu peito toda a força vital de sua pulsação, acalentando o espírito assustado de Míriel junto a si, como a uma menininha, murmurando-lhe com a voz grave uma canção de ninar no idioma de sons profundos do Harad.

* * *

Míriel nem ousava se mexer no abraço de um Daror que apenas ressonava, não mais roncando, e não tardaria a acordar.

Sua garganta parecia incapaz de articular qualquer som.

Fraca!

Precisava falar! Dizer a ele. Gritar-lhe ... Harad era para os fortes, e Daror também era para uma mulher forte, que soubesse lutar por ele, e não para esse estorvo ambulante que não conseguia nem manter-se à tona de um oásis manso.

Míriel decidira-se.

Não seria mais aquela mulher.

Seria a mulher que Daror necessitava.

Forte.

Capaz.

Feroz na defesa de seu amor e de sua felicidade.

Tinha certeza de que ele a amava.

Não iria desperdiçar vida ou amor.

Não era do feitio do povo de Harad.

E ela era do Harad agora.

Era Míriel de Daror.

E mostraria isso a ele.

Ai! E teria de começar tudo de novo.

Não se poderia valer do desejo dele; não após ter estado babando vômito à sua frente na noite passada.

Daror abriu os olhos para seus olhos, e a preocupação que demonstraram foi mais uma prova evidente.

O brilho dos olhos verdes levou a mão de Daror à face dela, para ver se havia febre.

Não, Míriel estava bem, e por um instante o Senhor do Harad quis esquecer a própria sentença e retomar a felicidade que conhecera com sua flor branca.

Mas a expectativa da mulher era transparente por demais, e o gigante desconfiou de mais um ardil ... será possível que fingira-se matar só para desesperá-lo, para reaver o favor que perdera exatamente em razão desses artifícios?

Daror levantou-se bruscamente, e Míriel levantou-se também, tropeçando na toalha enroscada em seu corpo, na manta em que fora aconchegado.

- Daror de Harad, meu Pai, eu peço sua clemência! – arrancou de sua garganta as palavras, caindo ajoelhada, a testa sobre os pés dele.

- Sem o teu favor eu estou vazia, sem as tuas mãos eu estou gelada, sem a tua força eu estou fraca! – Míriel abraçou-se aos joelhos de Daror, lutando ferozmente contra as adagas fincadas em sua garganta, cortando a voz que saía a dolorosos arrancos.

- Meu erro é minha dívida, mas eu apelo para que em sua misericórdia o Meu Pai marque meus erros na minha pele e não na minha vida.

- Eu o amo, Daror, e sem ti o ar não tem perfume, a comida não tem gosto e nem a água sacia a sede. Pelos erros terríveis que jamais repetirei, eu peço e acato qualquer sentença, agora como em frente a todo Harad, mas não me repudie nem afaste-se do meu amor. Clemência de Harad para sua filha, Meu Pai!

Daror ouvia surpreendido a fala desconexa, muitas vezes incompreensível. Quase encolhendo-se, incapaz de conduzir Míriel para longe de suas pernas com as mãos, pois, ante o dorso nu e as declarações da mulher, estas já mal conseguiam esconder o que se revelava.

Míriel pôs-se de pé.

- Pela minha vida eu imploro a ti, Daror, pois sem ti ela nada vale.

E Míriel pela segunda vez na vida atirou-se aos lábios de Daror, tentando escalá-lo como os pequenos faziam, e Daror teve de liberar sua ereção para segurá-la, ou ficaria sem boca, tal a fúria com que Míriel a estava devorando.

E assim o Grande Daror foi encurralado pela frágil Míriel, e caiu de joelhos sob o poder com que ela o envolvia.

Nessa posição seus rostos ficavam nivelados, e com os pés no chão Míriel impôs o ritmo de sua paixão a Daror, ao mesmo tempo em que o sufocava com seus beijos.

As mãos dele, então, renderam-se, colando seus corpos e acariciando rudemente os seios que tanto ansiara tocar na noite anterior.

Ao final de tudo, quando a cabeça de Daror jazia escondida em seu colo, Míriel apiedou-se dele, porque entendeu que a amava, e que só sabia dar-se inteiramente, não podia separar o desejo do amor, e a cada vez que a tomava era mais ela que possuía a ele do que o contrário.

- Tenho a sua clemência, Meu Pai?

A cabeça do encurvado Daror, escondida no colo de Míriel, apenas aquiesceu.

- Tenho ainda o favor do meu homem?

Daror revelou os negros olhos rasgados para os olhos verdes acima, brilhantes como se lágrimas houvesse neles.


	29. Cap XXVII TEMORES

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXVII - TEMORES**

Daror era capaz de conduzi-la ao prazer apenas com os dedos, e aquela descoberta foi um deleite para Míriel durante alguns dias ... até perceber que era o único prazer que estavam tendo, pois o seu homem não a possuíra mais depois daquela manhã.

- Daror não me quer mais?

- O que é isso, florzinha? Daror te adora.

- Então toma-me forte, Daror.

Daror imprimiu mais paixão ao seu beijo, colando o corpo de Míriel a si e percorrendo-o com as mãos.

Mas, depois de alguns momentos, foram só as mãos que a tocaram, e Míriel as afastou.

- Daror, te quero todo.

- Sou todo teu, bem-querer.

- Te quero todo dentro de mim.

O olhar de Daror hesitou sobre o dela, antes de confessar com um suspiro:

- Estou cansado, florzinha.

- Cansado? Como assim, cansado? – a reação expontânea de Míriel foi de pura indignação: a mais absoluta desonra para uma mulher de Harad era ter seu oferecimento recusado ... Ademais se prometera que nunca mais iria chorar, as mulheres do Harad, como Aniá, nunca o faziam, era mais fácil vê-las engajadas numa disputa com o marido - Cansado de mim, é o que queres dizer?

- Arre! Dá-me um pouco de paz, Míriel. – impacientou-se Daror, dando-lhe as costas.

O que estava acontecendo com ele?

Estúpida! Estúpida! Estúpida! Bem feito! Tanto fizera que, incapaz de retirar-lhe o favor do bem-querer sem retirar-lhe o favor do desejo, Daror lhe retirara os dois, era isso!

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Merda! Ansiara tanto, ardendo por ela noite após noite em que lutara para transformar em ódio e crueldade o amor que o dominava, esforçando-se para querer o mal aquela que só sabia querer bem.

Agora temia a fúria da própria paixão, o arrebatamento que o tomava quando tomava a ela, que o dominara aquele dia, se era preciso ter tanto cuidado para não machucá-la ... começava com esse pensamento de cuidado ao menor sinal de desejo ... e aí vinha o resto, o sentimento de havê-la machucado, de imaginar o sangue escorrendo pelas coxas brancas, de supô-la com dor, e de sentir-se um monstro ... fora tudo uma mentira dela, sua mente sempre soubera, mas em seu coração ... transformara-se numa verdade...

Desejara Darai durante toda a juventude de ambos, mas nunca perdera o controle. Nunca desejara mulher alguma com a força incontrolável do desejo que manifestara por aquela estrangeira delicada como a lua, que fados insondáveis o haviam levado a desposar.

* * *

Míriel passeava nua arrumando a tenda, ante a indiferença de Daror. Se soubesse como se sentia humilhada. 

Ela se exibia nua aos seus olhos, sem que ele conseguisse de si mesmo uma reação. Se soubesse como se sentia humilhado.

Aprendera com ele: Míriel enrolou uma toalha ao corpo e foi banhar-se ao luar.

Daror não pôde se furtar a imitar o gesto que ela tantas vezes tivera de seguí-lo.

- Não precisa me seguir, não vim procurar nada além de um banho.

- Vim só zelar para que não se afogue, mulher estúpida.

Daror sentou-se na margem, olhando-a desanimado. Insinuava-lhe cada vez mais claramente a própria insatisfação, a filha da Lua perversa, enquanto a deusa da Terra escarnecia da desonra em que a falha de virilidade dele punha os dois. Nem lhe ocorrera algo assim ... mas será que era isso que Thänae procurava com tanta insistência nos lagos? Será que Mahor não a satisfazia? Mas tinham já três filhos.

Bem ... ela tinha três filhos ... O primeiro nascido poucas semanas depois de Naraor, de cabelos castanhos como os da mãe, e pele mais clara que o da menina e do caçula, que traziam sim bastante traços de Harad, mas, será que necessariamente de Mahor? Com a mulher passando tantas noites no Sûr?

Thänae era realmente tentadora. Não valia uma pepita de ouro, meia gema lascada, mas como era bela, como sua disponibilidade era provocante ... e Daror pulou dentro d'água buscando o alívio solitário do pensamento na leviana mulher de seu primo.

Thänae forte, Thänae leviana. Thänae que não importava e poderia ser tomada sem medo, traspassada por sua arma, estocada após estocada, e gritaria apenas de prazer, muitos antes dele, muitos depois...

Hum ... aquilo lhe fizera bem ... Na verdade não era a primeira vez que se deixava levar por aquela tentação em pensamento ... Thanaezinha má ...

Daror voltou o olhar agora mais sereno para Míriel, que teimosamente continuava nadando para longe e para o meio do grande lago, de onde acabaria não conseguindo voltar sozinha ... sua flor frágil, delicada, birrenta e adorável.

Daror surgiu embaixo do corpo que Míriel jamais admitiria que estava ficando exausto ... será que nunca conseguiria atravessar o Sûr? Ele simplesmente fez-se à tona de costas: era um barco remando calmamente, e ela sua passageira, que Daror levou de volta ao ponto de partida e enrolou na toalha.

- Quem te disse que eu já pretendia me secar?!

Daror suspirou, subitamente saudoso da esposa chorona e assustada de seus primeiros anos, e tomou-a nos braços depois de envolver-se numa toalha também.

- Está na hora de dormir.

- Não sou uma criança para tu me dizeres que está na hora de dormir.

- Então para de se comportar como uma.

Míriel se debateu, mas Daror a prendia...e...e lhe sorria...e talvez...

Mas apesar de seu sorriso, da paixão terna de seus beijos, foi com aquele cuidado enervante que ele acariciou seu corpo, e somente com seus dedos que lhe proporcionou alívio.

O que, naquela noite, ambos acharam que, ainda que insatisfatório, era melhor que nada.

* * *

- Aviso-te logo uma coisa: para o Norte eu não volto! 

- Ai Míriel, será que não me podes dar um pouco de paz? Que história é essa?

- E não tens justificativa para me repudiar! Perdoaste meu erro, e não te podes valer dele como motivo, e já que declaraste para todo o Sûr que não o farias por eu ser estéril, não podes voltar atrás de tua sentença!

- Não entendo onde está querendo chegar, mulher. Pára de gritar.

- Está muito enganado se acha que vou deixá-lo livre no Pelennor.

O retorno ao Pelennor? Já? Isso mesmo! Quase cinco anos se haviam passado...

- E nem se continuares com esse teu castigo...

- Achas que a estou castigando, Míriel? Talvez esteja! Talvez esteja mesmo, porque Míriel me fez uma coisa horrível! Míriel me fez conhecer o medo, e até então Daror não havia sido apresentado a ele. À ira, à vingança, à fúria, à dor sim, mas não ao medo!

* * *

Queria sim, queria dar-lhe paz. 

Fora educada, criada para isso: proporcionar um ambiente de calma e elegância a um marido nobre, mas não o conseguia, simplesmente desaprendera de refrear-se. Acordava todos os dias jurando que o passaria sem uma reclamação, uma briga, mas logo sua irritação crescente aflorava, até que Daror se afastasse...

Não! Não agora...não era possível que estivesse obtendo involuntariamente aquilo que por tanto tempo se enganara em pretender: nunca suportaria perdê-lo, ser repudiada por ele, ver-se entregue a outro, sabê-lo com outra mulher...

Era a pior parte, imaginá-lo com outra. Daror era homem de Harad, não poderia ficar tanto tempo sem mulher. Nos longos anos de preparação para a Guerra do Anel, tivera primas como amantes, ele mesmo lhe contara, só não se casara devido a obsessão de vingança em que vivia naquela época.

Daror tinha uma amante, só podia ser ... Estaria aguardando o Pelennor para devolvê-la a Gondor sem ter de aturar seus escândalos? E lá arranjaria uma nova esposa para o marido traído, para não afrontar ou ver sofrer um capitão e amigo como Tunir?

- Fui procurar Mariän hoje e não a encontrei, sabe dela Tunir? – perguntou Míriel ao ver Tunir e Raanat desmontarem dos cavalos com que haviam saído em patrulha.

- Estou fora há dias, como poderia saber, Míriel?

- Deveria prestar-lhe atenção, é o homem dela, não é?

Tunir aproximou-se de Míriel, retirando o turbante, e olhou-a de uma forma muito séria.

- Mariän gosta muito de si, Míriel, diz que entrevê em você mais do que tem-nos sido dado perceber – o tom de voz de Tunir não trazia raiva, mágoa ou reprimenda, mas Míriel sentia-se como uma criança culpada ao escutar o que dizia. – Há alguns anos, Míriel, esse tipo de insinuação poderia levar à morte de uma mulher pelas mãos do marido em algumas Casas do Harad. E embora Daror haja proibido essa prática contra qualquer uma das mulheres do Norte que precisa mostrar intactas ao Rei de Gondor, ainda assim eu não gostaria de ver minha mulher decepcionada ao saber-se de alguma forma exposta pela leviandade de alguém que tem em alta conta.

Míriel mordeu os lábios quando Tunir se afastou, vermelha até a alma...estivera tecendo uma intriga, acusando sem provas uma mulher ao seu marido. É que Mariän era tão considerada...tinha-lhe não só ciúme, tinha-lhe inveja de sua segurança, de sua firmeza, da capacidade que demonstrara mesmo nas ocasiões de urgência.

Nem Mariän, e nem Tunir, davam-se à confiança de se fazer alvo daquele tipo de comentário: porque não ficara de boca fechada? Tunir certamente estava inocente nessa história.

E se se queixasse a Daror, agora? Míriel sentiu congelar em meio ao sol. Ai! Daror ia se aborrecer muito com ela se soubesse que ofendera seu capitão...e que desconfiava de... Ai! E se aquilo fosse o motivo que estavam aguardando?

- Burra! Estúpida!

- Quem? – Ria Raanat, ainda desarreando os cavalos que bebiam na margem do Sûr.

- N-nada, ninguém – respondeu nervosamente a mulher surpresa com a presença do marido de Hellë, que havia esquecido.

- Ah bom. Pensei que estava se referindo a alguma dessas criaturas idiotas que desconfiam dos amigos sinceros enquanto defendem as mulheres falsas que estão com o punhal prontinho para enfiar-lhes às costas.

- Do que está falando?

- De nada, nem de ninguém – sorriu-lhe Raanat afastando-se com os cavalos, embora seus olhos a mirassem ainda por alguns instantes.

O quê ele quisera dizer com criaturas idiotas que confundem amigos com inimigos e vice-versa?

* * *

Daror fazia com que Naraor se recolhesse à tenda. 

Talvez fosse uma forma de fugir dela.

Ou talvez ele encontrasse no abraço do menino que fazia adormecer o carinho que não mais havia entre ele e a mulher, refletia Míriel, confusa mas cansada, enquanto terminava de fechar sua camisola de laços.

Fora a camisola favorita de Daror desde a primeira vez que a vira com ela. Parecia um menino desembrulhando um presente ao desfazer cada lacinho que a fechava de cima à baixo, que prendia as mangas, e que ao mesmo tempo ocultava e revelava seu colo. Chegara a dizer que era ainda melhor do que tê-la deitando-se nua ao seu lado.

Míriel respirou profundamente a saudade do seu bem-querer, lembrando-se das vezes em que se ausentara realmente, nas viagens às outras Casas, nas inspeções de fronteiras e defesas, na captura dos dois outros grandes animais com os quais agora sua Casa contava - um deles emprestado a Hamur, depois de adestrado, pois alimentar 4 mûmaks era algo que não deixava de pesar para uma Casa. – Rememorando o ardor com que se devotava a ela ao final dessas jornadas, ocasiões em que seu homem de Harad lhe voltava tão cheio de desejo que chegava a urrar de prazer ao tomá-la. Cobrindo-a com as pedras de cada Casa em que estivera: diamantes, safiras, águas marinhas, esmeraldas...sempre uma para cada dia de ausência, fazendo-lhe prova de que não passara um só deles sem pensar nela, mandando-lhe então fazer as jóias mais suntuosas, extravagantes – e de gosto duvidoso – que se pudesse imaginar, e querendo-a ver por semanas deitar-se ao seu lado com todas elas, para que lhas pudesse tirar uma a uma.

Tivera seu favor ardente por tantas vezes, tão continuamente, que não chegara a imaginar realmente como seria ficar sem ele, como seus nervos clamariam pelo contato profundo e total, o prazer de sabê-lo seu.

Devaneando, nem percebera que Daror já deitara, e surpreendeu-se com seu olhar sobre si.

Às vezes parecia que ele até evitava olhá-la, temeroso de mais uma confrontação com a irritação agoniada de Míriel.

Mas as memórias haviam-na deixado apenas melancólica aquela noite, e o olhar curioso de Daror parecia perceber isso.

Parecia também querer saber no que ela estava pensando, mas não se arriscaria a determinada resposta ...

Entretanto, vendo-a calma, Daror bateu no peito e abriu-lhe os braços, chamando Míriel para junto de si.


	30. Cap XXVIII A FUSÃO DAS DEUSAS

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXVIII - A FUSÃO DAS DEUSAS **

Aniá dera a Hadair um filho, e Dillin veio do sul com uma grande comitiva para comemorar a perpetuação do nome de Terair, o maior mestre espadachim da história de Harad, o capitão dentre os capitães de seu povo, respeitado de todos os Pais de Harad, mesmo daqueles que curvara à União imposta por Raor.

Dillin trouxe muitas de suas filhas de sangue puro consigo. Mocinhas que a caravana da reconstrução vira com 12 ou 13 anos agora aproximavam-se da idade do casamento, e os Pais das Casas próximas simplesmente apareceram com seus filhos solteiros para a festa que punha o Sûr em grande agitação.

Daror não pudera evitar de sair numa grande caçada para alimentar toda aquela gente. Abater com as setas da Casa os pássaros que passavam migrando não estava mais mesmo sendo suficiente. Os peixes que a chuva fazia os afluentes conduzirem ao Sûr também não duravam muito mais que a estação em que chegavam ... e mais de uma vez Míriel tivera de controlar seu despeito ao ver Daror discutindo com Mariän sobre os rebanhos e criações que pretendia adquirir no Norte.

Mariän cujas ponderações eram então ouvidas com atenção pelos homens do Sûr e até pelos Pais de outras Casas, aquela filha de comerciante.

Míriel baixou a cabeça, envergonhada. De que lhe servira, ser a filha de uma família nobre, a não ser para transformá-la numa inútil? Eram as outras mulheres que sabiam como tirar o couro e as tripas dos animais negros do tamanho de bois que Daror e seus homens trouxeram, temperar os antílopes, fazer fornos sob o chão para assá-los. Elas é que rapidamente aprenderam a fazer os doces de Harad, com castanhas e frutas secas, as compotas de mel e frutas, o pão chato sem fermento, os molhos de ervas e a coalhada de sal em que este era mergulhado.

O máximo que fazia era organizar as tarefas, reconhecendo a habilidade de cada uma e direcionando-as, atentando para que detalhes como o suprimento de água, vinho, pão e frutas frescas fosse renovado a cada dia nas tendas das Casas visitantes, providenciar que suas roupas fossem lavadas, seus animais cuidados e alimentados, e que a tenda de Daror estivesse sempre pronta a receber tantos Chefes que precisavam falar-lhe.

A faina incessante não deixava de ser um refúgio, assim como a alegria da agitação e dos namoros que se estabeleciam rapidamente entre os jovens, até mesmo as disputas surgidas entre os rapazes enamorados de uma mesma moça.

Era engraçada a facilidade com que uma confrontação rebentava entre os homens em razão de alguma mulher.

* * *

Mas as autênticas filhas de Harad eram mesmo estonteantes, pensava Míriel, maravilhada com a graça das dançarinas que se agitavam no tablado, Dillin gargalhando, sentado ao lado de Daror, ao ver as ofertas dos jovens nelas trazerem à sua Casa em uma noite anos de labuta nas minas.

Míriel distraidamente encostou-se mais em Daror, para subitamente sentir que o haradrin esta lá por inteiro.

Seus olhares se encontraram, e os lábios de Míriel voaram para os de Daror, sequiosos.

O beijo dele retribuiu toda a paixão da boca dela, como há bastante tempo não acontecia. Míriel gemeu e Daror também, abraçando-a fortemente.

Mas, quando seus rostos se separaram, em meio à expressão risonha de tantos Senhores sentados à volta, a reação dele fosse ao que fosse não estava mais lá.

Os olhos de Míriel estavam úmidos, e os de Daror estavam baixos.

Míriel levantou-se para longe do tablado.

Queria sair correndo dali.

Queria correr para longe, longe de tudo aquilo que não conseguia entender.

O beijo de Daror fora tão apaixonado, tão ardente; ela sentira as mãos dele apertarem o seu corpo, demonstrando toda a força do seu amor, como ele fazia antes.

Não fora por Mariän que ele se fizera empolgado aquela noite, fora pela dança das mocinhas, como um dia fora pela dança de Aniá. Daror era homem de Harad, de mulheres ardentes, e não de uma mulher tão séria e ponderada como Mariän.

Que tola fora. Tunir estava presente nas reuniões em que os Chefes conversavam sobre suas necessidades, e todos eles ouviam-na com a mesma expressão de respeito de Daror. Mariän era uma mulher útil, não uma mulher sedutora, não era para ela que Daror se voltara.

Para quem então?

Ou talvez para ninguém, fosse só um problema entre eles dois.

Queria ter alguém com quem conversar sobre isso. Alguém que depois não expusesse a ela ou a Daror, no que lhe houvesse sido contado.

E só lhe ocorria uma pessoa que fosse capaz de ouvir sem julgar, fornecer algum conselho sensato, e depois calar sobre o assunto.

Mariän.

Que praga!

* * *

- Está procurando alguém?

Daror mal reconheceu Thanäe. Vestira-se para a festa não como uma mulher de Gondor, mas quase como uma dançarina de Harad: saia larga presa aos quadris por um cinturão de pedrarias, corpete de ouro e gemas recoberto apenas por um xale, o cabelo castanho que a noite fazia quase negro entrançado de ouro.

Belíssima.

- Estou procurando minha mulher.

- Porque, então, não pára de procurar?

Thanäe encostou-se nos braços que Daror cruzara sobre o peito, e ele simplesmente não pode evitar de olhar para dentro do decote tão próximo.

Se não honrava Míriel, não podia pretender que permanecesse ao seu lado, mas, se possuísse Thanaë, quem sabe conseguiria...

* * *

- Fique longe do meu homem, sua mosca varejeira! – gritou Míriel, chamando a atenção de toda a festa que se dispersava, ao arrastar Thanäe pelos cabelos.

Daror quedara simplesmente atônito por vários momentos com a súbita aparição de Míriel, tanto que, quando finalmente dera alguns passos para apartar a briga, as duas estavam cercadas pelas mulheres do Sûr, exortando a dama da cidade alta.

A frágil Míriel.

A esguia Míriel.

A branca Míriel.

A delicada Míriel.

A Filha da Lua etérea

A florzinha branca que no momento estava batendo com a cabeça da outra no chão, fazendo-a beijar a areia seguidamente, o sangue escorrer do nariz.

- Sua falsa! Leviana! Me apunhalando pelas costas! Cobra!

A nobre senhora estava em cima de Thänae, ensopapando-a sem chance de defesa, quando o marido veio em socorro da esposa.

Míriel, porém, só a largou quando Daror chegou-se também e segurou a mulher pela cintura.

- Controla tua mulher, Daror!

- Controla tu a tua, Mahor! – bradou Míriel, sobraçando um tufo de cabelo da outra – Que se essa mosca varejeira fica revoando em volta dos homens das outras, é tu que precisa se preocupar!

Daror não falava nada, afastando Míriel lentamente da cena, enquanto Mahor voltava-se em ira para Thänae:

- Que história é essa?!

- Invenção dessa louca!

- Míriel não iria bater em você sem motivo...

Enquanto Mahor arrastava Thänae para casa, o braço de Daror mais abraçava que segurava Míriel, maravilhado, afastando-se lentamente da aglomeração satisfeita - Thanaë não era mesmo muito popular entre suas irmãs do Norte.

Após suceder a Raor, Daror obtivera mais que o favor, obtivera o oferecimento de várias primas precocemente viúvas, e até de algumas tias na mesma situação; mas ter duas exóticas beldades estrangeiras era mais do que jamais sonhara em seus delírios de rapaz.

Ver Míriel batendo-se por ele com aquela ferocidade, então ...

- Tu estás te divertindo com essa situação? – virou-se a mulher para ele, nada divertida.

- EU?! Eu não! Eu até fui lá apartar a briga.

- Só depois que Mahor chegou. Daror estava favorecendo aquela mulher!

- Eu?! De jeito nenhum, florzinha, se Daror estivesse favorecendo Thanaë, não teria deixado Míriel bater-lhe tanto.

- Deixou que eu a enfrentasse sozinha!

- Isso era briga de mulher. Daror não tinha nada a ver com isso.

- Daror tinha tudo a ver com issso. Míriel e Thänae estavam brigando por causa de Daror! – Gritava Míriel, avançando agora para cima de Daror e batendo-lhe com os punhos fechados, em frente a todo o Harad.

- Ai! Ai! Daror não fez nada! Daror não fez nada! – Ria Daror recuando para a tenda ante os golpes da até então sempre contida em público Míriel.

- Daror estava esfregando os olhos nos peitos de Thanaë! – Míriel continuou batendo até Daror cair em cima da cama.

- Thanaë é que estava esfregando os peitos nos olhos de Daror. Daror é inocente.

- O olhar de Daror não estava nem um pouco inocente! Até os peitos de Míriel pareceriam grandes se eu os suspendesse entre tanto pano, como aquela mosca varejeira faz! – Míriel estava sentada em cima de Daror, apontando-lhe um dedo acusador.

Míriel rolara pelo chão, e o perfume da terra de Harad impregnara seus cabelos, seu corpo suado...

- Ai, florzinha, não há que se zangar, Daror prefere os seus. Daror prefere os seus – sorria Daror, haviam-se fundido de alguma forma, as deusas, e a filha da Lua do Norte não lhe parecia agora menos filha da Terra de Harad por isso.– Daror só olhou porque eles estavam tão ... à mostra; mas Daror prefere os peitinhos de Míriel. - Míriel sentiu as mãos de Daror por baixo de sua camisa, acariciando seus seios. - Mostre-os para Daror, Míriel, mostre-os para Daror. – Desgrenhada e colérica, ela nunca lhe parecera mais preparada para o amor do homem.

Míriel arrancou as mãos de Daror de seu corpo. Ela o iria matar agora. O iria matar, ofegava.

- Mostre seus peitinhos para Daror, Míriel, mostre.

Nem no grosseiro idioma de Harad havia palavras para expressar a indignação de Míriel, menos ainda com Daror supondo que poderia dobrá-la com o ardil baixo que a fazia sentir por sob suas calças.

Um ardil baixo, grande e duro, cuja simples vibração já a fazia involuntariamente vibrar também.

- Daror já disse para Míriel que os peitinhos dela são muito pequenos.

- Ah, mas os bicos ficam grandes e duros quando Daror os toca, e Daror adora. – Daror tateou por Míriel novamente, tendo suas mãos novamente expulsas do corpo da mulher suada e cheia de poeira, a carne da outra ainda sob as suas unhas.

- Estão grandes e duros agora, Míriel, não podes esconder.

Os tapas de Míriel transformaram-se em unhadas com as quais ela esperava arrancar os olhos e dilacerar a carne daquela abominação, daquele monstro que ... a enfeitiçara.

Durante tantos anos locupletara-se intimamente de possuir todo aquele poder sobre ele.

Com que direito Daror exercia o mesmo poder sobre ela?

Indiferente aos golpes, Daror subitamente agarrou-lhe os cabelos, trazendo a boca de Míriel para a sua.

Míriel debateu-se, e os lábios de ambos se rasgaram nesse encontro violento, em que cada um bebeu o sangue do outro.

Sequiosamente.

Ainda que a orgulhosa Míriel não quisesse se dar por vencida

- Não pense...que vai ter o meu favor...assim tão fácil.

- Ai Míriel, Daror não fez nada, não negue o seu favor para o pobre Darorzinho.

- O pobre Darorzinho?

- O pobre Darorzinho. O pobre Darorzinho precisa do favor de Míriel, precisa dos peitinhos dela, os peitinhos mais provocantes que Daror já viu.

- Só os peitinhos?

- O resto de Míriel também. Daror precisa de toda Míriel. Toda Míriel só para ele.

- Míriel também precisa de Daror, e só para ela.

- Daror é só de Míriel.

- Só de Míriel?

- Só de Míriel. Daror é prisioneiro dos peitinhos dela.

Talvez aquele fosse o único homem de Arda capaz de mesclar na mesma expressão um desejo ardente e um sorriso encantado.

Um sorriso vitorioso que poderia estar escarnecendo dela: como desejava o que lhe estava sendo oferecido agora! Sentindo que a calça dele se iria puir indisfarçavelmente no lugar onde ela estava se esfregando qual gata no cio.

Pois o trabalho de cerzir seria mesmo dela! – concluiu de qualquer forma, usando das unhas para dilacerar desta vez a vestimenta de Daror, qual um demônio enlouquecido dos tempos antigos.

- Ai Daror! – gritou ao sentir a boca dele a despi-la e honrar seus dotes de campeã, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Desta vez não haveriam cuidados e perfumes, cabelos escovados e vestidos.

Apenas homem e mulher.

- Ai Míriel, Daror te quer demais ...

- Ai Daror...preciso tanto...esperei tanto.

- Ai-ai Míriel. Ai-ai Míriel.


	31. Cap XXIX OS PREPARATIVOS DO RETORNO

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXIX - OS PREPARATIVOS DO RETORNO**

- Voltar?! Para aquela gente cheia de merda? Não mesmo! Nem que perdesse o teu favor. Procuraria outra Casa onde me abrigar, mas não retornaria para aquela vida mesmo.

- Por que fala em perder o meu favor? Meu favor cresce em ti a cada dia.

- É mesmo? Mostre-me.

- Estás impossível – riu Daror – tornaste-te mesmo uma mulher de Harad.

* * *

A questão, contudo, permanecia no pensamento de Daror: 

- Mas, e as outras mulheres?

- Estão satisfeitas com os maridos, têm filhos, têm ouro, por que nos deixariam?

- Seriam ricas em sua cidade agora.

- É verdade. Seriam as prostitutas mais ricas da história de Gondor, mas não teriam o favor de ninguém, e entre os haradrim gozam de ambos tesouros.

- Poderiam ter uma vida mais fácil fora do deserto.

- A vida de grande parte delas é mais fácil hoje do que era quando deixaram Minas Tirith.

- E aquelas que não faziam trabalho e viviam na corte?

Míriel voltou-se para Daror e respondeu:

- Essas foram conquistadas pela perícia dos amantes de Harad.

Daror soltou sua gargalhada:

- Pela paciência dos amantes de Harad, tu deverias dizer... pelo menos no teu caso – suspirou ele.

- Hoje em dia Daror é bem recompensado pela paciência que teve naquela época.

- Longe disso, olho para ti hoje, e não consigo acreditar que tive tanta paciência, tu pusestes à prova todos os limites do homem, mulher.

Mas Míriel não sossegava até que Daror lho demonstrasse da maneira de Harad.

* * *

- Tenho mesmo de ir? – suspirava Míriel, mais uma vez no abraço do amante. 

- Queres ver-te livre de mim?

Míriel rira em resposta.

- É claro que tens de ir Míriel. És a minha mulher e és prima do rei, testemunharás pelas mulheres que não puderam retornar.

- Não sou prima do rei, Daror, mal o conheço.

- És mais aparentada com ele que qualquer outra – declarou Daror – Precisarei muito de ti lá. – disse olhando-a sério nos olhos.

Então Daror tinha uma missão para ela.

Em que pesasse o desconforto que representaria confrontar-se com sua antiga existência, saber que o Pai de Harad lhe designara uma missão especial, um papel especial no retorno dos cinco anos, trouxe à mente de Míriel, por sua vez, uma questão que as vezes lhe ocorria.

- Foi por isso que me escolheste no Pelennor? – voltou-se para a face do corpo ao qual ainda se recostava.

- Talvez – sorriu-lhe o menino de volta – Pelo menos é melhor que o motivo que palreiam as gentes.

- E qual é?

- Que Daror escolheu a mulher mais magra para pagar o menor dote – respondeu rindo.

Míriel tratou de esmurrar aquela face risonha até que o abraço que a envolvia toda a detivesse, para diversão de ambos.

* * *

- Daror? 

- Fale.

- Qual foi a razão?

- Que razão?

- Porque me escolheste no Pelennor.

Apenas o silencio expressivo dos olhos de Daror sobre Míriel respondia o que era tão difícil de explicar em palavras, mas tal resposta apenas levou Míriel a prosseguir.

- Por que eu? Havia tantas mulheres.

- Havia muitas mulheres – suspirou o gigante - Daror viu – acrescentou - ... mas só enxergou Míriel – disse por fim, sabedor de que esta era a verdade de seu destino e de seu coração.

**

* * *

**- É como estou a dizer-te, Daror, tive de castigar a Sunir por desacatar-me. Enfezou-se por não ter comprometido toda economia de que dispunha pela noiva filha de Dillin de que se enamorara. 

- Rapazes enamorados cometem desatinos, Tunir.

- E dias depois quase que chicoteei Sendir também. Um homem de quase 20 anos querendo brincar com uma menina ainda cheirando a leite.

- Não te questiono, amigo.

- As mães dessas meninas que começam a ficar mocinhas têm receio, Daror, são até capazes de partir por isso ... Os folguedos da nossa juventude se foram com as primas roubadas: essas meninas de hoje são muito poucas e bobas, enquanto os rapazes a consumir-se sem alívio nesses anos de fogo são muitos.

- Já disse que não te questiono, Tunir: quantos mais forem às Minas em busca de dote para noivar os filhos, melhor; mas se Mahor os acompanha, fico só com Terair de capitão, e o velho louco está cada vez mais insano.

Tunir riu:

- Terair não é um lavrador; prefere as noites de campana do que o abrigo de uma boa tenda: sua paz está na guerra.

- Pois se é isso, pergunto-lhe: que razão tem Mahor para ir?

Tunir retirou o turbante, examinando-o com grande interesse ao enunciar:

- Êh, não sei direito, parece que vai repudiar Thanaë.

- Ah ... – fez Daror, subitamente muito interessado no horizonte – Então vão logo, com os rapazes solteiros e seus pais, que o tempo antes de partirmos para o Norte é curto, as criações que trouxemos já se acabaram e a fome será nossa companheira de viagem se delongarmos.

* * *

Atulhando 2 mûmaks e quase todos os cavalos da Casa de Daror, metade dos homens de seu Clã partiu ligeira para as Minas: e assim com mais ouro Daror ficava respaldado para a aquisição de rebanhos, cavalos, víveres e para o pagamento dos casamentos desfeitos, se algum homem fosse pego desprevenido. 

Todos os filhos das várias Casas de Harad que haviam feito uso da riqueza de Daror prometiam reembolsá-lo, mas a prioridade do seu líder era repovoar suas terras, e não suas arcas. Em verdade tinha esperança de que poucas das uniões se desfizessem: mas a sentença absurda que pronunciara há 5 anos atrás, e que parecera-lhe na ocasião a única forma de atrair as gondolim e suplantar-lhes os receios, por certo despertaria ambição ao tempo de ser cumprida.

* * *

Dois dias depois do grupo partir, chegou ao Sûr num trote rápido o grande animal de Hamur, conduzido pelo filho deste, Ramur: 

- Mas nem, Daror! Podiam ter-nos esperado! Também nosso rapazes estão para casar, e as filhas do Sul estão saindo caras demais.

- Não tanto quanto o dote que ofereceste por Darai no Pelennor.

Ramur fechou a cara à observação e grunhiu qualquer coisa sobre seu Pai ser grato a Daror por não ter aceito a fortuna que o filho o fizera oferecer aquela noite no Norte.

Muitos filhos de muitas Casas haviam passado pelo Sûr rumo ao deserto profundo nos últimos meses. A muitos Daror emprestara seus animais na condução de Raanat ou Hadair, mas o fato é que o Senhor do Tempo correra desesperado para os rapazes sacrificados nos fortes da Fronteira Norte ou engajados nos distantes trabalhos de recuperação e fortificação de todo o Harad que Daror determinara aos Pais das demais Casas, e todos esperavam sua recompensa agora.

- Vais buscar dote para uma tua noiva também? – perguntou Daror com o filho no colo, ao despedir-se do grupo que já partia no amanhecer seguinte.

- É, pode ser. – Respondeu o príncipe evasivamente – Meu pai deseja um neto.

Até Daror já ouvira o velho Hamur queixar-se da falta de netos, e Ramur era o único filho que lhe restara da outrora vasta descendência. Seria bom que realizasse logo o desejo do velho patriarca, embora Daror suspeitasse que o herdeiro da 2ª Casa tinha uma noiva difícil em vistas.

Não fora o seu o único coração de que a jovem Darai se adonara, Daror sabia disso.

- E Naraor, pai, quando terá uma noiva?

- Tu?! – gargalhou Daror, apertando a criança em seus braços – Tu ainda estás muito novo para isso.

- Naraor não é mais um bebê, pai, me põe no chão que estou ficando esmagado que nem o cabritinho sufocado da sua história.

História da infância de Daror, que abraçara o cabritinho não até sufocá-lo, mas até quebrar-lhe o pescoço: fim de seus dias de pastorear as cabras de Raor, incumbência imediatamente repassada a Darai, tão enérgica quanto o irmão, porém menos desastrada. Daror fora mandado para o cuidado dos grandes animais de guerra, que não correriam tanto risco em suas mãos.

- Pois tu não passas de um meu cabritinho todo branco! – gritou Daror ao ver o filho desabalar-se pelo Sûr tão logo o pôs no chão, certamente para ir ter com outros dos primeiros filhos do retorno e, claro, com Batiá, mais jovem e mais danada de todos, sair a subir nas árvores, saltar na grama, tudo na correria da energia inesgotável daquela idade sem carga.

- Disse-lhe para não ir brincar junto às pedras negras? – gritou Míriel de longe.

- Êh ... Disse sim, dá-me um pouco de paz, mulher. – Tunir lhe traria algum escorpião das Minas. Trataria de inocular Naraor depois da visita ao Norte. Os olhos atentos das mães estavam por todo Sûr, mas quem realmente podia cuidar todo o tempo de onde uma criança estava? Nas saias da mãe, como Míriel queria, é que não haveria de ser.

* * *

NOTA DA AUTORA: Como qualquer menção a Darai costuma fazer aflorar comentários saudosos, há um capítulo excluído de D&M que a tem como protagonista principal; aqueles que se interessarem em recebê-lo só precisam mandar uma mensagem para o meu e-mail 


	32. Cap XXX O ATAQUE DE UMBAR

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXX - O ATAQUE DE UMBAR**

**O Alarme de Hamur**

-Deixa-me ir contigo – pedia ainda Míriel.

-Arre! Já lhe disse que não, mulher, está surda à minha sentença? – Impacientou-se Daror, a pintura vermelha de guerra tingindo seu rosto numa máscara feroz.

-Mas as mulheres de Harad conhecem da batalha, tu mesmo o disseste! Tua mãe, tua irmã ...

Daror agarrou Míriel pelos braços e sacudiu-a:

- Não ouviu minha sentença? Não vai e cale a boca! – berrou.

A mulher finalmente silenciou-se; sim, acataria a sentença de seu Pai, como era dever de todos os seus filhos, mas não esconderia a contrariedade que deixou luzir em seus olhos.

- Conhecerás da batalha – sussurrou o amante por baixo do guerreiro, desgostoso de partir deixando atrás de si um conflito com a amada – Daror te promete.

Voltara a tratá-la por tu, e a enamorada brilhou nos olhos de Míriel.

- Promete?

- Prometo, bem-querer – Daror continuou aos sussurros, como se quisesse esconder de todos e de si mesmo aquele querer bem que não deveria encontrar espaço num Chefe haradrim vestido para a guerra – quando houver tempo para nos prepararmos e não quando temos de sair às carreiras no socorro de um vizinho – acrescentou. – Nem é uma batalha de verdade, só estou a conduzir Murdug na correria que Hamur está sem Mûmak.

- Mas se nem é uma batalha de verdade ...

- Não recomece você ! – Daror perdeu a paciência de vez, dando as costas a Míriel e saindo da tenda para juntar-se aos seus guerreiros.

Armas guardadas de lado durante cinco anos haviam tido seus gumes afiados aquela noite, depois que o mensageiro de Hamur chegara reclamando o empréstimo do velho mûmak em nome de todos os laços de aliança que ligavam as duas Casas irmãs do Harad.

Nenhum compromisso de aliança precisaria ser alegado para que os filhos da Casa de Daror socorressem à necessidade da Casa de Hamur. Nem cinqüenta anos transformariam em pastores e agricultores os ferozes guerreiros de Harad, muito menos cinco. O alarme de que corsários de Umbar se haviam aventurado dentro do território da Segunda Casa foi recebido com silvos e assobios selvagens: uma refrega, uma vingança.

Um aperitivo do que os haradrim aspiravam executar em um futuro nada distante.

A massa ansiosa pela batalha mal aguardava por Daror em frente à tenda, e ovacionou a personificação da guerra em que se transmutara o rosto do Chefe do Harad.

- Cuida da Casa enquanto Terair não volta – foi tudo que Daror pode dizer à Míriel antes de ser levado pela torrente humana que abarrotou as mastodônticas torres de combate do enorme animal.

Parece que, em todo lugar, pouco mais sobrava à mulher que cuidar da casa enquanto os homens estivessem fora na guerra, no Norte como no Sul, pensou Míriel.

* * *

- Mas nem! Terair foi é bater os caminhos ATÉ A CASA DE HAMUR, ao invés de os caminhos do entorno da Casa de Daror – declarou categoricamente Hellë, quando o velho capitão não deu sinal de retorno em alguns dias. 

- Mas se a sentença de Daror falava em bater os caminhos, meu sogro fez exatamente o que lhe foi ordenado – defendeu Aniá, brava com a insinuação da outra.

- Ora! Nem isso faz interesse para nós agora! – ralhou Míriel – de volta ao trabalho que há muito que fazer! – mandou.

A trégua da presença dos homens serviria ao menos para que o preparativo dos víveres para a viagem fosse adiantado. Seria uma jornada longa, e não de todo prazerosa para uma Míriel que não tinha qualquer nostalgia de seu passado, e no que pudesse preferiria manter distância do que estivesse ligado a ele.

Mas Daror era seu presente e seu futuro, e por nada se separaria dele, menos ainda por um passado que não lhe deixara saudades.

Ai Daror! Quase uma semana de ausência, e sem notícias! Ela faria ver àquele pulha!

Mas o coração de Míriel apertou-se a pensar no seu querido, seu gigante, seu menino.

Oras! Haveria de estar tudo bem com ele!

Quem ou o que seria páreo para o Grande Daror?

Qual força da natureza poderia fazer fraquejar aquela fortaleza?

* * *

**O Ataque do Sûr**

- E teu pai te bateu, Zabeth?

- Nem! Meu pai nunca me castigaria de verdade, mas minhas mãos estão esfoladas como se tivessem sido açoitadas, de tantas tarefas que minha mãe arranjou para mim. Disse que antes de me dar ares de mulher, tenho de assumir obrigações de mulher.

- Não parece tão mau.

- Mas não termina nunca! Por mais que eu lavre, limpe, passe, arrume e cozinhe, no dia seguinte há ainda mais que fazer! Estou exausta, era melhor que tivesse apanhado.

Assim como Maxel, Zabeth não era mais a criança que deixara Minas Tirith há cinco anos, o calor e a liberdade do Sur os fizera crescer rápido.

Rápido demais para a mãe de Zabeth, para quem, aos treze anos, uma menina deveria ainda estar brincando de bonecas, e não de provocar os rapazes.

Zabeth não precisaria de qualquer esforço para atiçar os jovens do Sur. O Sol de Harad alourara seus cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que amorenara sua pele, a vida ao ar livre fortalecera a exuberância do corpo que despontava, os costumes do oásis a deixaram impetuosa e expontânea, e o calor do Sul completara a obra fazendo-lhe vir as regras anos antes do que ocorria com as mulheres do Norte, como muitas mães nesses dias começavam a constatar espantadas.

Quase horrorizada, a mãe de Zabeth viu o fato ser comemorado e louvado pelo pai adotivo da menina, que simplesmente vangloriou-se orgulhoso aos outros homens do Sür, os quais ofertaram colares e pulseiras a nova jovem, exortando-a a dançar à noite para o povo reunido em volta do tablado, com direito a bailado com todos, a começar pelo Grande Daror.

Aquela noite subira à cabeça da menina, era o que pensava a mãe. Ao invés de guardar recato, a mocinha exibia-se pelo Sur a menear as cadeiras, distribuindo sorrisos, flertando...

Por mais que a vigiasse, parecia que a filha lhe escapava entre os dedos, aproveitando-se de cada mínima distração da mãe para estar com algum rapaz, cada vez em situação mais afastada.

- Não conhece nada da vida! – gritava-lhe a mãe.

- Nem a conhecerei no que depender de você! – retrucava Zabeth.

- Não tem idade para isso! – desesperava-se a mulher.

- E qual é essa idade, então? – desafiava a filha, correndo embora da tenda e da incompreensão da mãe. Lá fora o mundo a chamava, e somente palavras doces dirigia aos seus ouvidos. Que pensava a mãe afinal? Já era uma mulher, tinha treze anos. TREZE ANOS!

E não era cega.

Nem surda nem burra. Sabia como nasciam os bebês.

Sabia que os homens deitavam-se por cima das mulheres.

Sabia que o mais das vezes elas não desgostavam disso, e que os homens o apreciavam muito.

Era isso que os rapazes queriam dela, também sabia.

E, embora não estivesse disposta a ter filhos agora, ardia de curiosidade para entender, experimentar aquele acontecimento que não conhecia de todo.

Fora por isso que aceitara a corte de Sendir, agora inegavelmente um homem de Harad, forte, moreno e másculo.

- Mas não quero pegar barriga – deixara claro.

- Não acontecerá nada que tu não queiras – prometera ele.

De fato, nada do que aconteceu aquela noite foi contra a vontade de Zabeth.

Exceto o raiar da aurora surpreendê-la ainda fora de casa, impedindo-a de esconder da mãe seu retorno tardio.

Se o pai não lhe bateu, a mãe não se furtou a fazê-lo.

- Sua irresponsável! Louca! Pondo-se em perigo!

- Não havia perigo – tentava-se defender a menina – estava com Sendir! Estava com Sendir!

- Vê?! – voltou-se a mãe para o marido – Estava com o filho de Tunir, ela diz, e depois que ele não a quiser mais irá ter com o filho de outro, e outro, e outro, e outro! Onde isso vai parar?

- Não é como tu falas – redarguiu o homem, mas uma ponta de preocupação em seu tom, talvez pelo bem estar da filha, talvez pelo desacorçoamento da mulher ... – o homem de Harad não é assim. Sendir não a desrespeitou, não foi filha? – Perguntou voltando-se para a menina.

- N-não – babuciou ela, um tanto o quanto em dúvida sobre o significado da pergunta.

- Vê?

- Vejo! Vejo muito bem! Vejo um bando de cachorrinhos correndo atrás dessa ... destrambelhada até engravidá-la, quando então todos sumirão para suas patrulhas, seus afazeres na fronteira e ela ficará só com uma criança nos braços, como ... como ... como tantas – desatou a mulher a chorar.

- Não está só – acercou-se o marido.

- A mãe de uma criança sem pai está sempre só – afastou-se a mulher – É seu destino ... Volto para Minas Tirith com Zabeth e com nossos filhos e cumpro o meu. Ficarei sozinha se não estiveres ao meu lado nessa questão.

Não seria difícil que a mulher decidisse por ficar sozinha em Minas Tirith com os filhos. Não dispondo de seu peso em ouro.

O pai de Zabeth foi pedir satisfação a Tunir.

Os dois soldados se respeitavam e, próximos na idade, não deixavam de ser considerados cordatos e ponderados.

Mas eram haradrim, e a defesa de suas famílias quase terminara numa refrega.

Entretanto, Tunir logo entendeu que o velho companheiro, que não tivera a sua sorte, e perdera todos os filhos na Guerra do Anel, os jovens que levara para a campanha e os menores que haviam ficado no oásis de Or, era movido sobretudo pelo receio de perder também a nova família.

E na verdade, nenhum pai ou mãe gosta de uma filha grávida antes de casar.

* * *

"_Todos os rapazes mais velhos longe do oásis, nas Minas de Ouro em busca de dotes para as noivas do Norte._

_E os pais de ambos também longe."_

Nada mal para o jovem Maxel, tão enamorado de Zabeth quanto ignorado pela menina quando cercada de admiradores mais velhos.

- Nada de homens para mim por agora – respondera-lhe ela com uma seriedade patética à sua proposta de brincarem juntos – Meus afazeres não me deixam tempo.

"_Um homem. Ela o considerava um homem._

_UAU!"_

- Deixa que te ajudo – mostrou rápido o menino que ali estava um homem de decisão, tomando-lhe do cesto e correndo a ir estender a roupa, e também da cabaça, com que logo providenciou leite de cabra e água para o banho dos irmãozinhos de Zabeth.

Maxel na verdade era bem jeitoso com crianças, numa prática estimulada por Mariän, que fizera por onde obter a participação dos filhos, todos homens, nas tarefas domésticas.

E afinal, na companhia de uma amiguinho da idade da filha a mãe de Zabeth não via mal. Maxel era um bom menino de Gondor, filho de uma mulher de princípios.

* * *

- Não acredito que convenceu minha mãe a deixar-me vir - sorria a menina na garupa do cavalo, enlaçando gostosamente a cintura do conterrâneo. 

Maxel perguntara à mãe de Zabeth se deixaria a filha ir a um piquenique. Não fizera referência a que o passeio resumia-se a eles dois, é claro, nem tampouco que não se daria no Sür.

Mas o menino conhecia um oásis lindo a Oeste.

E a menina vira surtir em si o efeito da corte inusitada do amigo de infância, estando tomada de muito agrado da companhia dele. Na verdade, sentia-se mais confortável com um namorado da sua idade do que com os rapazes mais velhos, junto aos quais tinha receio de parecer tola.

Aquele seria um dia memorável.

* * *

Estor, o único cavalo deixado no Sür pelos homens que partiram atabalhoados a socorrer Hamur, rasgava a areia num galope alucinado, seus dois cavaleiros formando um único vulto de vestes negras, agarrados um ao outro após os momentos de terror que haviam passado na fronteira Oeste. 

O grito de Zabeth ao deparar-se com o sentinela morto denunciara a presença das duas crianças aos invasores que serviam-se do que haviam saqueado do posto avançado para repor as forças antes de prosseguir rumo ao Sur ... Que os outros idiotas perecessem ao avançar no território da Segunda Casa de Harad antes de atingir a capital onde o que de alguma serventia poderia ser encontrado. A grande coorte não teria como passar desapercebida, e o socorro de Daror ao velho aliado de seu Pai era certo, bem como a sede de vingança de seus homens.

Já o comandante esperto de uma tropa pragmática aproveitaria a primeira oportunidade para separar-se de tais suicidas, e trataria de avançar sem tanto alarde pela terra de Daror, cuja capital, bem mais próxima, certamente estaria desguarnecida nas circunstâncias, se alguma coisa se sabia do temerário povo de Harad.

Pois era do conhecimento geral que Daror espalhara os Filhos de sua própria Casa no serviço de outras, bem como não escapara aos espiões de Umbar o grande esforço que conduzira tantos homens às Minas naqueles dias, desguarnecendo ainda mais uma terra que definitivamente não era mais tão rica em varões quanto fora em outros tempos, graças, aliás, às artes de traição e dissimulação de mercenários como ele.

Dissimulação era a palavra chave. Segredo, surpresa, e subitamente dezenas de bandidos pareceram cercar o cavalo, impedindo a fuga do cavaleiro haradrin.

Para Zabeth, seria para sempre a perícia e coragem de Maxel que encontrara um meio de esquivar-se dos corpos que lhes barravam o caminho, das mãos que já se estendiam para eles.

Para Maxel, o mérito caberia eternamente aos instintos do cavalo, e tão somente.

Quanto da opinião de Estor, cada vez menos restavam na Terra Média, aquela altura, que pudessem vir a compreende-la.

E tal só teria chance de se dar, de qualquer forma, se o corcel rasgasse o deserto num galope alucinado, que mais do que por a salvo os dois cavaleiros que formavam um só vulto sobre si, garantisse a todos o tempo para as providências possíveis.

* * *

Ao ouvir pouco mais do que o início do rápido relato que os jovens faziam a ela e às demais mulheres, o olhar de Míriel voltara-se para o cavalo. Era preciso avisar Daror daquela traição o quanto antes, mas como, se o animal certamente só poderia ter coberto aquela distancia com tal rapidez valendo-se de todas as suas forças, o único cavalo de que o oásis dispunha naquele momento? 

Mas o animal simplesmente a olhara de volta, e a mulher vislumbrou a resposta de que necessitava em seu semblante.

Sim.

- Maxel – voltara-se Míriel sem delongas – conhece o caminho de Hamur?

- Sim, Minha Mãe – respondera o menino sem pestanejar – já o percorri com meu pai. – Tunir o era para o rapaz agora mais do que o primeiro marido de sua mãe jamais o fora.

Míriel olhara para Mariän, e esta acedera.

- Toma de Estor e não pára de correr até encontrar Daror e contar-lhe do que viste, então.

- Sim, Mãe – respondeu o menino, que partiu tão logo o cavalo bebeu alguma água ao tempo em que ele mesmo encheu o próprio cantil: eram seres do deserto, e não haveriam de precisar de mais enquanto não cumprissem da sentença que lhes fora ordenada.

Entre a chegada e a partida não ocorrera mais do que o tempo necessário para que a notícia da invasão se espalhasse pelo oásis do Sür.

**

* * *

A defesa de Sûr **

A Terra e a água de sua Casa conspurcadas - Míriel sentia-se encolerizar.- Os grãos que semeara e colhera, os depósitos que enchera com o suor do seu rosto.

A riqueza que custara tanto sacrifício a Daror buscar! O ouro com que o Pai de Harad contava para refazer os rebanhos de seu povo, garantir-lhe a sobrevivência.

As crianças que acalentara, a terra que arara, os grãos que colhera ... o oásis de sua gente ... o povo de seu Pai.

Os filhos de seus homens! De repente Míriel sentiu o coração congelar.

Seus filhos!

Seu povo!

Que lhe importava seu triste destino de mulher nas mãos dos saqueadores frente ao destino cruel que os numenoreanos negros certamente dariam às crianças de um povo que queriam ver extinto?

Míriel olhou à volta, as mulheres enxameando de lá para cá, chorando atarantadas, sem saber o que fazer, reunindo em torno de si as crias, buscando certificar-se de que estavam bem.

Para quê? Agora não havia tal necessidade, embora depois não fosse haver sentido.

- Escutem-me! Escutem-me! Calem-se!

Ninguém escutava a voz de Míriel, as mulheres voltando-se em seu desespero para a dúzia de rapazolas que se armava como se sozinhos pudessem dar combate a uma centena de mercenários.

Míriel viu a corneta de Guerra de Harad nas mãos do filho mais novo de Mariän.

- Assopre, Danael, assopre!

A trombeta soou sobre as águas, cantando seu canto de resistência às intempéries.

- Filhas do Sûr, parem de chorar e escutem-me! Correndo de um lado para o outro somos presas fáceis.

- E quê devemos fazer, Míriel, render-nos a fazer parte do saque que vai ser levado?

- Preocupa-me menos o destino do que os corsários de Umbar possam querer levar, do que daquilo que certamente querem destruir.

Silêncio desesperado ... aquilo a que Míriel se referia já passara pela cabeça de muitas.

Umbar não odiava o Harad que cobiçava, odiava o povo que o impedia de apoderar-se dele; aliara-se a Sauron para aniquilá-lo e não deixaria uma nova geração haradrin florescer para renovar o poderio da nação no que pudesse evitar.

As crianças indefesas seriam passadas no fio da espada. Os gritos e o choro recomeçaram.

Míriel tomou a corneta das mãos de Danael e soprou um gemido débil, que pouco a pouco, entretanto, transformou-se num chamado longo por atenção e respeito.

- Escutem-me tolas! Chorar não vai salvar nossos filhos... O Sûr é grande, mas a corja de Umbar vem preparada para invadir tenda por tenda, separando as mulheres que possam lhes interessar das crianças que não lhes interessam de maneira nenhuma.

- Já sabemos disso.

- Esperam encontrar-nos indefesas, após haver afastado nossos homens à traição, é assim que agem.

- Não somos indefesas, não todas nós, mais da metade das mulheres aqui sabe manejar uma espada.

- Míriel, não podemos fazer frente a uma coorte de guerreiros!

- Para dar tempo de afastar meus filhos do Sûr, eu posso!

- Eu também! – A voz de Mariän fez-se ouvir quando esta se postou ao lado de Míriel.

- São só uma corja covarde de cães famintos, podemos dar-lhe combate por muitas horas – falou a bravia Aniá do sul do Harad. – Diga-nos o que tem em mente, Míriel.

- As mulheres pejadas ou que não sabem lutar tomam de água e provisões para levar as crianças aos oásis próximos, guiadas pelos meninos mais velhos; sob o frescor da noite, podem se adiantar na busca do refúgio que já garantiu a sobrevivência dos menores uma vez.

-Eu não vou fugir como uma mulher... – começou um dos meninos, logo silenciado por um cascudo da mãe. Os rapazinhos do Sul e do Norte volta e meia exploravam as proximidades da Casa, sabiam guiar-se em direção a elas fosse pelas estrelas, fosse pelo Sol, eram os guias que a salvação dos menores necessitava.

- As mulheres que sabem pegar numa espada ficam e dão combate ao inimigo juntas. Não esperam resistência dessa ordem, podemos surpreendê-los pelo tempo necessário para que a fuga alcance o deserto, não lhes deixando ânimo para prosseguir numa jornada com o único fito de matar crianças; inflingiremos dano suficiente para que antes desejem apenas retornar o quanto antes para o seu covil miserável.

- Sim! – era o que as mulheres se diziam: se havia alguma esperança, estava no plano de Míriel, ao qual agora se apegavam, rapidamente enchendo cantis, agasalhando os filhos para o frio noturno do ermo e dispondo provisões apressadas.

O primeiro impulso de grande parte delas, claro, era juntar-se à fuga ... mas esta seria demasiado breve e da mesma forma inútil se o grupo que ficasse na retaguarda não tivesse condições de oferecer resistência tal que impusesse um golpe de monta aos invasores; estes acabariam por alcançá-las rapidamente, mais desprotegidas ainda no descampado que no oásis, e as pernas curtas das crianças que já podiam correr, assim como as das mães carregadas dos filhos de colo precisavam de todo o tempo de que pudessem dispor para alcançarem alguma dianteira.

- É uma forma de garantir também que nenhum destino cruel se abata sobre nós. – Sorriu Mariän.

- Certamente – sorriu-lhe Míriel de volta – pereceremos todas.

* * *

Mais mulheres do que as que realmente sabiam lutar ficaram, depois de despedirem-se sem lágrimas de seus pequenos, admoestando-os a correr. Cada mulher e rapaz que partia levando ainda dois, três, até quatro bebês amarrados ao corpo. Mulheres, rapazes e espantosamente crianças marchando acelerado para a sobrevivência, sem choro ou reclamação que sua muito pouca idade fizesse prever, prontos a encarar uma adversidade que ainda nem entendiam direito acompanhados das tias e primos mais velhos, no costume de Harad que fazia de todos os membros de uma mesma Casa, uma família.

- Que demora é essa, Hellë? Avia-te daqui!

- Também sei pegar em armas, Míriel.

- Mas estás novamente pejada, coelha de Raanat, achas que não sei?

- Preciso escolher entre esse e os outros.

- Precisa é guiar essas tolas com seu espírito sempre prático e cheio de esperança. Segue com elas e empresta-lhes sua força, não deixa que parem, que fraquejem, e mais a frente faz com que se separem para oásis diferentes, aumenta as chances de nossas crianças. Vai, Hellë!

Como para corroborar as palavras de Míriel, Aniá, após entregar-lhe seu filho recentemente desmamado, deu um forte empurrão à amiga de todas, fazendo-a tomar o rumo do deserto aos tropeços.

* * *

Seu sacrifício era sua única estratégia, mas a belicosa Aniá tratou de delinear as táticas que o alongassem o suficiente para torná-lo útil.

- O tempo está contra nós, mas podemos deixar entreaberta a tenda do ouro da Casa... pensarão que tentamos nos abastecer dele antes de fugirmos, e sua cobiça os conduzirá a uma armadilha antes de seguirem para nos capturar. Vamos embeber o couro em óleo inflamável, e atear fogo quando estiverem lá dentro, e atear fogo igualmente às outras tendas em que terão entrado, de resto devemos combater juntas, mas em pequenos grupos, de formas a que a derrota de todas não ocorra ao mesmo tempo. Vamos resistir até o fim.

- Vamos resistir até o fim!

E por sem sentido que pudesse parecer a idéia de correr para o deserto carregando ouro, foi exatamente o que os corsários pensaram que as mulheres haviam feito ao deparar-se com o oásis aparentemente vazio, as mulheres ocultas nos arbustos e nas copas das árvores pela noite e pelos véus e turbantes que as fariam ser confundidas com os temíveis guerreiros de Harad.

Haveria tempo para correr à captura delas depois de encherem de ouro seus bolsos e de água suas gargantas sedentas do caminho escaldante que percorreram em ziguezague na sua traição, e o golpe certeiro de Aniá abateu muitos piratas presos na tenda incendiada, da qual o grupo liderado pela habilidosa guerreira impediu que saíssem incendiando um barril de óleo fervente em sua entrada, o qual acabou explodindo na morte horrível a que a ganância conduzia.

Os homens que bebiam e urinavam junto à sagrada água do Sûr não tiveram tempo de entender o que acontecia, surpreendidos por guerreiros que pareciam suplantá-los em duas vezes o seu número, pulando para a água e vendo-se cercados por todas as margens ... para ser abatidos pelas flechas certeiras de cinco filhas de arqueiros de Gondor que, com o estímulo dos maridos de Harad, nunca haviam esquecido as lições aprendidas junto com os irmãos.

Outras tendas incendiadas, entretanto, deixavam escapar os mercenários que as haviam invadido ... O maldito Daror não deixara sua terra totalmente desguarnecida, ainda havia homens de Harad guardando-a então, só lhes restava enfrentá-los; os haradrim não teriam clemência com os corsários de Umbar, sabiam estes.

Desordenada, a batalha tomou lugar em meio ao incêndio do Sûr em muitas frentes e durante muito tempo, tochas incendiárias arremessadas em meio aos homens cada vez que estes formavam um grupo coeso.

* * *

Embora o desespero com que lutavam os grupos opostos fosse igual, os filhos de Harad começaram a perecer em vários pontos, incapazes de continuar a resistir aos golpes fortes distribuídos pelas espadas de Umbar, e, ao contrário do comportamento que sempre demonstraram ao seu inimigo, recuavam ao ver-se em menor número.

Se não fosse a confusão, o alarido de dor dos queimados, o tinir das espadas, eles teriam percebido antes o quanto eram agudos os gritos dos inimigos atingidos...

* * *

- Mulheres! São mulheres! Estamos lutando com mulheres!

Nenhuma das poucas combatentes que restavam ao Sûr, retirando-se para as sombras a cada desvantagem, para atacar logo depois, reagrupadas, desconhecia a situação desfavorável em que as punha essa descoberta dos cães, aliviados do peso que o temor do respeito a um inimigo mais forte os mantivera até então.

Eram elas a caça agora, véus e turbantes arrancados, pernas rijas impedindo sua fuga, as investidas dos piratas utilizando-se de suas próprias estratégias para isolar suas defesas até desarmarem e subjugarem cada uma, prometendo-lhes toda sorte de tortura sob a espada e o fogo depois que as estuprassem.

- Não essa, essa beldade de Gondor levarei comigo, para reaprender a ser dócil como uma boa pérola de Númenor – lambeu o rosto de Míriel um hálito fedorento de dentes podres que imobilizara o corpo que se debatia.

Míriel escoiceou o saco daquele monte de asco que a agarrara, mas sua fuga foi muito breve, sua face atingida com uma força que a fez rodopiar, os cabelos livres agarrados por uma mão que a fez dobrar-se, enquanto a outra apalpava-lhe brutalmente o seio.

Foi a chance que seu punhal teve de rasgar-lhe a garganta de ponta a ponta, tomando um banho de sangue.

Míriel caiu no chão, mas não encontrou forças no corpo que combatera durante a noite e a madrugada inteiras para levantar.

O mundo ribombava e tremia ao seu redor, enquanto desfalecia.


	33. Cap XXXI OS FUNERAIS DE UMA GUERREIRA

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXXI - OS FUNERAIS DE UMA GUERREIRA**

A escuridão ainda dificultava a procura quando Daror finalmente encontrou o cabelo que refulgia à luz da lua, misturado à terra vermelha profundamente sulcada pela pisada de Murdug.

Daror ajoelhou-se junto ao corpo magro, caído rente à grande pegada em que jazia a cabeça, sem coragem de erguê-lo e enxergar a face do crânio esmagado pela ira do mûmak.

Porque tiveram de ser seus aqueles tempos de ira, onde o amor não poderia encontrar uma morada segura? Porque o Harad o fizera tão forte, apenas para sobreviver a tudo que amava?

O gigante finalmente tomou nas mãos o corpo inerte da mulher, da sua mulher, e virou-o cuidadosamente para si, amparando a cabeça que temia que se desprendesse do resto, esfacelada.

Uma massa vermelha disforme e sangrenta, era tudo o que restava do lindo rosto da filha da lua.

Daror procurou em seu coração alguma ira, algum sentimento de vingança atrás do qual se esconder, se refugiar.

Mas tudo que encontrou foi o vazio de permanecer num mundo em que não lhe restava mais nada.

- Míriel – gemeu Daror, abraçando o corpo em que agora caíam os pingos grossos das lágrimas que retivera por toda a vida, despejando-os por aquela que não nascera para fazer parte dela.

Chuva? Estava chovendo? No Sûr?

- Minha Míriel.

- Daror?

- Míriel?!

Viva? Como?

Mas a voz que o chamou de novo soava forte, por sob o bolo de carne coberto de areia que era o rosto que Daror não quis tocar com medo de comprometer ainda mais os ferimentos.

- Daror? – As mãos dela por sua vez tateavam o rosto molhado dele, sua cabeça lisa, a face imberbe, a boca mais uma vez rachada pelo ar seco. - As crianças?

- Ainda não encontramos seus corpos; as tendas ainda estão ardendo.

- Mandei-as para o deserto, Daror, para refugiarem-se enquanto enfrentávamos os corsários.

- Nossos filhos estão vivos?

- Sim.

- Naraor?

- Sim. Manda buscá-los.

- Agora!

- Daror.

- Quê?

- Manda só alguns homens a fazê-lo. Não devemos nunca mais deixar nossa Casa desguarnecida.

- Certo. – Era isso mesmo, pensou Daror: por mais que tantas experiências malsucedidas o aconselhassem a pesar suas decisões, a impetuosidade de Harad o guiava no sentido contrário. A única vez em que funcionara fora no Pelennor, sob a revelação de Darai. Era bom receber o parecer e a ponderação de mais alguém, compartilhar a carga.

- Daror?

- Bem-querer?

- Não ... não enxergo – balbuciou Míriel, só então se apercebendo de que não conseguia distinguir imagem alguma à frente de seus olhos.

- Calma, está ferida, não toque – disse Daror detendo a mão que Míriel dirigira às vistas – há muita terra misturada à carne, vais te prejudicar ainda mais esfregando a ferida – disse, já carregando-a nos braços para junto ao lago onde acorriam os haradrim com as mulheres feridas.

Com as próprias mãos Daror verteu água delicadamente no rosto de Míriel, de onde a areia começou a escorrer, sangrenta como a aurora, até que a mulher impaciente mergulhou o rosto na água; sentia a face extremamente dolorida sim, mas não tão ferida.

Seu corpo, apesar de moído, simplesmente sabia-se muito melhor do que o cuidado excessivo de Daror pressupunha. Se estava viva, certamente o mûmak não a pisoteara, como supusera o marido, seu rosto devia ter resvalado para dentro da grande pegada logo após a passagem do grande animal.

Míriel deu-se por completamente satisfeita quando pode abrir seus olhos e estes enxergaram.

- Vejo – disse voltando a face escarlate para Daror – era só terra.

- Não, Míriel, é sangue, muito sangue.

- Mas não é meu sangue – sentenciou a mulher, dando a entender que estava bem e que o serviço de ambos era necessário junto às realmente feridas.

Eram muitas, com costelas quebradas, cortes profundos e corpos perfurados.

Mas aqueles que acreditam num Deus Único, podem também acreditar que suas bençãos e sua misericórdia se estendem a todos.

Já aqueles que acreditam que cada povo tem o seu deus, podem acreditar que o deus guerreiro de Harad retribuíra o empenho de suas novas filhas.

Com exceção de algumas poucas e muito lamentadas bravas mortas, a maioria das mulheres que combateu a batalha do Sür escapou com vida.

Com exceção de algumas poucas e bravas.

* * *

- Dará funerais de guerreiro a uma mulher?

- Morreu como um guerreiro, terá funerais de guerreiro. Aniá foi sempre uma guerreira, até o final, todas as mulheres que pereceram esta noite

"Porque o capitão de Or partiu para a batalha em Hamur esquecido de deixar a Casa de Daror protegida" – a sentença não dita pairou no ar entre Daror e seu capitão mais antigo, seu Mestre, o homem mais velho de Harad, seu guerreiro mais famoso e violento vivo.

Afinal a acusação já havia sido feita por Hadair, que enlouquecido de dor ao encontrar o lindo corpo de sua esposa mutilado, seu rosto moreno recortado, os olhos furados à faca, voltou-se contra o avô, esquecido de que este era o possuidor de sua linhagem, e detentor do direito de tomar de volta a vida do descendente que a desonrasse.

O velho guerreiro já vira mortes terríveis e incontáveis, dentre as quais a de muitos entes queridos, de amigos, de filhos, de esposas, e certamente não seria a morte de uma nora que iria abalá-lo.

Mas as palavras de Hadair o fizeram, e o ainda mais velho Terair não foi capaz de erguer sua espada para calar aquela acusação, enquanto Mariän tentava consolar o jovem tenente, explicando-lhe que Aniá já estava morta quando os cães de Umbar lhe vilipendiaram o corpo cuja alma partira nos braços dela, cercada de inimigos, mas ferozmente feliz na certeza de que pusera seus filhos e todas as outras crianças da Casa à salvo. Perdera a batalha, mas ganhara a guerra.

Nada consolaria jamais o marido daquela última imagem de sua mulher, entretanto, e Hadair saiu pelo Sur a procurar inimigos vivos para estripar.

- Procura embriagar-se de sangue ... sabe que a sede da vingança não é saciada assim – compadeceu-se Daror, contendo o pensamento de sua ventura, de sua ventura imensa de encontrar Míriel com vida.

- Supuseram que era esposa de Daror – esclarecia ainda Mariän.

- Quê?

- Reconheceram-na como uma mulher do Sul de Harad ... como uma princesa da tradição, supuseram que tal mulher só poderia ser de Daror.

Também Daror saiu à cata de homens vivos entre as dezenas de feridos espalhados pelo oásis em que o fogo ainda ardia em vários pontos, decapitando-os.

* * *

E assim foi que o sol se pôs e o sol nasceu no azáfama de cuidar dos feridos sem descuidar dos mortos com honra.

Ao anúncio da alvorada, os homens conduziram nos ombros os corpos de cada uma das guerreiras às piras funerárias, cuja fumaça somou-se à que ainda subia das tendas incendiadas.

Os olhos de todo o clã reunido ardiam ao mirar o sol vermelho pelas chamas quando, Daror e Míriel à frente, os filhos da Casa ajoelhados conduziram a testa ao solo em homenagem à bravura daquelas que haviam atingido a honra mais profunda de morrer em defesa de sua Casa.

Foi a primeira vez na história de Harad que uma mulher recebeu funerais de guerreiro.


	34. Cap XXXII A LEOA DE DAROR

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXXII - A LEOA DE DAROR **

Os homens agitaram-se e apressaram o pesado passo dos Mûmaks carregados ao avistar de longe a quantidade de fumaça que subia do oásis.

Tunir, entretanto, não precisava de explicação alguma, compreendera tudo ao deparar-se com as tendas em brasas e com as mulheres ativas, levando e trazendo bandagens.

Portanto compreendeu também quando Mariäm correu para seus braços, num pranto atípico.

- Tive tanto medo. – disse ela por fim, quando conseguiu falar algo, ainda em seu colo.

- Eu sei, eu sei.

- Não ... – chorava ainda, à sombra da árvore para a qual Tunir a conduzira – tive medo de nunca poder lhe dizer ... que ... que ... permaneceria contigo após o retorno.

- Sei que permaneceria, Mariän – riu o capitão.

- Sabe?

- Sei. Permaneceria, permanecerá – sorriu ele – nos entendemos, não é mesmo?

- Sim, nos entendemos – respondeu Mariän num abraço e num beijo que demonstravam muito mais que o profundo entendimento mútuo que haviam encontrado um no outro.

* * *

- O que não entendo é o que houve com Míriel, a face dela ... 

- Míriel tomou um banho de sangue quando cortou a garganta de um, e simplesmente não teve tempo de lavar-se adequadamente até agora em meio a essa correria.

- Pois quanto mais demorar a fazê-lo, mais trabalho terá, pois o sangue do inimigo seca, encrua e mancha.

* * *

Por mais que esfregasse, não saía; e não tinha tempo agora de preocupar-se com isso: era preciso salvar o que pudesse dos víveres, separando o que pudessem dispor para a viagem do que deveria ficar para suprimento das mulheres feridas, adiantadas na gravidez ou com filhos recém-nascidos que ficariam no Sür com suas famílias - bem como das fortes guarnições que Daror deixaria protegendo suas terras. 

Além disso era preciso providenciar abrigo, roupas e o mais necessário entre tantos que os haviam perdido, no que Míriel achou serventia para muita coisa encostada que trouxera de Minas Tirith.

E, por fim, havia o bebê.

E havia Batiá.

- Cadê minha mãe? – perguntara a menina de volta ao Sûr.

- Em toda a sua volta – respondera Daror num gesto largo que abarcava todo o horizonte, para onde o vento conduziria as cinzas de Aniá.

Batiá franzira o cenho sem entender, um tanto contrariada: a mãe era dela, que direito tinha de ir fazer parte do entorno assim?

Demorou um pouco para que a compreensão de que a mãe não mais voltaria se abatesse sobre a menina.

Mais do que demorou para Míriel perceber que seu coração seria para sempre da filha que o destino lhe fizera chegar desta forma.

Assim sendo, Míriel amou também o irmão do qual não a separaria, fazendo-se mãe de ambos antes mesmo que a insanidade de Hadair e o abatimento de Terair o confirmassem.

Corria então de um afazer a outro com Radir preso às costas e à menina ao alcance dos abraços com que esforçava-se para lhe combater o abatimento, secundada por Naraor, que no afã de animar a pequena companheira inventava toda sorte de traquinagem, para incremento do azáfama de Míriel.

- Arre! Vocês dois, voltem aqui já! – chamava inutilmente ao vê-los partir às carreiras para reunir as cabras que haviam soltado.

- Daror! – bradava então se o soubesse por perto, pois desde logo esteve patente que era ao pai que ambos devotavam obediência verdadeira, e não a ela.

- Arre tu, mulher! – berrava por sua vez Daror, - Não podes continuar assim! – tomando do que estivesse à mão para esfregar-lhe a face.

- Ai! Estás a tirar meu escalpo – reclamava ela em meio ao vigoroso esforço de limpeza do gigante.

O escarlate ganhara lugar no rosto de Míriel durante aqueles dias, até chegar ao ponto em que não se comentava outra coisa no Clã e entre os vizinhos que por lá passavam, vindos das Minas ou achegavam-se na solidariedade haradrim com o suprimento de tantas necessidades: Míriel batizara-se com o sangue do inimigo durante a batalha, perfurando suas gargantas com os próprios dentes para bebê-lo ainda quente. Naquela noite, transformara-se numa leoa, e era bem o que a marca em seu rosto mostrava: a testa ressaltada de uma leoa, seu focinho e maxilares, em meio ao que brilhavam na noite os olhos verdes felinos.

Muito tempo passou até que aquela tintura se desvanecesse.

Em verdade, olhos que se fixassem no rosto de Míriel seriam capazes de vislumbrar a sombra daquelas manchas até o fim de sua vida.

De enxergar em sua face os traços de uma leoa.

A Leoa de Daror, logo passaram a chamá-la.

* * *

- E tu o aprecias, não é mesmo? 

- Mas nem! É o povo que fala, que vou fazer?

- Podes vir aqui – respondeu Daror deitado à cama, espalmando a mão no lugar ao seu lado – vou te mostrar o que os leões fazem com as leoas.


	35. Cap XXXIII A MARCHA DO RETORNO

**DAROR & MÍRIEL**

**Capítulo XXXIII - A MARCHA DO RETORNO**

**A marcha pelo Harad**

Míriel esquecera-se do trabalho que um bebê representava. Mesmo sobre o Mûmak, o pequeno não parava de engatinhar, agarrando-se às pernas das mulheres, a tentar por-se de pé.

- Pois trata de olhar esses dois também, senão tu és a próxima a apanhar – berrou Daror ao passar-lhe Naraor e Batiá, não sem antes esquentar-lhes os traseiros por estarem brincando de pular de uma torre a outra do animal.

A mulher quis responder-lhe que de nada adiantava tratá-la assim, que isto não lhe faria crescer olhos à nuca para vigiar aqueles impossíveis. Mas, para os homens, que não tinham esse encargo, era sempre muito fácil falar...

Naraor e Batiá, entretanto, logo dormiram, abraçados a consolarem-se das palmadas recebidas, e bem Radir, de bucho cheio, encontrou o sono no embalo do colo de uma tia. O Crepúsculo já se fazia, e Míriel soube que aquela seria mais uma noite de viagem. A marcha para o Norte estava muito atrasada, parando em cada Casa do caminho para refazer-se, abastecer e incorporar cada vez mais membros ao já imenso grupo, em sua maioria crianças.

Daror procurava então ganhar tempo entre uma capital e outra conduzindo os animais apinhados de mulheres e crianças de noite como de dia, seguidos a pé pelos resistentes guerreiros.

- Não querias conhecer da batalha? – perguntara-lhe Daror. – Pois prova agora do ritmo de uma campanha.

A frente ganha nas noites de Marcha, contudo, era perdida nas recepções sempre festivas dos demais Chefes a Daror, e das reuniões de deliberação que os Senhores que não seguiriam insistiam em ter com ele.

Meu pobre menino – pensava Míriel – É apenas um homem, não vêem como está já cansado – lamentava-se intimamente, levando uma manta para o condutor solitário sentado sobre a cabeça do grande animal.

Seu abraço também o aqueceu, e Daror não resistiu a beijá-la longamente.

- Vais conduzir a noite inteira?

- Raanat já conduziu ontem.

- Raanat dormiu sobre a cabeça de Murdug ontem, isso sim.

- O animal sabe o caminho, mulher.

- Então porque não nos ocupamos de fazer outra coisa agora? – sugeriu Míriel, já tomando do que lhe interessava.

- Larga daí, mulher doida, que não há cobertura sobre nós.

- Mas já estão todos a dormir, e se abrires tuas calças, nenhum verá o que há de ocorrer sob as minhas saias.

- Já disse para largar, mulher terrível – riu o menino, afastando-lhe as mãos. – não teremos onde nos lavar depois, porquinha.

- Oinc! Oinc! Oinc!

- Não te lembras que, há cinco anos, eras tu que me chamavas de porco?

- Oinc! Oinc! Oinc! – insistia

- Arre! Sossega – ordenou, virando-a para que se recostasse em seu peito – Dar-te-ei um bom castigo quando pararmos, que minhas bolas vão doer o resto da noite – admoestou abraçando-a.

- Mas nem! Estás é com muitos pudores, guardando-te de mim como tu me acusavas de fazê-lo há cinco anos. – suspirou, resignando-se à modorra inevitável do balançar do grande animal, a qual não lhe deixava de trazer memória do enjôo que a acometera na viagem de vinda para o Harad.

* * *

**A marcha da vida**

Oh sim! Daror lhe providenciara um bom castigo, vez que as crianças encontraram entretenimento e cuidado de outros no Oásis de Calépsir, sorria Míriel, recostada nos braços cujas mãos ainda a percorriam.

Extravagância para um homem que passava por tanta vigília e esforço quanto Daror atualmente ... Mas se estava a querer vê-la pedir arrego, muito se enganava ele, deliciava-se Míriel ao sentir as mãos reproduzindo a concha de seus seios e brincando com os contornos de suas ancas, enquanto Daror beijava-lhe a barriga suave e repetidamente.

Movera-se de forma a melhor executar as carícias, fazendo Míriel contorcer-se em cócegas ao cantar-lhe no umbigo.

- Pare! Pare! – gritava Míriel sem fôlego de tanto rir, debatendo-se até que Daror a abraçasse novamente, e seus olhos risonhos se encontrassem.

- Daror – suspirara então.

- Míriel – respondera-lhe no mesmo tom, ainda rindo – Míriel feiticeira, estive tão ocupado ... Não irias me contar?

- Contar-te o quê? – sorria lânguida.

- Do que só agora percebo, bem-querer, se bem que já vinha reparando ...

- Reparando em quê, Daror? – Ria Míriel sem entender.

- No arredondar-se de teu ventre.

- Agora está a me chamar de gorda? – Mas nem, queria mesmo era pilheirar dela.

- Estás num belo caminho – ponderou Daror.

- Oras! – parou de rir e começou a defender-se – São os dias sobre Murdug, sem outra atividade, é só isso!

- Ah claro! – ria-se e ria-se Daror – E esses peitos e ancas?

- Está bem! É verdade! Se querias irritar-me, conseguiu – afrontou-se Míriel – realmente engordei com essa imobilidade, seguida de festas e banquetes nas paradas, e se isso te desagrada ...

- Desagradar-me? – Daror a encarava entre a dúvida e a mais completa incompreensão.

- Mas se não te desagrada ... Que estás a olhar-me com essa cara?

- Míriel, como poderia desagradar-me de estares prenha?

- Prenha? Prenha?! Que prenha, Daror! Definitivamente tua brincadeira passou dos limites! Sabes que não posso ter filhos e como este assunto me aborrece! – bradava Míriel no ápice da irritação.

- Que sei eu de que não podes ter filhos, mulher destrambelhada? E que é isso que acontece com teu corpo então?

- Acontece que engordei, pronto! Sempre não me achastes magra demais, sem peito?

- Exatamente! Estás com um par bem redondo agora, mesmo quando deitada, e Míriel não tem seios quando está deitada, as mãos de Daror ficavam tateando sem nada encontrar.

- Pois podes bem tirar a mão daquilo que não gostas, então – a irritação evoluíra para a fúria e Míriel erguia-se agora com os punhos voltados para o céu, esbravejando.

- Arre! Não é por estares grávida que podes ficar intratável, mulher geniosa – ergueu-se por sua vez Daror.

- Arre tu! Pare de dizer que estou grávida!

- Mulher burra! Louca! Escolha desgraçada que um dia fiz! – praguejou Daror – Toma medida do que fazes, tua brincadeira é que está cansando a Daror agora.

- Que brincadeira? Quem faz tudo para irritar Míriel é Daror, com essa história de gravidez!

- Arre! Que estúpida tive a infelicidade de desposar – grunhiu Daror – Quando foram tuas últimas regras, sua louca?

- Foram ... foram ... ah, nem lembro, e nem diferença alguma faz, que nunca foram regulares.

- Quando foram tuas últimas regras, Míriel? – Daror cruzara os braços sobre o peito para repetir a pergunta.

Míriel respirou fundo – Foram antes do início da viagem, se quer saber, mas isso não quer dizer que estou grávida.

Daror agarrou-lhe um braço e arrastou Míriel para junto do espelho.

- Mira-te – foi tudo que disse.

Ai!

Ela engordara mais que supunha.

As roupas já lhe vinham a apertar há algum tempo, é verdade, mas nem prestava muita atenção a isso ... Daror tinha razão, estava mesmo gorda. – Míriel baixou a cabeça, resignada.

- Realmente engordei demais, mas volto a emagrecer, conforme agradar a Daror.

- Míriel – sussurou-lhe o gigante, nus, abraçando-a – Míriel, flor da maior tolice, mais encantadora ... – Daror encostou-se às costas de Míriel , fazendo-a ver-se de perfil, tomando-lhe da mão e levando-a a percorrer o próprio ventre em frente ao espelho – como podes querer negar o que teu corpo afirma, bem-querer? Estás prenha, e não é de pouco.

Fúria então transmutou-se enfim na mais absoluta ira, quando Mïriel afastou-se o suficiente para se por de frente a Daror e declarar-lhe:

– NÃO ESTOU GRÁVIDA!

Mas a estas palavras uma testemunha até então silente manifestou-se, num pontapé tão formidável que fez Míriel conduzir as duas mãos à barriga.

A mulher boquiaberta olhou para o próprio ventre, onde uma visível sequência de chutes era utilizada para exprimir a opinião do outro interessado no assunto.

Quando Míriel finalmente voltou seu rosto para o rosto de Daror, a triunfante expressão do marido que prova sua razão à esposa fê-la entender-se definitivamente derrotada.

Perdera aquela discussão.

E ainda teria de aguentar o ar de "eu não falei?" de Daror pelo resto da viagem.

Míriel quedou-se na cama, tomada por um acesso de riso histérico.

Era só o que lhe faltava: deixar Minas Tirith com um filho no ventre, para lá bem voltar com outro, imensa como um Mûmak, aos olhos de sua mãe, do Rei Elessar, da Rainha Arwen, de toda a cidade e de quem mais estivesse lá para o assistir.

Havia uma irônica justiça na situação em que se veria forçada a reencontrar tudo e todos aqueles dos quais há cinco anos fugira, para esconder sua gravidez e seu constrangimento, e Míriel não conseguia parar de rir.

Enquanto Daror ria com ela.

Unidos na marcha da vida.

Pois o Senhor de Harad e a Dama de Gondor haviam encontrado a felicidade juntos.


	36. EPÍLOGO

**DAROR E MÍRIEL**

**Epílogo **

_- Pai? – Virou-se o condutor para o homem ao seu lado._

_- Que é, Daror? – Disse Raor, o lendário patriarca que unira todo o Harad sob sua espada, voltando-se para o filho que conduzia o grande animal de volta para a Casa. Os traiçoeiros mercenários de Umbar não esqueceriam tão cedo a lição que os haradrim haviam acabado de lhes impingir._

_Mas o rapaz o olhava como um menino pequeno cheio de admiração pelo pai que lhe estava acima, como se Daror já não fosse muito mais alto que Raor, e parecia tímido de perguntar o que queria saber._

_- Fale, filho._

_Os olhos de Daror fugiram dos seus._

_- Aquela vez que o Pai me castigou porque machuquei a maninha._

_Raor vasculhou a memória...ah! Aquela vez... fazia tanto tempo._

_- O quê é que tem? – Questionou o Pai de Harad, imprimindo severidade à voz. Sabia que havia passado dos limites com o filho ainda pequeno na ocasião. Ravai se tomara de uma ira tremenda contra o esposo então. Raor sepultara aquela lembrança e não lhe agradava tê-la despertada por Daror agora._

_- Perdoa Pai, Daror perdeu a consciência aquela vez...como uma mulherzinha..._

_Raor grunhiu, na verdade disfarçando o riso: quantos homens adultos agüentariam 100 chibatadas?_

_Mas o rapaz baixara os olhos, e podia-se notar que a vermelhidão em sua face não fora causada pelo sol._

_- Nunca fiquei sabendo._

_- O quê?_

_- Qual a última sentença que o Pai ainda tinha para mim._

_Raor olhou para o gigantesco condutor ao seu lado. O bebê que lhe proporcionara finalmente o amor da esposa que lhe entregara o corpo negando-lhe a boca; pois Ravai fora presa de Guerra de Raor, tomada do Pai, Hatar, na batalha que Raor e Terair conduziram para unir o Sul ao restante do Harad._

_E fora o amigo que no último momento detivera a espada de Raor, já nos salões da Casa de Hatar, ao perceber que o feroz oponente que lhes surgira tão súbito era uma mulher._

_E após deter a espada de Raor, Terair desarmou-a com dois golpes elegantes, precisos e cuidadosos, atento a não causar dano à espadachim._

_Mas os poucos segundos que Terair gastou para isso foram-lhe fatais, pois Raor percebeu a mesma coisa que o amigo percebera um segundo antes: que ali estava a mulher que haveria de amar para sempre._

_E as vidas de Hatar e das Casas do Sul que o Pai de Ravai liderava foram o dote que Raor pagou por ela. _

_Mas a orgulhosa filha de Hatar não teve a ira aplacada pela clemência de Raor para com os seus. Nem pelas jóias que o marido lhe brindava. Nem pelos luxuriantes jardins que fez transplantar do Sul na tentativa de agradá-la. E simplesmente recusava-se a exibir sua dança famosa aos convidados do marido, apresentando-se despossuída como uma mendiga, provocando-o na frente de todos com as as malcriações do gênio ruim que um dia Raor veria reviver na filha._

_Até que alguma coisa aconteceu, e o ódio simplesmente foi despejado do coração da mulher, impossibilitado para sempre de lá fazer morada novamente pela semente que germinara em seu ventre._

_E após segurar o filho pela primeira vez em seu colo, nunca mais Ravai deixou de orná-lo com a riqueza de Raor._

_E foi respirando o perfume das flores que ele plantara para ela que amamentou seu bebê._

_E tão logo sua cintura se refez, a maior das dançarinas que o Harad jamais conhecera exibiu sua tradição para o marido, e nos ricos salões e jardins da suntuosa capital sua graciosidade adornou todas as noites de festa do grande Chefe de Harad dali em diante_

_Antes da altura descomunal, antes da força de 10 homens, antes da coragem absoluta, antes da perícia obsessivamente desenvolvida, antes do senso de justiça que Terair lhe apontara, fora o primeiro dom que seu primogênito revelara._

_O dom da união._

_O dom do amor, Ravai dizia, por vezes chorosa, admoestando-o de que Daror só tinha tamanho, que o Pai não fosse tão duro com o filho que não parecia, mas ainda era só um menino._

_Grande e forte, mas nunca mais que um menino._

_Raor que pelejara tanto, que manchara as mãos com o sangue de tantos parentes pela união do Harad mais de uma vez temeu, receoso de que aquela afetividade pusesse a perder a obra tão árdua de sua vida, por isso insistindo em mostrar-lhe o quanto o espírito tirânico de Darai impunha mais respeito em suas sentenças que a disposição generosa do filho._

_Entretanto, talvez fosse exatamente disso que seu povo precisasse, agora que as velhas gerações cheias de rancor iam cedendo seu lugar nas Casas aos herdeiros de coração mais leve. Aos jovens Chefes de clã a quem Daror imediatamente inspirava camaradagem e confiança, aos quais ia salvando a vida tantas vezes, que todos o tinham como líder natural, contra o qual nenhum conseguia sustentar animosidade ou disputa por muito tempo. E não era de temor que se constituía esse respeito, mas de verdadeira amizade e admiração._

_- Hein, Pai?_

_- Quê?_

_- A sentença, a última sentença que tinha para Daror naquele castigo, o Pai não se lembra?_

_Raor tocou o rosto do filho, e Daror chegou a sobressaltar-se, pois não tinha memória do Pai jamais haver dirigido aquele gesto a ele._

_O dom do amor, dizia Ravai, e estava certa, um amor que os campos de embate não conseguiam subjugar. _

_Arrastava o filho consigo há anos pela carnificina das campanhas, e subitamente pareceu que lhe devia proporcionar algo inteiramente diferente: Daror precisava de uma esposa, já estava com dezoito anos._

_Providenciaria quando voltasse do Norte, e um marido para Darai também, fizera quinze, e estava espevitada demais, espicaçando até o irmão, que era homem e não conseguiria seguir indiferente a tanto que lhe era exibido diariamente, naquela cumplicidade que Raor impusera-lhes desde sempre, enfeitiçado pela engenhosidade da menina que tinha de admitir que estragara._

_- Não lembra?_

_- Lembro sim, filho?_

_Os olhos do menino eram devoção. Por que tentara embotar-lhe a ternura em prol da ferocidade tão insistentemente? Não lutara suas lutas exatamente para que seus filhos não necessitassem fazê-lo?_

_Também havia espaço para canções de amor na tradição do Harad, não só para canções de Guerra. Daror saberia devotar-se a ambas. Haveria de amar com a mesma intensidade que só Raor sabia o quanto havia amado Ravai._

_Quão abençoada seria aquela noiva. Só precisaria fazer o marido descobrir-se no guerreiro._

_- E qual era, Pai?_

_- Para nunca te esqueceres de que toda mulher é uma flor._


End file.
